Not So Great Expectations
by ChanelAddict
Summary: Sookie, fed up with the dating scene in Shreveport decides, with the help of Pam, to take things in an entirely new direction. Will she really go so far as to find herself a mail order husband!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the writing co-lab with Seastarr08 and myself! Also featured on both our blogs - Myfictionalmusings . Wordpress . com and Seastarr08 . wordpress . com. We hope you'll come along for the ride! Let us know your thoughts! xox  
**

* * *

**Sookie:**

As I put on my jacket, I checked the mirror again for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It was another party, this time an engagement party, my fifth party that month and my third engagement party to boot. Everyone was at it. Getting married, making tiny people, buying excessively large houses to fill with the tiny people they intended on making. Buying rings, asking questions, and of course, throwing parties to let everyone know that they're doing all of these things.

I never went to a party alone, I wasn't that brave, or that stupid. There was always a friend, female or gay, or sometimes female and gay, which led to more and more questions at those parties. That's all they were to me now, not a party where you could let your hair down and relax, have fun, and a few drinks. No, they were interviews from all the smug married couples, engaged couples, or pregnant couples around me.

"Why aren't you married by now!"

"Where's the lucky guy?"

"You're over thirty you know what that means right? Tick tock!"

"Are you gay?"

"Are you just _really_ bad at relationships?"

"What's wrong with you?"

You name it, I've heard it. It was never asked in a way that allowed me to address them with my right hook though, no, it was always done with that subtle dig with a sweet smile and look of pity. I was used to it all by now, sadly.

It's not to say I was some frumpy, antisocial, cat lady or anything… well not completely. Everyone had their moments where they embraced their inner hermit and wanted to hibernate right? And in truth I was more of a dog person anyway so I dodged that bullet, or at least that's what I told myself. No, I worked in Shreveport, having moved there when I turned twenty five. I left my cushy accountancy job in New Orleans for a fresh start and a new me. Of course that new me was still the old me, just in a different city, a little closer to my gran. It had taken me awhile to realize that there was very little running one could do, from oneself, so being back, or close to back to where I was from wasn't so bad.

Besides the shortage of decent men, of course.

"You ready?" Isabel asked coming from the kitchen with her half finished glass of wine in hand. I was ready, as ready as I'd ever be for a night of endlessly awkward questions.

"You look hot, let's go flirt with some men that can never have us, before we send them home to their wives or their tube socks." I grinned.

I giggled as I grabbed my house keys, she certainly had a way with words, and a way of cheering me up, that's for sure. Isabel was my opposite, at least in the looks department. She was a petite, Latino, stunning badass with her bob length black hair and lips that rivalled any Hollywood actress and her injections - only she was all natural, and she had no qualms of reminding everyone how natural all her curves were, and trust me, there were a lot of them. I on the other hand was considered lanky at five eight and blonde, I had a pretty decent rack all my own, but everything else was just about pancake flat. I longed for an ass like Isabel's, but she always told me not to want what I didn't have and appreciate what I did, she'd argue that she longed for my height and hair, and blue eyes. The grass was always greener on the other side, or as she'd say, the ass was always bigger.

Gifts were given, air kisses were had, toasts were made. It was an engagement party after all, but with more balloons than I thought was possible for one room. That and plenty of free booze, which was the main draw for most hard working people on a Friday night. I lost Isabel to Mary for a half hour of what I assumed to be wedding talk, when I introduced to various people by the soon to be groom. I gave them props for at the very least not singling me out as the only single in the haystack of married couples.

"And are you seeing anyone at the moment, Sookie?" Bill asked, handing me my third glass of wine that night. I knew it had to be my last, I didn't work well with wine but it drowned out my urge to slap him.

"Not at the moment, how about you? Anyone managed to ball and chain you, Bill?"

He smiled. He had a nice smile when it was genuine, he'd forced it a few times that night and I couldn't say he was alone in that action. I had fake smiled my way through the dinner and the drinks, and the obligatory congratulations.

"No, not at the moment, in truth I'm not very good at the whole…dating thing."

Bill was English and a friend of Mike's, Mike of Mike and Mary. Or as they referred to themselves now 'us'. Bill and I got to talking and he told me all of his move Stateside, and how he was adjusting at the new firm, and how much work he had over here simply because 'American's really did love to sue'. He seemed like a nice guy, and so, when he asked me out, rather awkwardly at the end of the night. I even more awkwardly accepted.

It turns out appearances were deceptive and Bill's nice-guy act was just that, an act. It lasted a whole thirteen weeks before it self destructed.

I really was terrible at this whole dating thing.

"So I'm going to need you to come to church with me," Bill said, out of the blue one Tuesday afternoon. "It's in Shreveport, and I think it would be really good for you."

"Oh, I have a church," I said casually, smiling at him. "But I guess I could go, but you'll be expected to make a show at mine on Sunday." I was always open to new things, expanding my mind and all that. I'd always been interested in religion.

I liked Bill, I did. We'd been spending a couple of days a week together, getting to know each other. He was a perfect gentleman, he didn't rush me on anything I wasn't ready to jump right into. We'd made out a bit, but we spent a lot of time talking. Lots and lots of talking.

It was a beautiful day, and as Bill told me more and more about his religious beliefs, I had to admit, they sounded interesting. More modern than my good old Southern Baptist upbringing. When we arrived at the Church of Scientology, however, all thoughts of enlightenment went out the window, and getting the fuck out of there filled every corner of my mind.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, in all seriousness. "Aren't you a Catholic?"

"One can be a Catholic and a Scientologist, Sookie," Bill said, beaming. "It's the beauty of Scientology. You can retain your faith, but open your mind. It's changed my life, and I just know-"

"Bill, take me home," I said, pulling my sweater around me, as autumn's air chilled my bones. That, or the idea of even entering the building was enough to affect me physically. "I'm not going in there. Not after Tom and Katie."

"Tom's a great guy. I've met him on several occasions. It's just a quick test, Sookie. You can find out a bit more about-"

I was team Katie, all the way. "Take me home now, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged, chuckling. "Sookie, I'm not going to force you-"

I could tell from his tone that he was trying to manipulate me. Maybe I was just feeling defensive. "Don't call me again," I snipped, as I opened the car door and climbed out.

"Sookie I'll drive you home."

"Don't call me," I called, as I began my hunt for a taxi.

While I walked around a sketchy part of Shreveport, I was forced to face some hard truths. I'd like to say Bill was an isolated incident, but he was really more like the straw that broke the camel's back. My recent dating varied, sordid, and generally terrible. In fact, that year alone, there'd been Quinn, Alcide, Hoyt, and Preston.

I was five losses, zero wins.

And it was only September.

I'd dated Quinn for two months. We met on EHarmony. Things had started out well. He owned his own business, had strong family values, and these amazing eyes that lit up his face in a way that made me swoon. We had chemistry too, the kind you couldn't fake. The thing was, his family values were a bit too strong. We couldn't spend ten minutes together without his mother or his sister calling. That included when we were together together. I drew the line when he answered a text from his sister while I was doing something that should have held his full attention. It was a real hit to my ego.

Hoyt. I'd known Hoyt from a summer job at his family's restaurant. He was a set-up from my friend Tara, who had dated him when they were kids. Three months in, I found out he was a real dog, and was seeing someone else while he was seeing me, and to add insult to injury, she was a real dog too.

Alcide was speed dating, round one. He was great to look at, but I soon discovered that that was all he was. I couldn't hold a five minute conversation with him about anything besides food, sports, or sex. Sad thing was, with my track record, that was almost enough to keep him around. I'd really debated ending things with him, but I finally had. I had given speed dating another shot, however, and that was when I met Preston.

Preston was rich, handsome, and successful. He was also whiny, insecure, and verbally abusive after a drink or two. I'd lost myself for a few months there, and almost fallen prey to his twisted charms. It was my gran that reminded me that I could do better.

"Sookie, you can do better," she'd hissed, when I'd introduced them at a very upscale restaurant that Preston was footing the bill for. "No one talks to my granddaughter that way."

So he didn't, not after that night. If my gran was calling hijinks, then I knew better than to question her on that.

When I finally got a cab back to my house, it was nearly midnight, and I was as crushed as I could ever remember being. I found myself angry at the world.

"He's out there. You just have to stop looking."

"Mr. Right will find you."

"You deserve someone really special."

Fuck everyone, I thought to myself. Fuck every fairytale, every love song, every romantic comedy. It was all fucking bullshit. Perfect things didn't just come along. You had to work for them. Make them happen for yourself. You had to take control of your own destiny; run your own show. That was the only way to ensure things were the way you wanted them to be. I ran my own business. I knew that better than anyone.

"Sookie, I'm getting married!" Tara squealed, two days later, as she danced around my living room. "JB asked me last night!"

I'd also dated JB. He was a dumb as a bag of bricks, but loyal, and sweet. Tara could have done much worse. I mustered all the enthusiasm I had in me.

"Oh, that's...that's great!" I grinned even though it felt unnatural on my face, trying so hard not to betray what I was really feeling inside.

"And you'll do the flowers, and you'll be my maid of honour!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me into her dance. "Just like we always talked about."

Suddenly, the conversations we'd had at fifteen were coming back to me, and I wasn't happy to see them again at all. You don't really consider it, not really, when you're a teenager you talk of all manner of things. Travelling the world, meeting and marrying your favourite crush, but you never consider that when the day comes to honor those conversations and promises made to old friends, that you'd be feeling lower than shit.

I could have been the one marrying JB if I'd done things differently. I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or worse. Was it really that I wanted to get married and do all those things for myself, or was it because it was what was expected of me? I wasn't entirely sure at that point. What I was sure of was that I felt like shit when Tara left. I was wallowing in self-pity when I should have been happy for her.

The next morning, I did what I always did. I slapped on a happy face, went into work, and thought of everyone but myself. I sent her a gorgeous bouquet of irises, since they were a sign of friendship, and I didn't cry about it, no matter how much I wanted or needed to, because it wasn't productive.

It was a week before Thanksgiving when I met someone that would change my life forever. I had spent the day before the party cheering myself up, pampering sessions and a really amazing blow-out were had before I got the courage to get ready for Isabel's birthday party.

It was there I met Pamela. Pam was, at first glance the most intimidating woman, I thought. As she stood there commanding the room making her speech about her lifelong friend on her thirty fifth birthday. Isabel looked proud as punch, she also looked a little drunk which probably helped her give her own speech to thank everyone for the gifts and in helping her 'overcome the milestone' of what she considered 'middle-age'. After that the party shifted a gear and there was a much less formal feel to the festivities when the shots were passed around.

"Sookie! Sook! This... This is Pam. Pam this is Sookie who I was telling you about before...before I drank all the drinks." Isabel giggled as she approached me, she had Pam by one hand and a cocktail in the other.

"Sookie Stackhouse, the girl with the unusual name. I remember her. It's nice to finally put a name to the face, Sookie." She batted her big brown eyes at me. "You're lovelier than Isabel described you."

"You too, Pamela, I've heard so many things. I swear she may have told me her life story at this point. You play a huge part in that story."

"It's Pam, and thank you. Yes, we've been friends now for … well let's not put a number on it, shall we?"

I knew a few things about Pam. She was a self professed mutt, having an Irish mother and an English father. She grew up in both places, leaving her with little sense of a real solid home to begin with, Isabel thought so, anyway. It was was when they moved to America when she was well into her teens, that they met. A fact that also explained her somewhat muddled, but extremely charming accent.

"So, I've really had no luck whatsoever with men. Ever," I said, after I felt like I'd been talking about myself for days, and finished telling her all my woes. "Ask Isabel. I'm a magnet for losers."

"Your dating pool is too small," Pam said, matter of fact, as she leaned across the table. "I can help with that."

I laughed. "It's more like a dating puddle at the moment. Oh, I've done the set up before. What, I suppose you have some lovely cousin who's just dying to meet some sweet Southern girl and really knows how to treat a lady. I should just get a dog. I think I'll get a dog. They're better than men anyway. No backtalk, no baggage if you get them young. I've always wanted a poodle. Getting a dog is taking control of your life. You go and pick one out, and it's yours, and it's loyal, and all it asks for in return is your affection, and a little dinner. It's the perfect modern woman's partner."

Pam shrugged. "Get your dog. When you find you have some other needs you'd like met, besides someone to love you blindly, give me a call."

For the next six months, my relationship with Sam, a sandy brown poodle mix pup I drove all the way to a New Orleans shelter a few days later to get was flawless. I taught him things, and he learned, and he loved me unconditionally. It was amazing having someone to come home to at the end of the day, and he never failed to give me a good cuddle when I needed it most.

I hated that Pam was right. He wasn't enough. He was almost enough, but he wasn't much of a challenge.

Pam was hardly surprised when I showed up at her unassuming office in New Orleans.

"You look like shit," She said bluntly. "Things didn't work out with the mutt?"

"They're working out just fine," I replied, "but...you were right."

"You'll find I'm always right," she said, tenting her fingers on the desk. "I'll give you a deal, because you know Is, and I like you, but know, I'm usually very expensive."

"What is it that you do, exactly?" I asked curiously. "Do you run some sort of dating service?" Isabel had always been rather vague on that aspect of her friend Pam's life.

"Not exactly."

"Are you a pimp, because I'm not looking for-"

"Not a pimp."

"What then?"

Pam stood and walked across her flawless, minimalist office and fetched her laptop. "I offer a service, for professional women, like you that are having trouble navigating the very chopping waters you find yourself in."

I wasn't following. "Okay?"

"I'll need you to answer a few simple questions, Sookie, and then we can begin." She pulled out a pad from her drawer. "Answer without giving anything too much thought. Three most important qualities in a partner."

"Loyalty, sense of humour, and honest." In truth I wanted someone who was loyal, who knew when to make me laugh and when sometimes honesty wasn't the best policy but to police it at all times when possible anyway. I figured that's why I was still single. Did that even exist?

"You're such a bore," she chuckled. "Do you want children?"

I froze at that one. "I thought I'd cross that bridge when I got there...I mean, I don't want them right now."

"But you don't not want them?"

"Next question?" I said, smiling at her.

"That's a pretty big question to skip," Pam shrugged. "It's your potential future."

"Fine, yes. With the right partner, sure."

Pam nodded. "Okay. Number of sexual partners-"

"Why is that important?" I clipped.

"I think it's very important," she said curtly. "For compatibility reasons."

"What counts?"

Pam raised her eyebrows. "No one's ever asked that before."

"It's a valid question."

"Sex. How many people have you fucked?"

I felt the colour drain from my face, as I mumbled my response. "None."

"One?" Pam said cocking her head at me. "Really?"

"None!" I said, raising my voice. "Okay? None. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I'm thirty-two, and I've never made it around the bases. Never hit it out of the park. There. Put _that_ in your questionnaire." I felt the blush rise in my face suddenly.

Pam nodded, and wrote something down. "Hey, that might be your golden ticket, right there. Is there a reason?"

"I wish I could say there was some bizarre, crazy-ass anatomical wrong that was keeping me from... doing that. But no, the only real reason that I can figure is...me. I'm the reason it hasn't happened yet."

I'd started out wanting it to be something special, with someone I loved, and was married to, or would be married to eventually. That had morphed into me wanting it to be special, moved to being with someone I trusted, and now stood somewhere between someone I didn't despise and someone I thought was a decent person.

I hadn't found any of those people lately.

"Alright," Pam said, clicking around on her computer. "So, if I can just get a few more details, I can see what I can do."

"Pam, what is it that you do, specifically?" I asked, really just wanting her to tell me. "Don't tell me you're the founder of LavaLife or something."

She chuckled. "I would never leave anything so important as finding one's match up to an algorithm. I run an agency."

"What...what kind of agency?" I asked, becoming more and more hesitant with each minute that Pam spent focused on her computer. "I'm not paying for a list of singles-"

"Sookie," she said, glancing up at me. "You've just got to trust me. I've been doing this for years, and my record is nearly spotless."

Nearly spotless? "Record doing what?"

She handed over her card, and my guts churned as I read it, word for word.

Pamela Ravenscroft

Husband Procurer and Professional Matchmaker

"Husband _procurer_?" I stammered. "You're going to procure me-"

She smiled, and her eyes gleamed. "Oh, Sookie. I've got just the right one for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter of the newbie guys! In case you're wondering WTF this is, it's a collaboration with Seastarr08, which involved lots of giggling and silliness. The first chapter is posted on my blog, and the whole thing will be posted here.**

_To recap: Sookie is fail at dating. She meets Pam, a matchmaker, and procurer of husbands. She has just the fix in mind._

* * *

Three weeks later, I received a thick envelope from Pam in the mail. A letter from her rested on top.

_Sookie,_

_Here's the beginnings of your future. I've included a resume, a background check, photos clothed and shirtless, and a letter from Erik Nordmon. He's been in my system for a while, and he's very anxious to hear from you after I sent him along your profile. I think you'll be pleased with my selection. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to be in touch. I've included the details for next steps in the contract at the bottom of this package._

_Best,_

_Pam_

I turned the package over in my hands about a half dozen times and debated throwing it in the fireplace, but curiosity gave in, and my head swam with questions as I fished my letter opener out of my desk and broke the seal. I was first met with a portrait of a very handsome blond man smiling back at me from what looked like a fishing wharf from what I could see from the limited background.

He was probably a midget, I told myself.

At that moment, I really began questioning the legitimacy of any of this. My skepticism continued when I got to his letter.

_Prettiest Sookie,_

_Pamela has expressed your desire to marry me and for us to live together as man and wife, and I am very enthusiastically awaiting this. Your lovely figure and tepid smile have inspired me to great happiness, and I would ought you'd be feeling so too. It's a wonderful life I am seeking for, and with you, all things are possible._

_All things possible._

_It's always a lovely day when I hear from you again._

_Erik_

I read it once, then twice and by the third time my anxiety levels were probably through the roof. Instead I tried to push my panic to the back of my mind as I searched the rest of the package. It was there I found a copy of a letter, apparently from 'me' to this 'Erik'.

Fucking Pam!

_Dearest Erik,_

_I have gone through life alone thus far and made many mistakes when it came to the men in my life. Thankfully I rectified that when I found the wonderful, beautiful and extremely professional and amazing Pamela, and the service she offered me._

I rolled my eyes, if I had any doubt who wrote this, posing as me, it was cleared up right then. Not that Pam likes to toot her own horn or anything. I continued reading the saccharine mess that was 'my' letter.

_She promises me great things, and I trust in her completely, I know that she will make the right choice for me, a choice I have failed to make for myself in all these years._

Bitch.

_I look forward to hearing more about you, and of course if all goes well, meeting and marrying you and proving Pamela right again, leaving her record as spotless as I found it. I trust what you see in me will agree with your tastes, as I am a fairly tall woman with natural and appealing breasts, as well as a very cute ass – or so I'm told. I own my own small but fairly profitable business, and have no overtly disgusting habits that I can think of. All in all I am a catch, and really struggle to understand why I am still on the shelf. But, with your help and of course, the brilliant Pam, I hope to rectify that._

_Talk soon,_

_All my love,_

_Sookie._

Jesus Holy Christ, I thought as I paced my living room. Sam at my feet, eying me curiously. The package laid on the coffee table, and for hours I was almost afraid to touch it.

This was nuts. It was worse than any of the dating schemes I'd tried in the past. What kind of woman ordered a husband through someone else? What kind of woman couldn't just find someone they were compatible with? What kind of woman embraced finding her future like finding the perfect pair of shoes, just seeing something you thought you liked and order it to your home? Was that how it even worked? I decided to root through the large package again, and sure enough there was the outline for how things were meant to progress from there, if that's what I wanted.

I wasn't sure it was what I wanted. As I flipped through things again, I began to question everything. Did Erik Nordmon really exist? Was I getting scammed? I hadn't given Pam any money yet, but I knew she'd be asking for some eventually. Maybe a lot.

I was only thirty-two, and as much as the people around me wanted to make me feel like I was an old maid at thirty-two, I knew that not to be the case. This felt like jumping the gun. There was no reason why I couldn't find someone perfectly nice on my own. Except, I had been dating in one form or another since I was sixteen, and it hadn't gotten me very far. Maybe I did need a little extra help, but did I need this much help? I decided to sleep on it, in the hopes that the morning would bring a clearer mind and maybe some decisive decision making.

Of course that didn't happen, what happened instead was a night of broken sleep, tossing and turning, the idea of essentially buying a husband constantly floating around in my head. I finally gave up on any idea of rest at five am, instead getting up and dressed to take Sam out to pee. Maybe a little fresh air would do my brain some good, I thought.

Wrong.

By 10 am I was still as anxious and freaked as I had been the day before, and I figured I needed to call Pam, she was after all the only person I could really talk this through with who would hopefully understand my predicament.

"Sookie, I take it you received the package?"

"I did… uh, that's why I'm calling?"

"He's handsome, isn't he? I feel like you two would be a good match, you would look great together, too. Your hair is the same blond."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Oh, you're doubting it aren't you?" I heard her clicking away at what I assumed to be her keyboard.

"You could say that. I just don't think this is for me, Pam."

"No one thinks this is for them, Sookie. No girl grows up dreaming that she'll find her Mr. Right through a matchmaking catalog, but, shit and life happens and you have to go where the tide takes you. The tide took you to my door, and this is what we came up with. He's pretty great. I've been saving him."

Fucking Pam was right. About all of it. "I know, I know you're right," I sighed, "but it's all just a little overwhelming at the moment… and that letter you wrote to him?"

She chuckled."It was merely an opening, something to break the ice, and a step I knew you'd be unwilling to take so soon. There was no harm to it, and it got him to respond."

"What else have you told him about me?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just sent some photos -"

"How did you even get those?" Before I finished my own sentence I knew how she got them. Isabel. She and I would be having words too, it seemed.

"Trust me, they're flattering. Just a few photos, and a link to your Facebook."

Oh, God.

"So… What do I do now?"

"Whatever you'd like, his phone number is included, or you could just do something as simple as writing back to him, yourself this time."

"And say what exactly? Why are you for sale? Why are you as fail at this as I am?"

With that she laughed. "Oh, Sookie. You need to relax, I don't run a prostitution ring or anything, no one is for 'sale', no matter how much they pay me. No one is obligated to do anything they do not want to do. So really, where you go from here is up to the both of you, and if you decide that you'd like to meet him, I arrange the transport of course. But other than that, it's all yours."

Hanging up on the call with Pam settled my nerves a little, but now that I knew everything was on me, it left me with a whole new set of worries. I chickened out of handwriting a letter and decided that email was safer.

_Hi Erik,_

_Thanks for your interest in meeting me. It was nice to get your letter._

I flipped through the packet. He was a sometimes fisherman, sometimes carpenter who lived with his grandparents in a place called Fjallbacka in northern Sweden. According to the internet, it was home to less than two thousand people.

_I've never really done anything like this before. I mean, I've done online dating, and speed dating, but this is completely new to me. It's strange, not knowing anything about each other and talking about marriage. How do you feel about that?_

I wondered how well anyone really knew the person they were marrying.

_Anyway, I thought it might be good for us to try and get to know each other a bit, and see if we're a good match. Maybe we can talk on the phone, or spend some time emailing, and see what happens. You seem nice (and very handsome), and frankly, I haven't had much luck meeting men in more conventional ways. If you'd like to talk on the phone, feel free to give me a call sometime. I think Pam passed along my number._

Call me old fashioned, but I wanted him to call me, at least the first time. I then remembered that I was potentially paying for him. Money was probably an issue.

_And if you need to call collect, that's fine too._

_Best,_

_Sookie_

I didn't get an email for three days, and when I did, I had even more questions than I did to begin with.

_My Lover,_

_I was much esteemed to receive your correspondence through this electronic mail. I have had many thoughts on you and the information Pamela has kindly provided. Forgive me for the delay in responding back to you, electronic mail does not work so easily at my house._

_I was starting to think that perhaps he had run his email through some kind of translation site, at least I hoped that's what it was and he wasn't a little… slow. His lover? It had to be a translation site._

_I love to talk to you soon, hear your voice and understand how you are outside of words on paper or on the screen. I am interested in hearing about you too, speed dating as example sounds uncomfortable. Is there a car involved? A speed limit perhaps?_

With that I smiled, even through the somewhat obvious communication barrier, he was able to make me laugh. I felt he understood what speed dating was just fine, but was attempting to keep things light. I liked that, I had forgotten that in all my worrying.

_I looks forward to hearing all these things when we talk, I hope to call to you soon on the telephone. I can telephone you, perhaps on the Saturday at a time that would be convenient towards you._

Yep, definitely filtered his words through a translator. At least, I hoped. I took a deep breath and hit the 'reply' button, informing him that Saturday would be great, and that with the time difference between our countries, that ten am my time would leave it around six pm his time, all perfectly acceptable times for a phone call. Ten am was too early to be drunk, right?

I paced the floor, cup of coffee in hand. I stared at the phone as if waiting for it to talk me out of what I was waiting for. It was nine forty five on the Saturday, when Erik was meant to call at ten my time. At ten on the dot, the phone rang and I wanted to throw up a little. Instead I braced myself and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Hi, Erik?

"Yes, it is Erik, hello."

"It's nice to hear from you, how are you?" I began, awkwardly. I mean really, how did you start off this conversation? It's not like there were any self-help books for women purchasing a husband from another country.

"Oh, I am fine, thank you. The telephone reception here is … not good? So, a short walk is necessary for the use of this telephone, you hear me okay, yes?"

"Uh, yes, I hear you just fine, that sucks that it's hard to get a signal where you live."

"Sucks what?"

"Oh, just…it's… unfortunate?"

"Ah, yes. Very. But mostly okay, unless someone is ill but the boats help with that, in transport, you know?"

"That's good, that there's a faster option."

"Yes. How are you? I know this is… um… odd? A little anyway, such strange way of doing things."

I laughed, glad I wasn't the only one feeling that way. "Yes, a little odd to say the least. I am just, curious about you, I suppose.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Uh, I don't… have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Before, yes. I have been in Pamela's database for a time now. There have been no real… um… the um…match perfect?"

"Perfect match?"

"Ja! Det är det, um yes, that's it?"

"Oh. I see. How many others has Pam tried to-"

"I … offer before with um, the other Ladies but no good. It… no good. They wanted …hmm more city, more um, how you say, the… modern man?"

"Right, and you're… not?"

"Well, I fish, I like boats, and quiet, and the water and to build. I love to build." He sighed. "They wanted more…uh…"

I think I knew what he was trying to say, the women that were desperate enough to basically buy a husband, probably wanted him more for the show, and less for the tell, which I imagined to be difficult given the language barrier.

"I understand."

"Good, great. I'm sorry my full English is not so great, I never have much use for it when at sea."

"Do you spend a lot of time at sea?"

"Some. It pays enough, and is good trade, good times. Good friends. Important things those things, I think. Enough to live, but good times and good friends, and hopefully soon, good lady."

I guess I was the good lady he was speaking of.

"Good friends are important, and making a living doing what you like to do."

"Yes. You like the florals? Flowers? Yes?"

"Yes, I do, my Grandmother had a big garden when I was a kid, um, growing up, you know?"

I clarified in case he assumed 'kid' to be baby goat. I was never a baby goat.

"Yes."

"And I guess I caught the green thumb from her."

"Sounds painful…" He laughed and then I laughed, and was thankful that he had a sense of humour, despite our confusion. That he wasn't a dour bore or someone that took life too seriously. His voice was deep, deeper when he broke into Swedish than it was when he attempted to speak English.

We talked a little more as I got comfortable on the couch. He told me of his village, and that he wasn't really a fan of big cities, that he would spend six months or more sometimes aboard his fishing boat with his crew, then six months of the year as a carpenter in his Father's workshop where they made bespoke pieces, and fixed up antiques from all over Sweden. His parents lived next door, and his grandparents lived next door to them. It sounded very cute that they all stayed so close, though he said it was more out of necessity than choice since the village was so small.

It made me laugh. His call got cut off twice, but he insisted on calling me, a trait that I liked right away, he was willing to make the effort which impressed me, since it sounded like he was calling from a public phone box too. Then we started talking about me, he said he wanted to know more about the woman with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and that before Pam sent him my package, he was considering giving up.

"Why?"

"Lots of trying, no match up again and again. And I wanted to leave it all behind. But then I saw you… The pictures I mean." He chuckled. "And it sounds… funny… But there was… something in your eyes, in that smile… I just have to know it. Strange, I know, but there was something there that I trusted, on instant."

"Instinct?"

"Ja! That. You think me strange now?"

I smiled. No, I didn't think him strange at all. I thought him sweet, honest even if it made him look silly. Now I wanted to know more.

My thoughts that whole weekend were filled with the deep voiced Swede that had me extremely curious, to say the least. Dragging myself to work that Monday was done so in a daze of indecision.

"Hey Sook, the order for the McAndrews wedding just came through, she finally decided on her flowers," Jessica, the high school student I had hired to be the reception and admin girl three days a week, said as I came through the door with our coffees that morning.

"Good, it took her long enough. I swear, Brides, they're all nuts at some point or another. I've yet to meet a sane one! What did she decide?"

"The pinks, she wants four different tones of the pink roses, those," she pointed out the glassware on the photo from the portfolio," and some kind of antique ribbon that belongs to her grandmother. She said she'll drop that off next week."

"Okay, good!" I smiled, shedding my jacket and setting up my laptop at my desk.

"How was your weekend?" Jess asked sipping her coffee, glancing my direction. This was our ritual of sorts. Every Monday morning we would go over the events or the non-events of the weekend before, that's if we weren't covering a Saturday wedding, then I had all hands on deck. She would sit, her eyes still full of great expectation from her teenhood, and I would squash those expectations with tales from my 'old lady' lifestyle. She would never call me that, but sometimes I wonder if that's what she thought of me, she was after all, only seventeen and working a part-time job to help with college money. She told me of her on again off again boyfriend Hoyt, and how they were now 'off' again because of something his mother said.

She was upset about it, but she was resolved to make him understand that his mother couldn't treat her that way and let things continue unnoticed. I told her she was right, and brave and all those things, but what I really wanted to say was to not let old biddies like Maxine Fortenberry stand in the way of their happiness. But I doubted that she'd listen. I knew I wouldn't have at her age.

"I have that arrangement ready for the Portman funeral, they said they'd pick up at nine thirty, right?" Jess inquired flipping through the books.

"Yep, that poor woman was beside herself, I really hate that aspect of this job. The happy, fun, events? Sure, but the funerals are the worst."

"I agree, they give me the heebie jeebies." She shuddered. "But, they're in the cooler, and I think I'll get started on the Mccluskey anniversary order." She smiled slipping her cell off her desk and heading into the back. Yeah, flower arranging wasn't all she was going do in there. She was going to obsess and probably mass text everyone she knew about Hoyt. It was just her way.

Then I thought of my way, and how I had pretty much been doing the same thing the teenage girl had been doing, all weekend. Only I was obsessing alone, too ashamed to even think of letting this slip to my friends. This madcap idea of mine, of Pam's really, and just how it was going to play out. Eric and I had promised to email back and forth and while I liked that idea, I was always one for a face to face, to really evaluate a person one on one. The idea of a face to face with Eric was a terrifying prospect though, it meant a lot of travel, a foreign country, a strange man I'd never really met, meeting alone in said foreign country.

I sighed, booking in more orders for the week coming up, and checking my email obsessively.

Clearly age was just a number and Jess and I were more alike than either of us wanted to admit.

By that Friday, I had decided.

It was time to take a chance.

I was going to Sweden.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support on the first chapter for Sea and I. It's been so much fun to write something lighthearted and we're glad you're loving it so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Erik**

I didn't understand the Facebook. The pictures were not very flattering, and all the conversation was very small and meaningless. It was nice though, to get a look at my future wife's life, in America. Last week, she seemed to be attending a birthday party for a small boy.

This week, she would share my bed and fall into deep love with me. It would be more enjoyable than the cake with the cars on it, for everyone involved.

"Erik, why not Ingrid, or Marie? Why must you have this fascination with American women?" my grandmother barked, as she knit by the fire. "There are many girls in town that would love to be your bride, and would be a better match."

"I want to go and be my own man, and have an adventure," I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I will bring Sookie to meet you in a couple of days, and you will like her as much as I do."

"Pfft," she replied, shaking her head. "You think life is like the movies in America. It's not."

"I don't think that." I shrugged. "I think it's very different from here."

When I'd decided to try online dating, with some help from this wonderful woman that I met in Stockholm a few years ago, I never could have imagined the adventures I'd have with the women that she was kind enough to give my information to. Pam was a good friend, helping me understand American women and how to date them. I'd had several American girlfriends, but never had I been so certain that I'd found someone special as I was when she sent me Sookie's information.

I made sure to talk about marriage a lot too, just like Pam told me I should. The other women, they didn't like it when I wouldn't marry them in one week, but I didn't like them so much, and it seemed like they were expecting very different things from me. There was something about Sookie that might have been different though. She had a lovely smile, and Pam had told me that she was very innocent. I would have to wait and meet her to find out.

It was a six hour drive from my village to Stockholm, where her flight would land the next morning, so I left and drove the night before so I could be well-rested when I claimed her at the airport.

I didn't like the city. It was very noisy, and the people weren't as friendly as they were in the country. I'd lived in Stockholm briefly when I was young, but it wasn't long until I was desperate to return home, to a smaller place where I knew everyone. That was a long time ago though, and I was ready to venture out into the world and experience new things, and I'd told Pam that I didn't want to meet anyone that lived in a big city.

Sookie was from a very small town, Pam had told me. I liked that about her. I also liked that she sounded uncomplicated, and that she was very beautiful, with a nice figure. She liked flowers, and nature, and those things were important.

My grandmother was right. I could have married a girl from town, continued on the way my family had done for generations, had my children, and settled into regular life.

I'd tried to do that on several occasions. I'd had relationships with many women from my town since I was a teenager, but very quickly, we had nothing to talk about. We had all grown up the same way, knew all the same people, and liked all the same things. I found myself often creating many problems that didn't exist in order to have some excitement, and women didn't like that very much. I also found that I had very little chemistry with any of them. Of course, we enjoyed sex, but I also enjoyed sex with myself, and my hand had no personality at all.

Americans and Swedes were very different. I knew that from American television. There would be lots of passion, and disagreements to enjoy making up over. It would be exciting, and if we were as compatible as Pam thought we would be, life would be a new adventure every day.

I decided that I would arrive at the airport appearing as I always did, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Pam suggested I dress more nicely than I usually did, but I disagreed with her on that point. If a woman was going to fall in love with me, she needed to see me as I usually was. That was advice my father had given me when I was very young.

I didn't sleep well in the hotel, because I was both excited and a little nervous for the next day. True, I'd had many women come and visit me through Pam, but never had I had Pam be so enthusiastic about one in particular. I purchased some flowers for Sookie early that morning from a street vendor by my hotel. Simple daisies with a pink ribbon. She probably worked with very extravagant flowers every day, and I wanted her to know that I appreciated simple beauty, and that I was not an over the top person. I didn't want her to love me because of what I could buy her, but because of the person I was.

I wanted love like my grandparents had. The kind that lasted for sixty years without any signs of decay. The kind that challenged you, and made you want to be a better person. The kind that was an extension of you. The kind where you knew what the other person was thinking or feeling, just because you knew each other so well.

I hoped I would be able to find that with Sookie.

Sookie:

"What do you mean 'vacation'? You never take time off, Sookie." Jessica said as I informed her of my somewhat seemingly spontaneous plan.

"And to Europe, alone? Sookie, do you really think this is such a good idea?"

No, I didn't. In fact I was pretty sure it was a horrible idea, and I was setting myself up to be like that girl, in that movie with Liam Neeson being all bad-ass. That I was just flying to this strange land, to be kidnapped by some seemingly handsome Swede, and God knows where I'd end up.

That was me, anxiety girl. Able to jump to the worst conclusion in seconds!

But, this time I had to try. Eric and I had emailed back and forth for hours upon hours that week, and I called him twice. He seemed genuine, he seemed sweet, and he seemed to really value his family. All things I was looking for in a partner, just ones I couldn't seem to find, around here. So what if I had to go a little further afield to find love, was that so unusual? I was sure if there was a business for it, and Pam was proof that there was a very lucrative business for it, then lots of women had been in my position before. I was not a freak. In this instance at least. I was NOT a freak.

"Yup, I'm sure. I'm due some time off, and don't worry. I'm having Tara come in and cover for me, you'll be fine." Tara was watching Sam too.

"That's not what I mean, you're going on vacation alone...that's a little sad."

I glared at her, wishing I could just tell her I'd met a man and I was going to see him, but the circumstances weren't something I wanted to get into. Not with a teenager. "Yeah, well, I'm a little sad. I'm also leaving on Wednesday, so let's finish off the Winchester wedding flowers, okay?"

After that I spent the next two days internally freaking out. Calling, texting and emailing Pam. Mostly it was reassurance, mostly it was because if I did get kidnapped there was at least one person who knew where I was, and what I was really doing. Catching my flight to New York was one thing, I was a jittery mess of nerves as I took my seat on that first flight. But, by the time I flew out of New York for London, I was feeling a little bit more at ease with my choice.

We were just meeting, after all. Nothing had to happen beyond that. I was going to meet a man that I had spoken with on the phone a few times and shared awkward emails with. If I met him, and we didn't click, I'd chalk it up to a vacation in Stockholm and consider myself no worse for wear.

At least outwardly. Inwardly, I'd probably continue to feel bad about myself, being unable to even secure a mail order husband. That was a dating fail on a whole new scale.

It was around seven in the morning when I arrived in Stockholm. I had no idea what time it was in Louisiana. I'd slept very little on the plane, both nervous and anxious about what today would bring. I wondered if people ever just knew, when they saw someone that it was the right person for them. Love at first sight, or whatever. Was it a real thing, or was it just lust, and they tried to cover it up by making it sound like something more than that.

I wondered what my deal breakers were when it came to this rather unusual set up, and I decided that they should be the same as they were with any other man I met. I wouldn't date anyone that was disrespectful, or mean, or didn't treat me in a way my grandmother would approve of. I wouldn't date anyone that was lazy, or part of a weird cult, or that didn't like animals. I wouldn't date anyone that was unfaithful.

I wanted the kind of love my grandparents had; the kind built on an undying mutual respect for each other, and on a strong foundation of friendship and shared experiences over the years.

I was wrong. He wasn't short, Eric. Quite the opposite. He was really, really tall. And scruffy, and all man through and through. Great chin, barely hidden beneath the stubble, manly neck and shoulders. Strong arms peeking out from his t-shirt. I swallowed, hard. This guy? At first glance, he made me weak in the knees, the way no one else had at first glance, ever. Maybe I should have come to Sweden years ago. Maybe he'd take one look at me, and turn around and walk the other way.

He didn't though. He walked confidently towards me, hands stuffed in his pockets and smiled brightly.

"It's a good morning," he said, in very accented English. "Welcome to Sweden, Sookie."

I cleared my throat. "Um, thanks," I choked out, realizing I probably looked like hell. "It's...it was a long flight."

He was holding flowers. They were pushed in my direction. I took them. Daisies. I wondered if he knew what daisies meant in the flower world. The sentiment was sweet, either way.

He cleared his throat too. "I think you should have some food. The airplane food, I hear it isn't very good. We will go and get you some food."

I flinched as his hand slid into mine, leaving me to tow my suitcase with the other one. His move surprised me for a couple of reasons. First, I was used to having even the most terrible of guys take my suitcase, and second, it was surprising that he immediately held my hand.

We got to his truck, a faded red, older model with a pick-up style back. It reminded me so much of my brother Jason's run around that it made me smile. What didn't make me smile so much was his handling of my luggage, there could have been breakables in there! I thought, as he carelessly threw my cases in the back and strapped them down, after we stood there looking at it for a few minutes, wondering who would put it in the truck. After a somewhat awkwardly silent drive to the city, we found ourselves seated at a little cafe, outdoor seating was a huge thing in Stockholm, even if their 'Summer' was as chilly as our Fall. I liked that the people seemed to be making the most of the weather either way.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we both glanced at the menus, before sneaking peaks at each other in between.

"A little. I had breakfast but was not really in the mood for food then. Now I could eat. How was the flying? The um, the flight?"

I nodded. "It was good, there were three flights. One from home to New York, then from there to London, and finally from London to here. I must admit I'm a little... off centre right now. Time wise."

"Yes. All muddled up in the air!"

I smiled as the waitress came to take our order, and Erik spoke in fluent, fast, Swedish while she did so.

"Do they get mad if we don't all speak it so fast? Or... at all?"

He smiled. "No, from what I hear only France does that. The Swedes are not so ...rude."

"Good to know."

"I think so. When I lived here, lots of English was spoken, to practice. The tourists that come to the village begin … badly too."

"Speaking Swedish?"

"Ja. It is comical. Funny."

"I can imagine. What did we order?" I whispered.

"Oh! I ordered tuna salad on the wheatbread for myself, and chicken salad same for you. Is that acceptable?"

The fact that he presumed my order was a little annoying, but it wasn't something I hated, in fact it was what I was going to order for myself anyway. So, I let it slide.

"It's fine, thank you."

With that came the awkward silence, one that both of us fell into as we people watched from our little table on a cobbled side street of Stockholm. I noticed a few things. Almost everyone was tall, or in the range of lanky at the very least. The men liked their grey and black tones, as well as some form of white sneakers. There were the few rebels though that went for colour in their clothes, and black sneakers, but they were few and far between. Another thing I noticed is that the people were striking. Maybe not all of them beautiful, but they all had something... European about them I surmised. Maybe it was just because I was the ultimate tourist in that moment, but it was interesting to observe somewhere new.

"I would like for you to come to my home. Tomorrow, if you would like? I am not so good with all this." He gestured his hand out towards the city. "I like more open spaces. More fresh air. Less people."

I understood that. Some people thrived in cities, with the hussle and bussle of all the people, and the noise. Then there were others that felt a little bit more at peace living life at a somewhat slower pace. I realized in my mid-twenties that I was also one of those slower paced people. Shreveport was a city, sure, but not compared to here.

"I know what you mean. I loved living in the big city for a while, but it takes its toll on you, I think. Unless you're built for it, long term it can be draining. I enjoy the quiet seclusion too, but I think that somewhere there has to be a middle ground, somewhere in between the city noise and the deafening silence." I ran on, lost in thought for all the moves I made to New Orleans and back again, and the reasons for it.

We talked through our lunch, as I asked about his family, and how he had travelled down, how his trip was and if he normally drove such distances for a date. He assured me he didn't but that from all he'd seen, he was sure I was worth the effort. I wanted to assume the same, or my three plane rides had been for very little. I offered to pay for lunch, and to my surprise he did not question my offer as most men would have. It took me aback slightly, but I ignored it. Pam did say something about them being big into equality when it came to things like that.

We walked along the water happily as he told me some tales from his time in the city, and what various landmarks were, until he spotted a ice-cream truck and just had to get us some. It was cute how excited he got when he realized they carried the rainbow sprinkles.

"It's not that I have not been with the women, I have. Many women."

I wondered just how many was 'many' for him. I was scared to even imagine. "But it is just difficult to find things... common things together after the sex. The sex is always great, and for long time, that was all I thought was needed. But, as I grow older, I find... I need more."

"Sex?"

He grinned. "Well, I would never say no to more sex, Sookie." He looked at me then, not totally dissimilar to how he had been eyeing me before, but there was a subtle shift in his intent. He was sizing me up, and not for the first time that afternoon, I imagined. When he tore his eyes away, he looked out to the water as he continued his talk. "But I want more of the feeling. Connection? To the woman I am sexing. It seems there is a gap between the passion from the sex, and passion for each other outside of sex."

I nodded even though I had no clue about that kind of connection, since I hadn't allowed myself to connect.

"What about you? Why did you go to Pamela? You are a very beautiful woman, you have an easy laugh and a honest tongue. American men do not appreciate these things?"

"No, they appreciate it, but I have been... unlucky too. With the connecting."

Okay so it wasn't sex, but there was definitely an error somewhere in the computer system that was my personal life. I needed a boost. A reset. An upgrade.

On our little walking tour, we took in all the sites and for this tourist, it was a lot of fun for both me and my camera. Erik seemed amused at my need to document our little adventure, but only jumped in and took the camera off me, to take one of the both of us when we stood outside the Royal Palace, before smiling a big goofy smile and handing it back.

He was a strange one, that's for sure. But, I think I liked his brand of strange, it meshed nicely with my own. So far, anyway.

The day quickly turned to evening, and after dinner, we stopped in front of a small hotel on the outskirts of the downtown.

"I hope this will be good," he said, nodding at the hotel. "When you asked me to book, I heard this one was where people liked."

"I'm sure it's great," I said, smiling at him. "And I can pay for your room, since-"

"There is only one room. I have paid," he said, hopping out of the truck, and handing me my suitcase as he grabbed a small overnight bag, presumably for himself. "It's a busy time in Stockholm."

I swallowed, hard. I didn't know him. He'd anticipated us sharing a room. He'd paid for a room. What was he expecting? What was the proper etiquette? I'd never felt less in control of a situation I should have felt entirely in control of.

He quickly determined that he'd made me uncomfortable, which seemed to make him uncomfortable. "There are two beds, in the room. I do not make such assumptions, Sookie. I am not that kind of-"

"Oh, I didn't think you were," I mumbled. "I just-"

"It's fine, Sookie. I will not bother you if you're uninterested in me-" He shrugged, seemingly not offended by my seemingly immediate rejection.

"I'm interested in you," I stammered. "I'm just...it's so fast."

He shrugged. "Yes it is, life is too fast sometimes. But in this...case, speed is not so necessary. You are here for a little time, we have some time to get to know. And if it doesn't...fit. Then we know."

I nodded at his words as we continued to the front desk, before he leaned down and whispered. "The relationship I mean. Other things, it is large I assure you, but we should have no problem with the fit." He had a grin on his face and a look of mischief in his eye. I felt the blush sink from my cheeks to my neck as the receptionist bit back her giggle at us both.

"Well that's … good to know?" I commented making him smile wider as he handed over his details.

"I think it is good thing to know. For the future...of knowing."

I smiled and shook my head. He had a naughty sense of humour, that for one, was also good to know.

When we got to our room, one that was as minimalist as you could imagine and yet somehow still warm and inviting, all I wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. The journey was slowly catching up with me, and I longed for rest. True to his word there were two large beds in the room, as well as amazing air con. We both awkwardly shuffled around the room, the TV on in the background helped some, but not a lot in diffusing the tension between strangers. Strangers in a very odd situation that they put themselves into. I dug my shower gel and shampoo out of my luggage, as well as my pyjamas.

"I'm going to shower, do you need to use the -"

"No, I am okay. Thank you. I will shower after you if that is acceptable?" He asked from the edge of his bed, digging out a book from his duffle bag.

I nodded.

"Of course. I won't be long." I said, grabbing my cell.

When I got to the bathroom, I managed to mass text both Isabel and Pam, alerting them both to my safe arrival. I got a text back from both of them when I stepped out of the shower. Pam telling me to relax and have fun, and Isabel telling me the same, but with a side of caution on everything to begin with. I was glad they cared and it must my mind somewhat at ease knowing they knew the deal of where I was and what was happening.

"I was thinking -" I began as I came out of the bathroom clean and cosy in my pink polka dot sleep shorts and tee, only to find Eric sitting cross legged on the bed in nothing but his rather form fitting boxer briefs. Leaving, I had to admit, very little to my imagination.

So that was how they made them in Sweden.

Interesting.

"You were thinking?" He asked, sitting up, closing his book.

"Uh, um. Yeah..." I rushed to my bed, putting my cell on the charger beside it. "The Katarina thing in town? I'd like to do that tomorrow, before we leave, if that's okay with you?"

He smiled."Not so afraid of the heights then?"

"No, not heights, my brother isn't so fond of them but weirdly I'm okay. Not a huge fan of spiders or water at times though. But I would like to see the city from there, before we leave."

"There is no problem, I liked to see more too. We will go early, before we have the long drive to my home, is that-"

"That's acceptable, thank you." I smiled, handing him my shower gel as he made his way to the bathroom with his neatly folded blue towel tucked neatly under his arm.

He had an amazing butt. Everything else was amazing, but that butt? It was the best one I'd ever seen.

"Something you like?" he joked, catching me oogling him. I had no idea how long I'd been staring.

"Oh...I was just...I'm just tired, and-" I blinked at him, blush spreading over every exposed inch of my skin. "I guess I'm in a bit of a daze."

He smiled knowingly. "Okay, Sookie. I'll just be in the shower."

I flopped back onto the bed, mentally chastising myself for getting caught like that. But then I questioned, why shouldn't I check him out? He'd spent most of the day oogling my rack, why couldn't I simply, check out the merchandise? Then I mentally chastised myself for referring to him as merchandise, even in my head I was guilt tripping over nothing. I really needed to relax, and I had, at dinner I was fine. But now, being in such a small space with him, alone. It was an entirely different atmosphere, one I wasn't sure I was emotionally mature enough to deal with. Ridiculous, I know. But a huge part in why I was the way I was, among other things, I felt like I was emotionally stunted somewhere along the line, and it's why my relationships suffered. I wanted to change that though, I wanted to put on my big girl panties and play like the rest of the kids. I just wish I understood the game.

I was mostly asleep, curled up on top of the blankets in my robe when I sensed someone standing over me. It took me a minute to realize where I was, and when I opened my eyes I was nearly level with his...stuff. In a towel.

"You're tired," he said, smiling down at me. "You should go to sleep."

I sat up and tugged my robe around me. "It's early here still."

"I can entertain myself," he said. "I'll watch some television, and you can rest."

"I'm glad I came," I said, smiling at him. "I think I needed an adventure."

"I think we will have _many_ adventures Sookie," he replied, sitting beside me on the bed, a grin on his face. "I hope we will."

* * *

A/N: As always thank you muchly for the reviews on previous chapters it's been so much fun to see what you guys think! Chapters are available on myfictionalmusings wordpress . com and Seastarr08 . wordpress . com too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. Not officially here, but only here to post this since Seastarr08 has updated her turn on posting her chapter. We're doing it chapter about, ya see. Hope you enjoy it as much as we are enjoying writing it and let us know what you think! And FYI the final real chapter of Devil Wears Discount will be up sometime tomorrow! xo**

**Erik**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Sookie standing over my bed in a very thin top and some tiny bottom pants.

"Do you need something? A drink?" I whispered. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't respond, but continued walking into the bathroom, and then back out again, before turning up the covers of my bed and crawling in next to me.

"I like to cuddle," I whispered. "If you wanted to cuddle, all you needed to do was ask."

She didn't reply, but when she scooted her body next to mine, I had the feeling she liked to cuddle too, but was too shy to say anything.

I tried to be very much a gentleman, and kept my hands in the spots that were unlikely to get me smacked, and where I left my arms seemed to be okay, because she drifted back to sleep and I followed quickly afterward.

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

My eyes whipped open, and I found Sookie frantically climbing out of my bed.

"If I touched you where…I didn't mean to. I was sleeping." I sat up and tugged the blanket around me. "I didn't mean–"

Her eyes darted around the room. "I was in your bed."

"Yes," I nodded. "You came to my bed–"

"_No_, I didn't."

"_Yes_, you did," I corrected, squinting as she flicked a light on. "Some time ago."

She gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. "I haven't done that in years."

"Cuddled? It's good for sleeping. Nice." I smiled brightly. "I liked–"

"Sleepwalk. I used to do it when I was younger, but it's been–"

"Oh," I exclaimed. "I thought you were being shy."

"I didn't…" She blinked at me. "We didn't…"

"Just the cuddle," I said, shaking my head. "You didn't sleep-sex me–"

"Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed," she muttered, covering her face with her hands. "I only do that when I'm–"

"Exhausted. You were very tired." I checked the clock. "And it's still very early here, so…"

"Right," she nodded. "I'm just…" she crawled back into her bed, and went that lovely shade of red she went when she was looking at my ass. "I'm embarrassed. I mean, I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours, and I'm throwing myself at you like some desperate idiot."

I didn't want her to feel like that. After all, I hadn't minded at all. In fact, I found myself disappointed that she hadn't just wanted to see what it was like, to let our chemistry and feelings do some thinking for a while, instead of logic, which had us sleeping alone. I decided that I'd try and make her feel better. I reached over, and flicked on the lap.

"I would like to share your bed," I said, as earnestly as possible. "Just for the sharing, though."

She raised her eyebrows. "You want to–"

"We were already, for many hours, and it was very nice. You're very…warm. And soft."

She smiled, a tiny smile. "You're an opportunist, aren't you, Erik Nordmon?"

"I have been called worse things," I replied, sitting up in bed. "No handsey stuff, unless I get a spoken request, and maybe not even then. Maybe not until we have had coffee, and you are very much awake, because I don't want the confusion. You're walking around in sleep is not something I'm used to."

Sookie cleared her throat, and I couldn't help but spend a few seconds admiring her lovely chest in her vest. I hadn't anticipated on them being as perfect as they were from the pictures, but they were very nice.

And it was cold, in the room.

"I guess we have to start somewhere," she murmured. "All right. Come on over." She pulled up a corner of her blanket, and I slipped inside. We changed positions many times until we got comfortable, and when I finally felt her relax, her head on my arm, I felt like I had done something great.

"Good night, Sookie," I whispered into her ear. "It's been very nice meeting you."

She rolled over towards me. "It has been nice, hasn't it?"

"Pam, she is very smart, I think." Her warm breath blew on my lips as she breathed. "Because I think she believes we are a good match for each other."

Her eyes searched mine, and I couldn't quite tell what she was looking for, but whatever it was, I think she found it because she smiled sweetly.

"I believe she does."

With that she sighed, somewhat happily, and closed her eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I slept so soundly than I did with her by my side.

**Sookie**

Eric slept like a pile of dead weight. His eyelashes were pale. His face was all angles. His body was firm. So firm. If I'd drawn a picture of what I was looking for physically, it would have looked alarmingly similar to him, even if I had no idea what I thought I was looking for before I'd seen him.

I was pretty sure I could marry him, from what I'd seen so far anyway. Pretty sure it wouldn't be the worst decision I'd ever made. He seemed like a real gentleman.

Was I really considering marrying someone I'd met twenty-four hours ago? I didn't know him at all. I wasn't sure I'd thought this through. Why did someone

like him need to do this?  
"You're pretty, in the morning," he mumbled, propping himself up on one arm and eying me appreciatively. "I…I would like to kiss you."

"Oh," I replied, clearing my throat. "I haven't brush my teeth–"  
"And I suppose you must shower immediately after you're intimate as well, and before too," he chuckled. "You're such an American."

"I can't have sex with you right now," she stammered. "It's…we don't know…"

"I didn't ask you to make love to me. I just said I wanted to kiss you." He chuckled, as his grin spread ear to ear. "I think we will need a bit of time for that."

I wasn't sure if he meant it would take a long time or if we needed to get to know each other better.

Once I hit twenty-five and was still a virgin, things got weird. It wasn't that I didn't still have the same desires as everyone else, but there was a lot of

pressure, and it wasn't exactly something that you told someone on a first date, or a second date, or even a third date. It always came up though. The

responses varied from novelty to fear, to confusion, to thinly veiled disgust. Once you got into your twenties, men had a lot of ideas about virginity, and why

one would be one anywhere past eighteen.

_"Are you churchy? Saving it for Jesus?"_

_"I watched this Dateline special about this women who had an overwhelming odor. That's not…you don't?"_

_"That's a lot of pressure. Um, I gotta go."_

_"Is there something wrong with you, down there?"_

It was a lot of pressure. Then it hit me. Pam knew, and Pam hadn't told him.

He didn't know.

I could have squeed. There was something very freeing about that. I didn't have to tell him, and he'd be none the wiser. I knew the basic moves besides, and I

was fairly certain that I could just go with it, and everything would be good.

"Sookie, are you sleep staring again? You're okay?" He cocked his head at me.

His hair was very soft, I thought, as I ran my fingers through the pieces around his face. It was longish, like he was overdue for a haircut. He had the

beginnings of a mullet in the back. It wouldn't have been cute on anyone else.

"Why'd you ask?" I whispered. "If you wanted to kiss me."

"Because," he raised his eyebrows. "If we are to make some moves, I don't want you to be angry at me."

"You should have just kissed me," I replied, pulling his face to mine.

His lips were a little rough, and his few day stubble was scratchy, but I felt his kiss everywhere. His hands rested on my cheeks, and slowly trailed downward

to my neck, as I pushed against him and deepened the kiss, pleased when he let out a tiny whimper. He tasted nice, clean, and he wasn't pushing for more

right away, which I liked, very much.

People did one night stands all the time. We'd corresponded a lot. Pam had set us up. This wasn't so awful. I could have brought him home from some bar. I'd

thought of doing that a lot before I turned thirty, just to get it over with.

Pam had to know what she was doing, right?

"Your form, it is very nice," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Yours isn't half bad, either."

"That is good to know, too. Good morning, again."

With that I felt myself blush. We'd had quite an eventful morning already and the sun was barely up.

"Good morning to you too. I don't know about you, but I am starving." I smiled. "You know anywhere good around here for breakfast foods?"

I tried to diffuse the awkward tension between us by getting up quickly and attempting conversation, I don't think it worked though, because it left him eyeing

me curiously. If he noticed my internal freak out, he didn't say anything, instead excused himself to use the bathroom as I got myself dressed.

Coffee and bagels were had for breakfast, I found out that Erik liked his strong and with a little cream, and one sugar. He liked cream-cheese and a little

salmon on his bagel, and he wasn't that guy that opened doors for their girls. Which I admit I found a little off putting, but figured I was woman enough to

open my own damn door, and tried not to get so hung up on that. We talked of the journey to his home, and who I would meet there, all of which filled me with

nervous energy, something he sensed.

"Sookie do not worry. My family, they will find you very acceptable. My father is a little… uh, what is the phrase…scratchy around the sides?"

"Rough around the edges?"

"Yes! But, my mother is kind and he is too, in his way. My grandmother on the second hand…"

"Is she… scary?"

He laughed at that, a big, genuine hearty laugh that I found myself instantly attracted to. I wouldn't mind hearing that again."No, no. She is a small woman, but

her height is to fool you. She is as strong as an ox and as stubborn as one also. She is a wise woman, however. She gives a lot of…advice where it is not

sometimes asked for."

"So she's your typical, protective Gran, then?"

He smiled. "Yes, you could say she is."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her, and your parents. A strange women though…Won't they find it, odd, you bringing me there?"

"Why would they? Together we had not came to anything, why would they begrudge me a fresh starting again, with someone as beautiful as you?"

I was surprised when Eric told me how many of the townswomen he had 'seen', and just how many of them remained his good friends. I was also surprised to

learn that we'd be seeing most of them if we socialized to prepare me for question, or answers to questions I didn't ask. I shouldn't have been that surprised

since I more than anyone knew how small towns worked. I just figured it would be a little more different here.

Thirty-three metres above the ground, Erik and I took in the city around us. I was thankful I wore my jacket, as up that high, even on a day in summer, it was

still a little windy.

"It's a beautiful city. The water looks so peaceful" I commented as we looked out in front of us.

"Yes. I almost sometime, feel more comfort on the water than on the land."

"That makes sense, you spend a lot of time out there."

"Half a year sometimes, sometimes more, sometimes less. Depends on the catch."

"You like it?"

He shrugged. "I like it as much as anything I do. But, it does become… tiring I think? After a time. Close spaces, lots of men with not so active cleaning habits."

I laughed at that, but felt sorry for him instantly. The idea of being stranded on a stinking fishing boat was bad enough, team that with the crew of big burly

men stinking up the place as well? It wasn't pleasant.

"You poor thing." I said, touching his arm. I had been holding onto him ever since we got up there. It wasn't that I had a fear of heights, but the idea of a gust

of wind coming along and pushing me off wasn't a fun one. "Is that why you work with your father half the year, as a break?"

"Some. The fishing seasons change. Mostly, I just like to make things. With the business, small as it is, it allows that. Unique, beautiful things at my hand. And I

find it peaceful. Not so much up here though, up here is not so peaceful. What if we fell off?"

One thing I realized, my fisherman slash carpenter, was in fact afraid of heights.

"For someone so tall you'd think you'd be used to the altitude changes," I teased, bumping him slightly as we made our exit. There was a restaurant in the

building I wanted to try, for the novelty of the name, if nothing else.

Erik and I, had a very large expensive lunch at Erik's that I insisted on paying for. Many puns were made as we did so. I even got a shot of him with the menu

hiding half his face on purpose. I wondered if there was any eateries called Sookie's where we could do the same.

It was just after two pm when we collected our things from the hotel, and made our way out of Stockholm. Bathroom breaks were had and much candy and

caffeine was purchased before the eight hour trek began. I definitely couldn't say that I had no opportunity to get to know Eric in the day and half I had spent

with him, and being stuck with him, anyone for eight hours in a car would prove a test. I wondered if we'd pass.

He kissed me again once we got on the road to his village, at a stoplight, a shy smile on his face. Driving on the other side of the road was very odd.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling myself blush.

"You look nice today, in the blue dress. Tell me something about you that not many people know."

My eyes widened, did I really go there so soon with the one thing that almost no-one knew about me? I decided no, I wanted to keep this journey as light as

possible, so I went with something easy.

"When I was a kid, I talked kinda funny, until I was about seven. It was sort of a lisp, but thankfully it just faded away. I had a real problem with my 'S' words."

He smiled. So I continued.

"Like 'say' 'same' 'Mississippi', that was a bitch to get right. Jason knows, and Gran knows, but no one else that knows me now, knows. Same question to you."

He grinned, focusing on the road ahead of him as he thought.

"Once, when I was just a tiny boy, I had a pretend friend named Joo, and he was a cowboy and he had a horse and we would play all the time together. I was

only six I think, but still I was sure he was true, and maybe a ghost. I never told anyone that. You think me silly now?" He asked, looking to me for confirmation

of his silly.

Gran would adore him. "No, not at all. It's actually really cute. You and Joo. It's sweet."

"Good, I am glad then. Your turn," he said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay… Hm…Let's see." I sized him up deliberately, comically as I thought of my second question.

"If you had a superpower, what would it be and what would you do with it?"

He giggled, honestly, giggled. It was adorable.

"To fly. I think. I would enjoy that very much. To be able to just go, see all the places in a beat of a heart. See it all, and then come home. I think would be

exciting. And to be able to take others with me, to show them all the places too. I would like that very much." He grinned. "You?"

"It's kinda hard, I'd love to be able to be invisible when I wanted or, maybe read minds? That would be kinda cool. Just knowing what everyone is thinking

without having to ask."

"True, but if it was all the time, it would get tiresome, no?"

"I guess you're right… Hmm. I think I'll go with invisibility, but selective!" I laughed."I'm nosy, being able to sneak places without being seen would be cool."

The majority of our questions continued to be silly ones, like our favourite curse words, how old we were when we got our first kiss, when the Santa myth was

busted, what our favorite candy bar was. But, there were some of them that shed light on him, and I was sure the same stood for him where I was concerned

too. Like he when he asked me if I'd ever been in love, and my answer was, yes, that I had been, but that it wasn't – at least I didn't think – reciprocated at

the time. His answer to that was interesting.

"I was, once. I think every woman I am with, I think I will love her, that that feeling will come. That love. But it does not, always. But what I think of as

relationship love? I had once, her name was Lea, and she was when I was twenty until we were… twenty four almost."

"What happened?"

He smiled, looking from the road, to me then shrugged his answer, clearly not ready to go there yet. I of all people knew how that felt, so I moved on.

"Fine then, next question. Three weaknesses you know you have." I asked, taking a sip out of my McDonald's cup, we had stopped for drive thru about fifteen

minutes before, he said it was the last signs of food for a while, and we were still about three hours out.

He thought about my question for a second, and then chuckled.

"Ice cream on a hot brownie. Beautiful, funny women, and American TV." I playfully rolled my eyes, and he knew I was aiming for something deeper, but those

would do for now. He too, was clearly trying to keep things light. "You?"

"Erm." I thought about it. "My gran's cooking, cheesy romance novels, and online shopping."

He laughed. "Ah. That explains how you found me then."

My eyes widened, I knew he was joking, but still. I didn't expect him to go there. I went with it though, keeping in mind his line about funny women.

"Yeah, about that. What are the returns policies in Sweden anyway?"

"See, you are funny. I knew you would be," he chuckled. "What is your favourite position?"

I almost choked on my lingonberry soda. "What?"

"In bed." He kept his eyes on the road and his face serious. "It's very important for compatibility."

I knew the colour drained from my face. "Oh. Um, I…"

His face cracked, and he chuckled. "I like to tease you. You are easy."

That wasn't true, exactly. "Maybe you'll find out, someday," I replied, trying to play it cool. "If you're lucky."

"I think that would make me very lucky indeed. What's your favourite movie?"

We continued on like that for a couple of hours. I learned that Eric wanted to expand his horizons and adapt to the world at large a little better than he was

currently able to. I learned he really was a pro at movie trivia, and loved cheesy TV shows. I learned that he loved animals, and that he was neither a 'cat' or

'dog' person, but a human person. A human person that made me laugh with his wit, language barrier or no. He had pets growing up too, so me having a dog

wasn't going to be an issue, I thought.

We liked a lot of the same films, some of the same music, and one of his secret talents was painting. Something I wanted to see for myself. He told me of his

work with his father allowed him to be creative, but that his family were rather smothering in every other aspect of his life. Something else he was more than

eager to change.

By the time we arrived in his town, it was dark, but there was still plenty of activity on the way though. There were a couple of bars and a cafe, and a few

convenience stores too, I noticed. Erik waved and beeped the horn to most people, all who greeted him with a wave if we passed them.

"You're well liked then, huh?" I smiled as we got out of the car in front of a red panelled house, with white window shutters and trees flanking either side.

There were two more houses down a small road, that I could see in the distance, but for the most part his part of the town was somewhat isolated. There was

a large body of water behind the house too, at least from what I could tell in the dark. I swallowed the panicked feeling of 'oh my god what if he brought me

here to kill me' as we got inside and relaxed when he took my bags from me to turn on the lights in the hallway. The house was unusually decorated for a man

in his early thirties, there was a lot of kitch, more suited to an older woman. Maybe he just liked kitch. I thought.

"Are you hungry? There is always too much food. Far too much."

I wasn't really hungry at all, but I figured I would be later, and I would be too tired to eat.

"Sure, what you got?" I said as we entered the kitchen. It was large, and went from one side of the house to the other, lots of creams and whites, with a dark

wood floor and dark marble countertop. It was lovely, modern, and very clean, which I liked a lot. I wondered how much of it he had built.

"Some fish, beef, chicken and potatoes…" he looked through a lot of containers and sniffed them accordingly. "I do not recommend the pasta."

"How about we just have bread and cheese?" He offered after surveying the fridge once again. "What would you drink? There is tea, milk, some odd looking

green…stuff…" He turned his nose up at the options, making a funny face.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." I said taking a seat at the large kitchen table. It was beautiful, and I wondered if this was a piece completed by Eric and his

dad. There was so much intricate detail on the legs of both the table and chairs, the table top itself was glass.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked as he pulled out various cheeses and some bread.

"No I've got it. If you want to explore the house, you are free to. Make yourself at my home." He smiled and I figured I may as well satisfy my curiosity, and put

my things away somewhere.

Were we just going to share a bed now? I wandered around the small upstairs trying to decide which room was his. Both had large beds. Both looked lived in.

One room was extremely tidy, there were large windows in both rooms, and not really that screamed 'serial killer', which was a plus in my book. I figured his

bedroom was the one with the laundry in a pile, a neat pile, but still a pile, by the door and the large TV and impressively large selection of DVDs. Did I bunk

with him, or take the spare? I wasn't sure of the protocol in a situation like this.

I was attracted to him, and there was an undeniable chemistry there for sure, but I was never one to just jump in head first. I wanted to be though. I longed

to be more spontaneous, but somehow, something held me back. Maybe here, with him, was where I just gave in and did what I thought about doing.

Hmm.

Or maybe not.

**Erik**:

"Sookie?" I called, heading upstairs to find her, hopeful that she wouldn't wander into my grandparents room and find anything awkward. I tried to stay out of

there. They collected many strange things.

I found her looking at a few old pictures that my grandmother had placed on a table in the hall.

"This is you," she said, kneeling down to look at one of me as a boy with my father on the water. "You were very cute. So blond."

"I have some food for us downstairs. Just some little things; cheese, bread, in a sandwich. Then maybe we will go to bed?"

She blinked at me. "Are…we…which room am I…"

"I can sleep on the couch," I replied, even though I didn't want to. It was not good for sleeping, I'd learned after dying there after some drinking nights when I

was younger. I also wanted to press my body against hers, and maybe have some fun, if she wanted to. "If that is what–"

"Oh, I think you don't need to…you could sleep in your bed, and I…"

"You could sleep there too?" I beamed at her. "It's nice to share a bed, and the costs are low."

She was like a baby deer in the eyes, scared of the world. "What?"

"The heating. It is inexpensive. We will share heat with each other."

She blinked some more, and cleared her throat. I wondered if she was allergic to something in the house. My grandmother's cat, perhaps.

"Let's go get that food?" she said quietly. "I…I could eat."

"The driving is exhausting," I said with a grin. "There are many photos of me naked. I'm happy they're not on display."

She turned very red, and then started to laugh delightfully. "Oh, from when you were little!"

I chuckled. "Of course. I doubt my grandmother would display such pictures of me now."

As we made our way through the dimly lit house, she didn't speak, nor did I. Not until we got to the kitchen table where I'd set her tea and grilled cheese, as

well as some for myself.

"Sookie, may I… ask you something?"

"Of course." She nodded as she tucked into her overly stuffed toasted sandwich.

"What are your thoughts? On… me?" I got out, eventually. She was a hard woman to read this Sookie Stackhouse. This American woman with a funny name

and a wonderful smile, with her great breasts and perfect ass. I wondered what she thought of me, of here, of the whole situation and I hoped she would be

honest with me, as I hoped she had been up until that point too.

She sighed. I didn't think that was very good, but it was okay.

"It's strange. You know? The method in which I'm even here. It's all so foreign to me, in more ways than just the country and the language." She took a deep breath and a sip of her tea before she continued. "But, I got myself here, I took the steps and they led me to you. And so far, you seem lovely, and normal and

not a cyber dating wife bait Swedish serial killer…Right?"

I nodded. The only thing I killed were fish, and maybe the bugs.

"I think it's just been a lot to take in, in such a short space of time. I'm sure this is strange for you too. I mean, I know you said you did this before, but…"

"I have but I am no expertise, every experience is brand new because the person is brand new. You are unlike any of the others."

She shook her head, smiling but shaking her head as if she disagreed with me.

"Can I ask, how many 'others' there were, from Pam, I mean?"

"Three."

It made sense to me that she would be curious about my past dealings with Pamela, I was curious to know hers too in time, even if it were fairly obvious I was

her only one.

"I know you said the connection wasn't there, but, what were they like?" She whispered, why, I had no idea. We were the only two people in the house. It

was like she thought others would hear us.

I leaned back in my chair and thought about the other women. "First was Hillary, she was more older than I and had been married for many years, before her

husband passed."

"How much older?" She questioned, a funny look on her face.

"Sixty-one."

Her eyes widened.

"Did you…and she… I mean not that it's _any_ of my business but…"

"Did we have the sex?" I laughed at her so-innocent approach to such a seemingly simple question as she blushed.

"Like I said, it's not my -"

"No. She and I spent a wonderful few days together, but she was making the wrong choices out of loneliness. I saw that. So, we became friendly but not

intimate. Sometimes we email still. The second one was Gia and she was from California, we did have the sex. In fact that is about all we did. We didn't really

talk, she began impatience with me getting things not so perfect in English. You don't do that. I like that."

She nodded, a small smile fixed to her face.

"The last woman was Gabrielle, with her I thought, yes maybe? She was good looking and had very nice body. But it was not so good after a few weeks, she

wanted things to be her ways, what I wanted was not for consideration. I didn't like that, at all. It felt… wrong, and not how balance was meant, you know?"

She was interested in what I had to say, and thankfully she really wasn't like the others at all, she was very understanding as far as I could see. She didn't roll

her eyes when I got English expressions wrong, or look bored trying to decode me. I wanted to improve my English so much, and even being around her, I felt

more confident in using it.

"With you, it feels like you are… old friend from far away, being gone for a long time, but have then come back to me."

She blushed, and a very real smile came on her face. "I get what you mean, it does feel… a little like that for me. Nerves aside, most of the time I have felt

comfortable around you, which I don't with new people so easily." She stated, and as her hands sat on the table, I placed my own over them and held both her

hands in mine. She didn't pull away, so I assumed she welcomed the touch.

"That is good. I want you to feel comfort. I want you feel relax, and safe, and happy."

She grinned. "I think I will, in time, maybe."

"We have lots of that. Tomorrow is another day of adventure between us. It will be good."

I hoped that it would be good, I really did. I wanted to show her the town and the beaches, the wonderful landscape of the sea I spent so much time at, I

wanted to show her my world in the hopes that she would want to be a part of it. I just wasn't so sure how to go about it. With the others, and with all the

other women I had bedded, that was the answer. Sex. It was usually the first thing on the menu of getting to know me, and they got to know me in that

regard very well. It was always after that they seemed to lose interest, making me feel…cheap and disregarded like rubbish in the bin that was no longer

useful.

It seemed with Sookie things would be _very_ different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Chapter 5 time! This one can be found on my blog with the rest of the chapters and I think Seastarr08 is still doing every other chapter on her wordpress. We're having so much fun with these two right now, I can't even tell you! They get even cuter in the next few chapters, trust me! As always, love to know what you think! xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

A short time later, our bodies awkwardly bumped up against each other in my bed. We had gotten in together, more awkwardly than even I had expected. She was as I was slowly starting to see, very different from the others. She wasn't interested solely in my body. In fact, she wasn't very interested in it at all. At this moment, she seemed most keen on avoiding it. Which made me want her, and an us, even more simply because she was so different. Maybe I needed different! But I couldn't be sure of things enough to move forward until I was sure she at least found me agreeable in some way.

"I would like to enjoy your heat more constantly," I joked. "So much movement."

"Sorry," she whispered. "I can go sleep on the couch-"

"I think you are very special to me, and it's good for you to stay."

"Did you tell the first four that too?"

I flicked the lamp on, and found her face in a most unpleasant expression. "I knew after only a few minutes that they were not so special at all. It doesn't take long to know. My grandfather only knew my grandmother for two weeks before they decided to marry, and that was over sixty years ago. I think I am concerned that you are not interested in me, and excuses are being made."

She pouted. "That's not it."

"Why are you so timid? You're like a little mouse, poking her head out for the cheese, and then getting scared of eating it. I am here for your taking, if you want to take a chance with me."

Before he broke out into a chorus of an Abba song, I interrupted.

"It's very fast, is all," she mumbled.

"And you are afraid?"

"I'm afraid that you're _not_ more afraid."

"I am not afraid, because I feel like I know you. From the first time I saw your pictures. Your heart, it lives out the outside."

"I think that's a dangerous medical condition." She smiled. "What happens when I go back home, if I give this a real chance? I'm only here for eight more days."

I shrugged. "Yes, but the fact is you are here now, you came here of your own thinking. There had to have been reasons. I would like to think I am one of the reasons, yes?"

She nodded.

"Then all I can think is that you try to...calm... to relax? I am not going to bite off your head. I promise."  
With that, she smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am just so out of my element. You're right I do need to just...relax and be myself too, and just see what happens, naturally."  
"I would very much like that. I want to get to know you."  
"And I you."

"Good, then we see what may happen. If we find everything agreeable then maybe I come too, for some time, and then we'll see if we have compatibility between us."

"You'd come home with me?" She seemed surprised. I was not sure why.

"If in eight days, we want me to, then we will decide. I have some money from working. I could take a long holiday in America."

Sookie looked at me strangely. "Erik, I can pay. I think I'm supposed to-"

"You will not pay for me," I said firmly. "If we are to be a couple, then all things will be even. It is the way things are."

"I didn't think that was how _this _worked."

"Because in America, the man pays for everything?"

She chuckled. "No, that's not exactly what I was thinking. I mean, would you want to come and stay at my house for a while, if..."

"I would very much like to go to America and stay at your house."

"I think I'd like that too," she said with another smile. "I'm just a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. Usually I meet guys through friends, or at parties, maybe someone local online. I'd never even heard of a matchmaker before Pam."

Yes, Pam was good at making the matches. She was a good friend to me, to help me meet American women. Just not my match, yet.

As I went to reply, Sookie's hands, they suddenly weren't so timid. They grazed my nipples, and then they moved down, lower, on to my stomach, where they stayed.

"You're ticklish," she whispered, as I flinched a little.

"What's that?" I squirmed.

She smiled, moving her hands again, making me want to move away.

"Sookie!"  
She laughed at my discomfort, and did it again. This 'ticklish' or as I knew it 'kittlig' was not as pleasant as it sounded, and was last something I experienced as a boy. When she stopped, a devilish smile on her face; I decided she needed a taste of her own medicine, only she proved much more 'ticklish' than I. Squirming around at the speed of light. Laughing just as fast, and begging me to stop.

By the time I stopped, she was underneath me, as I realized I had her pinned down. When we both caught each other's eye, something in the air between us shifted. So when I leaned in for this kiss, I did not feel the nerves I felt when I did so before. It seemed as if her nerves were gone too, as she responded with vigour. An enthusiasm that I welcomed so completely, considering I had spent most of our time together questioning if she liked me in this way at all. This proved to me once and for all that she did, and it wasn't an opportunity I was going to pass on.

Everything about her stood out as we kissed and began to touch so reverently. Her smooth soft skin on her arms and hands, as they touched me and pulled my head closer and closer, almost as if she couldn't get enough of my kiss. Her lips, her gloriously sweet lips on mine, warm and inviting, just like the rest of her. Her soft full breasts pressing against my chest as we began to softly grind against each other. Almost inaudible moans escaping us both as we did so, as our mouths met, over and over.

Each time we would pull back, for air, for time, she would smile. Her bright white American teeth smiling back at me, her eyes sometimes still closed in the moment. Then we would start all over again, making me want to take things further. Making me want to take things all the way.

But something stopped me, it may have been her hesitation since I had met her, it may have been my vow to myself to make this different. Whatever it was, I held back and let her lead the way, and it felt great. It seemed that with Sookie everything would come down to trust and for that to happen, I knew it would take time. I was more than okay with that if it meant we got to know each other for who we really were.

This idea, it was very new for me.

**SPOV**:  
I woke up on that rainy Sunday morning, alone in Erik's large and beyond comfortable bed. I look at the clock and it was just after eleven, I realized I had slept so soundly I didn't even hear him get up.  
Except I wasn't alone. A tiny old woman in a vibrant green pantsuit was watching me from the door.  
And I wasn't wearing a shirt.  
I gasped and wrapped the sheet on the bed haphazardly around me, hopefully that whoever this woman was hadn't seen too much.  
Did Erik live with his grandparents?  
She muttered a bit, shaking her head, before I heard Erik shout something from downstairs, and her snap back, presumably in Swedish.  
There was more shouting, and I froze, as she vanished and her and Erik had some sort of words that I didn't understand.  
"She is very nosey," he said when he poked his head in the door a few minutes later. And exasperated look on his face. "And not supposed to be home until this evening."  
"She lives here?"  
"Yes," he nodded. "I think I mentioned that."  
I looked down at myself wrapped in a sheet. "I think I would have remembered that."  
"She knew you would be here. She is fine. Just wondering who is sharing my bed."  
None of what grandma was doing seemed approving. "Is she mad that we-"  
He shook his head. "It's just her way."  
It seemed that it was a trait amongst Grandmother's the world over, judging the offspring of their offspring.  
"I made us all breakfast, would you like?" He held out his hand to me, seemingly wanting me to step out of the bed. I was topless and suddenly insecure. Despite what we got up to the night before. I took his hand anyway, safe in the knowledge that Swedish Grandma was downstairs, taking her judgy eyes with her. I stepped out of his huge, and ridiculously comfortable bed and into his arms.  
"I do not want you to have worries. She is just a big kitty lion underside it all, I promise."  
I bust out in a giggle at his mixed expression, he smiled too, pulling me in for a kiss, something that went further than a simple good morning peck. I liked it, more than liked really, and I loved our activities the night before, even if I didn't remember stopping to sleep.

"Things..." he began. "Last night, things... they were good?"  
I nodded.

"Things were good."

With that he nodded with a now more confident grin.  
"Förträfflig! You get...finished and the food is done for you when you..." he stopped, as if going over what he was saying in his head, "When you are finished with dressing for today, the food is ready, for you." He nodded, more to himself than to me. I thanked him and a let him make his quiet exit. Leaving me to contemplate what one wore exactly for an unexpected meal with a Grandmother that just caught me in her Grandson's bed half naked.

As I dug into my pancakes, bacon and sausage breakfast, topped off with toast on what seemed to be homemade bread, and a extremely large cup of coffee, I realised I was under watchful eyes. So I decided to try and break the awkward silence.  
"This bread is lovely, did you make it, Elin?" Elin, I had discovered was Erik's paternal grandmother, who apparently didn't think much of his mother, she also didn't say a whole lot to begin with.  
"I make it, yes. I am glad you like it. I am also glad you have an appetite for the food. Other girls, Erik bring around, they pick at the food, like little birds at crumbs. I do not understand that. You, you eat like a real woman."  
I knew it was, in a way, meant as a compliment, but it just made me lose my appetite suddenly. It also made me wonder if I was eating too fast, or too much?  
Erik smiled, clearly happy his Grandmother was taking well to me, or so it seemed. I still wasn't so sure. They began talking in Swedish, she was motioning to me, and then to him, and it caused him to roll his eyes. I really wished I knew what was being said, but then again, after her 'compliment', I wondered if I was better off remaining ignorant to her thoughts on me.  
She sighed, as Erik, it seemed chastised her.  
"Erik tells me you are from the South, of America."  
"Yes, the south. Not so much South America though, that's a whole other area."  
"You talk like Scarlett." She stated, and for a second I was confused. Scarlett?  
"Gone with the Wind! Oh, how I love that movie film." She said with a cheerful smile on her face. I smiled too, it was one of my Grandmother's favourite movies as well, and I was sure to tell her that. I also told her of how she went to church every week and prayed for just about everyone she'd ever met, and a few she hadn't. I told her of her book clubs back home and how it kept her mind sharp, and she seemed very interested when I told her of my business. She loved flowers, which, by the state of her backyard was obvious. As I saw later on. I made a note to find some nice flowers to bring her back, should Erik and I go on any outings.  
"Have you met Greta yet, Sookie?" She asked.  
I looked to Erik and he just sighed.  
"Greta is my mother, and no, I have not undertook the introductions of them yet, Mormor. We will, soon, if that is what Sookie desires. If not then, no."  
I couldn't think why I would not want to meet his mother, but it did seem soon under normal circumstances, but these I reminded myself were anything but normal circumstances.  
"She is _crazy_."  
"Mormor!" Erik reacted.  
"Crazy." She reiterated to me, twirling her finger to her head to make her point.  
"Okay, that is enough. Sookie would you like to leave? We can go, see sights. See the town?"  
I knew things were starting to get tense between the two of them, so I gladly took the lifeline that Erik was offering me. I thanked Elin for her hospitality, and grabbed by things on the way out the door. It wasn't until Erik and I had walked for five minutes in odd silence, that he spoke again.  
"They never got together, my Mormor and my mother. Along together. Greta was also a 'hippy' too much so for Elin. Butting the heads like bulls, both of them for as long as I can recall."  
"I'm sorry. That can't have been easy, growing up."  
"No. I lived away from home for a long time. From I was eighteen, out at sea for a time. Then when I came back I lived away from all of them further into town. I found to stay away was to remain... not so piggy in the middle. You know? There is only me as the grandson, so it caused tensions with them on how I was to be raised up. It is only of the last few years that I came to help them, with things."  
"Oh, well. That's nice of you."  
"Not really. I feel more guilt than nice. My Grandfather, he works hard but things he cannot do now. So my father and I we take over the carpentry for him. He was not happy to be put in place but it was for the best of his health. Would you like to see our shop?" He asked, taking my hand softly, as we walked along the small narrow road that seemingly led into town.  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
We walked for about a mile before we got to the large barn like structure with a sign above in Swedish, with Nordmon in the title. It was huge, and inside I found a front of house and then a showroom, and finally the woodshop itself. It was beautiful to say the least. Even the door was artfully carved, as we walked in. The desks were standing on uniquely carved legs, unusual and interesting pieces filled the showroom too. Rocking chairs, kitchen tables, desks, beds, doors, window frames, mirror frames. You name it, it seems the Nordmon's made it. I was fascinated. So much so that on my wandering through the store, I failed to notice another man walk in and stand by Erik at the entrance of the shop. It wasn't until he spoke, that I jumped.  
"You are Sookie?" He asked, and I looked to Erik and then back to the man.  
"I am. Are you Erik's Grandfather?"  
"I am. I am Carl Nordmon, it is such pleasures, meeting someone as beautiful as you." He said sweetly, as he took my hand and kissed it. It was very charming, and as I was to find out, he himself was a bit of a charmer in general, not unlike Erik. He might have been an older man, suffering from the effects of years of hard working. But, he still had his wits, and features that told me in his day, he was one extremely handsome man. He clearly passed that onto his Grandson too. Carl's English was better than Erik's and he told me that it was so, because he had a lot of overseas business over the years, and had more use for his knowledge of English. He told me that his 'homebird' of a Grandson wasn't much for straying far, and thus not much use for improving his dialect. He showed me around his shop, pointing out the pieces that Erik dreamed up. The giant oak loveseat that had caught my eye when I first came in was one of his. It was so detailed in its carving, Celtic swirls, and love knots, trees and flowers intertwined. It truly was a work of art. I looked to him, but he was gone.  
Carl picked up on my curiousity.  
"Food. He's gone to get food for you both. He asked if he could borrow the picnic baskets. The rain has stopped now, I imagine he wants to take you somewhere nice."  
I just smiled.  
"You are unlike his other women, if I may say so."  
"Why is that?" I asked, curious as to what made me so different in both Erik's eyes, and now Carl.  
"You have a softness to you that the others did not have. A warmth, perhaps is a better word? The same warmth I see in my Grandson. He is not one to boost, Sookie. He is not the man that seeks the riches of the world, the big fancy cars and over-sized houses. He just wants a life and a love to live it with. To some, that may seem like too... simple a life. But it is not to say he lacks ambitions or talents, no, his are just less complicated than others."  
I nodded, taking all in that Carl had told me, trying to make sense of it all at the same time. Just at that Erik came in and suggested that walk, and we bid his Grandfather good day, and I got two kisses on the cheek and a very warm handshake before we left. I really liked Carl.  
We took a turn at the shop that led to another small road, that led to another, and suddenly we were at the waters edge. It was peaceful, and extremely picturesque, and we walked along, hand in hand, as if we were the same as any other new couple enjoying their time together. As we walked I began to process Carl's words to me, on Erik and his ways, and they slowly began to shed some light onto the handsome man that held my hand so softly. It made me want to know more. It made me want to know it all.  
I was snapped out of my wandering thoughts when we came to a stop by the docks.  
"Erik? What is this?"  
He looked at me strangely, before looking at the boat and back to me, the same comically confused look on his face.  
"This is a boat," he deadpanned.  
I sighed.  
"No, I know that it's a … why are we beside a boat. I don't... I'm not overly fond of water..."  
"That is why the boat. We don't go on the water, we goes on the boat. You won't get wet, the boat will. It is my boat, it floats _very _well."  
I felt the sweat break out on the back of my neck. It was a huge phobia of mine, boats, large or even middling sized bodies of water, swimming pools. Anywhere I could drown.  
"I... I don't think so." I said, walking the other way, forcing him to hop out of the boat, as I heard his footsteps come thundering after me.  
"Is it wrong? Are you okay?"  
"It's not...wrong. I just... I'm not good with the sea, or on any kind of water."  
"You are afraid." He stated as fact.  
"Yes. I'm afraid." I was panicking. On the one hand I didn't want to be rude, on the other I didn't want to start freaking out in front of him either, both of which I felt I was seconds away from starting.  
"Why?"  
I sighed. I hadn't really wanted to get into it with him, at least not so soon.  
"It's just something that happened, a long time ago. It's made me afraid." I shrugged hugging my cardigan closer around my body.  
"If you come, I promise you won't touch the water. I will keep you safe."  
He looked earnest and worried, his hand making its way to caress my face. I wanted to believe him, but my fear was almost too great. Water is what killed my parents, I wasn't about to give it a chance to kill me too.  
"I can't. Not yet... Maybe some other time?" I tried to placate, but I wasn't so sure when I would be feeling okay to do that at any other time, either.  
He looked resigned at the thought that our day at sea wasn't going to happen, but he nodded.  
"Of course. Soon you will see the water for its beauty and not its fear. I find calm at sea, no matter how rough. Maybe, one day I will show you."  
"Maybe." I said, taking his hand as we walked from the docks, down by the picturesque walkway, our picnic in hand still. "Let's go down here, by the trees and have our snacks, does that sound good?" I forced a smile, letting go slowly of my tensed panic.  
"Yes, I know one perfect place. It is also by the water... but not inside of it." He looked weary at the suggestion, but on land near water was more than fine. We were surrounded by it after all.  
"Sounds lovely. Lead the way."  
A few minutes later we wandered towards this break in the woods, that looked out onto the calmest part of the water, there were old oak trees and lots of wildflowers around the waters edge, it was like something from a painting. We sat and we ate as we talked of his childhood, growing up and how he was close with his family to a point, but no felt that he needed room to grow. He felt as though he was stuck, in many ways, being where he was. A place that was so unwilling to let him change. Something I understood since I saw the interaction with his Grandmother that morning and heard of his mother's ways too.  
"I love my family, of course. But it is... too close for freedom. I can love them from afar."  
"She, your Gran, she does seem a little... intense."  
"Yes. I help you see. With all things. Bills, work, money... moving heavy things. My Grandfather is a proud man, they are proud people... he would never say."  
I knew what he was getting at, my Grandmother was the same in many ways, I guess I got the stubborn pride from her.  
"But the long winters means my help was needed here." He sighed. "But the time has come, to move on. For myself this time." He sighed, with a sad smile as he picked up a rock beside his foot.  
"You see, I want an adventure, a new life, but I don't want it alone." He tossed the rock into the sea. "It's better not to be alone."  
Yes, I agreed with him on that one, it was most definitely better not to be alone. Maybe being not alone, with Erik, was the plan after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**SPOV:**

"Sookie, this is Jonas, and Lucas, Emil, and Emilie – they are twins you see? That is Sara, and that there is Rita, and over by the bar is Ina."

Everyone was looking at me. Most of them were smiling.

"Any ex girlfriends I need to know about?" I whispered, as he leaned down and took my hand.

"I have dated all of them. The women. The men? I played football with them and we have been boys together."

All of them? I felt myself cringe a little at that. They were gorgeous, and mostly blonde, and I really didn't get why he hadn't just chosen one of them.

He didn't though, and I soon found out they were all very friendly with him, but as friends. And they were all awfully nice and welcoming to me. Possibly a little too welcoming for my tastes. It was just so strange, really. At home, we avoided our exes the majority of the time. We didn't buddy up and introduce them to the newbies, happily. So happily, might I add, that they were buying me drinks and looking genuinely interested in who I was to Erik. They would occasionally switch to Swedish conversation, but for the most part, they kept to English, I assumed out of manners for me. It was sweet of them, and I was thankful to feel so included so quickly. It wasn't what I was expecting at all. In fact none of them were what I expected. Even if I wasn't entirely sure what to expect at all! Ina in particular, she was full of information about Erik. They had dated as teens, and he was still close with her family, she asked if we'd been seeing each other long, and when I responded that we hadn't, she just winked and told me that I was 'in for a good time'. Needless to say I needed a shot or two after that.

Of course not being a big drinker, and walking into a bar full of overly friendly people that could probably bankrupt a brewery, I was out of my depth. And, I was drunk very quickly compared to the others. Being drunk, it made me more aware of Erik, how I very much wanted to have a 'good time' with him, and soon. If all the tidbits about him were true, I really wanted to experience him 'like that'. Without my inhibitions I felt very little fear where my desires for Erik were concerned, and without that fear I just let go.

"Do you want to go somewhere and just talk for a little while? Before we go home?" I asked, tipping back the rest of my beer. "Since your grandparents are at home?"

Had I been anywhere near my usual self, I wouldn't have believed my own ears, but, I was tired of being my same old virginal self. And there was hunk of a man next to me that wanted me in all the ways I wanted him. I was simply tired of denying myself that right.

He gave me a knowing smile having downed a few beers at a rate that I was sure would impress my brother, he was a little wonky, but not at all drunk. "I have just the place for us."

The moon was high over the water, at the rocky place on the coast that he chose to take me. It was the kind of incredibly beautiful image you hoped you could hold onto forever, and the sound of the gentle sea lapping at the shore was like something out of a dream.

"I come here sometimes, to think. It's straight across to Canada from here," Erik said quietly. "My ancestors looked out from places like this and had no idea what was out there, sea monsters, or the end of the world, but they still went bravely, and had adventures."

"I think I'm up for a bit of an adventure," I said, smiling at him as I unbuckled my seat-belt, and turned to face him. "I like you. Very much. You're not like a lot of other men I've met."

He smiled and unbuckled his seat-belt as well. "What do you mean?"

"There's a goodness in you. I don't know. You're such a man, but you're gentle." In a lot of ways he wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"I have been raised by many women," he said with a grin. "It is not weak to be gentle."

I reached for his shirt and pulled him towards me, enough that our noses were touching.

"Will you be gentle with me?" I whispered, pressing my lips against his.

"If you want me to be, I will be whatever you need," he replied, leaning his back against the window and pulling me towards him, onto his lap. "I have another place I usually go to kiss."

"This isn't the kiss beach?"

"This is the thoughtful beach." His experienced hands made quick work of my cardigan, before tentatively moving up my t-shirt. "But maybe for tonight, we can think together."

His hands felt like they were cool and on fire at the same time as he exposed my stomach, and then my upper body to the damp sea air since he'd rolled down the passenger window.

"Can anyone hear us out here?"

He shook his head. "It's like we're the only people."

I let him take charge, and piece by piece, our clothing made its way into a heap on the bench seat beside me, and we were both next to naked in just our bottoms, my confidence greatly improved by both the number of drinks I'd had, and Erik's very favourable reactions to my touch.

"There is not much room in this truck," he chuckled. "It is not the ideal place."

"It's okay," I giggled back. "It's quiet, and for a boy, your truck is very clean."

I reached for him, and when my fingers wrapped around what he was packing, my eyes went a little wide.

He wasn't kidding when he'd made mention of size earlier. Not even a little.

"If it's too soon," he whispered. "It's not something we have to do right now."

"I want to," I whispered back. "And I want you to come home with me. When you can. If you want."

He smiled a huge smile. The kind that would dim the sun.

An open truck door, and some adjustment later, I found my legs dangling over Erik's shoulders, and my senses overwhelmed entirely by the cool air and his warm mouth. Erik was very good at what he did. At everything he did. A perfectionist, even. My mind was reeling as I felt his mouth on me, working me into a tizzy with just his tongue and his amazingly talented mouth. He wasn't holding back, and it seemed the more I squirmed or moaned, the more encouraged he got.

I thought about telling him, what felt like a million times. As he kissed me, as he touched me, or as he moved on top of me and reached for a condom in his glove compartment. However, I knew it would change the moment a lot, and I didn't want that. I didn't want it to be about me. I wanted it to be about us.

Even though at fifteen, I'd sworn I'd never lose my virginity in a truck.

How times changed.

"You will tell me to stop, if you need," he whispered, kissing my ear in a way that made me tingle all over. "It's…it has happened before."

"I think I'll be okay," I said, putting on a brave face to hide my complete and utter terror. "We can try."

He kissed me again, softly, sweetly, but with more passion that I could recall ever being kissed with before, as he began to push inside me.

I cried out, biting my lip in the hopes of stopping myself from doing so again. He stilled, looking me right in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. My lip still firmly planted between my teeth.

"I'm fine, just… go slow. Be…"

He pushed again, and it stung and I felt myself tense up, I knew he felt it too.

"Sookie are you -"

"I'm okay…" I answered, though, that may not have been his question. "Just, give me a minute to get used to this, it's… you're… well…" I fell off my train of thought as he gently thrusted once, and then I felt his hand slip from my cheek to my neck, from my breast to my thighs and finally inside me too. He began gently massaging me with his fingers before he would gently move inside me again, his fingers long and nimble to belong such manly hands, I thought. But those hands helped me relax, his kisses helped to ease the pain, and soon, it didn't hurt as much, it didn't sting or feel uncomfortable as it had when we started. Slowly the pain and discomfort subsided and I started to relax a little. It felt… good. And then, then it began to feel really good. Then somewhere along the line, I was able to find my sea legs, so to speak, enough at least to participate, and feeling really good turned into feeling fucking amazing.

Erik was mumbling things in Swedish that I didn't understand, as he kissed me softly, bracing himself above me. His arms flanking my head at either side, before it would move to touch me again, then back again to keep his balance. We were both breathless, in what had to be the best possible way, and it felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest too, but in a way that I never wanted to end.

"Vacker, Sookie. Så vacker," he whispered, gently kissing my neck. His soft touch such a dichotomy in his nature, this strong manly man, with his hardworking hands and well defined arms, but the softest touch I'd ever felt on my skin. It was wonderful.

I thought I was too tense to orgasm, I thought I was too scared to really let go that much, but as it turns out, Erik's touch put all those doubts at ease as I slipped over the edge of sensations that built from within me so perfectly, that went I fell, it felt as if I were floating and falling all at once. It was unlike any other orgasm I'd ever experienced, granted most of those before, were alone.

I knew if I'd done this at fifteen in the back of Hoyt Fortenberry's truck, it wouldn't have been half so amazing.

It was too dark to see much of what was going on, and I was fairly terrified that I'd bled all over him, and the car, and that it was going to be humiliating and embarrassing as soon as we got in the light, and I actually had to look at him, but it wasn't.

It was normal. Not a single spot in the truck. He smiled, and helped me out, and we quietly snuck inside.

It was over, just like that.

I wanted to do it again. And again.

"Your hands, they're very frisky," Erik whispered, as I slid my hands into his back pockets on our way up the stairs. "I like this."

"Will you grandparents hear us?" I whispered back, leaning against his back. "If we're quiet?"

"Not here," he said, raising his eyebrows as he shook his head. "I don't here."

"Oh," I said, pulling my hands out of his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't know–"

"It's okay," he whispered back. "We will go and be together in another way."

I'd heard lots of things over the years about men falling asleep right after, but Erik seemed quite interested in kissing, and cuddling, which eventually turned into fondling at four in the morning until he fell asleep with his face on my breast and I pondered on life as an ex-virgin. I was also quick to tug my shirt down before I passed out myself, not wanting his grandma to see me exposed.

Again.

**EPOV:**

"Will you marry this one?" Grandad asked me, a knowing smile on his face as we performed our morning ritual of preparing the table for Grandmother's breakfast. "She is a very nice girl."

I smiled. "She is a very nice girl. I don't know what her plans are though, but I know she likes me enough -"

"Enough is sometimes good, but sometimes not good enough. You do not marry 'like', Erik. To marry, you marry for love."

"I know that, you've always told me that." I nodded earnestly. "And I want to be married like you and Grandma."

"You want to wake up to the same old fart for sixty years?" Grandma chuckled. "Who wishes for that?"

I didn't miss the adoring look she gave Grandpa.

I wondered if this was something you could do so soon, or if it was better to wait until some more time had passed. Time was only the chance to think about things too much, and then have questions and doubts apart from what your heart said.

I wanted her shy hands to grow comfortable with me, and for her to tell me all her secrets and dreams, and for us to enjoy growing familiar with each other.

Sookie was shy when she came down, a little while later, and she greeted my grandparents, and gave me a look which erased any lasting doubts I had about her intentions with my body.

It was a look of much affection. A very nice look indeed.

"What are we doing today?" she asked quietly, after she'd helped my grandmother with the dishes.

"I think you must meet my parents," I said, with a sigh. "My mother, she will make us dinner, and ask you many questions."

"That's okay," she said with a grin. "I will answer all her questions."

I reached for her hands. "Before that though, I have another plan."

I wanted her to go on the water with me, and trust me. I hoped after last night, I would be able to convince her.

I wanted the trust.

She swallowed when we approached the wharf and the bigger boat that my friend Anders owned, and I borrowed sometimes. "Erik…I don't know…"

I smiled. "We'll just go and sit, and if you want, we can not leave the dock. Only sit. I think you will like it though."

Sookie's face went very white, and she looked at me, her blue eyes very sad. "Erik…my parents' drowned and died when I was young. I really don't like the water."

Suddenly I felt very bad, because I didn't know all the things, and when Sookie started to cry a little, I felt even worse.

"We don't have to…I didn't know." I reached for her hands. "I thought I could help you, and there could be trust."

She took a deep breath. "I'll…go. I want to go. I'm just afraid."

I reached behind the seat and pulled out something that I thought might help. "It's a life jacket. I have two. We will just go and sit. It's bigger, so not so scary?"

She held my arm tightly as we walked down the dock, and I carefully helped her into the cockpit, where we sat, unmoving while she caught her breath.

"This…it isn't so bad."

"Land is just around the corner. It's very safe," I said reassuringly, squeezing her hand. "But we can just sit here if you want."

She nodded, and looked around, taking in all of the surroundings. "The water sounds nice on the boat."

I beamed at her. "Do you want to go for a little ride? We will go very slow."

After some time, she didn't want to go so slow, and her camera phone came out, and she took many pictures of the birds and other sea things, and the coast with a big smile on her face.

"It's beautiful out here!" she shouted. "I _never_ would have seen this!"

"This is what I see all the time! It's very nice! You want to drive the boat?" I shouted back to her, slowing down a little.

She steered the boat well, positioning herself on my lap, in a way that was very nice and comfortable for both of us. She laughed big and loud and genuine, something I found I loved the sound of. I wanted to hear it often.

I was getting used to this. To us together. It was a short time, but many special feelings were happening.

Special feelings I wanted to grow, and I thought she did as well.

I decided I would take my money and buy a ring for her, and ask her to be my wife.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts as always are encouraged! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 8 time! Between Seastarr08 and myself we're fully engaged in this baby. It's hard not to be, given how cute they are, right? This chapter contains a few short POV's between the both of them, hope that's okay ;) As always your reviews, thoughts, questions are more than welcome! Be sure to check out our blogs if you'd like! I'm Myfictionalmusings . Wordpress. com and Sea is Seastarr08 . wordpress . com . Enjoy! xo  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**SPOV**:

"So your mom knows about me?"  
"She knows _of_ you, yes. Of how we are new and you are American woman that I wanted to meet. She did not ask more after that."  
"Oh." I wasn't sure what to expect with Erik's mother and father, luckily I didn't have to worry about meeting his father at that point, since Erik told me he was on a boat somewhere in the North Sea for a least another month. For now, all I had to face was Greta Nordmon, and according to Erik's Gran, that wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

Erik's parent's place was about a half a mile from their shop, around a few bendy roads and corners, quietly tucked away by a lake and lots of trees. Much like his grandparent's place, only not as inviting looking on the outside. The garden was mostly dead. I tensed up as we got to the blue front door, and he knocked.

We waited.

He smiled at me, as he held the baked bread in one hand, and the wine in the other. I had flowers and candy, I figured it would only be the polite thing to do in any situation, and I was raised to have manners, I wasn't about to forget them on an occasion like this. I made a mental note to get Erik's Gran something nice from somewhere before I left for home.

It seemed like we were waiting a very long time at the front door, and Erik had knocked several times.

"Does she know we're-"  
"She knows." He sighed, taking a few steps back and looking up at the bedroom windows.

"MOR! MOR! Det är Erik!" He yelled, and I took the steps back to where he stood, catching a quick glimpse of a white haired woman behind a curtain, before she vanished. A few more minutes passed and his 'Mor' still hadn't appeared to let us in. I was beginning to feel self conscious.

"Maybe we should just leave? If she doesn't want to see..."  
"She is just being _VERY_ RUDE." Erik yelled again, before knocking on the door once more, this time, it was a wonder the house didn't shake. A second later, the door cracked open, just long enough for her to say something quickly in Swedish to him, snap the bread out of his hands and slam the door shut again. Whatever she said made him sigh, and lean his head against the front door in despair.

My Gran would never stand for this shit. It was downright rude.

Erik continued to yell something through the door at her, and eventually, the little blue door opened a crack again, but she wasn't there.

Erik just rolled his eyes. "She is just being difficult. I am sorry."  
"Maybe it's a bad time?" I tried to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal, even if I was feeling very unwanted.

"With her it is always bad times." He sighed. "We will go in, but leave soon. Okay?"  
I nodded, and took his hand when he offered it.

We entered the house and I was immediately greeted with a smell of burning oils as if they were masking something else, and there was a faint sound of Jamaican music coming from somewhere. We walked into the very clean, but very strange kitchen, to find the woman I knew to be Erik's mother, sitting at the kitchen table. A pout on her almost wrinkle free face. I was almost going to ask how she did that, considering I guessed her age to be at least mid fifties. But I figured it would wait...if she spoke to me at all, which it seemed at first she wouldn't.

"Mor, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is my very difficult child like mother. Who was very rude to leave both of us standing out of the house." He said, finishing off with a glare to his mother. She just rolled her eyes before focusing in on me.

"It's nice to meet you?" I said, extending my hand. She looked at it, then at me before she shook it.

"It is...the same to meet you too, Sookie." She murmured, and her tone was anything but 'pleased'.

I cringed.

Before I could say anything else she started speed talking in Swedish again to Erik. And he returned the favor in raising his voice and gesturing in an exasperated manner. Whatever was being said, about me, I gathered wasn't a compliment. I left the candy and flowers that I'd been holding in one hand, on the table and decided to just slip out of the kitchen. I found myself in the living room, free from their rantings. It was somewhat modern in its decor, with a large cream sofa, spotless, with royal blue cushions to match the royal blue curtains, a cream marble fireplace that held a crackling wood fire, even though it was late summer. It gave the room a nice inviting feel, unlike the woman living in. There were lots photos in a delicately carved glass dark oak cabinet beside the fireplace. I recognized Erik right away. The smiling blond boy with missing teeth, the chubby toddler with his mother, and who I assumed to be his father, and then with people I didn't recognize, but assumed them to be her parents perhaps. Different eras of his life were up there. From birth, through what seemed to be awkward teen years, to very recently, at what looked like a wedding. Smiling and hugging his mother and Grandmother together. I smiled on seeing it.

"My cousin's wedding in Malmo." he said as I saw him leaning against the doorframe, watching me. I put the photo back down again, care not to knock any of the others over.

"Is she okay?"  
"She will be. She cooked us dinner, I think she just...panicked."

I could understand that.

A few moments later we were seated in their dining room, in awkward silence as we began tucking into our baked salmon and potatoes with all the trimmings. I was taking healthy gulps of wine in the hopes it would make things feel better.

It didn't.

She looked at me, eyeing me up, I imagined, and then ate. And repeated the process a few times before my forward American self had enough.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Nordmon." I commented mid-chew.

She looked to Erik.

Then to me.

"Thank you."  
"Did your boys do the kitchen for you? It's lovely too, I noticed."  
I had recognised what looked to be Erik or his Grandfather's signature handiwork on the dark wood in the kitchen.

"They did. Few years ago now. I like it dark."  
Like her moods, I imagined.

"Mor would to like... to say something, Sookie." Erik eyebrowed her into speaking again. She too took a large gulp of the wine.

"I am...Sorry. About before. I just... it is not...what I want."  
Erik sighed.

"Mor..."  
"I only tell truths! I do not like this idea of American women taking you away from here! I say it! I say it for it is my right!"

He sipped his beer with another sigh, setting down his fork.

"Stealing my son! No. I do not accept!" She said, also putting down her fork. I expected there to be more yelling that I didn't understand, but there wasn't. Instead Erik simply stood up quietly, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, and I took that as my sign to get up too.

"Erik, no... I am... Sorry," she said still seated and he just shook his head.

I knew they were speaking English for my benefit.

"You are not. You have embarrassed me tonight. You have made Sookie feel unwelcome! You who used to be known for her warmth, Mor. No, this I do not accept. So we leave."  
Awkward? I think so.

An hour later we were sitting on the bed of his truck, fleece blankets underneath us, and our second dinner in our laps. He had driven from his mother's house in a silent rage, neither of us saying much of anything, until we'd driven all the way out of the town, and half way into the next. We stopped at a local takeaway for food, and lots of it. I learned that when upset, Erik liked to eat, and indulge in a vanilla milkshake too. We got our stuff, and had our little makeshift picnic on the back of his truck, down by the water's edge in the little town unknown to me. It was just us, the water and the stars. I was starting to have good memories with those things and the added ingredient of Erik.

"How can you be Swedish and NOT like Ikea? Isn't that some sort of crime against your people or something?" We were on the subject of national treasures. I was pretty convinced Ikea was one.  
"Well you are American and you do not like George Bush. Same thing."  
"Oh, it is so not the same thing. For one thing, Georgey boy doesn't give me finely crafted easily assembled furniture for a great price."  
He smirked.

"It is not fine crafted. It is shit." He said taking a bite of his burger and I  
just gasped. My love for Ikea knew no bounds. It furnished most houses I'd lived in since I moved out of Gran's house.

"That is just...wrong." I said, dipping one of my fries into his ketchup.

"No, what is wrong is them. All is mass produced. All looks the same. All the same things. There is no individual...ness to it." He squinted, knowing he was wrong but not caring. It was cute.  
"Individuality." I helped and he nodded.

"There is none of it. All mass produced, everyone's living rooms look the same."  
I guess he kinda had a point, but still. My Ikea-Pottery barn'd heart was broken. I figured he'd really have a fit when he saw my house. It was wrong that I was looking forward to it a little.

"What we make? That has the label of finely crafted because it is. By hands too. Not machine. Well, not machines most of the time." He smiled. "Bigger project, we use the machine, but still. I am right. Ikea is shit."  
I sighed, he was stuck on his point. I had to give him that.

"Next you'll be telling me you hate ABBA or something." I smirked, dipping another fry into his ketchup.

"No, ABBA is okay, but only when lots of alcohol is around." He smiled.

"Ah, you're a secret karaoke fiend aren't you?"  
"If you promise not to tell anyone..." He leaned over to whisper, even though it was only us both, and no one else for miles. "I only like them when I am drunk but they are good to sing. In showers, in bars. Lots of melody. I can keep my Swedishness now?" He asked, a cute smile on his face.

"I guess so...Though we might have to dig deeper into your hate on poor IKEA."

With that he let out a big, hearty laugh. One I instantly liked the sound of.

"Never. I will bring you over to the side of the dark."  
I giggled. I wondered what his dark side would be like. I gathered it would include many hours on just how shit the IKEA materials were, and how he could do ten times better.

"Well, that's good. I expect full PowerPoint presentations and lots of sources, Erik."  
"Will you come with me, day after tomorrow? I have a delivery to make for my Grandfather. It is a few towns over, but the views are nice. I think you would like. We could stay, if you find it agreeable. We will stay the night."

While the idea of spending the day in a delivery truck wasn't the most appealing idea ever, the notion of spending the night with Erik in a bed, a bed and a room where we could do as we pleased? Well that was almost too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I'd like that," I said, with a smile, as I reached for his soda. "Mine's gone."

"I can share, although I am an only child, so maybe not as well as some." He bagged up the garbage and tossed it in the cab of the truck, before pulling me down onto the blanket and kissing me like he meant it.  
I thought about telling him, then and there that this was pretty special to me, how I was feeling, what we were doing, and even though it was sort of arranged, it felt real, but I didn't. I kissed him back instead, and let myself be pulled into his embrace. He was so warm, and firm and strong that I had a hard time letting my mind wander as it always had when I was with other people. He was intoxicating, in a way.  
We made out for what seemed like hours, or maybe days, before moving onto the grand finale. As soon as I felt him begin to orgasm, I had a powerful one of my own simultaneously. I cried out, before realizing that once again, we were in public. He seemingly wasn't concerned with that, and let out a cry of his own.  
"Does that happen a lot..." I blinked, realizing that I sounded entirely inexperienced. "To you? Together, when you're with-""  
Erik shook his head. "Sookie, I think what we have, it's very special," he whispered. "And I don't say this because we just had some fun. It's like a chemical..." He looked up for the right words, and then to me.  
"Chemistry." I said with a grin.  
"Yes. It's good togetherness science, with you and me." He nuzzled his face in my neck. "I want to get to know you in every way, more every day."  
"Me too," I nodded, kissing him. "It's silly, but I wish your mom liked me. Is that ridiculous? Is there anything I can do?"  
He stretched out, naked as a jaybird and linked his hands behind his head. "She will not like any woman, even if she knows it's right. It doesn't matter if you were a girl I'd known my whole life, or...you. She is very...caring of me. She doesn't want to see me get hurt, or not be her little boy, even though I am not."  
"I guess most mothers are like that," I said with a sigh. "But she's really not going to like me if I take you back to Louisiana with me."  
"She will adjust. And visit. And we will be forced to put up with her terrible manners there." He gave me a half grin. "I am not worried, so you should not be worried."

I wanted not to worry. The idea of having a mother-in-law, and possibly a father-in-law - if he was anything like his wife, hate me? It was stressful. I was a people pleaser at heart, and I hated having anyone mad at me. Even Sam. The idea of this tension between us, didn't sit well with me. But, I would try and take Erik's words and let them sink in. He wasn't worried, so it shouldn't worry me.

If only.

The good news was, she did live across the ocean.

That night we went back to his Grandmother's home, the lights were all out, indicating that they were already in bed. So, we slipped into the house, and into his room as quietly as possible. Both of us stripping down to our underwear, and into bed together. I really trusted him, I realised. And I wasn't sure if trusting him came so fast because I wanted to make this work, or if it was just because of who he was and what he made me feel. Either way, I wasn't going to question the calm that came over me when he was near me, or how my heart skipped a little when we'd kiss. I wasn't going to chalk it up to the amazing sex, or the cuteness, or the kissing. I wanted to chalk it up to us, and I hoped my perception was being true to me, and not just clouded by all the orgasms I'd been catching up on. One I realised that sex with Erik was nothing to be scared of, I was able to force myself to relax a lot more, enjoy him a lot more, and by the looks, feels, and sounds of his reactions to me, he enjoyed himself quite a bit too.

It made me smile.

**EPOV**:

The next morning after a very fast shower, and change of clothes. I kissed a sleeping Sookie goodbye and made my way to the workshop. My grandmother was at the neighbours place, dropping off some bread and soup for Mr. Messenger. He'd been our neighbour for years and ever since his wife died, she always made sure to drop by and check on him. And to cook something. She lived to cook. It was why I was greeted with a fully cooked breakfast for both myself and Sookie under the grill. I had just about enough time for some toast and a few sausages before I bolted out the door. We had a massive delivery that day, one that had been in the works for months. I couldn't miss it. It was also why I asked Sookie to come along with me. I figured we could make a day of it, after all furniture was left behind. That, and I dreaded to think what would happen if she was left alone with my mother nearby. I didn't want her upsetting Sookie anymore than she already had with her crazy clinging nonsense.

Having loaded the van, and sent my Grandfather home to rest, though he insisted on staying longer, I closed up and went on my way to collect Sookie. I found her ready and waiting on the doorstep, sunning herself slightly with her face to the sky, one of her smaller bags by her side.

"There you are." She smiled as I got out of the truck to go to her. "I made us sandwiches and snacks for the journey, since I wasn't sure how far away this place is, or if it's near any convenience stores."

"That was sweetness of you."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, and I was more than happy to oblige.

We set out on our trip, with Sookie vying for control of the radio and taking photos of everything we passed that grabbed her attention. We talked about her family, how her parents had died when she was kid, and how from then on in, her Grandparents raised her and her brother Jason. Until her Grandfather died five years before, now it was just her Grandmother, one of the reasons Sookie moved back home, to be nearer her, to check in every now and then, as she got older. It made me feel guilt, for wanting to leave my family, but I had to begin my life anew for myself at some point, and it had never felt more right than with Sookie. I felt the guilt, of course, but as much as I loved my family. I wanted to start one of my own someday. That would never happen at the rate I was going alone. All the women, and none of them enough to make me feel what I wanted to feel. Special.

I thought that Sookie would be the one to change that. In fact when she was around, I already felt special to her. I was not entirely sure why as of yet, but there was an underlying feeling I could not shake. I wasn't sure I wanted to shake it off either. I liked feeling like I was someone special, and to her more than anyone.

**SPOV:**

Having unloaded the truck into what looked like a very swank stately home, which with their staff took all of twenty minutes, we were on the road again to the middle of the little town, whose name I couldn't even pronounce. We got to our little B&B at three, and dumped our bags and set off in the search for food. We were both famished. My snacks and tiny sandwiches only going so far with a bulging six four fisherman slash carpenter by my side. We both could finally relax when we found this tiny little bar. It was completely ancient, and adorable, and they did all day dinners - Or so Erik told me from the sign outside. We were seated in the small 'pub' by an open fire and a flatscreen TV. So much for outwardly appearances, that's for sure. We started off with a drink, a much needed one for Erik, all his heavy lifting, he said, allowed him to earn it. I'm sure he used that excuse with many others over the years. We spent our evening taking cheesetastic couples photos, and just generally enjoying the freedom of no prying grandparents or crazy mothers.

The room we were staying in was extremely small, but it had what we needed, a bathroom, and a bed. A very old, very squeaky iron bed-frame that all but screamed every time one of us so much as breathed heavy. The sex we had that night was inundated with giggles, from both of us, and probably a lot of complaints from the occupants of the rooms on either side. We didn't care though, not one little bit. This ex-virgin was taking the bull by the horns and running with it. Or the man by the penis as was this situation. It was astoundingly liberating.

**EPOV**:

We had our day in the town, just enjoying the seaside and the surprisingly bright, sunny weather that I joked Sookie brought with her from Louisiana. I was on a mission to find her the perfect ring. As we went shopping and passed various stores and explored some, I excused myself as she was looking at dresses to pop quickly across the street to a little antique jewellers that I had spotted. I thought I might find something suitable in there.

And I did.

It was a sapphire ring, blue as the sea, and the more I looked at it, the more it worked for what I wanted to say to her. I wanted us to trust each other, like she had by going on the boat with me. I bought it, hoped it was the right size, and started planning what I was going to say.

When we got back to my home, I was sure I knew of the things in the proper order that I wanted to say. I knew it was fast, it was probably crazy even. But I felt something with her that I had not with any woman, I longed to know why that was. And what better way to do that, than to have adventures together, always.

When we were finally alone, I produced the ring in the little velvet box, and got down on my knee. She knew right away, of course she did. Her hand went to her mouth in shock, and she was already blushing up a storm.

"Sookie, I had wanted to say these things last night, but I felt the need to present the ring, as it is traditional to do so. I feel we have the spark, the little tiny thing that I cannot explain very well at all, but that I feel in my heart, and even in my head when I look at you. I feel things in other places too, but that talk is no place for a proposal..." I shook my head, knowing the phrasing was wrong, but not really caring enough to stop. I was excited.

"I didn't know we'd do this so soon. I mean, I knew it would be soon, but... boy... it's just a little overwhelming." She said, smiling. She did not seem surprised at all. I thought she would be very surprised. Then she began to ramble.

"I guess it is part of the deal, I just... I don't know if you've ever asked anyone else to do this, but no one has ever asked me to do this, and I figure it's a pretty big deal, even if it's expected."  
I was extremely confused. Expected? I had just planned this a day ago. Was she some kind of mind reading American? Or a Medium, like that blonde lady on that show that saw the future, although all she saw was mostly deaths, I didn't recall if she saw events like this.

"Sookie, I am a little confuse. I... did not know you expected this?"  
She stopped looking at the ring, instead choosing to focus on my face.

"Well, isn't that kinda what this is about? I mean, finding me a husband and all that. Finding you a wife?"  
With that I got off my knee, and stood tall.  
"What?"  
Her smile faded as she saw my face change too. She took her hand from mine, as if something had burned her.

"Oh... this isn't part of the deal, is it. Not for you?"  
"I don't understand, what deal?"  
"The... Erik, what is it exactly you think Pam does?" She asked, curiously.  
"Pamela? She is online finder of dating..." I knew that was wrong, so I began again, rearranging my translation, "She finds men and women online dates. Makes matches."

"Well, yes, she does. But it's not a match to date. It's a match to marry. That's the nature of her business, or at least ninety percent of it. I thought you knew, I thought that that's why we were matched, because you were tired of looking for a wife on your own, and I was tired of looking for anyone on my own..."

I could tell that she read the look on my face as one that didn't understand this at all. But, as realisation slowly dawned on me, I suddenly became very angry, though who my anger was aimed at, I wasn't sure.

I snapped close the small velvet box, leaving it with a hard bang on the table next to me, before I turned and walked out of the room. I walked out of the house, and she did not follow me. I was glad she was smart enough to allow me the space. I was not sure my anger would dissipate in that moment, but I knew I wasn't just angry with her. I was more angry with myself for being the fool - again - more than anything else. The other women, I deducted, they must have known too, known that I was this bait for husband fishing. I felt humiliated that I was too stupid to realise that I was being used by all of them, possibly even my Sookie.

I think that was the one that stung most of all. Here I was, thinking that my question of marriage was romantic and spontaneous and reminiscent of something my Grandfather had done many years before his happy and long life with my Grandmother. Instead it was part of a plan by these American women to get themselves husbands. I didn't understand why Pamela hadn't been forthcoming with me. But, I intended to find out.

I had spent most of the morning walking around town, trying to piece together what I was going to say to Sookie, what I was going to do with the information I had now. I knew one thing for sure, first I had to speak to Pam. So, I made my way to the phone box closest to my home, only there I found I wasn't alone. Sookie had beat me to it.

"No, Pam this is just not all right! I mean, Jesus, the poor guy! The poor fucking guy! You didn't have to see his face, Pam. I did! His poor face with the sadness! No! I will not calm down. This is just awful. Do you know how awful I feel, that he didn't know shit about your plans! MY plans! Plans he thinks were made behind his back! I thought you told me that he knew, that this was all above board and right!" I heard her yell from just down the small deserted road. I decided to let her finish, she seemed to be on a roll.

"You told me! You said he knew all about this and that it was his idea too! Do you know how stupid I feel right now? He thinks it's just online dating, that I've come here for a few weeks of fun or something and that's it! Oh, God... and to think I..." She stopped, it seemed she was listening to whatever it was Pam was saying on the other end. I saw her face from the side, she was all red and she held her lips between her teeth as she did when we made love.

"I can't face him, not after this. It's so humiliating! For both of us!"  
With that, I decided to take over, I knocked on the door of the box, making her jump.

When she turned to face me, her redness faded to ghost white.

I did not say anything, instead I took the receiver of the phone, and hung up without so much as a goodbye to Pam on the other end.

"Sookie, walk with me? I think we have much to discuss."

And we did, and we would, and from there on out I needed to know all of the plans. Even the small ones. I did not want to feel like that small, insignificant man, ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

SPOV:

The look on his face when I first turned around was one of anger, but it soon softened into something between confusion and deep thought.

"I didn't know, you have to know that -" I began but was quickly cut off with his reassurance.

"I know that now. I did not before but, you yell loudly and this road is small and empty. So, I heard all the things." He nodded as we walked, he still didn't look at me though.

"I can't believe Pam wasn't straight with you. It seems so unlike her. She's usually almost too blunt." It made me wonder if she was paying him, if he didn't know the score as it was, maybe she wasn't being truthful there either. It really was so unlike her, at least according to Isabel!

"Perhaps she thought she was? Perhaps I mistaken her intent, I am not so sure anymore. I am glad to know that you were not like the others in this way too. That you were not so… with the lying." He gestured out with his hands in the air.

"I'm still sorry."

With that he stopped and faced me. His own facial expression softening a little more, thankfully.

"I know that. Thank you. When I wrote about marriage in my letter, I thought it would express that I wanted a serious relationship, and that I did like marriage. Many Swedes do not."

We walked silently for a few minutes, before something happened that I didn't expect.

The heavens all but opened on us. The beautiful mid-summers day suddenly turned into grey skies and fast falling rain. We were soaked in seconds, it was that extreme, he grabbed my hand and we ran to the nearest tree for some kind of shelter, as pointless as it might have been at that point. Both of us seemed surprised by the sudden change in the weather, until he spoke.

"Always change here. No day is complete without rain." He smiled. "I will discuss things with Pamela another time. I feel you have her good and scared."

With that I smiled. She was more than a little shocked to have me reading her the riot act, on the phone from the middle of nowhere, that's for sure.

"I think so too. I was just livid with anger, even if this is just a simple misunderstanding, it's embarrassing for all of us.

"I may want simple things, that does not mean I am a simple man, Sookie." He said softly as he began to fidget nervously.

"I know that."

He took a few seconds to respond, but when he did, he nodded.

"It is good that you do. The others did not seem… so knowledgeable. The package of things Pam sent, I always viewed them for dating. Always. I think maybe now I did not pay enough attentions to her writings, which is my own fault. I feel foolish for not seeing what was so much in front of my face now."

"I may not know you _well_, Erik. But I know you enough to trust that _you_ know what you want in life, even if it's not what everyone thinks you should want."

He looked to me then, a look I hadn't seen from him since we'd met. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I liked it. It felt like clarity.

"You are the first person… to ever say those things to me." He squeezed my hand, a small smile escaping his previously very serious looking face. "Before you, it was all talk of things people thought for me that I should want. Girls in town they think I should be for. House in Stockholm they think I need to live in. Better job. Jobs with suits and ties. The big houses, fancy cars, all the things."

I had the same kind of friends, as he so eloquently put it, they wanted 'all the things', it didn't matter if they needed them or not. I found myself buying into that idea more than once. It was refreshing to find someone who didn't.

"The other women, they thought me off… odd? For not caring for the things others did so much. Because I wanted to work hard and enjoyed my little bits of life, this was somehow not… 'desirable' enough to them for me. " He honest to God used finger quotes. It was too adorable.

"I will discuss with Pamela the true nature of our arrangement. In truth I was more than a little drunk when I had agreed on things with her, when we met in Stockholm. Again, I feel foolish. The letters I wrote to you, the electronic mails, I expressed my hopes in them, of finding someone to marry… so of course you must have thought I knew. I just feel so stup-"

With that I stopped him getting lost in his mind in the thought of those other women and their judgmental assholeness. Instead I grabbed him and kissed him, hard and fast, so fast infact he fell back against the bark of the tree. Before I really knew what was happening, we were tearing each other's clothes off, and sliding to the grown, into the overgrown grass to have sex. I really didn't believe my own actions. I had gone from a virgin to somewhat of an exhibitionist in less than two days. The weird thing was, with Erik, I didn't worry about someone seeing us, or judging us, or finding us in the very naked positions we'd got ourselves into. I was surprised at the freedom being with him allowed my mind, freedom from my own judgements, I realised.

What I also realised was Erik was a real giver when it came to sex, and weirdly really into giving oral. I had heard horror stories from all my girlfriends on how their men were almost terrified to go there on a regular basis, and it seemed sad. Since they were more than expected to easily go down on their men every damn time. Erik was different, and in his difference I assumed he was talented too, not that I had anything to hold him up against in comparison mind you. But, the reactions and experiences he was giving me? I felt they'd be pretty hard to beat, as I had my second orgasm of the evening in that field.

I felt like a teenager, in all honesty. I felt this is what I was meant to be experiencing when I was a teen. But had deprived myself of it all for what not felt like silly reasons. On the other hand, I was mature enough to know that I was idealising teen-sex, as I had done most of my virgin-filled life. I knew in my heart, and in my head come to that, that any teen sex I would have been having in Bon Temps, wouldn't have held a candle to what I had been experiencing with Erik in those couple of days since we had first been intimate. He was a man, in so many ways, and especially sexually, and as a grown woman, and now an ex virgin, I was more than okay with that. I was more than okay in the choices I had been making since I had arrived in the quirky, beautiful country that was Sweden. If I tried, I could easily see he and I together, melting our quirkiness together in the hopes of forming something beautiful. A bit like his country, that way. I just wondered if it was something still on the cards for us both, now that everything was out in the open, that Pam's real role in all of this was revealed, I hoped he still wanted me to be his wife someday, because I certainly wanted him to be my husband.

I wanted that adventure with him.

I woke up early a couple of mornings later to Erik nudging me awake, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Come, Lover. I have an adventure planned for us."

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and let him pull me off the bed. "Erik, the sun's not even up yet."

"We're going to go watch it come up, and start the day like that." He beamed at me. "It's the best part of the day, and the part everyone misses."

About a half hour later, I had a bowl of oatmeal in my stomach and at least three layers of clothes on too, and we were hand in hand, walking towards Erik's friend's boat again.

"Boy, you're bound and determined to convince me I like the water, aren't you?" I said, squeezing his hand a little tighter as we walked onto the dock. The dawn was just breaking over the horizon. It was a beautiful part of the day.

One I was pretty sure I preferred to save for special occasions, I thought, as I yawned. "So we're going out on the boat?"

Erik nodded, a smile on his scruffy face. "Yes. And we will be safe, and I will keep you safe."

This time, I was a little less afraid, and when Erik dropped anchor in a tiny cove about twenty minutes later, I smiled to myself as I thought about how far I'd come in just a week with him. I still kept my life jacket on at all times, and if I stood to walk you better be sure I clinged to anything nailed down until I got where I was going. But, for the most part, it was nice. The views didn't hurt either.

"Erik, this is stunning. Really." I admired around me, making sure my camera got the scenery before me. I caught a few of my rugged fisherman, with his toque and wool sweater, two day old beard and lots of dirty rope, on the backdrop was the most beautiful sunrise I could recall. When I laughed, it got his attentions.

"What is funny?"

"I was just thinking. This is just the most surreal thing. If you'd told me six months ago, I'd be sitting in a boat… I'd would have thought you were nuts. If you'd told me I would be sitting in a boat in Sweden, with this guy I'd just met but that I'd went further with him than…" I shook my head, remembering that was for me to know. "It's just a little crazy how fast things have gone."

"But a … good kind of crazy, yes?" He asked, putting down the rope that was now perfectly knotted.

"Oh, yes. Very good kind of crazy." I smiled as he took his seat next to me, and took a moment to enjoy the view too, though I was certain he knew it by heart.

"It is all crazy. How we met, throwing ourselves into this craziness of ideas together, in hopes of coming out with something we could not find on our own. It is so massively huge, but also so not."

I looked at him then, curiously.

"In the grandest scheme of things, what we are and who we are means little. It is like, that tiny pond, over there by the rocks. It is small, and insignificance when it is compared against this -" He widened his arms to the sea. "But it still is of import. Without it, the sand would not rest, the turtles would not sit, the fish would not get trapped and the birds might not feed."

I nodded. I made sense, I think.

"But we are necessary. Who we are, who we want to be. We are deep like the ocean, deep and full of secrets and dark places that can be sometimes easy to fall into and never return. But we are also powerful and strong, and can raise to the light and happily stay there too. You must trust the sea to stand on her. You must trust that she will keep you safe if you are meant to be kept. It does not mean that you do not sail careful, no. You must plan your route, and know the ways. Relationships with women are much like the sea."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Women are deep and full of secrets also, but if you know how to navigate her, to sail on her in ways that do not anger her, it can be a beautiful day." He smiled, big and wide. I found myself smiling just as big, not allowing myself to fall out of the moment.

"Sookie, I feel many things for you and when I am near you. I feel like we can build something with each other, a relationship like a boat, to sail together inside of it. If we give it the chances that are needed."

With that he produced the tiny velvet box once more. My heart skipped several beats.

"Erik you know that I don't expect you to do this because of -"

"I do this only for myself, and for you. Whatever was expected of us both before… it is no longer a … what is… issue?"

I nodded.

"So I'd like to do it, and not let a moment and a feeling we both have slip away because we are concerned about things that don't concern us. It's not about my family, or Pam, or American television. It's about you and me, and it's very simple. I feel for you, a way I've never felt for anyone after as long as we've known each other, and I'd like us to cultivate it. Like a little pearl, or a flower, and give it the chance to grow and become more and more beautiful and alive. I want to see what our life could be, and," he smiled. "We don't have the luxury of so much courting time, since we live so far apart, and I don't think we need it, because it's so often just the chance for people to think too much about the things that don't matter."

I hadn't looked at the ring the last time he'd sort of asked, and we'd both freaked out. It was a sapphire, big and blue, nestled in a ring of tiny diamonds. It was stunning, and unique, much like his words to me. He wasn't wrong, most of my dating life I spent seconding guessing my actions, or non-action as the case may be.

"I decided on blue because I want us to have trust, and all this blue," he waved to the sea around us. "It's a good first step to trust, and I feel very lucky that we are here together, and that we have trust. With what you tell me to be true, stepping on the boat was not just a physical step but a large one with the emotionals. I think that is a very good sign."

We hadn't said we loved each other yet. We hadn't even been dating a month. Could we really do this?

I had given more of myself to him though, than men I had dated for six months. More than all the men in my life combined. I did trust him. I wasn't sure I'd ever trusted anyone before. Not like I did now. It was as if on instinct, something I never paid much attention to before. Well except with get the hell out of dodge where Bill Creepy Compton was concerned.

I knew though that people who had far more time were far less than we were.

"How would this work?" I asked, still overwhelmed.

Erik shrugged. "We would have to make it work, but we will make it work, and we won't be apart. I am excited every day I get to wake up with you."

I understood that.

"I am too," I said, unable to control my grin. "It's silly, right?"

He shook his head. "I think it's very beautiful."

We smiled at each other for a moment, and I thought about the answer to the question he'd sort of asked. Could I marry him, after only a few weeks? Would everything fall into place? We had chemistry, but did you marry someone for chemistry, or did we need some challenges under our belts? Or was this a challenge on its own, meeting and taking a chance on each other?

I had a lot of questions, but they were fairly open-ended; the kind without real answers that you could anticipate, no matter how long you knew someone for. Would this work out? Was it a good idea? Were we making a horrible mistake?

"If I ask you, will you jump into the sea and become a mermaid to get away from me?" He reached for my hand. "Because I won't, if it will bother you, or make problems between us. We can find another path for a time, although this will be easier with the paperwork in America."

He was right though, about the second guessing. I did it all the time, and I worried excessively about everything, all the time. And you know what, it never once changed the outcome of a situation or a relationship, not once. So for now, I think I was done second guessing myself. I was going to go with my gut.

"I think you should ask," I said, confidently. "I think you should do it."

Just like that, he dropped to one knee in the cockpit, and I was looking down at the man who was moments away from being my fiancee.

Because I knew, as soon as he asked, I'd say yes.

And I did.

* * *

A/N: It's a little shorter this time around as I've been busy with the fortnight from hell, dying pets, comatose Uncle… lots of drama. And as far as I can tell, Seastarr is a very busy bee too. So, bear with us? Pretty please? As always love to know what you guys are thinking! xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

SPOV:

Two whirlwind days later, we were back in Stockholm, and I was shopping with three of Erik's exes for my dress, as their brothers shopped with Erik for his wedding attire.

"My mother is American, you see." Emile divulged as she puffed on her cigarette, we were taking a break to rest our feet and refuel on coffee at this little hole in the wall near the water. "Erik would question her constantly when we were children, he loved her accent. I think it is why we dated. I think he liked my family more than he liked me." She shrugged with a smile. Emile was now married herself. They had discussed kids, but decided to wait a little longer. Her husband Andrew was British and currently serving in the army, it seemed smart to wait on kids in their case. Why do it if he was just going to miss it. How I ended up shopping with my Fiance's exes, one might ask? Well it was all a rush, truth be told. We consummated our engagement on the boat, adding to the lengthening list of things I could tick that I had never even imagined myself doing before. Then we went and told his Grandparents, and Erik called his mother. Soon enough we were in the local pub, as they called it, and everyone was there to witness Erik announce that he intended to marry the 'American' – as they called me.

There was much blushing, and even more drinking. And somehow, at one point I was agreeing to the plan to get married in Stockholm, with all his friends in tow.

Once the hangover wore off, I wanted to regret my agreement. But, somehow I couldn't. They might have been his exes, but they were an epic group of women. I just tried to block the fact that they'd all fucked him, out of my mind.

So far it was working.

"It's just strange, that's all. I mean, I never thought I would be getting married, picking out my wedding dress in Sweden of all places, never mind that I would be picking it out with the majority of my fiance's ex girlfriends." I chuckled. It was just too absurd.

"I guess it would be. But none of us love Erik. None of us are with him now, we experienced a different Erik than your Erik. Younger, much more stupid." Emile was so very matter-of-fact about it all.

I laughed. Her logic was true, but I felt a little out of my element still. I always imagined getting married with all my family around, maybe having Jason give me away, my friends there to support and help me. Instead I was in a strange country, with a group of women I hardly knew.

I didn't really care about the dress, but I did care about the flowers. And that's what I wanted to spend my time on, finding the most beautiful flowers for my own wedding, as I had imagined so many times as I put together countless bouquets for other brides. White roses, and lavender. The aroma was always amazing, and they looked adorable and so pretty. The girls directed me to a local wholesale flower shop, and I found a tailor on the way, where I found the amount of ribbon that I needed to put together my own wedding flowers.

My dress, I found in the window of a tiny little boutique nestled away in the corner of a winding cobbled street, one we found by accident as we took shelter from the freak, but fast, rain that decided to dampen part of our day. It was perfect for what we had planned on the fly. Small ceremony, and a party at the one large restaurant in Erik's town afterward. It was fitted with a sweetheart neck, and a flare like a fifties prom dress with a little netting underneath to give it that extra volume. I had the perfect shoes for it too.

It was really happening.

EPOV:

I did not dislike Stockholm, for the most part it was nice, and close to the water, which I loved. Sookie and I were caught up on the air of happiness, we were going with the flow, as she said, and it did feel good. But the fact that I was there with my Sookie, made it much nicer, and it even allowed me to pay less attention to the crowds that I actually did dislike.

I still wanted to clear things up with Pamela, and used my alone time in the hotel room, while Sookie was shopping to do so.

"You said dates."

"No I said WIFE." She argued with me, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I do not recall it being a …" I tried to translate the word, I got there eventually. It reminded me to look out for some of Rosetta Stone before we left the city. "I do not recall you saying it. Nor it being in the package of notes you sent to me to sign. It was matchmaking. You said, in the bar that one time, that time we agreed. You said making matches, with women I would want to marry. Not women I was expected to."

She was silent.

"Erik, I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding. It was never my intention."

"Misunderstands were misunderstood. I felt very stupid." I sighed.

"I should have been more clear. I see that now. We still have to discuss your payment."

I stopped her there. "My… payment for what?"

"Well, agreeing to do this in the first place. Most clients contact me for payment even if things aren't successful with the other choices. I owe you money, is what I'm saying."

"But nothing happened with those-"

"No, but still. You are owed. The women, they pay a fee, and if they are unsuccessful, a percentage of that still goes to the would-be-husband. That being you."

When I remained silent she carried on.

"Erik, a large part of my business is finding amazing women the men they deserve, majority of these women are aiming for marriage. So, they come to me. I was sure I explained that to you."

She very well may have, we had both been drinking at the time, and I had just gotten out of a doomed relationship when we met at that bar when she was vacationing here.

"Am I a mail order bride?!" I accused, as it suddenly dawned on me.

"Well, unless you're the one wearing the dress down the aisle, no. You're not. But you are… to an extent an arranged husband."

"So, Sookie. She came here knowing that?"

"Yes. She did. But, as her very long and angry phone call told me, she wasn't aware that you didn't know too. Neither did I, so we were all in the dark here."

"You pay me to marry these women?" I asked, just to clarify some more.

She sighed.

"You make it sound so seedy."

"Is it not?"

"How is it any more different than dating? You both spend time together, you both fuck, life is lived, ring or no ring."

"Is that how you view marriage?"

"No, honestly, it's not. But in the end, emotions aside – emotions that take time to develop might I add, it's what it boils down to. You find someone you can tolerate and you try your hardest to keep them tolerating you. Sookie couldn't find a guy she could tolerate, who wanted the things she wanted, so she … rather reluctantly… came to me. I in turn, thought of you. How similar you both were, and I don't just mean the blonde, blue-eyed, Hitler's wet dream of it all. I mean in personality. You want love and adventures in a new place, but you're still down to earth, almost too down to earth for some. She was meeting assholes and going nowhere with it, looking for love in all the wrong men, in all the wrong places. I figured I'd take a shot, and now look. There is a wedding."

I sat on the bed that Sookie and I shared in the hotel overlooking the boats – a request she made to make me feel 'more at home', a sweet gesture on her part.

"I do not feel comfortable taking money for this. For meeting Sookie. It feels wrong."

"Fine, then I won't give you Sookie's commission then, if it taints it for you. I can just add it to her very generous discount that I'm already giving her. But the other percentages you're due, by law. I may run a questionable business in your eyes now, Nordmon, but I don't indulge in any illegal activity."

That I was still not sold on.

"You will not charge her either."

Pam sighed. "We'll have to discuss that later."

With that I told her that I would talk to her in person about everything, and that it would only be right to solve things in that way. She agreed, reluctantly, but she agreed nonetheless. I tried to push her out of my mind and focus on the present, more importantly on my bride to be, and finding a suit that would please her.

Sookie got back after I did. My friends were in their rooms, drinking and waiting on us to get together for dinner that night. She came through the door with a sly smile, and many, many bags.

"You can't look in the pink bag. Or these… or the black one. Okay, just don't look in the bags." She said, going straight to the wardrobes by the door, and leaving them inside.

"Okay?" I chuckled from the bed, turning off the TV to look at her. She was glowing.

"The girls have gone to get changed. Your grandparents are still coming, right?" She asked, from the bathroom, the door half open.

"Yes. They said they will stay in the B&B they like here. I told them where we are, so I assume they will telephone when they arrive."

"That's good." I heard the toilet flush and then running tap water, before she came back out, drying her hands on the towel. "I'm glad they agreed, even if your Mom was… you know… less enthusiastic." She slid into bed next to me then, with a happy sigh. "Walking is hard." She commented as I took her closer into my arms.

"You have all been gone all the day."

"We have. But, we got dresses and things. Did you get suited?"

"We did. Nothing too formal, it is nice. I think you will approve."

She smiled, closing her eyes scooting closer to cuddle more.

"I'm sure I will."

"Jonas and Luca are in the spa, they want us to join them before dinner. The girls too of course."

"What kind of spa?"

"Jet water thing and the girl said something about stones. I was not really listening when we came back. I wanted to get dried off."

It had been raining a lot that day. we all prayed for brighter weather to come back.

"Aw, she probably felt bad for you guys. Like giant, lanky, wet kittens, the lot of you." She grinned. "I like the sound of that. A bikini would be allowed right?"

"I would insist on it."

She giggled. "I haven't had much chance to use them, I packed three, and there has been very little sun to soak up. Lots of water though."

We were staying in the Grand Hotel, and it really lived up to it's name in every sense. I had passed it often when I would visit the city, but never had been inside. We offered my Grandparents a room but they declined as it was 'too fancy' for their tastes. It certainly was fancy, but since we were having such a small frill-free wedding, I wanted Sookie to feel special and I hoped staying in a special, fancy place would help with that. I had some savings, and this seemed like a thing you would save for.

"This hotel is amazing. I was having a look around when we came back, Ina insisted. She's a curious one, she made us check almost all the stores even though I insisted I had shoes that went with my dress."

"Curious or just nosy, we can never decide."

"They're nice though…"

"You thought they would not be?"

She shrugged. "It's not that, it's just I never thought I'd be getting married with the majority of my husband's exes as my bridal party."

"It is …weird?"

"Very. But, I'm getting used to weird, and unexpected. I like it. Like I said, they're nice."

"So it is good?" I had hoped she was happy, if she was not I would ask them all to leave and marry her with just my Grandparents.

She nodded, before she leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"It is very good. Come on, spa time, then dinner time, then sexy time."

I groaned as she escaped my embrace, pulling off her black sweater and letting her hair out of the high neat bun she wore it in.

"Can't we just skip all the times until we get to sexy time?"

I loved sexy time with her. I loved all the times, but sexy time was high on the clock of Erik and Sookie.

I watched her move around our dimly lit grey and white room, a huge hotel room at that. It was filled with luxury furniture and a massive bed that could easily sleep three or four people. A chaise, couch, and a telescope for scoping out the harbor sat in the room also allowing us to see all the boats. A tiny detail that Sookie made sure of, on my behalf. I would not easily forget her sweetness.

"Sookie, do you want children?

Her head poked out of the bathroom again, a curious look on her face before she disappeared again. A second later she came out, in a red bikini that was more than a little distracting against her smooth, tanned, skin.

"Right now?"

I chuckled.

"Not right now, but at some time."

With that she sat on the bed again, taking my hand.

"I think I do. For a long time, I wasn't sure, but as I've gotten older… I guess I'm not as scared. You?"

"I think yes. Maybe more than one if we are lucky enough."

She smiled. "Kinda sucked being an only child, huh?"

I nodded.

"Yes. It was at times… lonely. I would not want our children to feel the loneliness."

With that she kissed me on the nose.

"We'll walk down that road when we come to it, for now your… our friends are waiting for us."

"I like that you want them to be your friends also. They are kind people. Crazy. But kind."

"I'm learning that, and hey, making new friends is always a plus. Even if they are with you exes."

"Such a sticky point for you."

"A sticky point indeed. Let me slip on my dress and we can go, okay?"

I nodded, searching my case for what could pass for swimwear, but continued to be distracted by hers. Red was definitely her colour. It really brought out her breasts.

SPOV:

We spent the afternoon with his friends, who were slowly becoming mine too. They were open, warm and more than willing to tell an embarrassing story on Erik's behalf, which kept the mood light and jovial between us all. Laughs and drinks were had, and by the time we sat down for dinner with his Grandparents, we were all in an extremely good mood. And that's when the boom was lowered. Because who walked in with his Grandparents, but his mother. Also known as my future mother in law from Hell. Erik sighed, and I noticed a few of his friends visibly tense up too. Well, so much for a carefree evening, I thought.

She began by apologising, and offering us a wedding gift that was in a long silver envelope, all done rather awkwardly as I nor Erik really knew what to say. He looked to me for help, but I wasn't sure what to say, so I just pushed my previous embarrassment to the back of my mind, and I got up and hugged her, welcomed her, and offered her some wine. before moving on to do the same with Erik's grandparents. It was clear neither of us were sure of her motives, but we accepted her gesture and her seemingly pleasant mood at face value. She assured us, as did his grandparents, that she just wanted to see her son on his wedding day, and it wasn't a request I was likely to deny her, and nor would Erik. And so we spent our last night as two separate single people, wining and dining with his old friends, and my new, and my soon to be mother-in-law and her inlaws. At times things were awkward, but once everyone had a few drinks, and a good meal in them, the air changed again, this time to something a lot like happiness. I liked it alot, and I could tell Erik was as relieved as I was. It was definitely something I could get very used to, this happiness thing.

EPOV:

At the end of the night, Sookie and I said our goodbyes, we had decided to indulge in at least one traditional aspect of getting married. I wouldn't see my bride before our wedding, at least that's what my friends convinced us of that night. So, she would take her things, and stay with the girls in another room, leaving me with my friends, in our room. It was fun, and funny all at once, but I knew I would miss her. Having slept next to her every night since she arrived, this really was our first night apart. She reassured me though that it was just this night, and the next, and many nights thereafter, would be all ours for the taking.

I liked that idea very much.

I would not sleep that night, I was too many things – excited, scared, nervous, happy. All kinds of things just swirling around in my head. I knew we hadn't said the words, the most important words a couple could say to each other. But, I felt there was love there, or at least the very beginnings of love. I was never one to say the words often, not without a great deal of meaning behind them at least. I knew I liked her very much, I respected the person she was and her ideas and thoughts, she was funny and smart as a whip too. I could see nothing there not to love. I just wanted to say it when truly felt we were in the same place. Things were rushed now because they had to be in a sense. But soon, soon there would be just us, us and the love that I was sure would grow between us, the more time we spent together.

I was not a very religious man, but there were moments, particularly on a rough sea, where I found myself praying to whomever would listen. Sookie grew up with God as an invisible part of her family, at least that's what it sounded like. So, getting married in a church was kind of important to her. I don't know how she pulled it off, but somehow Sara convinced a priest to give us thirty minutes of his time that day, it would be simple and quick, we both weren't ones for show and tell, at least not in front of my family and friends. I arrived with my friends, there were bouquets and ribbon on the doors of the church so I at least knew we had found the right one. I grabbed some of the purple from one that hung loose, lavender. I smelled it, and allowed the sweet familiar scent was over me. I would have to regail Sookie with a story my grandfather once told me, of how his father would add the lavender to the fire at night, the smell filled the house in the most delightful way. I had always liked that memory of his. It was strange to enter to an empty church on one's wedding day, but I only thought of my wife and how beautiful she would be.

I wasn't disappointed in the least.

SPOV:

I stood in my hotel room, flanked by two of the three ex girlfriends belonging to my soon to be husband, his mother, and his Grandmother. I was nervous, and a little bit tipsy from our champagne breakfast, a treat courtesy of my soon to be Farmor-in-law. My mother-in-law was on surprisingly good behaviour, even if she and Erik's grandmother were no doubt bickering in Swedish at each other as I slipped into my wedding dress. I ignored his Gran's comments about my 'good birthing hips' as she helped with my shoes, I think she meant well, even if she was probably sizing me up for grandbabies.

Babies. That was a long way off. I hadn't even told my husband I loved him yet. I really was doing everything backwards.

"Could I have moments with Sookie before we leave?" Erik's mom asked, the girls looked at me wearily, his grandmother just rolled her eyes.

"You are not to go upsetting things on this day!" His gran announced, and they bickered a little more in Swedish. I leaned into Sara to whisper, "You'll have to tell me what they're saying later."

"You sure you want to know?"

I nodded before his gran announced they'd wait for me in the lobby. I smiled and let her kiss me on the cheek as she seemed to want to do.

"Beautiful girl."

Soon I was left alone with Greta.

"Sookie I has to say some things. One being I am sorry for being as rude as I was when we met first time."

I nodded, accepting that, and finding no need to argue. She was rude, at least she knew.

"I also like to say that I am not…all happy with this…situation."

Also something I knew.

"But, last night I see that he cares for you. Fast and strange as it all is. It is real. I was not so sure of that until then. I still think it is crazy talk flying into being a wife and a husband after a half handful of weeks!"

Yeah, it's not like I could actually deny that either.

"I agree with you."

"You… do?" She stopped her previous pacing to face me. Shocked.

"Of course. Greta, this is craziness. I'm marrying a guy I've known in person for three weeks! Not months or years, weeks. This, all of this, is so unlike me. But I took this leap of faith for the first time in my life, and it's with your son. Your son who is amazing by the way. He's kind and sweet…"

"He is a kind boy…man." She corrected herself. "I sometimes forget he is a man now, always so wise to his years was Erik. I just forget that sometimes he isn't really mine anymore. I did not want you stealing him away. He avoids us enough as it is. To take him away so far… I feared I would never see -"

"I'm not stealing anyone. I promise. He loves you all so much -"

"He does?" I felt sorry for her then, that she looked so surprised by my admission.

"Yes, of course." I said grabbing her hand to sit her down next to me. "You are his family of course he loves you. It's just sometimes, with family, we forget how much we love them because they frustrate us or don't understand us, or we don't understand them. It's what family is a big misunderstood but loved mess, at the end of the day."

God I hoped she knew what I was talking about.

She nodded so I had hope.

"He was a very peculiar…boy." She smiled. "Always daydreaming."

"I'd like to hear more stories about peculiar Erik sometime."

"I would like to tell them." She nodded with a shy smile. Maybe there was a sweetness underneath her crazy after all. Erik had to have gotten it from somewhere.

"Let's get me out of here, shall we?"

With a nod, we grabbed our things and shot out of the room.

I had a wedding to get to!

It was kind of a blur, I realised as I sat at the table beside my husband and his family and friends. The rain had held off just long enough for us to take some pictures afterward, the city, the water, all as our stunning back drop. I was a married woman.

Wow.

I was met at the bottom of the aisle by Erik, a custom he told me was a 'thing' there. I liked it, as without my father, or even my brother there, I would have been walking that walk alone. But with Erik there, I didn't have to. It was like a small metaphor for our life to come. Without him, without these steps, I would spend more of life walking alone. But not anymore.

We said our vows in English, mostly because otherwise I wouldn't know what the hell I was promising him. I was proud when he got his right, and in the right order on the first try. We promised to love, both of us eyeing the other with a sly smile as we said that, since we were both aware we hadn't actually 'said' it yet. We promised to trust, honor and protect as best we could, we promised to be patient, and to be kind, and to learn from one another every day. And I may have said 'I do' a little louder than necessary, throwing a wink to Granddad Nordmon for a peek into that little tradition, just in case. It was beautiful, and surprisingly more emotional than I imagined it to be for me…or for Erik's Grandma, as she sobbed holding her husband's hand.

We kissed and we were greeted by a sea of flying rice as we stepped outside the chapel, for the first time, as husband and wife.

Sookie Stackhouse-Nordmon had a weird and wacky but wonderful ring to it, I thought.

A bit like us in general.

We were snuggled up on our massive, Erik approved, bed in a little bed and breakfast in Gotland, having spent my last few days in Sweden exploring the tiny islands around the coast. It was cute and tourist filled, but it felt nice to be surrounded by other happy couples. A thought that turned my stomach merely weeks ago.

"I don't want to be without you," I choked. "I know, it's silly because it hasn't been very long, but I already feel sick to my stomach at the idea of getting on the plane in a few days."

"Then don't," he said, like it was the obvious answer.

"I have the business, and Sam. I can't just…"

"Stay." He urged.

"I want to. This past few days, and weeks… they've been like a dream." And it really had, this wasn't like my real life, not really. This picturesque wilderness, the spontaneity of it all, the brave things I had accomplished since getting there. It really wasn't like me at all.

"For me too. I do not want it to end." He snuggled me closer, the rain battering on the roof above us, and on the glass of the windows.

"But this isn't the end, if anything it's -"

"Our beginning." He smiled.

"Yes."

"Then if we are to begin. We begin together."

I blinked. Unsure of where it was going.

"I can go with you. I can always come back, and tie all the things. But I want us to start our life of married, together."

I smiled, sitting up straight with excitement.

"But your Grandparents…"

"Can cope without me for a few weeks, my father will be on land soon enough and I can find someone to fill in the gap of me before we depart. If this is agreeable to you, of course…"

I tackled him for a hug, both of us giggling like idiots.

"Of course it's agreeable, Silly."

With that he kissed me, pushing me down against my pillows again to give himself the advantage. I loved his kisses. They were always as intense and meaningful. It never felt like he was thinking of something, or someone else, he was always in the moment. I thought back to the many men I'd made out with in my life, and besides my first kiss, I didn't remember ever feeling like the guy really cared about just kissing, like to them it wasn't special.

Kissing Erik, I always felt just that little bit more important. To him. It was a more than promising start to our lives together, that's for sure!

* * *

Hi everyone! A little update of Not So Great Expectations is up for you all! Please don't be shy, if you have thoughts on the story share them! It's more than acceptable to do so, as Erik would say. I celebrated my birthday a week early this Friday, even though it's not until next Friday. Took a trip to Belfast City, and there I was haunted by the Brothers Skarsgard. If you follow my Tumblr, you'll have already seen this but if you haven't…check out my blog (link in the profile) for what I discovered lol!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"I will carry you into your house, like on the movies," Erik announced, which was funny, since he had no problem with the idea of carrying me, but never helped with my bags. "Since it is our first time here as husband and wife."

I shook my head and laughed at him. "If you insist, but-"

And just like that, I was scooped up bridal style, and old Mrs. Fortenberry was tisking us from across the street.

I resisted the urge to shout out that I'd gotten married, and she could fuck off. I knew she wanted me to marry Hoyt when we were kids, but it wasn't going to happen. Not when I was an awkward, single, almost-elderly-virgin, and certainly not now.

We'd spent one more week in Sweden, and then I'd had the honour of taking Erik on his first flight.

And what a flight it was. He ended up taking some drowsy medication to get through it, because even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew he was freaked out by flying, which left me with a word slurring, touchy, overly-sentimental mess until he passed out.

Probably leaving his family for a strange new world in America with a woman he hardly knew didn't help matters either. He hadn't packed much, but he had brought pictures of everyone, and a few intricate woodworking tools that he'd had a very deep conversation with his grandfather about. I felt bad, awful really, taking him away from them. But we were here now, and after an awkward back and forth trying to fit everything in my car, we were at my house.

Our house.

My house on paper. I was still a little nervous about things. If anything, his flight freakout made me feel a bit better about that. It was okay to be nervous. This, what we were doing, it was certifiable.

Erik's eyes darted around, as he took everything in with me still in his arms.

"It's a nice home," he said, glaring at my Ikea island in the kitchen. "I see much...potential."

"I like my things," I said, mostly just to irritate him. "We've only been married a week, and already you want to come in and start changing things?"

He dumped me on the couch. "I will make your things better."

"What things?" I asked happy to finally slip out of my shoes.

"All things," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "It's very nice. And being here with you, it's nice too. Now, show me your bed. We will not be able to claim newlyweddedness as an excuse for our passion for much longer."

"Then what will it be?" I said, standing and reaching for his hand to show him my room. Our room. "What will our excuse be then?"

"Happiness, perhaps?" He tugged at my pants. "Maybe we won't need an excuse."

I laughed. "Well, I'm not exactly like this without you, so I think we'll go with happiness."

"I will make you very happy, Sookie," he said, in almost a growl as he took in my room. "I will build us a new bed."

"What's wrong with my bed?" I pouted, hopping up on it.

"I am very large man, and that...is not a large bed. It's the height. I need something longer, or I'm all..." he hunched over to demonstrate. "A bed is easy to make. I will buy the supplies tomorrow, and we can order a mattress. I don't want to share your bed in our married life. I want one that's ours."

Even though it wasn't like my mattress was as broken in as he maybe thought it was, I liked that idea, a lot. I liked that he seemed full of ideas, all of them creative. But little did he know he had no reason to fear sleeping in a bed that another man had 'had' me in, since that just didn't exist before him.

After christening my bed, now our bed - however temporary - we managed to take a shower and actually wash ourselves, before we fell into a moaning heap on the bathroom floor. My poor little house didn't know what hit it, as hurricane Erik came flying through. I didn't have food in the house, and he wasn't letting me out of bed long enough to go get any, so we settled for Erik's first American pizza, which we ate in bed, and then his second. The man could eat, that's for sure.

He was still asleep when I left for work the next morning, but I wrote him a little note with my phone number and the store number if he needed anything. I didn't need to go in for the whole day, but I'd been gone for three weeks, so the party couldn't last forever. Sooner or later, we were going to have to find our own version of normalcy.

Jessica's eyes lit up when I walked through the door. "Sookie Stackhouse, where have you been?"

I shrugged with a coy smile. "I was just having such a good time it seemed a shame to come back if I could stay a little longer."

Jess narrowed her eyes at me, as if she was trying to see into my head. "What kind of good time?"

This was where I was going to have to start telling people that I'd gotten married to a man I'd known for two weeks. I mean, I'd known him longer via the phone and internet, but it was really just two weeks in person. I felt the nerves rise in the pit of my stomach, it was now or never.

"I met someone," I said, unable to contain my smile any longer. "In Sweden. Erik." I took a deep breath. "And..."

She blinked at me. "And you had to come home? Aw, Sookie, I'm sorry."

"And we got married, and he's sleeping at my house right now," I spewed out. "We got married a couple of days ago." I held up my hand. "And he's going to live here with me. Erik."

The look on Jessica's face was something I wish I'd thought to photograph. It was the most shocked I'd ever seen a person.

She was probably a good trial run for Gran, Isabel, and Tara. And Jason.

Oh, Jason.

"You got married." She blinked some more. "To a man from Sweden."

I nodded. "Erik. He's a carpenter, and a fisherman, sometimes. You want to see a picture?"

She nodded, still stunned. I pulled my phone out and flashed a couple; one from my afternoon on the boat, and one from our wedding. She swallowed as she looked at them, zooming in on him.

"Are there more like him there?" she asked, sort of curiously. "Men that look like that and want to get married?"

I shrugged. "He's really one of a kind, I like to think." I wanted to be at home in bed with him desperately. So this was what it was like being a newlywed.

"Well, I'm happy for ya," she said, with a nod. "Listen, we got two more weddings, and one's a rush..."

The day went by super quickly, and I found myself a little sad that I hadn't heard from Erik by lunch time, but I figured he was sleeping late, and was probably completely thrown off by the time change. He called around one, just to ask if he could use the bike in the garage, which I had forgotten was there to go check out the neighbourhood. It was Jason's. Of course, I said yes.

A short while later, I got a flustered call from Gran.

"Sookie, I came over to your house to drop off a casserole and do some cleaning since you just got home, and there's a man here that says he's your husband, and he's chopped down the elm tree. I was going to just call the police-"

"Don't do that!" I said, gasping. "Gran, I'll be home in twenty minutes, and I'll explain everything then."

"You know him?" she asked somewhat curiously.

"Yeah. I do. Twenty minutes."

I barked some orders at Jessica and told her I'd try to come back before close, but that there was an emergency at home. I had the feeling she didn't believe me, but she didn't question it.

When I got home, Gran was sitting in the living room watching Erik hack away at the elm tree in my backyard. I'd been meaning to hire someone to do that since I moved in. I'd been told when I bought the house that if it got any bigger, the root structure would be a threat to the foundation.

He was chopping without his shirt on. Gran's expression was nothing, if not appreciative.

"He's very nice, whoever is he," Gran said, glancing over at me. "And he did a good job taking that tree down."

I sat down beside her on the couch, and took a deep breath. "He's not crazy."

"I thought maybe there was a language barrier issue," she turned her head towards me. "A friend of yours? A new friend, from your trip?"

I shook my head. "Well, not exactly. Gran," I swallowed, "We did...he's my husband, Erik. We got married last week. He's...he's going to live here, with me."

She raised her eyebrows. "You got married."

"Yes."

"To a man you met on your trip."

"Well, kind of. We'd talked, before. On the phone, and on the computer."

He looked a bit like a Norse god, wielding that axe.

"He's a very handsome man," she noted. "But Sookie..."

"He's more than just a handsome man. He's...he's very special." I pulled my legs up. "I dunno, Gran. After a few days, I just sort of knew, and then I didn't want to lose him, and...it just...it just felt like the right thing to do. It was what I wanted. It's what I want." I reaffirmed.

That was it. Plain and simple. He was what I wanted. I found myself a little insulted by Gran's insinuation.

Gran sighed. "Well, life is short. I hope you were thinking with your head on this one though, Sookie, because I can see how some other parts of him might be appealing."

"Now would you be having this conversation with Jason?" I raised my eyebrows at her, frustrated with her assumption.

"I would be, yes," she said, raising hers back. "I guess I'll just have to get to get know him a bit better."

We both watched, heads cocked and mesmerized as he continued wailing on my tree.

"He's a carpenter. A really good carpenter," I mumbled. "He wants to build us a bed."

"That's very sweet, and traditional."

"My bed is too short for him."

"So he's just going to live here? What's he going to do? I have some work for him-"

"You'll have to ask. He'd probably help you with some things."

"Okay," Gran said with a nod. "I don't suppose he has a single grandfather?"

I shook my head. "His grandmother is still alive and kicking."

"Too bad. I made you a chicken casserole. It's ready for you to heat up." She turned to face me with a smile, one that faded slightly as she spoke. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was afraid you'd try and talk me out of it, and maybe succeed."

"Oh, dear," she said, shaking her head. "You know, I probably would have."

Erik came in at that point, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his t-shirt. "The tree, it would destroy your house."

"I was supposed to pay someone to do that," I said, my mouth twitching into a grin. "Thanks. And you met Gran?" I smiled at the two of them. "I thought I'd have the chance to tell her before-"

Erik smiled brightly. "Yes, we have met. I hope you will trust now that I'm not crazy."

Gran glanced at me. "I do trust that you're not crazy.

That didn't say much for me.

Erik

Sookie's grandmother wasn't sure about me. Wasn't sure I was a good person who was with her granddaughter for the right reasons.

I would have much time to prove to her that I was.

I watched with a frown as she drove away. I wasn't used to being unliked.

"Erik, I have to go back to work for a couple of hours too," Sookie said, also frowning. "We have a couple of weddings to do the arrangements for. I'll be back for dinner?"

"I will be here waiting." I said with a grin, as I pulled her in for a kiss. "Or I can come to your shop with you?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "I...yeah, sure. Yeah, you should see the shop." She nodded at my shirt in my hand. "Maybe you can put a-"

"Oh. Of course," I replied, leaving my t-shirt on the counter as I went to find another in the drawer Sookie had cleared out for me in her dresser.

I would build her a new dresser too. To match the bed.

Her shop was not so far from her home; maybe only ten minutes. She listened to classic rock on her radio, and drove very well. These were all important things. I did not like American country music, and I didn't want to worry about her when she was in her tiny car.

"You have dog?" I asked, remembering that I'd meant to when I'd called. I found a dish, and a leash when I was looking for the axe.

"Yes, Sam. He's a small dog, but he's very friendly and loveable. You'll love him."

I had seen photos also, of this 'Sam'. He was a small dog, a very small dog. Not so good for hunting or watching, but I assumed very good at yapping.

Her shop was very nice. Very small, but clean, and exactly what I imagined. As much as a store could look like someone, it looked like her.

"Jessica, I'm back," she called, giving me a little smile. "Come meet Erik."

A red-haired woman, younger than us came out with wide eyes. "You're...you're very tall," she stammered. "Hi." She stuck out her hand for me to shake, and I did so with what I hoped was a friendly smile.

"Jess works for me, making flower arrangements." Sookie grinned, in a way that seemed like she was proud to be here with me. It made my heart grow. "Let me show you the rest."

I walked through a bunch of rooms with lots of supplies, a cooler for the flowers, and into her little office, which had pretty wallpaper with yellow flowers. If Sookie was a wallpaper, she'd have yellow flowers.

"I like this place. It feels like I'm inside of you." I shook my head. "In a different way than I am sometimes."

She sat down in her chair, and snort giggled for a few minutes. "I don't ever want your English to get better," she said, breathlessly. "I like it the way it is."

"Maybe you can learn Swedish, so you can say things that aren't exactly right, and then I can snort at you." I sat on the corner of her desk. "So you make flowers, and you do things on the computer, and you tell the girl, Jessica what to do all day?"

"I make flower arrangements. I leave the flower making up to God, I suppose. And some farmers in South America. Most of my flowers come from there."

"Your flowers at our wedding were very beautiful. And you are busy, so you are good at this." I nodded at the wall, which had many pictures of flowers on it. "It's a good life you have here."

She smiled. "It is. I hope you'll like it here."

"I already like it here. Is there anything I can do to help, while you do your work?"

I wasn't good at sitting around. I was hoping I would be able to find ways to occupy my days. There was only one oak tree to chop down, after all.

She tapped her pen and thought about it. "Can you go through the flower case and pick out anything that looks a little past its prime? I can't sell them, so I usually bring them home with me."

I nodded. "I can do that."

I spent the next hour examining flowers, petal by petal, and decided that I was going to need to find another way to occupy my time if I was going to live in Shreveport. I could build her some things, but eventually I'd run out of things to make her.

I could make things for other people, but I wasn't allowed to work or earn money in America yet, and I didn't know how long it would take for all the paperwork to say I could. I would make her house better first, and then I would see what I could do next. I still needed to book a ticket home to settle some things as well, but that could wait a little while. I would call in a couple of days and see how everyone was without me.

I knew they would be fine.

"Ready to go?" Sookie said when she popped in a few minutes later, wearing glasses. Sexy librarian glasses. I liked them. Very much.

"You wear glasses?" I handed her some lilies. "I did not know."

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about a person when you marry them after three weeks," she said playfully, batting her eyelashes. "I only wear them when I'm doing number stuff."

"You should wear them sometime..." I grinned at her. "It would be a fun game."

I enjoyed making her blush very much.

We stopped at the market on the way home, to pick up the things we would need for dinner. It was a small store, much like something I would find in my village. I still had not experienced Wal-Mart.

"Damn it, I forgot the wine." Sookie said as we pulled up to the house.

"I can start dinner, if you want to go pick it up."

"You don't mind?" She seemed surprised.

"No. Not at all. I am hungry, and like to cook, and we liked wine with this meal, yes?"

She nodded with a shy smile.

"This is true. I guess I'm just not used to guys..." She shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. That sounds good. I might get us something for dessert afterward too. Anything you'd prefer?"

With that I looked her straight in the eye.

"Just you."

She blushed, and it was glorious. I loved the flush of her cheeks in moments like this. It reminded me of the moments of when I was inside her and she would lose control of her body and let me have her as I'd like.

"You're incorrigible." She giggled.

"I am." I kissed her, quickly before I got out of the car, and grabbed the small bags in the backseat.

"Okay, see you in a bit!"

With that she took off in her yellow car, and I went inside and had a quick shower before I started cooking.

We were going to eat Adele's chicken casserole, so all we really had to do was cook the tiny potatoes and the vegetables we picked up at the market. There was ice-cream in the freezer, but Sookie insisted on some other things too. Fruit, juices, eggs... regular things we had sort of forgotten about while we were indulging ourselves in our newlywed status. I had just finished washing the potatoes, and putting them in the oven, and I had just hit the switch to boil the veg when a blood curdling scream came from the living room.

There stood a small black girl, in a vibrant purple dress, with a dog that looked like yapper Sam, under her arm.

"Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck are you doing in Sookie's house?! Sookie? Sook, you here?"

Her voice was unpleasant and loud. Very loud.

"Hello. I am Erik."

Her eyes widened. I forgot I was in my towel. I felt all stinking from my tree chopping before we left for her store and so I showered quickly when I came back, I didn't bother to change because I wasn't aware we'd have visitors.

"Sookie? Have you broken in? Why are you in here...in a towel? You better start fuckin' talkin!"

"I am Erik!"

"And just who the fuck are you, Erik? And why are you in Sookie's house? Cooking naked."

I was not all naked, there was a towel after all.

The yappy dog looked at me, curiously too.

"I am with Sook-"

"Stay where you are!" She yelled, as she backed away as I tried to come closer to her. "In fact put your hands in the air where I can see them."

Was she a police officer now too?

I lifted my hands, of course letting go of my towel, and it felt to the floor in a swoosh.

Her eyes widened again.

Then she closed them.

"Okay, no. Pick up the towel... hurry up."

With that she pulled out her cellphone. I assumed to call Sookie. I was proven right when she yelled down the phone to her.

"Yes, and there is a man! Naked. Cooking, naked, in your kitchen. Where are you? Are you okay? I thought he had done something to you!"

I liked that her people were so concerned for her, and so protective of her, but this was really getting ridiculous. Was a man in her house, really that rare of an occurrence?

With that she got off the phone, still looking at me with fear mixed with curiosity.

We were at a stand-off. I wasn't allowed to move, and she wasn't moving either. Sam was still in her arms. Minutes later, though it seemed like forever, Sookie came through the door.

"Tara. Tara, this is Erik. As I tried to tell you on the phone, he's living here now, with me."

Her friend's head snapped to look at her.

"Girl, are you crazy? You can't just move in some random ass man with an accent and a hot body, and let him cook naked in your kitchen. What the fuck?!"

"Okay, he's not just living here." She said, putting down the bottles of wine. "Erik is my husband."

With that her friend's mouth fell open, and the small yappy dog was let down onto the floor. He instantly ran to Sookie, his little tail wagging a million times a second. He was so excited to see her. And judging by Sookie's reaction, she was just as excited. Her friend was still in a state of shock as Sookie fawned over her pup.

"Sammy. Aw Sam. Look at you. You're so cute! And you've grown! Tara took such good care of you didn't she! Yes she did!" Sookie cooed.

She put him down, and he slowly walked over to me, looking very suspicious. He sniffed and sniffed at me, backing away and coming back to sniff again. I lifted him up softly.

"He is very small. Like a cat," I muttered.

I put him back down and he ran back to Sookie.

"Honey, could you give Tara and I a minute?" She asked me, sweet smile in place as she picked Sam up before looking at Tara.

"Sure. Of course." I said, clutching my towel in case it decided to fall again. In passing Tara I couldn't help but remark, "See. I am her Honey. Not crazy naked burglar." With that I stomped around them, and into the back of the house where Sookie's room, now our room, was. To let her talk with this crazy Tara.

I had just pulled on my jeans, when Sam came tottering around the corner, the same curious look on his face. He walked right up to me and started yapping.

See, I knew he was a yapper.

* * *

A/N: Well this one was fun to write! As always thank you so much for the supportive reviews and what not, they're so lovely and enjoyable to read! If you loved this one, hit the little button! xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**SPOV**:

"Your…husband? Oh, Sook. Are you on drugs? Did you go to Amsterdam? Is that what this is? Just a really bad trip?"

"Tara," I warned. "Don't–"

"You can't be married. Sookie Stackhouse, you left this town _three_ weeks ago. You can't come back…married."

"Well. I am. I met Erik, and there was just this undeniable spark… we… We got married a week ago, and that's that."

Her face was a picture. A rather stunned one.

"Why… why didn't you call?"

Other than his town being a bitch for cell service…

"Because I wanted to just enjoy it. Be…spontaneous. I knew if I called home you'd all try and talk me out of it. I didn't want that."

"Who is he?" She whispered, and I moved in closer to tell her the need-to-know details, for now. When she was satisfied he wasn't some mental hospital escapee, she seemed to relax.

"And you…really are married?"

I held up my left hand, for evidence.

"Jesus Christ, Sook. This is crazy!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but grin, wide and happy. It was crazy, but a good crazy, I hoped.

"I know! But God, I am so happy. Like, worryingly happy. He's great, you'll see. When you get to know him."

She blinked.

"So in like three weeks we should all love him enough to wanna put a ring on it?"

I scowled.

"Tara…"

She just hugged me. A hug I was more than thankful for. I knew I'd done what felt right, but it was still important that the people in my life supported me. I'd always supported Tara, even with all her crazy boyfriends and sexual experimentation.

"I'll give him a fair chance, Sook. I promise," she whispered in my ear. "Did you…"

I nodded, a huge grin creeping across my face. "Yes!"

"You realize you're spoiled for all other men now, right? I got a peek under the towel."

I smacked her arm. "Hush."

"You hush. I'm starting to think you were the smart one, pulling a Goldiecocks routine on us. If he hurts you, I'll break him. You hear that?" she shouted towards the bedroom. "Break you!"

I just chuckled to myself. The idea of Tara taking on Erik was like a ladybird taking on a raven. I loved her loyalty though, it was fierce and true and it never wavered even when we fought or disagreed.

For the next few days, Erik and I took advantage of every spare second we had together, which in my newly wedded opinion, just wasn't enough. But, I had a demanding job. Late summer weddings were always popular, and since I'd left Jessica and Tara in the lurch for weeks at peak season, I felt the need to pull my weight more than I had been doing. That meant lots of hours away from my sex-bomb new hubby.

I didn't like it, not one bit!

EPOV:

Sookie's grandmother was a warm woman, once she realised you weren't breaking into her granddaughter's house, or using her for a green card, or planning on hurting her in any way, shape, or form. Once she knew those things, Adele Stackhouse was as welcoming as Sookie. I thought that it was the much talked about 'Southern charm' and all. Whatever it was, it was pleasant. She would call the house when Sookie was at work, just to 'make sure things were okay' with me, and that I wasn't too 'lonely all on my lonesome', and then by the second week, she had taken it upon herself to come over to the house, with food to keep me company. Always with food. Delicious food.

They were visits that I welcomed, for when Sookie was at work, I too worked at the house. Rebuilding the things for her return. I had began work on a new kitchen island, replacing that Ikea monstrosity, and I had ideas for a new bed as well. I had hired tools, and sourced my materials well, and inexpensively too, since most of the wood was present in her backyard, since I had taken care of the age old tree that was blocking her sun exposure. The marble, I was still figuring out. But for the time being I had much work to be doing, some of which Adele would stay, and watch. She would bring her sweet tea, and her book to the yard, and then one day, she even brought Tara. I had no idea American women were so interested in my craft. It was nice of them. Americans were as friendly as I'd hoped they be.

Adele was most interested in my wood, Tara too, they liked to see how I shaped it, and molded it into what I was trying to create. They would even, sometimes, come closer for a more detailed look at my wood, and my workings with it.

The weather in Louisiana was balmy, even in September, and humid too. I was not used to such climates, I worked often, without my shirt on, and had it not been for my audience, I might have lost my jeans too, for comfort. As it stood though, I just accepted my discomfort, and they didn't seem to mind. They provided lots of refreshments too, which was nice. Most days they would spend the afternoon, just observing. About a week into our visits, Tara brought another friend. Lafayette. They all seemed to enjoy my work very much. That was until Sookie appeared at the door, and they all shuffled, with somewhat guilty looks on their faces. Sookie was just smirking, her arms crossed.

"What's going on here?"

"_Oh_! Sookie, you're home." Adele said, putting down her drink, and standing up, smoothing down her dress as she did so.

"Uh. Huh. I'm home, my home…where you people are _without_ calling?"

"Oh, we called." Tara said taking a sip of her drink as I came closer to the door where Sookie stood to greet her, greet her as I always did, with a kiss. She blushed a little this time, I knew it was because of our company.

"Hello." I said to her when I pulled away, not caring who was watching us.

"Hi," she said, blushing and smiling. "What's everyone doing here?"

"They came… to keep me company," I said, smiling at Gran, as I'd been instructed to call her, and Tara. "And Lafayette went out to get some more beer."

"I bet he did," she grumbled. "Oh well. At least they bring beer, I guess." She looked at my work, a proud smile creeping into her sweet face. "Looking good." She nodded in the direction of what would soon be the bed we would lay in and make love in, and in time, we'd make a family in too.

"It will have to meet your approval of course. But my Ikea loving wife I think will not be so hard to please."

She rolled her eyes, slapping me on the arm as I walked back to the tools.

"Yeah, yeah. Your irrational hate on that company is really disturbing!" She giggled. "Guys, wanna come inside while Erik finishes up? I brought dinner…there should be enough for everyone." With that she winked at me, as Adele and Tara gathered up their drinks and went inside. I was starving.

Sookie was whispering, but with the kitchen windows open, I could hear every word. It was most amusing.

"Are you guys perving on Erik?" She asked, and I heard Tara scoff.

"What? No! We're just being nice, welcoming Americans. If your hot husband wants to get all hot and sweaty and half naked while making things out of big chunks of wood… then so be it!" Tara said and Sookie just laughed.

I liked her laugh, even when I could not see it in her eyes.

"Sookie I am a grandmother, your grandmother. I do not…_perv_ at your husband, thank you very much."

"Uh-huh which is why you were sitting out there fanning yourself with your sweet tea almost dribbling."

"I'm old, these things happen." Adele giggled girlishly. "Someone has to keep him company while you're at work."

I finally finished putting away the tools and covering the wood for the night, a couple more days and I would be able to start joining it together to form the bed frame. We'd need to order in a new mattress.

When I entered the house, the two large glass doors from the living room to the kitchen were closed, all three ladies just talking up a storm, I was glad since it gave me time to wash up and put on some fresh clothes. I knew they enjoyed looking at me as I was, but it was hardly mannerly to eat dinner half naked – at least with company.

Later that night when the guests had left, it was just us. Well, us and Sam, Sam the yappy dog who did not like me yet and who followed me to the bathroom to stare at me while I went. I was most uncomfortable around him, but Sookie loved it, so I could not change his ways, she spoiled him too. When it was just he and I during the daytime, he kept his distance and I kept mine, I worked out doors a lot so he was there too, mostly staring. He liked to stare.

"I think you need a cellphone." Sookie said to me as she leaned over, painting her tiny toenails a vivid shade of pink on top of our bed.

"I think that's a good idea. I had one, a few years ago."

"What happened to it?" She asked from her seat as I finished off my shave.

"There was a large storm, cables and everything got mangled broken, that is why we can't get the signals now you see. And it fell into the water." I admitted my carelessness. "My phone. It fell into the water when I was at sea once. I just did not get another one afterward."

She smiled.

"We'll get you another, and maybe a cover to protect it. Not that that'll do much good if it falls into the sea, but, still. I just think it'll be better if you wanna leave the house when I'm not here and stuff. I know you don't like being cooped up."

I nodded even though she could not see.

"I jog, it's allowed me to get to know the neighborhood a little. We should do that together sometime."

"Jogging?"

"Yes. You know, running at a middling speed for some time?" I said drying my hair quickly with the towel and stepping out of the tiny bathroom adjoined to our bedroom. She was blowing on her toes. I picked her feet up and did it for her, making her giggle.

"You're silly." She admitted, tucking her feet under the blankets as I made my way to my side of the bed, preparing to get in.

"And you shaved," she noticed as I got comfortable beside her. "Hello face." She cooed as she kissed my cheek and chin sweetly. "It's nice."

"Only nice?" I faked being taken aback.

"What can I say, the mountain man look looked good on you, particularly when you were nude. But that could have just been with all the naked…" She laughed. "But this is cute too, you look so young." She added, petting my now very naked face. "I like it. No more beard burn…for now at least. You seemed pretty attached… What made you shave it all off?"

I sighed. Not really sure I wanted to admit my weakness.

"It is the heat. So much heat here. Clammy and hot and warm and not cool."

She smiled.

"All the hotness was bothering me, when I work outside it is all so breezeless too. I do not understand how you can find this acceptable."

She giggled, petting my face again, moving in for a proper kiss.

"You're so adorable. We'll get you some fans tomorrow too, we should go to Walmart and pick them up, with the phone."

I liked the sound of that. In all my American movies, Walmart was mentioned from time to time. From what I knew it was a overly large store with all the things any one person could need in their lifetime. I wanted to see it for myself.

The next morning Sookie and I found ourselves outside the extremely large store. I was excited. Sookie said I had to have been the only person she knew to ever be so excited about a Wal-Mart.

"Oh! Peanut butter cups? Little _cups_ of peanut butter? I like the sound of that! Oh, Swedish fish?" I asked, examining the bag of candy, and noting that they didn't look so Swedish. There were lots of foods I had heard of over the years that were only available in America, like it was a privilege to only be sold there. Most of it was candy, and now, most of it was in our cart. I may have gotten a little carried away. Ding dongs, Twinkies, Twizzlers, you name it, I had to try it, much to my wife's amusement.

"Okay, while I go find us some real food and not just sugar, why don't you go back and sort the cell problem, and by the time you get back I'll be done?" She asked as we headed to the frozen food aisle.

"Okay, back in a bit." I promised, kissing her on the cheek as I passed. Only, I wasn't 'back in a bit', the problem was Wal-Mart was huge, and filled to the brim with lots of distracting things. I got lost somewhere between the candy aisles and the electronic section. There were so many things that caught my eye, and the DVD playing on the array of screens was one I hadn't seen before.

"Hey." The kid to my left said as we both watched The Avengers avenge. He had candy.

"Hello."

"You're tall. You play football or somethin'?" He was a curious boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I play some football, but not American."

"You're not American either, are you?"

"No. I am from Sweden."

"Huh. Is that in like, Europe?"

"Yes it is."

"Seems far away."

I nodded.

"Are you on vacation? We only go to my Gramma's in Texas, it's so boring there. She doesn't have wifi."

"It is far, but I am hoping to stay…here. I married an American woman."

He nodded.

"My Uncle Todd married a woman from New York, they don't like her very much."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"My mom says she's real 'uppity' for someone from 'the gutter'. I'm not sure what uppity means, but I guess it's not good."

"I don't think my in-laws think of me as that. At least I hope not. I have not met her brother yet however…that could be worrying." I said as I took a seat next to him on the couch that was for sale.

"Candy?" He offered and I took some, then we watched a little more of the movie.

"Who is your favourite Avenger?" He asked me.

"Thor." I answered.

"I mean, Thor comes a close second. But for me it's IronMan."

"Yes, but IronMan is not real."

He scoffed at me.

"Oh, yeah? And I guess Thor was, huh?"

I shook my head and launched into what became a rather long explanation on who and what Thor was to my ancestors. In the end, Todd and I looked up to see two confused women staring at us from behind their shopping carts.

"Hi Mom." He said.

"Hello, Sookie."

Todd looked to me an approving smile creeping into his face. "Is that your new wife?"

I nodded.

"She's hot."

"Todd, leaving, now." His mother said, a disapproving tone clear.

He just shrugged and held up his hand, I high fived him happily.

"See you around, Erik."

And with that he got up to leave with his annoyed looking mother.

Sookie was just smiling as she took his seat next to me.

"So, you made a friend, huh?"

"I guess I did." I said pulling her closer, "I forgot the phone."

She sighed giving me a peck on the cheek, and getting up, dragging me with her.

"Let's go do that then."

"I'd rather stay here…on the couch with you."

"We have a home to do that in."

"And many other things…" I suggested, making her laugh.

"Yes, many, many other things. Move your ass, the ice cream is melting."

My wife, while timid in some aspects of life. Like with sex for example, was a force to be reckoned with when it came to good timekeeping, well, that, and her ice cream.

I liked it very much, and hoped to soon bring her out of her Sookie shaped shell when it came to sex.

**SPOV**:

I'd told Jason to call. Practically begged him, in the hopes of avoiding another run in with Erik like Gran and Tara had had. Unfortunately for me, he was off doing very important shit for weeks at a time and unable to respond to his phone.

My brother was a jackass. I kind of gave up. He'd show when he showed.

It was a Saturday morning when he eventually showed, at the most inopportune time, of course.

"We should always make love in the morning," Erik mumbled, dragging me on top of him. "I am already ready."

"You're always ready," I giggled, wiping the sleep out of my eyes in the hopes that I wouldn't look so terrible. Erik never seemed to give a shit about if I'd brushed my teeth, or washed my face. It kind of went both ways. He was always pretty damn handsome though.

"I want to always be inside you," he murmured in my ear, making me blush. "I think it is the best."

"The best what?"

"Just the best, Lover." He nuzzled my ear with his lips in a way that made me shiver. "And it is Saturday, and I have you all to myself for as long as I want. It is a very good day."

We'd both just managed to get our engines running, so to speak, and the incessant hammer commenced on the front door, waking Sam and causing him to bark loudly.

"Ugh, ignore it." Erik groaned, only the knocking got louder.

"Can't. It's Jason, I know that _polite_ knock anyway, if we don't answer he'll just come in."

"This is why normal people lock our doors, Sookie."

My brother, the former football stud gone wrong, gone right.

My brother, the cop.

"Sook! It's good to see you." He said grabbing me for a Jason sized hug as I tried to hold my robe in place. He stepped back, and I sighed.

Of course he came in full police uniform. Of course.

"So, uh, what's this I hear about you gettin' married? To some foreigner to boot?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. Erik. He's…" I looked up to see him doing his pants up as he sized Jason up. "He's right here. Erik, this is Jason, my brother."

Jason extended his hand, and then I knew he had a flash of where Erik's hands could have been and he pulled it back, a look of horror on his face. My brother had quite the imagination.

"It's…ugh, good to meet you man," he said, giving a little wave instead.

Erik gave him a nod, before sliding his hand into mine. I knew where his hands had been and it didn't bother me. "You too. You are the brother I am to assume?"

"Yeah, Jason." He smiled at me. "You're a tall fella, ain't ya?"

Erik chuckled. "I suppose I am. And you are a police officer?"

"I suppose I am," Jason nodded, smiling. "Hey, Sook, you got any breakfast?"

Before I knew what was happening, I'd been robbed of my mid-morning orgasm and was making bacon and eggs for the two most important men in my life as they happily chatted away like old friends about television, and fishing, and food.

"…You know, I was starting to think Sook wasn't ever gonna get married. She's never been good with men–"

"Jason!" I snapped, throwing his bacon down in front of him. "Fuck off."

"What?" he replied, looking up at me with his big blue eyes that seemed to make panties drop all over the state. "You weren't, but hey, I think you did good here."

Erik chuckled. "I think my wife just needed to wait for the right person to cross her path. She is very good to me."

"Oh gross," Jason said, shaking his head. "Dude, I don't need to think about that."

Erik frowned, confused. "She makes the meals for me sometimes, and there is her house, and her business, and she is very funny–"

"Jason, get your mind out of the gutter," I said, shaking my head. "Erik was trying to pay me a compliment."

"Oh…I get it," he said, nodding. "Listen, man, you got a sister?"

The homoerotic subtext continued on for most of the afternoon, as Jason fell in love with my husband, for reasons that were different than mine. By the time he left, it was after lunch and I'd made them both grilled cheese sandwiches, and they'd made plans to go fishing a few days later.

"He is…I like him," Erik said, smiling brightly after he left. "Maybe a friend for me."

I sighed at the thought of my husband wolfing around with my brother. "Maybe…sometimes."

He frowned at me. "You do not approve?"

I curled up on his lap and shrugged. "I just don't want him getting you in trouble…with me."

"What do you mean, Sookie?" He looked at me, troubled at the thought of upsetting me, which was very sweet. "How will I be in trouble?"

I'd heard enough stories from Erik's exes to know that, not so long ago, he wasn't so different from my brother, but I was also smart enough to know that that wasn't the Erik I knew.

"Jason's a dog…" I looked at his face, and dog didn't register. "He really likes women. Too many women, too often, and I…" I felt my eyes well up. "I don't want that. For you to decide you want that if you're around him too much."

"So you are jealous of women I haven't even met yet, that I might never meet." Erik raised his eyebrows, and I knew he was somewhere between amused and irritated. "Wife, have I given you reason to worry so far?"

I shook my head.

"Then you should not worry," he said simply. "Just like I do not worry about you going to work with many handsome customers, and meeting people at Walmart."

I smiled. "People at Walmart?"

He shrugged. "Many people go to Walmart. But I know you will come home to me, just as I will come home to you. I would like to go fishing with him though, and maybe have a friend so I'm not so needy on you for companionship."

I smiled up at him. "Okay. Then that's good. Jason, he's just…"

"A dog. But not as yappy as your dog." Erik kissed my forehead. "Now, where were we?"

"Six hours ago?" I smiled at him. "Why don't you remind me?"

And he did. More than once.

* * *

A/N: Well? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**It seems that whenever I get around to apologizing for my fail in updating, the brain waves come and a chapter gets finished! I don't know what that's about! This chapter was all me guys, so if any and all fail is spotted it's my fault lol! Enjoy and as always feedback is welcome. **

**Chapter 12:**

**EPOV:**

It was a Tuesday, and as usual Sookie got up with me, and she showered first. If we were in the shower together, which was often, but also a hindrance to a day for work, it was fine, if not, she showered first. While she washed and got herself presentable, I made us breakfast. It was a small but noticeable routine that we fell into in my short time at her…our home. On the days when she worked I did the cooking, on the days when she was not in work, she did the cooking. It was a nice balance, and one her Grandmother seemed surprised by, maybe American men just did not like to cook? It was all I could figure. I was told, repeatedly not to feed Sam scraps, but, Sam whined when I ate alone and it made me feel sorry for him…so I may have fed him a few scraps, from time to time. Sookie didn't need to know that.

"He doesn't usually beg," She commented, breezing through the kitchen, kissing me on the cheek as I dished out her eggs. Sookie liked scrambled with a little salt and some pepper, I liked them poached. "Sam. Down," she said in her Boss voice, before Sam took his paws off the chair.

"He's usually so polite…Hm. Anyway, this smells amazing, Darling, thank you." She smiled as we sat at the little breakfast nook with a the south facing windows. It was nice. It was always nice.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked, knowing her plans, but wanting the conversation anyway. I had been in America just over two weeks, it was a large adjustment and there was a lot to take in, but so far – with her – I loved it.

"We have a wedding on Friday, so we're sorting out a lot of last minute changes for that, and a rich person's kid is getting christened, so we've got that tomorrow."

"Busy then." I nodded.

"Very, but I'd love to maybe meet up for lunch? Somewhere in town? We haven't really explored town together yet."

We had planned a weekend in New Orleans in the coming weeks, but thus far it had just been us at home, since Sookie was so busy. I did not mind it though, as I still thought of it as our little honeymoon period. Soon, I knew I wanted to find full time work and make myself more useful than I had been, besides around the house and putting the final touches to our marital bed. I needed other things to keep my mind from losing itself.

"That sounds nice, I can cycle from here, right?"

"You could, or you could drop me off at work and take the car? I know you need your license and all over here, but your own should suffice until we sort that. That, and you'd have to be careful…"

I nodded, it sounded like the best plan.

"Do you have plans today?" She asked.

"I do." I grinned, "I'm varnishing the bed-frame after breakfast, I plan to take a jog … perhaps take Sam with me this time, now that I know my route, and then meet my lovely wife for Fika…After that I do not know."

She smiled, then looked to Sam who sat looking up at us both begging with his eyes.

"Jogging? You sure? He's a pretty small dog, the most he manages is a brisk walk."

I looked to him, small or not he was a dog, they adjusted just as we humans did.

"I think he will be fine." I confirmed as I drank my coffee, Sam didn't look too convinced, and neither did Sookie.

When she left, I took my shower, of course Sam was a little spy dog and liked to sit in the bathroom and wait for me to finish, he didn't like it when I closed the door on him, or any door come to that. It had made for having sexual times with Sookie a little awkward, with him, just glaring at us.

When I got out of the shower, it was time for Judge Judy, I found I liked her sharp comebacks and her crazy faces, Sam barked when she yelled, but for the most part he was fine snuggled with me on the sofa for the hour or so we spent watching American daytime TV. I also liked their makeover shows, though, the recipients cried too much for my liking, I just wanted to know about the DIY.. and maybe the charities.

"Okay Boy, let's get your leash…We call it a dog lead, but you know… tomaaaayto tamaaaaaato and all that. Right?"

He just yapped. As always.

And, as always, my wife was correct, about Sam that is. We got around the block and about half way down the jog path when his gleeful, running, happy face turned into something … less. And there was more wheezing than normal, and then he just slipped on his ass, unwilling to move. It was most embarrassing. It was bad enough I was running with a girly dog, and now said girly dog couldn't run. I felt bad for him however, really bad, he looked beat, and it was possible he looked embarrassed.

I looked around, and went from feeling shame, to feeling sorry for him.

"It's okay, Sam." I said, scooping him up, he seemed so happy about that act that he licked my face. "Stop the cute, it does not work on me…" He licked again, happy to be in my arms as we took a slower pace, back home. Okay, so maybe it did work on me, a little. I may have even got him a bone from the butcher on the way home, but Sookie didn't need to know.

**SPOV**:

"Our dog watches us have sex, it's _really_ creeping me out," I said to Jessica as we arranged the little posies of carnations for the christening. "Is it weird to talk about this to you?"

Jess smirked.

"Sookie, I'm just glad you're having fun. He looks like a lot of fun… and besides, I've had sex, I know things… just you know … don't tell my Mom?"

I shook my head.

"Why would I tell her? You seem…responsible."

"That's the word she uses, but in the worst way possible, and it's like I'm eighteen in three months, you know? I have a job, and school, and I get great grades…but I'm still 'not responsible' just because I love a boy." She sighed.

The phone rang, interrupting our little girl-talk time, and it wasn't someone I was expecting.

"Pam?"

"Is this a bad time, Sookie?"

"Um, no. No not at all. What's up?"

"The reason why I haven't been by to talk, or called either. I'm not avoiding you both."

"What are you then?"

"Stuck in London, my mother has had a fall, and well as the dutiful daughter, what am I to do? So I'm here, playing nursemaid. The joys." She sighed. "How are things with the newlyweds? Congrats by the way."

I blushed, yes, even on the phone.

"They're good, really good actually. He's great, and seems to be settling in nicely…so far anyway."

"That's great, I'm glad to hear it. Really. I want to say that we can pencil in a meeting… get any… misunderstanding out of the way, when I come back, next month."

I nodded, and we continued to flesh out what we needed to talk about. I wasn't looking forward to the meeting that's for sure. Erik and I were still waiting for our marriage license to come from Sweden so we could file his papers for the next step in the visa journey. We both wanted to get the ball moving as I knew he wanted to work and earn his own money and have a part of his life that wasn't so dependent on me, it didn't strike me as the co-dependent type anyway, thank God.

By closing we'd arranged our little hearts out, Jess and I. That christening had one kickass flower display if I did say so myself, even if she and I got lost in the dodgy part of downtown delivering the damn thing. When I got home at six I found my husband passed out on the couch, with Sam on his chest.

Yeah, Erik, you really hate the dog.

I smirked.

That Friday morning as I was finishing getting ready for work, and Erik was setting up his makeshift workshop in the yard, I got a call from Isabel.

She was mad.

"How the hell could you just go and get married and not tell me, seriously, Sook!?"

"It wasn't just that I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone!"

"Is that meant to make me feel better? I don't feel better. I talked to Pam too, and she knew."

I wondered how much Pam told her, though I was sure there was some kind of confidentiality agreement in there somewhere.

"Honey, I didn't mean to not tell you, but you were in Mexico, I didn't really want to bother you."

"It's not a bother, Sookie. I'm just… really surprised."

"Most people are. But, you'll love him, I promise."

"I still think you've lost your mind, I mean she said you just met him, and that it was some kind of whirlwind romance."

Sounded about right, minus the 'expected' part of the reality of the situation.

"It was. Look, I'm free tonight, we're free tonight, why don't we go out to dinner – all of us and catch up. You can meet Erik and see how not insane I am, and we can trade holiday stories." I smiled. She hummed in response. But eventually agreed. I was glad, she was the last of my really close friends that I really cared about knowing my news. Everyone else would find out soon enough.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked Erik over my cereal, while he was stocking up on his protein with some eggs and juice.

"Your Grandmother called and asked if I would call to see her, something about her step on the porch being broken."

"Oh."

"I told her not to worry that I could fix it up right nice." He smiled. "She also said there would be cobbler of some sort, I am most excite to try that."

I smiled. I had a feeling Erik was a little distracted, not in what he said or did, but in the fact that it had been two days since we had sex, a record in our relationship thus far. I wasn't worried, but I was noticing. I was just glad he was keeping busy, I had a sense he was starting to feel restless.

"Okay, that sounds good then, I mean as long as you don't mind? I know she keeps asking us over for dinner and things, but I think we can start doing that when we get you more settled here. I don't think either of us are ready to be put under that scrutiny every Sunday, not even for her amazing cobbler."

"You think she still does not approve?"

I shook my head.

"No, she likes you, I swear you'd know if she didn't." I laughed, because it was true, Erik's mom and my Gran had that blunt-as-a-hammer thing in common.

"You know how to get there right?"

He nodded finishing off his juice.

"She gave me the directions, go as far as the piggly wiggly, turn right, then left, then down a hummingbird lane."

A hummingbird, I smiled.

"Got it."

"I navigated boats at sea, Sookie. I can navigate a bike on a road, or in a tiny yellow car."

He thought the size of my car was hilarious still, he assumed all American's drove Hummers. I hated to break it to him that Cribs just wasn't real life.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you won't be alone today, Jess and I are delivering to a wedding in an hour." I checked my phone, " I need to get moving." I added finishing up my cereal, before I got up to wash out my dish.

"Who is married?"

I shrugged.

"Just this young couple, Jan and Tim, over at the St. Mary's Church. It'll be a nice wedding overall I think."

"And we are to be a guest at one soon too, yes?"

I nodded

"Yeah, did you pack a suit? When we left? I can't remember if you did or not."

"I packed our wedding suit."

I mused, maybe that would be too formal.

"Hm. I guess you could do that, maybe the pants and a shirt though, the jacket makes it too… groomy."

"Groomy? Is that a real word or a Sookie word?" He smiled. We'd had this conversation a few times, usually in bed as we discussed our day, when I would put my own spin on a word, he'd always know and ask that question. I of course would just roll my eyes at his teasing.

"It's a 'Sookie word' but it's totally a word… Somewhere." I threw my cell and my lip balm into my purse, found my keys on the counter.

"Do you want the car today?"

"No, I enjoy the fresh air, I will cycle."

He had been using Jason's bike to get around since he got here, I felt bad in a way, but he never complained.

I left for work that morning feeling fine, but ultimately feeling like something was wrong, I had no idea what, but something wasn't sitting right with me, I wondered if Erik felt the same.

**EPOV**:

I had got to Adele's in one piece, texting Sookie as I did so, knowing she would worry I took a wrong turn… which I did, but I found my way back fast enough. I was met with a warm smile from Adele, some homemade lemonade and a rather old looking tool box. I assumed it belonged to Sookie's late grandfather and it was sweet of Adele to keep such a thing around, as neat and clean as she kept it.

As I finished the step, and straightened out the gutters, and fixed the squeak in the screen door, she invited me in, the smell of baked goods luring me in even without her invite.

"Are you okay, Erik?" She asked across the table from me, her own portion of cobbler and milk much smaller than mine sitting in front of her.

"I am okay, are you okay?"

She smiled.

"Oh, I'm just fine. You seem … not so yourself today though."

"Am I not myself?"

"No, you seem quiet. I don't think I'm used to you silent is all."

I think she was right, I had been somewhat in my own head for a few days. It had all started when I talked with my Grandfather.

"I think it is just many things. For a time I could not get a hold of my family back in Sweden, they have phone… problems."

"The phone people cut them off?" She asked.

"No, the town is very north, very um… the word it is like here but there… secluded?"

She nodded, so I carried on.

"The government have not yet come back to fix the problems a storm cost a few years ago, so it is harder to reach them on the telephone. I have tried with Skype, because while the phones are hard to receive, the online works well… which Sookie says makes no sense."

"I thought the two were connected."

"Mmm, it is odd. I finally got a conversation out of my grandfather however."

"And are they well?"

"They say they are, he says they are, but then he always says happy things even when things are unhappy. He sounded tired, sad."

"I don't think he's the only one that sounds tired and sad, Erik."

I looked at her, this wise old woman with a friendly face and kind eyes and apparent epic baking skills, and I found myself smiling a sad smile. She was right.

"You miss them, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I do, very much. I miss my life there… that is not to say I do not like it here. I do, very much… and I very much love Sookie." I clarified. "I just do not have many… any friends here, not really yet, and that I miss most I feel."

She looked sympathetic before she spoke.

"That's understandable you know, you made a really big move very fast. It's normal to feel overwhelmed. What does Sookie say?"

"I have not really had conversations on this topic with her there."

"Oh…"

"I do not want for her to think that I do not want to be here. I just … need to give all things some time."

"You want to know what I think?"

I nodded.

"I think you both did a very brave thing, new relationships are scary under normal circumstances, add in all the pressure you've both just jumped into as well? Meeting and marrying in mere weeks?"

"It is crazy, I know." I smiled.

"It is, and I think you both need to just embrace the crazy."

"How to do you mean?"

"I mean, nothing about how you both started was conventional. It stems to reason that the growth of your relationship wouldn't be conventional either. Just, as you say, give it time, but also talk it through. I was married for fifty two years, Erik, and that's the one thing we relied on. Talking to each other, even when we were so mad we could spit."

I didn't understand her last reference, but I understood her message.

"And, I think you both need to get out of the house a little more. Before you, Sookie became a real home bird, and in truth there weren't many men before you – at least not that I was introduced to. She needs to come out of her shell more, and I think you're just the man to crack it open for her. I assumed you were just the man to do many things for her, when you met." She smiled. "You are a social butterfly to Sookie's homebird."

"Can birds and butterflies live together?"

"You both have wings don't you? I don't think it will be so hard."

I left Adele's with a renewed sense of being, and a lot of wrapped pie that she boxed and the bagged for me to take home. I got home to a yapping Sam, and a ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Erik?"

"Yes, this is Erik."

"Hi man, it's Jason."

"Hello Jason, how are you?"

"I'm okay, listen I'm just callin' to ask if you're free tomorrow. I'm off work for the weekend and was thinking I needed to find my sea legs again."

"Where did you lose them?" I joked and he laughed.

"That's funny man, no really, I haven't taken my dad's boat out in a long time now, I used to do it every weekend. I was thinkin' if you wanted, me and the guys would go out, shoot some flies, and have a few beers."

I smiled. Social interaction!

"I would like that. When?"

"I could pick you up around ten?"

"That is acceptable, thank you."

He paused.

"Uh, sure man, that's good, great. You sure you don't need to run it by Sook?"

"No, I don't think so, she is working most of the day anyways, I would just be home alone."

"Like the kid, huh?"

"Like the kid, only less bald intruders, more dog."

He laughed again before saying again that he would get me in the morning time. It was a little sad how excited I was to have some man conversation. I took Sam out to do his business, fixed myself a sandwich and put the finishing touches to our new bed, there was a mattress place in town, so we could choose that together. By the time I left it in the garage to dry, I heard Sookie's car pull into the driveway.

"You're home early," I said drying my hands on my work towel that I had claimed instead of dirtying all her pretty ones. "Was work not so busy?"

She dropped her keys on the table by the door, and stuck her phone on the charger that stayed there. I noticed that my wife was a creature of habit, and having lived alone for so long there were times that I think she forgot she was married.

She smiled.

"Nah, we were good, but I just wanted to see you." She all but cooed as she made her way to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly. "I guess I missed you."

"Oh?"

She kissed me again, I did love her kisses, and her cherry lip balm.

"Mmm. Jess can cover until four anyway, she's been asking for extra hours. What you been doin'?" She asked all cute and what not.

"I got back from Adele's, made a sandwich, and finished our bed frame, it should be ready to show you tomorrow."

"That's amazing, so amazing. I still can't believe the work that you've put into this for us, it's very sweet."

"Apparently I am sweet then."

She smirked.

"You have your moments. How's Gran?"

"She's well, we had cobbler and milk, and she told me that we have her approval."

"Is that so?" She asked, her arms still around me, thankfully Sam was in the yard, or he'd have interrupted by now.

"Yep, she said in her not so many of her words, but she said things that were positive, and she was thankful to me for fixing her broken things."

"Well I'm glad," she commented, taking my hand and moving us both back towards our room, this was most interesting. "I was thinking we could Huggle."

I smiled at the throw back to our morning conversation, it made me happy to know that she was thinking of me throughout her day.

"I think a little huggle time is just what we need." I agreed, but then she let go of my hand, and started to unzip her jacket, painfully slowly, she had my undivided interest right away.

"I know you've been a bit… distracted this last few days, and that's okay, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk … about anything." She whispered, getting down to her jeans, and unzipping them too, just as slowly, her tank came next, and then her shoes were slipped off, leaving her in just her underwear. She hopped into bed, patting beside her for me to join her. I didn't have to be asked twice. Or even once, really. I stripped off quickly, not making as much a show of it for Sookie as perhaps I should have, but she laughed at my speed before I hopped in beside her.

We kissed, slowly and softly and then we actually huggled and for the first time since I was a boy, I found I actually appreciated the close-ness. It's not to say I didn't before, with Sookie or the other women I had been to bed with, it was just at that moment in my life, laying there with a woman crazy enough to take a huge chance on me, hold me as I held her, I felt loved.

"Isabel called this morning, she found out and not from me. She wasn't so happy about that." She sighed as her head rested on my chest. "I asked her to come out to dinner with us tonight, I hope you don't mind."

"I'd like to meet her, you talked about her in Sweden."

"That's her. She's great, she's just protective I guess."

"All your people protect you, it is nice. It is… a little … uh… intensive?"

"Intense." She corrected and I realised, my tenses and correct wording still needed a little more practice. "Yeah you're right, it is at times. I guess it's just 'cause it was just me on my own for so long, they kind of felt the need to protect me, even though I can protect myself just fine."

"I have no doubts of that." I smiled, raking my fingers through her long blonde hair, it was always so soft and smelled today of apples.

We were both content, warm and snuggled when I moved to kiss her neck. Working my way up one side, and down the other, revelling in her soft skin under my touch and my taste. Today she smelled like cherry, and some kind of flower, I wasn't sure if it was from her soap or her choice in perfume, either way, I loved that too. I loved her and told her as much as I made my way down her body, feeling her fingers rake my hair, the soft moans leave her mouth as I worked my fingers and my tongue inside her. She was my wife, sometimes I still had to remind myself of that, she wasn't just some girl, or my girlfriend, she was my wife. I knew no matter how homesick I felt, this was an amazing opportunity for me, to figure out real love – even if it started in a rather unorthodox way. Life was not predictable, why should love be, I thought. I loved Sookie's body, she was soft and smooth but she had very toned legs an amazing ass and perfect breasts – in my humble opinion of course. I could tell, though, at times she was not so confident in herself, she did not see the sexual woman that I saw before me. I wanted to help her though, to see herself as that woman who turned me on so fully, I wanted her to love her body as I did because it was as beautiful as the rest of her. She picked up my likes quickly, even in Sweden after our first time together, she picked up how I liked to be kissed, and touched, and she gave an amazing blow job for a woman so unsure of her sexual prowess.

As we fucked slowly, she held her breasts, tweaking her nipples just so, moaning with her eyes closed almost silently, void of any sound, except for that little escape that she couldn't control. I loved it too, I wanted to hear more of it, for her to feel so comfortable with me, with us in our most primal state, that she didn't control herself all. It was my mission. I wrapped her legs around me, hooking them up my hips, leaving me more room to move and more space to go deeper inside her, her breath hitched over and over. My name would emerge from her lips, and hers from mine as we contorted on her too-small-bed, wrecking how carefully she had made the bed that morning, wrecking it in the most delicious way possible. Her eyes closed tight and she bit into her bottom lip – a sign I myself also picked up on quickly, it was her tell, when I had completely lost her to the chase of her pleasure, this is what she did. I came every time, but for a woman even if we give her our best moves, that's not always a guarantee, I wanted to at least attempt to guarantee it. I fucked her slowly, even though every urge in my body told me to speed up, chase my own orgasm, do it hard and fast and care less about her needs. I couldn't, the look on her face when she came was always… an accomplishment for me.

After, neither of us could really move, even if we had wanted to. We just laid there, next to each other in a sort of mangled, happy, sleepy mess. Her hair was everywhere, her mascara running a little at the side of her eyes, but she looked so adorable with a goofy Sookie smile on her face. As homesick as I was, as much as I missed my family and my old life, the Sookie smiles would make this worth it. I knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Happy Sunday, hope your weekend is going good. Mine has been busy but overall not too shabby. It has also produced another chapter of NSGE, another solo effort on my part so I hope you don't mind that! Feel free to review, in fact I encourage it! *_Encourages_*  
I have to say a huge thank you for all that commented on here and on FF on my very first go at a one-shot, it was lovely of all of you to do and it means a lot! xox

* * *

**SPOV**:

I was nervous as Erik and I sat down at the restaurant, Isabel had text telling me that she was stuck in traffic, but that she wouldn't be long.

We poured our water, and I noticed that Erik was fidgeting.

"You okay?"

"Some. I just… am nervous. What if this one does not like me?"

I smiled.

"Honey, you really have nothing to worry about, she'll love you."

"You speak of her as she means a lot of things to you, it would not be so good if she were to not like me so much."

"I value her opinion, but she's not God, you know?"

He nodded, just at that the ever late but always impeccably dressed Isabel found our table.

"Sorry I'm late, Doll. Traffic was a nightmare." She said as she kissed my cheeks before turning to Erik. "You must be Erik, it's lovely to _finally_ meet you." She emphasized the finally, probably one of many digs I'd get that evening.

"I would say Sookie's told me a lot about you, but, she hasn't. So, I look forward to hearing all about this … adventure you two have been on."

Erik's eyes widened to me as she took her seat, as if he wasn't scared enough before.

"I think we need drinks." Erik told our hostess, ordering himself a beer, and knowing my drink he ordered mine too, Isabel took notice as she ordered herself a glass of wine.

"I can't drink too much, driving home and all."

"Ah, we took a cab." I smiled as the waitress came back with our drinks, and took our orders. When she left Issy zoned in on Erik.

"So, Erik what do you do? Besides meeting American women and marrying them in a matter of weeks."

Then it was my turn for my eyes to widen. She was being rude.

"Isabel?" I chastised, but she clearly took no notice. I didn't want Erik to feel bullied.

"I…" He began, before looking to me. "I do not marry _all_ American women, I married one, American woman, my wife. It is not something of a habit that I have."

"Sweden huh? Land of Abba and Ikea."

"Oh, Erik hates Ikea." I interjected.

She looked shocked.

"How can you hate Ikea? It's land of all the things… the moderately expensive, flat pack things."

"I'm a carpenter, by trade, also a fisherman, but my hands on trade of trades is crafting wood items…Ikea…"

"Offends him." I smiled, making Isabel face me.

"Shit girl, he must fuckin' hate your house then."

Erik smiled then at that, nodding to her.

"Not so much, but there are certain things I aim to … improve on for her sake. Like our bed and possible the kitchen in time… mostly in need of some sturdy materials for the island. It is most unacceptable to sex upon as yet."

I blushed, appreciating Erik's attempt to lighten the mood. But she just grinned.

"Interesting. So you're a tradesman then, in a sense?"

"Ja. Yes." He answered taking a healthy 'sip' of his beer.

"He comes from this beautiful, tiny village in the middle of nowhere in Sweden," I laughed. "It's so lovely there, so… isolated, but so lovely. The people are beyond friendly and welcoming…"

"So friendly you decided to marry one in three weeks?"

Ah, we were back to that.

"Yes. I know it's rash."

"I'll say…Sookie, and this is meant as no offense, Erik…" she aimed at him. "But, are you insane? I mean…3 weeks? I have food in my fridge I've had a longer bonding experience with than this. Again, no offense."

He shook his head, he wasn't offended, she wasn't the first to give this lecture.

"I know, but it felt right. It feels right, it does. You know me, almost better than anyone, and do you really think I would have rushed into this without it being something I really wanted?"

She chewed her lip.

"Well, no."

"No. Look, everyone has been surprised, no one more so than myself, but we've decided this is what we want. We're hoping for the support of our friends while we start our lives together. I hope you'll be one of them."

She looked from me to Erik and back again.

"I guess you're right. I look forward to hearing all about how you both hooked up, it's really unlike Sookie to do anything like this. I think the shock got the better of me for a bit."

"I think Sookie is capable of lots of shocking things when she puts her mind to it, I have to look forward to finding out what they are now." Erik aimed at her but looked at me with an adorably proud look on his face. I guess out of everyone he was the happiest that I'd done something 'so unlike me', our marriage was the result after all.

For the rest of our dinner Issy threw questions at Erik and I, and handled her with grace and patience, and teamed with that unique charm of his, by dessert she was well and truly won over. As we said our goodbyes outside, and Erik hailed us a cab, she pulled me aside.

"He's cute."

"I know." I whispered back.

"If you're sure about this… as fast as it has been…" She looked worried, not that I blamed her, I worried for myself too from time to time.

"Everything happened fast, but even when I was taking things slow with other guys I wasn't as sure as I am… you know?"

She nodded, kissed me on the cheek before she hugged Erik.

"I'll see you guys soon, okay? Nice to meet you, Erik." She patted his arm.

"You know I used to hate things like this? Dinners and parties and weddings and any and all social get togethers that involved other couples."

He smirked.

"Because you were alone?"

"Because I was _so_ alone. I was so alone I was the girl that taped The View and ordered those meals-for-one pizza deals and ate the meals for two all on my own… That was a particularly bleak winter. I gained fifteen pounds." I sighed, but kept going. "Now though, this makes me feel good, not being alone is good." I nodded, more to myself than anything. "Not being alone with someone wonderful is even better."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around me stopping us in our tracks for a kiss.

Oh, God. We were one of _those_ couples now. We made out in public.

I would have hated me six months ago.

But as it stood I loved me, I loved married me with my lovely amazingly funny, hot to boot, husband. I couldn't help but smile.

"I told you all my friends would love you once they met you."

"Some were _very_ protective."

"They were, but you know it has just been me for so long all by myself… they sort of took me on under their wings collectively… just because." I mused.

"I feel the same way, of you. I do not want harmful things or people to come to you, I can see why they were … shocked too."

I nodded as we passed a guy selling hotdogs, and popcorn, and then a woman selling roses along the promenade.

Erik stopped her and picked one for me, I blushed instantly mainly because no boy or man had ever done something like that for me before. Sure they gave me flowers, but usually when they thought the date would lead to sex, or they'd fucked up. He seemed to do it, just because he wanted to.

I smiled as he handed them to me.

"They are not as sweet as ones from the store you own my Sookie, but they do smell very nice…and they look pretty too." He shrugged and I accepted them with pleasure, leaning up once more to kiss him.

I didn't think I would ever get tired of that.

**EPOV:**

In the taxi cab back to our home, Sookie had come on to me for the first time in public since we got to America. Usually here she was much more reserved than she was when we spent our time together in Sweden, it worried me a little but I had hoped that once all her friends and family knew of us that she would relax a little bit more. The cab ride home was hopefully the start of her relaxing. By the time we got to the front door, we struggled to find the keys because we were struggling to keep our hands off of each other. We came very close to giving the driver a show. I grabbed her close, squeezing her ass in my hands, bringing her flush against my body, we ignored the yapping dog for a few minutes until his yaps just couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Don't move," I warned her before I swooped in and lifted Sam, he was swiftly let out to pee, his doggy door open, the bedroom door would be closed once we got in there. Sookie did move, even though I asked her not too, though the result was her trying to turn on the lamp, and turn down the bed, always so prepared in her manner of things when it came to sex. I had no such plans on being so prepared, so instead I grabbed her arm and spun her toward me.

"Oh my God," she said with a giggle before my mouth crashed against hers for a kiss. "Erik I need to turn down the –"

I didn't let her finish, I didn't want her to view this as mandatory, that love making was only reserved for our bed together. We had proven in Sweden that we could adapt to all kinds of places, but since arriving here things had been rather… stagnant. Stagnant at least in terms of location, I wanted to make her feel so comfortable with me that she would no longer resist her urge to fuck me wherever she pleased, for if she did, I knew I would happily oblige her whenever the mood struck, wherever it struck.

I pulled down the straps of her dress; the strapless bra she wore underneath the only thing in my way, and that didn't stand much of a chance. I yanked that down too, right before I slid my other hand up her thigh, getting rid of those tiny black pair of underwear she had on underneath her black dress. My whole body was tingling with excitement as I watched her try and keep control of the situation and of herself. I loved making her realise that with us, and sex, there was no need for such things. My fingers found my way inside her, finding her just as excited as I was beginning to feel, her arms instantly wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to kiss her harder, my fingers working her thoroughly making her breath hitch. She wanted to move us back, onto the bed, but I had other ideas for us that night. Instead I noticed the throw pillows on the ground and decided that there would do nicely. I moved back, sinking to my knees quickly, bringing the rest of her clothes down her body with me, and watching as she stepped out of all of them in one quick movement. I trailed my hands up and down her thighs, from the angle I was in, the view was magnificent.

"Relax, Darling. Please relax." I begged and I saw her attempt a deep breath.

"I just… don't think…" She sighed, shaking her head. "No, not the time," she added before my lips went to her thigh causing her moan a little as I grabbed her ass hard from behind again.

"Tell me?" I offered, hoping that if she did, it might put her at ease. She shook her head, letting her hair out of the grips that kept it off her neck. I got distracted as it fell around her shoulders, touching her breasts.

"Lay down with me?" I asked gently, still noticing her nerves but understand that this wasn't the time for talking. I hated that even weeks later she was still nervous of me. I wanted so badly to put those nerves at ease. She sank to her knees too, looking wistfully back at the bed, I knew she'd rather be there, but I wanted to take her out of her comfort zone, at least a little bit first. I tugged off my sweater, discarding it somewhere across the room and before I knew it, she was pushing me onto my back, before she started working on the zip of my black pants. I didn't fight the smile on my face as she tugged my pants off, leaving me just in my boxers.

She climbed on top of me, tugging my underwear to my thighs, reaching for my face to kiss me, then move her kiss from my lips to my jawline, and then to my neck behind my ear. I jerked automatically, I really liked when she kissed me there, and I liked it even more that she knew that I liked it. She stayed there for a few seconds, just kissing me, nipping at my earlobe before giving the same attentions to the other side. Then she moved to my chest as I struggled to control both my breathing and the urge to flip and fuck her into the carpet. I let her work her way down my body, knowing where she was going and what she was going for; Sookie for all her shyness gave amazing head.

I was throbbing when her mouth slid on me, and I didn't hold back the moans that I felt either, I felt her mouth form a smile, and she liked that. I wanted to surprise her too though, I didn't want to leave her hanging, and it wasn't fair. So, I grabbed her ass again, light as she was, and sixty-nine'd us.

She gasped.

"Erik, what are you … oh my _God_… Erik?"

I knew she was surprised where I was going with us; I just couldn't believe a guy hadn't taken her like this before.

Once we found a rhythm, she relaxed a little bit going back to focusing on both me, and what I was doing to her. When I could feel her loosening up, and feeling the effects of what I was doing, I added my fingers. It made her scream and moan and chant my name in the best way possible. I flipped us around, so that I was on top of her, her face crimson from her orgasm.

"Holy baby Jesus…" she panted.

"You can have to say that again…" I pushed myself inside her easily, feeling her tightness right away as I held her arms above her head to take control now. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and I instantly felt amazing about myself that I could do this to her, I already knew how I felt when she did things to me. I was glad the feeling was mutual.

She giggled to herself when we finished both of us with serious rug burn and very exhausted.

"That was unexpected." She sighed happily allowing me to pull her closer, as we pulled the comforter off the bed and around us. Sam was yapping in the kitchen, but he went ignored.

"He has food and water, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"He does."

"Good, he'll be okay for a few more minutes…" she kissed me again playfully moving to my jaw and back again. "I can't move my legs." She said laughing and I felt proud.

"Good."

"Very good, very…very… Good." She pecked me on the cheek again, before rolling over on her tummy to look at me. "Right?"

"Right?"

"I mean it was… very good… from your side too, right?"

I squinted at her.

"Did I make you think it was not so good for me?"

"No, I mean you did it all right. All the right noises…and stuff…" she motioned to my dick… "But I guess I'm just checking in."

That peaked my interest, but she moved away before I had the chance to talk to her about it.

"Sookie?" I asked as she got up and found her sleep shorts, why she was bothering with clothes at all, I didn't know. "What do you mean check in? I love making the sex with you, I hope you know that."

"I do…" she blushed. "I guess I just hope that I'm good." She shrugged. I couldn't get why this beautiful, tall, quirky girl felt so bad about herself. I wished she could see what everyone else saw.

I got off the floor, gathered the blankets around the bed again, and left her to get dressed. Sam didn't care if I was naked or not, as long as I freed him from his kitchen prison. He came into our room, sniffed around us both, got bored fast and left. His doggy bed was in the hallway underneath the heating, he was happy there. I was still naked when Sookie came out of the bathroom, fresh faced and smelling like our soap.

I got into bed silently and waited for her.

"If there is anything… that you need to tell to me, you know to tell it to me right?" I offered.

She smiled.

"It's just me being weird, don't worry about it, seriously."

"But I do, worry… You are my love, how am I not to worry?"

"Don't worry then, it's really not that big of a deal, I swear." She kissed me on the lips, bidding me good night before she reached over and turned out her lamp leaving us in darkness. Leaving me as much in the dark as the room.

**SPOV**:

When I woke up the next morning, I was still feeling it from the night before. My knees had carpet burn, as did my back and shoulders, and everywhere else hurt but for a much more delicious reason. That and I was starving.

I checked the clock and it was just past ten am, and Erik was in the shower already, I also noticed his carry-on bag by the bed. Huh, that was weird. I didn't interrupt his shower; instead I made my way to the kitchen, opening the door to let Sammy out, freshening up his water and dishing out some new food for his breakfast before I got started on ours. Once he did his business, he came running back in, straight for the dishes on the floor. I had just cracked the eggs in to the pan when Erik came out, dressed in what looked like age old jeans, an old grey tee and a black and grey flannel shirt with some big old boots to top it all off.

"Oh, you are going out?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you last night, I meant to at dinner… but then things… and more things and I forgot."

He had his bag that he was stuffing a fresh shirt into, was this a trip?

"So what is the thing you forgot to tell me?" I asked, since he was clearly distracted again.

"Oh. Sorry… Jason called before and asked for me to go with him and his friend men to the boats; they are going to fish today and wanted me to come too. I said yes." He smiled so wide I was positive his mouth might break. It didn't surprise me though, once Jason liked someone he loved them until they did them wrong then he flipped a switch.

"Oh, that's… nice of him. It'll be good you know, for you to have some manly guy bonding time I guess."

He nodded coming to my side to kiss me, his kiss tasting of Colgate.

"I think so too. Since I have been, it has been so many women… not that I am to complain…" he smiled again. "I love women, and one woman in particular… but many women and women talking subject…" He trailed off and I felt bad instantly, I had forgot how popular a guy he was with everyone back home, for him this was pretty restricted. I decided to be a good wife, ignoring the fact that he overlooked the need to tell me he was going out on a boat, on water, where he could drown at any time…and just be supportive.

I smiled.

"Well that's great, some man conversation won't go a miss then." With that the doorbell rang, and before we had a chance to go to it, Jason walked in. head to toe in his 'fishing gear'. I sighed.

I was sure you were meant to actually be on the boat for that shit to count.

"So the boat huh?" I aimed at both of them.

"Yeah, I mean we'll be careful… I promise." Jason commented opening the fridge and helping himself to some juice. "It'll just be us and a couple of the guys."

"No… that's fine… but you just… have life jackets and things right? Just in case?"

Jason nodded before Erik began speaking.

"Sookie I have spent many months at sea, I will be fine, and if not… I trust your brother can swim?" He grinned as did Jason; my anxiety on the other hand wasn't finding it so funny.

"Right, no he can."

I can't, but he can.

"Just be careful okay?"

With that Erik seemed to sense my fear and his expression fell more sombre.

"I promise you my love, I will be full of care."

"And beer." Jason smirked and I tried to calm myself. Drinking at sea just wasn't safe, not that I kidded myself enough to think that Erik spend months at sea with a bunch of stinking fishermen and managed to stay sober.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Erik asked while taking pre-made sandwiches from the fridge. Just how early did he wake up this morning?!

"Oh, um… I might stop by Isabel's place, we used to always do our cooking club on a Saturday night, so I might stop by since I haven't been in a while."

He smiled.

"That is a good idea. You can do girl conversations and I can fish and make friends. I am glad." He patted my shoulder. "I didn't like the idea of you here by yourself at night, this is good news."

By the time they left I was almost exhausted listening to Jason catch me up on his goings on in the past few days, I had no idea being a Louisiana cop required so much frisking. With Erik gone I took my shower and my late breakfast at a snails pace, before I picked myself up and decided to walk instead of taking the car to run some errands. Sam was a happy puppy because he got to come too. By the time I got the house in order it was almost time to leave again. Erik was loveable but he was also rather messy when the mood struck him, and he seemed to forget to load his laundry a lot. It was annoying, but I had taught Sam to wait to pee outside, I was sure I could teach Erik to load a washing machine from time to time!

Like most of our girls nights in our 'cooking' somehow dissolved into ordering takeaway and alcohol and congregating in the living room with reruns of Sex and the City while we talked about our lives.

It was a lot cheaper than conventional therapy that's for sure.

"So the biggest news since she was last here is that Sookie didn't just find herself a boyfriend, she only went and got married."

After the shock of the announcement wore off, the questioning began. Where I met him, how I met him, and just how good the sex was. Needless to say I needed a lot more wine by the time that topic came up.

"Sweet Sookie, are you telling me you and your married, lovely, and hot ass Swedish dong aren't fully at it at all times?" Isabel frowned as she took a healthy gulp of her cocktail.

"Well…not all the time. We have lives you know!"

"Not as a newlywed you don't. All I ever did when I first got married when we weren't at work? Was fuck," Hailey one of Isabel's co-workers added. "I'm not kidding, I couldn't sit down right for weeks." She giggled. "You should take advantage of it all now, Sook."

"And he is hung, I've seen what he's hiding under his towels remember?" Tara spoke up with a evil grin. "I mean seriously, it's a little unfair really that it's Sookie that gets to ride on that train."

I blushed.

"You're just jealous, Tara. I've heard stories about JB and what he's lacking." Issie cackled making Tara pout.

"You shut your face. My man satisfies me just fine."

"Riiight suuuure." She added with another giggle.

"Shut up this isn't about me, it's about Sookie. Now, you seriously haven't told him he was your first?"

I looked at my girls, and I didn't feel shame in front of them, they all knew after all.

"No."

"God, why not?" Darcy asked. "I mean, I haven't met him but he looks so cute with his little scruffy beard." She said scrolling through the photos of us on my phone. "And he has kind eyes. And besides, you wouldn't have fucked him, never mind married him if you didn't trust him, right?" Darcy was one of Tara's co-workers, we always had a good gossip when I shopped there or when she joined us for lunch.

"I just hate it, this social leprosy that I had to endure just because I hadn't let a man fuck me yet! Do you know how hard that was?"

"Not fucking? Sure." Isabel added but with sarcasm.

"I'm serious!"

"We know, you're yelling." Tara interjected with a smile topping up my glass.

"I just don't get it you know? How we're only 'real women' once we've let a man fuck us, let THEM decide when we become women. It doesn't matter that I was smart, or that I went to college or that I even had the guts to start up my own small business in this economy and actually fucking succeed! No, I was still the 'weird' Sookie who hadn't gotten laid."

They all frowned but said nothing.

"It's fucked up is what it is, fucking male privileged society at its finest!"

"Can I get an A-Men." Tara joked but it only annoyed me more.

"See? More fucking men!"

"Sookie, honey, are you okay?" Isabel asked offering me more pizza, like I was going to refuse. "I think I need to tell him, I mean I should have and it's really the reason I've been so … I don't know… strange around him."

"Strange how?" Darcy asked chomping on her own pizza slice.

"I don't know just like, distant I guess… with the sex."

"But you have been doing it, right? Otherwise that is just a waste of good Swedish dick."

"TARA!"

"What?" She pouted, acting all innocent, bitch.

"Please stop talking about my husband's … "

"Dick?"

"Slong?"

"Peeenis?"

"Manhood?"

Each one of them said after the other, teasing me to death.

"I hate you all." I sat back and folded my legs under myself, with only my pizza and wine to be my friends.

"Okay babes, come on, tell us." Tara asked her face less teasing now, more serious.

"No. You're all bitches."

"We are all bitches, but we're bitches that care, love." Isabel added from the kitchen, fetching herself another bottle. I really would need a cab home.

"How do I tell him? Seriously, the last two guys I told, one of them thought I was a freak with something 'wrong' with me, and another asked if I was super religious and that he wasn't 'down' with that."

"They were assholes. Erik isn't an asshole, tell him."

It was after eleven already, he had called at five and had already sounded drunk. I wondered if he was home or not.

"I have to… I know that."

"Have more wine; it might help loosen your lips… if you know what I mean." Tara winked and instead of getting pissed I just laughed. She was a fool. As I got my cab to go home, Tara got hers uptown to meet with JB at some bar he was at with his boys. Then they'd go home together, I thought it was nice of her to invite me out, but I was already drunk and when I was drunk I mostly just wanted to sleep. Home is where the sleep was. Home wasn't though, where Erik was.

"Come on Sammy, pee! I'm cold and I have to pee!" I said as I took him outside to do his business, so far all he'd done was sniff stuff he had no business sniffing. I was wobbly on my feet as it was, and I really was fighting the urge to pee. Stupid wine!

I was still wide awake by one, that's when Tara texted.

"Home from the bar, saw Erik and the boys…and girls."

I text her right back, demanding to know 'what girls' exactly.

That's when she called.

"Hey girl, I don't know just some serious stranger bitches were over talkin' to him and Jason and shit." She sighed. "I mean he wasn't doing nothin' or nothin' but they sure were enjoying themselves, the stranger bitches too, one girl her boobs were just right –"

"Tara, focus."

Tara became real, real, Southern when she drank. At least every other word was missing a letter.

"Right, I'm just sayin' it was a nice top, didn't cover much but it was nice. Anyways, yeah they were talking from what I saw he was having fun. He home yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh. Shit. I figured he was and you could just ask him about it now, shit. I mean I swear they were talkin'…and maybe dancing a little too."

I felt kind of sick but I wanted to blame the wine and pizza for that and not my own crippling paranoia.

"Oh."

"Sook I'm sorry I called I really shouldn't have, or at least waited until tomorrow."

I sighed. I wish she had too because it meant I had another hour and half of pent up freaking out before Erik stumbled through the door, telling it to 'shh'.

"Oh you're awake, I was just…" he started talking in Swedish, pointing to the couch. I was standing in the kitchen getting some water. Sam raised his head from his sleep but soon saw it was Erik and just went back to sleep.

"Huh?"

"Sleeping on the couch before I woke you up, but you are already awoke… no…"

"Awake."

"That's it! Hi."

"You're drunk."

"I am. I had lots of alcohol. How was your night with the women?"

"It was good, how was your night with the women?"

He looked taken aback, and I wondered if he was going to lie to me about this.

"They were nice, Jason insisted we buy them drinks so they would talk to him, but they were already talking to him… but it would have been rude to not."

I nodded.

"Was it fun? Drunk dancing with them too?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second, and then he smiled.

"Tara."

"Yep. Tara."

"We talked you know? Tara and her man person… with the rings…" he gestured as if he was trying to figure out the word but gave up. "The other girls were more flirty than I was but still I did not want to be the rude one."

"And not dance. It would have been rude."

"I agree."

I was being sarcastic but he clearly missed that. I sighed folding my arms.

"You are annoyed."

"Jeeze you think?"

"For why?"

"Well, I don't know how about because you were out on a damn boat all day drinking –"

"And fishing, the fishes are at your brothers home. I caught us many fish."

"…And fishing but mostly drinking and then with the bar and the whores –"

"They did not seem like whores… they seemed like women."

I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. And you hadn't called since five this afternoon, so like, excuse me for worrying about you."

He frowned.

"But we said things were okay and then the thing died and the others did not have the same electrical charger as mine needed so look?" He handed me his dead phone. "And then Jason said you would be okay and then we caught this big Bass and lots of crawfish too."

"Let's go back to the flirting with the women."

"Let's because you are stuck on it like gum to a shoe!" He raised his voice slightly while pulling his shirt over his head, standing in just his black vest. "And it was no flirting okay? It was _talking_."

"Same thing." I pouted.

"Really not at all."

"Really? So you're saying you talked to them like you talk to… say… Adele?"

He squinted at me.

"No."

"No, see? There is a difference. You were out flirting and drunken ass dancing with club girls and I was here worrying. Just _awesome_."

"You said you were going to the friends for wine parties. Was there no wine parties?"

"There was… but I've been home for hours."

"Sookie…" He sighed. "You need to loosen it up a little bit." He said kicking off his shoes and suddenly his every moment annoyed me.

"Oh, really? Am I just that little bit too uptight for you, is that it?"

Sure I was picking a fight, but it was easier for me to argue with him in that moment than it was to have an honest conversation about how scared shitless I was.

"I just think it's funny, you went out to get away from 'all the women' and suddenly find yourself surrounded by them."

"I do not see how that is funny it is more curious than funny."

I glared.

"Oh…" He realised.

"It's just I had things I needed to tell you tonight and then you decided that my stupid brother and some drunk women were more fun, so of course in the long run that's what you'll want, more fun, and you're stuck with a wife that's no fun!"

I was spiraling and confusing us both. I should have just gone back to bed.

"You cannot know that. I would not be here woman if I did not want the things of life, of all the things with you!"

"Really? Then why not call?"

"Because the stupid phone died because Al was playing the upset birds!"

Angry birds. I wanted to scream.

"FINE."

"FINE yourself, you are not fine you are so angry and I don't understand why? Because I discussed you with the women? Because I spent time with them? Dancing standing up and with all our clothes on? In public space with _many_ other people?! I don't understand!"

"I just…"

"You are jealous." He stated and I couldn't ignore it.

"What if I am?!"

"Then you have no reason for it. If I wanted to be with the other women, Sookie I would be with the other women."

That hit me in the gut, though, I had no idea why, he was just being truthful. Sometimes the truth hurt.

"But I do not want them; I did not want the women in Sweden that I had tried to love. You I love. You I change my whole life for and leave behind all my people. ALL my people and all the things that I know well and know how to do well for you because of our love. And you stand here in your cartoon bed clothes and bark at me like Sam because you are jealous of some conversations?!"

Okay, then I felt like shit.

"I… didn't ask you to leave behind anything for me." I said lowly, because while it was true I didn't exactly stop him either.

"No but being married to you, I knew you would not give up your life here and I wanted to. That is the points I am making I think…" he scratched his head. "I wanted to be with you so I make the choices, but sometimes the choices mean I am alone in a strange place with strange people who look at me all strange because I talk strange." He sighed. "There are too many stranges but it is all true." He sighed, plopping down on the couch. "I am alone most days and I do not like that. I am used to people all around all the time. I like people all kinds of people even the people with vaginas that are not yours. That does not mean I will fuck them, even if they want to fuck me. Which by the ways, they did want but did I want? No. I did not want."

Then I really, really felt like shit.

I didn't know what to say and I felt like an asshole, a completely paranoid asshole. By the time I left my empty glass of water back in the kitchen, and made my way back to the living room, Erik was crumpled up on the sofa, snoring. He snored when he drank. I didn't want to wake him up to argue again, or even to admit my paranoia, not like this. Instead I reached for the spare blanket from our bed and draped it over him. We could deal with our issues later.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Happy Sunday guys! Here's a Sookie-centric update for you all. Another solo effort on my part, but hopefully that's not a problem! ;) Hit the little review button if you so please!

PS: Fancy checking out my interview with Makesmyheadspin? Our rambles on all things writing and fandom can be found on my WP blog. The link is in the profile! :D

* * *

**SPOV:**

The next morning after a night of not a lot of sleep, I woke up around nine to find Sam on the bed staring me down.

Right, he probably had to pee.

I tiptoed out of our room to let him out the backdoor and found Erik still asleep. How he felt comfortable enough to lie on the too-small-for-him couch, I'd never know. But he did it, and he looked dead to the world.

I still felt guilty, and I really had no genuine relationship experience with things like this. Usually with the others, once the fighting started, I bailed. I bailed because the arguments were about sex, or the lack thereof, or something around the sex barrier that I had put up. This? This was something else entirely and I had no clue what to do.

So I left.

Nothing overly dramatic mind you, just got dressed quietly and took Sam with me to get coffee, I had text Isabel but she was probably still asleep, and so I texted the one person I knew who got up at ass crack of dawn every day.

Tara. After all she was the only person aside from Erik that could shed a little light on us at the time, and I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Maybe we did this too fast? I mean, maybe we're idiots who got married after three weeks of knowing each other, and now it's starting to crumble around us." I said sipping my coffee on Tara's sofa, where I'd ended up.

"Because you guys had a fight? Sook, if we all thought that, we'd all be alone forever, hell, JB and I would be done a million times. Couples fight...and I'm sorry I was the cause of it."

"You weren't the cause of it, he was... I was, but he was, with his Nordic man ways and all the flirting."

"He was really smashed though, and for the most part the girls did look more interested in him than vice versa."

"Are you backpedalling because I told him you saw him?"

"No, Sook. I'm your friend, you _know_ if I saw him at shit like that I'd tell you, ignorance is no woman's friend."

I sighed.

"I don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to him; my guess is he feels like shit, and not just because of the hangover."

"He's tried to call me, six times since I got here."

"See? He probably wants to grovel."

When I grew silent she came over to sit next to me.

"I know this is new to you, but you aren't just dating him you're married, so he's still going to be there when you get home. Why not just face it head on and let it pass."

"Will it pass though? What if this is who he is? What if I married a guy who likes to get smashed all the time and flirt with everyone ALL the time? Do I sit back and let it happen?"

She shook her head.

"Talk to him. And if when you've talked you can't get past it, then maybe start rethinking... but talk to him first."

I swallowed my pride and left Tara's place, stopping off at the bakery on the way home for some sugary goodness and coffee, when I got in I found a dishevelled looking Erik cooking some eggs, Sam at his feet.

Neither of us spoke until I got into the kitchen.

"You left." He stated stirring the eggs in the frying pan, adding his pepper. He was making scrambled, and I knew he knew I liked them and he didn't. So he was making them for me.

"I did, I uh, needed to clear my head. I guess."

Both our tones were subdued to say the least, both of us looking how Sam looked when we stepped on him.

He just nodded.

"I bought coffee from the bakery around the block, and donuts, if you want some." I added taking a seat at the table as he switched off the pan and joined me.

"Sookie, the things that were said last night..."

"Erik..."

"No, let me say the things before you say more things... I just want to have them said out loud, okay?"

I nodded.

"Things have been fast between us, we both know this. Things happened faster than they would if I lived here first or you lived in Sweden and we had met in a normal way. It is... a lot. A lot of change, a lot of expectations from both sides. I move here, leaving behind everything I know... my family, my friends, my home, my jobs... and I want to do it because I want to be with you, my Sookie, my new wife who I imagine making new family, new friends, and new home with. But … I miss the old too. As much as I want to be here with you, I miss it there too."

"I never expected you to not -"

"I know, but I did not expect to as much. In truth... I am lonely."

It felt like a punch to the gut if I was being honest.

"It is not that you are not a good wife or a wonderful friend to me also, because you are all those things. I just am a person who likes people, I like to socialize and be friendly... with Jason last night, which was all I was guilty of doing. Whatever Tara saw, it was not cheating on us or you... I have never cheated on a woman. I have been with many, but all after the other, you know? To cheat is stupid, if you do not want to be with someone you do not be with them that is what I think."

"Oh."

"And I want to be with you... I hoped you knew that."

"I do... I did."

"I talk, and laugh and dance stupid dances, but with the drinking I maybe stayed longer than I meant to stay... it was fun and they were fun."

"And I'm not fun?"

He sighed.

"I did not say that. I say that Jason and I were having the fun, I had no expectations with those women we were conversing with, if they had... well that is their problem not mine."

"They clearly had, from what I heard, they were all over you."

"And? Just because they wanted to maybe go home with me, does that mean they get to?"

I shook my head.

"No... Because at home I have a wife, a wife I love and cherish and who I am now also a little scared of when she yells." He grinned, that boyish twinkle back in his eyes.

"Yeah, I scared myself."

"Little bit." He whispered before he put his hands on mine. "I am sorry I did not call, that was a mistake of mine to make, next time you come with us?"

"No." I shook my head. "No you should have friends and a part of life that I'm not there for, otherwise we'd drive each other nuts..." I opened my bag of baked goodies, offering him the jam one, he liked the jam.

"But I do not want you to think -"

"I have trust issues, Erik... they're my issues though, not yours."

"I am your husband; do we not take issues together? Why do you not trust me?"

"I do...I -"

"What you said last night did not seem so trusting, Sookie."

And he was right, I was a mess.

"If you want the truth, I guess I don't fully trust anyone. I mean I could sit here and tell you it was because I always believed my parents would be there and I loved them, and then one day they just weren't there anymore and it stunned me. I could say a lot of things that led to me being this way, like friends betraying me, boyfriends cheating on me... I don't know why I am the way I am, maybe it's all those things. But I haven't been _entirely_ honest with you and I think that more than anything has just been eating away at me."

He was silent, half his doughnut eaten, but focused entirely on me.

"I don't really know how to be in a relationship because I've never really been in one, at least a real one, for a real amount of time." I exhaled gathering my nerve. "The truth is, you're the only person I've actually been with..."

"Today?"

"No..."

"This month?"

I giggled, more from nerves than anything.

"Nope."

"This... _year_ then?" He looked more and more confused.

"Try at all."

"At … but that..." He looked at me quizzically for a second. "Sookie were you a virgin with me?"

I felt my blush rise from my neck and I just couldn't stop it.

"It wasn't painfully obvious?" I asked sipping my coffee, he just shrugged.

"It is not as if there was a sign anywhere to tell me, you seemed fairly confident and responsive… a little timid but I just thought you were cold in the truck." He smiled warmly and I instantly felt some invisible weight lift off my shoulders. "I'm sorry you felt that you could not have told me then… it must have been nervous wrecking for you. I suspected something, maybe that it had been a long time, or that having our location be so public… but not really this. You are so beautiful it just isn't the first thing I would think."

"I got that a lot, growing up. If I dated a guy and _didn't_ do it … the older I got the worse it got. They never assumed I was until I either told them or, you know, wouldn't fuck them."

"How did it get worse?"

"I waited too long and then it sort of becomes, I don't know, socially _unacceptable_ to be a virgin at my age. Most people lose it in their teens… and because I didn't instead of being the 'good girl', I became the freaky girl who had sex issues." I sighed. I really wanted to cry, but then I felt so stupid crying over something that didn't change who I was at all. Not really. Would I have been less kind or understanding if I'd had sex at a young age? Less driven? Less paranoid?

Well, maybe less paranoid.

"I don't think that of you, at all."

"You sure? I kinda think it of me."

With that he moved from his seat to his knees at my feet.

"Look at me."

I did.

"I do not think you a freak for anything other than flat pack furnishing." He smiled. "And tiny yappy dogs and her tiny yellow car."

I smiled then.

"That it?"

He shrugged.

"And maybe the housewife and singing reality shows."

"Hey you said you liked those!"

"I lied."

"Dude, you watch Judge Judy and The VIEW, you can't judge me here."

He didn't like Elizabeth, which I found funny since our state had like hundreds of her. Opinion wise anyway.

"Dude?"

He smiled again his eyebrow quirking at my choice of words, before leaning up to kiss me. I let myself go in the moment, and just let the feelings wash over me. Before I knew what was happening, Erik had scooped me up, over his shoulder fireman style and we were headed toward our room. He laid me as gracefully as he could on the bed, but instead of pouncing on me like I thought he would, he got into the bed beside me and wrapped us up in the comforter.

We silently looked at each other for a few seconds, just sort of figuring things out, I think.

"I thought for sure you'd think there was something wrong with me…" I added, to which he said nothing except brushing my hair behind my ear.

"What a silly notion…"

"My friends used to kind of tease me about it," I sighed, "I mean not really in a mean way, or at least I don't think they meant it to be mean, but it sorta was."

He frowned.

"But now I'm clearly not anymore, being married to you an all, they tease me about that too, and it's weird."

Maybe my friends were just bitches.

"You know what I think of as weird?"

"Hmm?"

"Tara. She and me and her man, we talked last night for a tiny bit of time and she seemed to see that I was with Jason more than the drunken girls… I just don't know why she needed to tell you last night, when I could have just told you today."

Hmm, I didn't want to think that Tara was shit stirring, but I was overly emotional and that's where my brain went. I hoped I was wrong.

"That is weird. I mean, I get that she was probably just looking out for me…"

He shrugged.

"Maybe it was that, I hope it was that and not girlish jealously…"

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Maybe she is not. I just recall her saying something about how you and her were meant to plan her wedding first, and that that didn't happen now… or something. I was drunk but she did seem kind of pissed, but that kind of fake laughing pissed that makes her seem not so angry, you know?"

I knew the kind, and I knew it was in Tara's nature to be somewhat passive aggressive, I just hoped she was being a concerned friend and not an asshole about this now. We were still going to plan her wedding, of course. I just figured it was a little soon, since she wasn't aiming to get married until late next spring, and she wanted something small.

"Let us not talk about her anymore. Let's talk about you." He said with a slight smile, brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"Do we have to?" I sighed, a little over dramatically for sure.

"I think we do. You did not tell me something that was obviously very of import to you, and I do understand why you did that, but afterward… even when we married… I just don't understand."

I didn't understand it either, and it was in my head.

"I wish I had some logical explanation for it, I do. But as it stands I just don't _know_ what held me back."

Other than myself of course and my years stupid and unnecessary of self-doubt.

"I know that it now must have been intimidation to you, when I said that I had been with those women… and the rest…" He sighed to himself but more than anything I found it funny how guilty he felt about something neither of us could really help now.

"But that was before… I don't really judge you for how many women you've slept with, just like I'm glad you don't judge me."

"Of course not I would have no issue with you sleeping with women." He grinned making his joke and making me laugh.

"Oh is that so?"

"Of course, I am a _Swede_ Sookie we are very wide minded people."

Open minded. I smiled again.

"You're funny." I petted down his hair that was sticking up against the pillow.

"That is good. I am glad I can make you see the funny in sometimes difficult situations; I am just sorry that it weighs so long on you when there was no need. I just want to say that I am clean from the inside. For fishing, at sea… we had to go to the doctor every few months before we shipped out. If men got ill at sea, there was not much to be done, so we had to always get all the things checked before we left. I am clean. I once only caught crabs…" He smiled again but it made me kind of worry, "but that was in a net… on a _boat_." He joked again and I had to laugh at the lameness of his joke because he looked so damn adorable and proud for coming up with it.

When I didn't speak, he continued.

"They were yummy."

I kissed him then, the sheer relief of having it out there just allowing myself to relax for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you for understanding," I murmured to his cheek, allowing him to pull me into a cuddle.

"Thank you for finally telling me. I am glad to know."

He looked almost as relieved as I felt, and in that moment I felt braver for it. So brave in fact that I was the one to hit on my husband, as it were. Usually it was him, all him, when it came to initiating sex, I always felt too scared unless there was alcohol involved, but now I wanted to change that. I didn't want to be that scared little virgin anymore, because, in truth, I wasn't and it was about time I stopped letting it define me.

I kissed him, pushing him back onto his side of the bed, before I moved myself on top of him, both of us still fully clothed. We began to make out, and in a sense makeup with the weight of our conversation finally off us it allowed us to be that little bit more honest – I hoped.

I clenched my thighs, taking his face in my hands as we kissed, allowing myself to be the dominant one, for the first time. His warm palm clasped around the side of my neck, pulling my mouth down to his over and over again. Nipping at my bottom lip that mischievous grin of his that I was beginning to know so well, he yanked my sweater over my head before pulling me back for another kiss, it was heated and desperate but in the best possible way. I flipped open the button on his jeans, moving slightly so he could pull them down just enough, taking his underwear with him too for good measure. Since I was wearing a dress, things were a lot easier on my end, slipping out of my underwear came easier, and pulling the dress over my head was done in a jiffy too. It was discarded on the floor with my sweater, and Erik's clothes.

I was nervous of course despite the many times he and I had made love, it was the first with all my information out there, so to speak, and it was the first time I felt truly free with him. That in itself was odd since the first few times we'd even been together it had been outside in full view of nature and possibly some stealthy Swedish peeping Toms. This was different, and it felt different for me, and I hoped for him too.

We managed to keep eye contact when we weren't kissing, his hands were all over my body, yanking my bra down so it pooled at my waist, taking full advantage of his view and his access as he fondled and kissed my breasts lovingly. He was hard, deliciously so, and we were both sort of denying the inevitable by dragging out the foreplay when it was obvious where we both wanted to be in that moment. I was more than ready for him, as we grinded and teased each other to the point of utter frustration, I couldn't take it anymore. So instead, I took him in hand – massaging him with a tender but firm grip.

"Sook… God yes, please, yes." He almost chanted with his eyes shut, his body jerking upward with my touch. It felt good, it felt powerful. It felt even more amazing with him inside me. Watching his face change, his colour pinken up, and feeling him try to keep things on track by grasping for my hips.

"Is this what you want, Erik?" I asked making him look at me again, he smirked but then I started to move my hips slowly, making him feel every little movement.

"Ja… Ja… Tack."

I smiled I knew I was doing well when he forgot to translate. I knew basic Swedish at this point, at least basic-my-husband-with-a-hard-on Swedish. This was good.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes rolled back as I upped my speed a little, and then slowed right back down. It was killing me, so I had a fair idea how he was feeling. My body was just tingling with anticipation, it felt tangible.

"För Guds kärlek min fru…"

Something about love, something about God… I figured I was on the right track.

Instead of dragging it out any longer though, my rather in patient husband flipped us over, pulling my legs to his shoulders and then he looked me in the eye as he entered my body again, filling me in such a way that I only wanted more. We began slowly before his lips kissed my thighs, and then he moved down to my neck where he kissed me and licked me before moving back to my mouth. We fucked slowly, but with an intensity that wasn't there before, it surprised me. I loved it.

I loved that I felt on edge the entire time, not just with orgasm but on edge completely, I never knew what he was going to do, I knew he would be gentle with me until I asked for it otherwise, but other than that it was a blank page. All I knew for sure was that it felt amazing, and I felt connected to him on a deeper level that afternoon than I had in all the weeks I had been with him.

Maybe what they say is true.

Maybe the truth does set you free.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**:

I was wiped out; emotionally and physically I was just plain wiped as I laid in bed with my wife in my arms. Her confession to me took me by surprise that's for sure, but in a way I was shocked my how shocked I was, since I had some kind of inclination at the time that something was different about Sookie the first time we made love. I just think that I pushed the questions to the back of my mind in favour of this beautiful American beauty who wanted to fuck me.

Now though, it all made sense.

Everything from her standoffishness, to her sexual shyness, I hoped that now it was out in the open that she could be free from the mental constraints this label put on her as a woman.

"You know, I like it." I whispered as we laid there in silence, just enjoying our togetherness.

"Like what?"

"The fact that I am the only one to be with you in such ways, it is a nice feel."

She chuckled, her head still resting on my chest, my arms wrapped around her comfortably.

"It is a nice feel that no other man has got to be with you like this." I continued. "It makes us more special, even though we were plenty special before. I mean I does not know about you but I have never married a woman I have known for mere weeks before." I laughed and so did she, she squeezed me tighter too.

"I'm happy you think so, I was so worried you'd think of me as a freak."

"I never would" I kissed her temple in comfort.

"It was intimidating, knowing that you were this man about town …and I just wasn't up to snuff."

It took me a second to get her references, but I was sure I understood at least where she was going with them.

"I would not hide the number from you if you wanted to know it."

She looked at me then, and I knew by her face she was unsure of hearing it.

"Maybe not the number, how about you tell me the first time you had sex? Then we'll both know that story."

"Hm." I thought back. "Okay. I was sixteen and her name was Betty Larkenson and she was seventeen."

"Ohh, so she was older huh?"

I smiled.

"Yes and very beautiful, a year ahead of me in school so I thought she was amazing girl who would not really talk to me. I was skinny boy with funny hair and teeth that were too big for my face at the time."

She giggled.

"Aw, I'm sure you were adorable."

She petted me like she would Sam. I wondered if I should have found that worrying.

"But it was nice, for me. I am not so sure for her, I didn't last very long... you know…"

She nodded.

"But it was at her friend's birthday party, their family had a cabin near the bigger lake and a lot of us went there and got very drunk and had the sex. Not all of us, just she and I. She didn't speak to me afterward, or ever again actually, it was kind of heart-breaking."

Sookie pouted looking at me, she looked sad for me.

"Aw, honey, that's so sad."

I was right, she was sad for me.

"It was at the time, it did not make any match for my confidence that is for sure. For weeks and weeks I would not even talk to a girl again."

"What about the second time you had sex?"

"That was much better time to be had, but it was brief in relationship but less so with the actual sexing time. The sexing time had increased and I think she was happy."

"Who was she?"

"A girl I met in a bar."

"Oh, God…" She said moving to look at me.

"No, no it is not like that. I was with the other men for the fishing boat season, my first when I was seventeen and we were in this bar that had rooms where we stayed because it was very close to the docks and things were easy that way."

She nodded.

"And she walked in, unlike any girl in the whole place… not that there was many of them but she was there and she came straight for me and started the talking. She talked and talked and all the other men, much other than me kept watching as we talked. They were smirking and laughing of course, thinking I could not get such a womanly woman… but I did." I announced proudly, though not so proudly that she would get jealous, it was many years ago she had no reason to be so.

"And we went up to my room and we had the sex, she was very good and safe and very … efficient."

With that Sookie burst out laughing.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that about anyone where sex was concerned before. Efficient. Well, that's good… that it wasn't as bad as the first time."

"Yes, but then she left and I then found her talking with the older fisherman Mike, outside that night, it was odd."

"Why was it odd?"

"He gave her money."

She was silent for a second and then she spoke.

"Did… she leave when he gave her some money?"

"Yes? How did you know? She got into a taxi and they drove away."

Sookie pouted again, this time leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"You poor baby."

"What is it?"

She looked even sadder for me now.

"Honey, I think she was a prostitute."

No…that couldn't be.

"No that is imposs…. Oh my GOD."

She sat up with me, the same look on her face.

"I'm sorry Erik that sucks."

"She was a hooker!" I exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, they set me up that is why they all laugh so much when I talk of her at the time. Those bastards!"

With that she laughed, she tried to contain it but it didn't work.

"Oh this is funny?"

"This is a little funny… I mean it sucks for you that your sexing record is so… sad. But it is kind of funny. And, in a way, those guys were just being nice to you."

"Nice?!"

"Yes." She laughed. "Nice, like some kind of brotherhood thing you know, getting the kid laid before you head out to sea for months. It was kind of … you know… weirdly sweet."

We were both sat up now, and I was thoroughly annoyed.

I folded my arms and sat against the headrest. . I hated the mood I was in now, after our morning of making up and confessions, but I felt sad that the first women I had been with hadn't been such positive experiences. I wanted to forget it, and I was sure to be distracted soon and move on, but as it stood I felt burned.

"This is just awful. Awful, Sookie! I thought she really wanted me."

She frowned again, sliding closer to me and unclasping my arms and taking my hands in hers.

"Maybe she did want you, you're cute and I'm sure in her line of work that doesn't really happen often? And besides, you moved on right? To other girls?"

"Yes… in time."

"See? Not so bad, and it taught you to be slower during sex so that's good too, right?"

I squinted at her, really wondering if the words were coming from her mouth. This woman, my Sookie who was so shy in sex and life was completely okay with her husband having accidently fucked a hooker.

Most surprising indeed.

I was still nursing my bruised ego.

"And besides, you eventually even moved on from all Swedish girls…" she smiled her happy Sookie smile and I loved it. "To me and this American girl knows what she has and loves it."

"Really?"

"Psh, as if you didn't know."

I then became less annoyed. She was right and I think there was not much point in dwelling on the past even if it hurt to know what I did not realise before.

"That is true, and as we said it is good times because I know you only have been with me and that it is much more special than… all other failed times with failed people who I did not love as much as do when I love when I am with you."

She petted my hair again before snuggling against me.

"We kind of sucked didn't we? Apart, I mean. We kind of sucked at this thing."

I chuckled because she was right; we were awful at finding people on our own.

"I think we have many things to thank Pamela for, even if it was in a roundabout way and I was not expecting this, I have a lot to thank her for."

"Yeah for not sending you a hooker for one thing," She smiled, "I just think we need to discuss a few things with her first, my payment to her for one thing. She said she'd call over soon, I should email her and figure out a time."

"I do not want you paying her."

Sookie sighed.

"Honey, she did her job, she sent me to you… either way she deserves to be paid, but then again so do you."

"I do not want any money for this; it feels wrong it makes me feel like the prostitute."

She sighed.

"We can't make this an issue, really because it's just not."

It was a little bit of an issue. I did not want her paying for such things.

"And you are not the prostitute in this situation; it is just an unconventional way of doing things. It took me some time to come around to her suggestion of even doing this, but, I am so glad I did."

"I am glad too. I know I should not feel this way, since really she was just being … you know… nice."

"She was. Trying to help the helpless with their love lives, it's not a bad thing if she happens to make a living doing it, right?"

I shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Aw honey. I think we've talked too much this afternoon about hookers. How about I go and make us some pancakes and bacon with some coffee, we have yummy baked goods for afterward too." She smiled attempting to cheer me up.

"That sounds nice. Do you need help?"

She shook her head as she tore herself away from my embrace.

"Nah I'm good. You spent the night in a cramped couch, how about you just chill for a little bit and let me do this, huh?"

I nodded, she was such a good person and the idea of her suffering in silence because of what other men had put in her head made me sad for her. I didn't want to be one of those men that fucked her up. I would try hard not to be one of those men in her life.

By that evening Sookie and I had found ourselves eating pancakes in bed before Sam joined us for a nap, afterward we finally picked ourselves up and managed to shower, I had my mind on taking my wife out to dinner alone. Thankfully she agreed, but we went for fun over formal and somehow ended up at one of the many steakhouses in the town, it wasn't that far from the house – maybe a few blocks at most, so we walked.

"This time of year is colder in Sweden." I commented as we walked. The sun had long set, but the night was mild and calm and really perfect for a short stroll. We'd just hit the last week in September, and at this stage back home, the chill would be starting to settle in for sure. I had been in America a month and so far what I had seen, I had liked. I hoped that continued.

"That's the one thing about here, the weather is usually some variation of warm, even in winter it's not as cold as other places up North might find it. I think the milder winters might suit you."

"Yes. No longer needing snow boots to my thighs to walk and clean the driveways." I smiled. Winters did end up rather harsh from time to time back home, that's for sure.

"You know, maybe we can take a trip next weekend maybe? I mean we have Mike and Mary's wedding next Saturday, we don't have to go to the rehearsal dinner thank god. But maybe after that, we could just take the weekend away somewhere else." She suggested, and I liked the idea. A change of scene would be nice to see more of places.

"That sounds very good for us, maybe somewhere with dogs for Sam too."

She smirked before linking her arm with mine as we headed inside the restaurant, it was almost full up.

We ordered some drinks at the bar before we got called for our table. I liked the busy atmosphere of the place, it reminded me of home. Busy bars and cafes full of friends catching up. I missed that.

"I never did get around to asking you how the fishing went, I mean between being drunk and the yelling and then the making up…" she smiled. "I never got around to asking how it went, with the guys."

I took a sip of my beer before I began. It had been a good day over all, but with wonky beginnings.

"It was good. There was Jim-Bob which I was told was his first name, all in one go." I smiled as she laughed nodding. "Jason of courses, Hoyt Fortenberries, and Jack and Joe-Bob no relations to Jim-Bob funny enough."

"Hoyt was there?"

"Yes, he talked often of you and questioned how … and I quote 'how the foreigner managed to land Stackhouse's sister'. I wanted to punch his face often."

Her eyes widened.

"I'll bet. I didn't know that Jason was still in touch with Hoyt. They had a falling out a few years ago. I guess they made up." She shrugged looking at the menu.

"It went well though, even if for most of the morning I was getting funny looks for how I talked."

"I'm sorry if they were rude."

"No it is fine. They talk funny too, so it was not so bad on my part…" I smiled.

"That's good; I mean that you see that as good, I just hope they weren't too rude. They can get a little too country when it comes to outsiders. Not that you're an outsider, I just… think that that's how they might think."

I nodded. She was right. There were a lot of questions on what my intentions were towards Sookie and American in general. Jason had to explain to them that Sweden was a neutral country with little to no terrorist relationships that may harm America. It made me sad that they just automatically assumed that someone foreign was a threat.

"One of the things that caused me to question things however."

"Oh?"

The waitress came to take our orders before I could get it out. We ordered and thanked her; she smiled at me more than Sookie, making Sookie roll her eyes.

"They don't make many like you around here, I guess I should get used to them paying attention to you."

"Them?"

"Other women," She said casually as she sipped her cocktail.

"Sookie it will not happen again."

She just shrugged.

"It will not. I know now how wrong it was of me to even dancing with those women, I am not longer a single man with girlfriends, and as such I should not be giving them ideas. Even if ideas is all I would be giving them, it is wrong of me. I would not think I would be so understanding as you if the shoes were on the other feet."

She paused mid-drink to smile, as if she was stopping herself from laughing.

"It's fine, really. I know that you're not so stupid as to cheat on me. I know that."

I nodded firmly, I hope she knew that.

"I hope so."

She swirled the straw in her icy alcoholic drink before she continued.

"What was it you were gonna say? Something that happened on the boat?"

"Oh, yes. Hoyt, another reasons I wanted to very much throat punch him."

She looked concerned.

"Did you know he is dating the girl form your shop? The tall red headed one?"

Her eyes widened.

"No, no… she's dating Hoyt Sanders; he's a boy in her class…"

Hmm, that didn't sound like what I had heard at all.

"No, he told them all, and myself. He is dating Jessica Hamby. That is her last name isn't it? I hear you say it sometimes. It reminds me of ham, which makes me hungry… so it sticks in my head."

Her eyes widened even further.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I really like ham."

"No, love, that he's dating her? She's only seventeen! He's like… a year older than me. Oh my God!" She whispered still looking stunned.

"That is not so acceptable." I nodded. "Even in Sweden, I mean men marry women half their age all the time, but this … as so under the age of adult? It is frowned upon."

"You're telling me." She sighed.

"Yes… I am telling you?"

She shook her head.

"Just an expression."

"Oh… of course."

There were lots of unnecessary expression in English, it got confusing.

"I can't believe this. I mean I'd never met him, and the last thing I would ever have assumed was that she was dating Hoyt. Christ this is so bad. I don't know what she's thinking!" She sighed to herself taking another large drink from her glass.

"I'll have to talk to her about it at work, he's only going to hurt her."

"He said you both dated each other."

"Yeah, years ago for like five minutes. He was cheating on me after a week, so that just shows you what kind of guy he was then, my guess is it hasn't changed much." She shook her head as our food arrived. It smelled so good and the portions were massively different from back home, too.

Chicken fried steak was a thing of beauty.

"Women are like human piñatas." I mused making her laugh.

"How so? You whack us and candy comes out?"

"No, but you nudge them and more secret things come out, like secrets or in Jessica's case secrets," I took bites of my food and she just looked at me perplexed.

"You're a very complex man underneath that chill persona aren't you Erik?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe," I grinned.

"I think you are." She smiled again, nodding while she tucked into her food.

"I posted off the last of the letters today also." I added. We had been filling in my paperwork as we got it. I had three, maybe four more weeks in the States before I had to leave. But because of it all being filed it meant I could return and hopefully start the process of really settling in, and most importantly finding a job for my sanity and our security.

"Oh! That's great, I was glad we got most of them done quickly, the girl on the phone said it would take three to six weeks for processing and then we get the appointments sorted out for your stay." She smiled. She was right we had got them done quickly considering how many there were and just how many questioned were asked – repeatedly.

"It is good times."

"It is. That reminds me I made an appointment last week for this week so we can go down to the courthouse and file for our licence here. It shouldn't take too long though, but it'll get the ball rolling faster I hope!"

We discussed the plans for the documents and our marriage a little further before we dissolved into silence both of us enjoying our very large servings of food and drink before we began to converse again. This time it was my turn to bring up the topic she and I had been avoiding since we had arrived back from Sweden.

My necessary return.

"How does the feel sit with this? My having to return back there without you?"

She sighed.

"I mean, I guess we both knew it was coming and to process the applications you have to be there… I just wish it was avoidable."

"Me too, since it means many weeks apart, I am just not so happy about that time being so long away, you know?"

She nodded twirling her fork in her food before she spoke.

"I know, I know. The laws are insane but I guess they're there for a reason, right?"

"Yes like many laws… but not the gun law. I find it funny, you cannot have a foreign husband without all kinds of letters and documents and interviews but a weapon of death is fine with just some hand signatures." I chuckled.

It ran anywhere from six weeks to ninety days of processing, so we were to wait in tenterhooks until we were told exactly how long before I could return legally. I would be leaving by mid-November and the idea of leaving Sookie at all pained my heart.

"But I think if we just… enjoy this… for this then when you go –"

"It will be somehow less heartbreaking and awful?" I added and she took a long sip of her drink. I don't think either of us was willing to fully realise how odd it would be to be apart for so long, having spent weeks going into months without being apart at all.

We ordered our dessert to go because I sensed a sadness wash over my wife as she finished up her dinner, and we both finished up more drinks. By the time we wobbled home, each relying on the other to hold ourselves and our boxed treats up, it was safe to say we were just a little drunk.

Only this time our drunkenness resulted in lots of giggles and lots and lots of sex.

This time was so much better than the last time!

* * *

**A/N: A lot less angst this chapter, I hope that was acceptable for another solo effort of mine? If you liked it, even just a little you know what to do ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Alright my peeps, sorry this has taken so long to get here, but your eyes doth not deceive you, this is a NSGE update. Another solo effort so any and all mistakes / crapola can be blamed on me. On the other hand, if you think that it is awesome that's also on me, so you know ;)

Hope you enjoy, and as always hit the little button of love if you do so! :D xox

**SPOV:**

The day of Mike and Mary's wedding was a busy one; they were getting married in New Orleans so it meant a little drip for Erik and me. I was glad to get out of town even just for a few days since work had been busy with a number of bizarre theme weddings and that meant a lot of odd arrangements that took hours to assemble. Erik had spent some time in contact with his grandparents via phone in the previous week, and whether he admitted to it or not, I knew how worried about them he was. They talked on all manner of conversations, and I butted in to say hi of course, but for the most part, I wanted them to have their privacy.

Apparently, the council were finally fixing the town's phone problems, which meant they could get faster Wi-Fi too. I think Erik was more pleased to hear that than anything that week. I didn't want him to be homesick, so as much contact as he could have with his people back there, was more than welcomed by me. We wanted to teach them how to Skype!

"You look very handsome," I commented as I slipped on my shoes sitting on the bed, the bed and breakfast we were staying in had very large, very plus beds much to Erik's excitement.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as you do always." He responded coming over to kiss me on the cheek, we decided to get ready in separate rooms, the morning before proved if we were in a rush and naked in front of each other, we just ended up being late and getting very distracted.

Mike and Mary married on the courtyard of the Broussard, in the French Quarter, it was a stunning and romantic ceremony, and standing there with my husband behind me, my mind couldn't help but wander back to our own day.

My only regret was that my friends and family didn't get to see it, but I figured if that was my only regret I was doing just fine.

I noticed Erik take several deep breaths as the ceremony ended and we made our way inside to wait for the reception to start. We headed to the bar.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we got our drinks and took a seat at one of the tables in that section, just trying to relax.

"I am, I just… I am nervous I suppose."

"Why?"

"More new people, lots of them, all in one place."

Crowds, right. Erik did not do so great in crowds, at least not sober.

"I do not want to get drunk either, I want this to be a good day and time for us and I do not want all the embarrass that might come with the drinking."

I smiled, it was sweet that he was thinking of me, but honestly he wasn't a rowdy drunk he was a funny one, but it was still sweet.

"Hey look, enjoy yourself okay? If a few drinks calms your nerves? Have 'em. If they don't, don't. I want you to enjoy yourself too you know?"

He nodded with a nervous smile adoring his lips.

"Okay, that is acceptable." He nodded again, this time more to himself than to me.

"Good, switch the juice for a beer or something while I run to the ladies room, okay?"

Of course in the ladies I ran into Tara, I hadn't seen her during the ceremony, but I assumed she'd be there since she was also friends with Mary from High school.

"Hey you." She smiled and I smiled back, even if things were somewhat tense between us – at least on my end. The idea that she was muddling in my relationship wasn't something I was comfortable with, and since Erik had pointed out that maybe that's what she had been doing, I had kind of been avoiding her.

Of course I felt guilty about it, but at the same time pissed off at her. It was a very complicated feeling.

"I didn't see you guys, where are you hiding? JB is at the bar."

"Us too, we're just off to the left, where the fireplace is."

I nodded to her before I walked into the empty stall in the now all but empty bathroom.

"So I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks, is everything okay?" She asked through the door. She was reapplying her makeup in the mirror.

"Uh, no… Everything's fine."

I could not pee and talk so I tried to do it as fast as I could before she asked another question.

"Really? I thought for sure you'd have wanted a ride to the wedding with us, isn't that normally how we do things?" She chuckled to herself, but I wasn't really all that amused. Rolling my eyes behind the door, before I came out to wash my hands.

"Uh, I guess it was how we did things… but we're staying over for the weekend so I didn't think to call."

"Oh. Right, you and Erik."

"Yeah, me and Erik – remember my husband?"

She quirked a brow at me through the mirror.

"I'm sorry; I guess sometimes I just forget is all. I mean things between you and this guy happened so fast –"

"Are you kidding me? You _forget_? Tara you have hung out with him! You have hung out with him, my Gran and Lafayette while I wasn't even home. So save me the bullshit reasoning."

"Wow, someone ate her bitch-flakes this morning, fuck."

She looked surprised that I called her out, because I guess like third wheeling it with her it was also a thing that old Sook never would have even thought about saying.

I just re-applied my lipstick and left. I really wasn't in the space to fight with her, this was someone else's wedding, and I wasn't going to let my problems ruin that.

When I found Erik again he had found JB, or JB had found him. It was awkward as we hugged a hello.

"Tara's been wonderin' where you've been this last while girl, we've missed you around."

I smiled; it wasn't his fault after all.

"Ah, just been busy you know? Work has kept me on my toes and things at home are just as busy really."

He winked.

"I doubt it's your toes Erik is all that interested in keeping you on, right?"

I cringed a little, but Erik laughed.

I really needed to relax.

"Right, right. Well, we're going to go take our seats –"I said trying to get away before Tara came out and the awkward was dialled up a notch.

JB noticed the weirdness with a furrowed brow, but didn't say anything.

"Okay that's cool… we'll see you guys inside for dinner I'm sure?"

"Of course, I am starving." Erik responded taking his drink and my new one in his hands.

He had been too nervous for breakfast, so of course he was starving. I had tried to tell him.

We could see JB and Tara from across the bar, and she made to secret in her desire to shoot me evil looks for the half hour we sat there with our drinks. Erik clued in early on that something was up.

"Do you fight?"

"No."

"I think you fought."

"No."

He nudged me then making me laugh.

"It's not a fight, I just… think you're right about her wanting to meddle here. I mean she spewed some crap in the bathroom about 'forgetting' that I was married. I mean, it's such bullshit and I don't get it."

He shrugged.

"Maybe there is the jealously."

"But why? She is getting married herself soon, I just don't get why she's be bothered about me being married all of a sudden. Ugh, anyway I'm not going to stress about it tonight, we're here to have fun!" I said finishing off my second vodka tonic.

By my fourth, we were seated at our table for dinner, and Isabel and Pam arrived.

Great.

Just great.

"Darling it is SO good to see you again! Ugh I've missed your face!" Is' said hugging me and then Erik, Pam was a little bit more reserved and kissed me on the cheek, then did the same to Erik.

She whispered in my ear before she pulled away.

"We'll talk business some other time, hmm?"

I just nodded and we all too our seats at our small table as the wait staff came around to take our orders. Erik ordered a lot of food.

"So, newly weds, how goes it?" Isabel asked giving her menu back to the waitress, leaning in to hear more.

I looked to Erik and him to me and we just laughed.

"It's going well, really well actually. I mean living with someone is a huge adjustment, but I think we're not doing too badly?" I looked to Erik who nodded.

"Yes. She is a nightmare with her love of crappy furnitures and television shows –"He joked and I butted in.

"Excuse me, Judge Judy, what now?"

"Blah, blah, and her love for soap that smells like girly strawberries…"

"And his towels on the floor, the constant toilet seat debate… the fish…My GOD the fish." I laughed.

He faked offense then, but the previous week and more had resulted in a lot of fish being consumed in the Stackhouse-Nordmon household. He had gotten his catches from Jason's place and decided to cook…many fish… every day… sometimes twice a day.

It was why I was almost elated to see that steak was the second option on the menu after the salmon.

I could not look at another fish for a while, I thought.

"You're both adorable, Jesus." Pam said slightly amazed.

"No we're really –"

"You are, I mean look how cute you both look seriously, and the banter? Ugh the banter is the best… second best thing after sex in a relationship." Isabel confessed and I had to admit she was right. I did love our banter. It was the one of many things I think I was missing in my previous choices.

Dinner past nicely, we sat through the bride and grooms giving speeches, the rest of the bridal party standing to say something embarrassing about the newly married two-some, and then the music started as we started in on dessert.

I was stuffed by the time the wait staff came back for our plates.

Erik was having a great time, eating of course being one of his favourite things and socialising being another. A few drinks in and his nerves seemed to calm considerably, and he was talking sports with Max Walters, husband of Janice, who I also went to high school with, but we didn't really know each other then, or now. Erik and her husband though, they were getting to know each other, and each other's sports teams very well.

The argument on why we called Football, football and why we called soccer, soccer and not football was still a sticking point with Erik.

I just hoped he did not start him in on the cookies vs. biscuits debate, I had already been over that with him, he was not budging that we as a nation were just WRONG.

We were dancing after dinner to some random Michael Buble track that had most of the couples on their feet for a semi-slow-dance. It was nice, beyond nice really.

"You're smiling…" Eric observed as he twirled me around the floor and back close, chest-to-chest again.

"I am?"

"You are. It is nice to see."

"I guess I'm just happy then."

He smiled then.

"I always like the sounds of that. I hope part of it is because of me a little."

"A lot to do with you, six month ago if I had been in this same position I don't think I would be enjoying myself as much as I am right now."

He nodded before kissing my cheek.

"Then I am glad."

We danced then a little more, passing other couples until we passed Tara and JB, this time Eric noticed the looks and navigated us in the other direction.

"Something's wrong with you two." He stated, he didn't ask.

"It's nothing."

"It is something with all the …" He growled, furrowing his brows. "Those looks you keep giving each other."

His description made me laugh, because I certainly hoped we didn't look like that.

We hit the bar after that, the entire wedding party that is, with the new bride and her groom making sure they had some face time with all their guests. That was one part of the traditional at home wedding that I don't think I missed, it seemed so tiring!

"Sookie how are you?! You look fantastic!" Came the overly friendly and ever so slightly high-pitched voice from across the room. Judy Johnson, otherwise known as the head of the cheer leading squad all through my high school years, beauty queen, psychopath. I think she was on something; she had to have been taking something. No one was that 'up' all the time, not without some kind of medical assistance.

"Judy, hi!" I responded, with a lot less squee, but still friendly. We hugged, she was dosed in perfume and it took a very deep breath for me not to choke.

"Isn't this wedding just stunning? I mean really? I love it! I love your dress where'd you get it?"

"I –"

"I love my dress too, I got it in New York, my husband Tom, you know Tom right? Well he was travelling for work and just invited me to tag along, I mean, it was amazing, but so bad for our bank accounts you know? I got a liiitttle carried away."

"Oh that's –"

"It must be so hard for you right now, Hon, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for –"

"Well, you know, being single …STILL. Being single at a wedding is like, the _worst_ thing ever, surrounded by couples, happiness, all the while there you are all on your lonesome."

"Oh, well actually…"

"You know, I have a friend, who has always gone out with extremely sexy men, and just really liked to have fun and never settle down. Then one day she woke up and she was 40. She just couldn't get any more dates with the hot guys, she just expired just like that." She snapped her fingers. "She had a complete breakdown. She could not hold on to her job because of it and had to move back to Ohio to live with her mother, I mean please. Fun and games is fine but there comes a time when choices must be made before you end up as a maid, an old one at that. I just don't want to see that fate for you, you're too pretty to be alone!"

She sounded sincere, but her fake smile said otherwise, I did not get a chance to respond as usual but this time not from her interrupting, but from Eric swooping in, kissing my neck.

Normally I would have been slightly embarrassed by it, but the look on Judy's face made me play up to him, her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Hello." Eric smiled to her when he pulled away, handing me my new drink from the bar.

"Uh… hello… I…" she was speechless. It took all my willpower not to laugh.

"Judy, this is Eric, Eric this is Judy. Eric is my husband, Judy." I said rather smug about the whole thing while I sipped my drink.

"I ... _husband_?!"

"Yes, hello." Eric stated again this time holding out his hand to shake hers. She took it, with the disbelieving look still across her face.

"I… wow. I wasn't expecting that… you're so… tall and … wow… When did… when did this happen? Last I heard you'd dumped a friend of Mike's."

Right, Bill. _Ugh_. I was beyond happy to learn from Mary his creepy ass couldn't make the wedding, some 'business trip'. One I now just assumed was at the request of Xenu.

"Recently, it was sort of a whirlwind." I said smiling as Erik took my hand; he was grinning too, clearly picking up on her surprise and playing along too. Not that we were lying in our happiness, because it felt genuine, but I still wanted to rub it in her face a little since she'd always been so judg-y toward me in the past.

The past being less than five minutes ago.

"We met in my home country, Sweden."

"European?" She asked still stunned. "I … wow. I mean look at you both you're both so cute… and unexpected and… handsome…" she looked at Eric again, measuring him up and down with her eyes. She was totally jealous.

"I went on vacation, you know to just clear my head… and well we just…"

"We just found each other as if by magical times." Erik finished for me, adorably.

"I think that's exactly it." I smiled up at him, up at him because even in my heels he was still a good head and shoulders above me. Not an easy feat either.

Judy was stunned and made her exit quickly after that, assuring Eric that it was wonderful meeting him and that we looked adorable together – again. When she left I bust out laughing.

"What a strange woman." Eric mused. "I noticed your stance from across the ways." He pointed to the bar. "You seemed tense with her."

"You noticed that?"

He nodded.

"It was the same look you looked like in Sweden for the first few of the days there. It is something I noticed, and I noticed it again. Is she a friend?"

"Not really, she's one of those old friends who weren't really your friend but totally _pretended_ like they were, only to have your failure rubbed in your face whenever they got the chance."

"Wow. So… not a friend then."

"Nope, hence my bragging."

"I do not mind the bragging, it is nice to boast of happy times from time to time…" He closed his eyes. "That is too many 'times'… but you know what I mean."

I did know what he meant and it was somewhat true, but the last thing I wanted to do was turn into one of those constantly faux-boasting couples that annoyed me to no end just a few months ago. I wondered if it was a line, I could walk.

Maybe if I really had to, I could be a faux-boaster to just the other annoying faux-boasters?

Hmm.

**Eric**:

By the time the guys let me loose again and I found my way back to Sookie it was just after eleven.

"Well hey there." She said with a smile, clearly on her way to drunk as well. I was too, even though all I had been drinking for hours was ice-tea that JB said was fine if I was taking it easy.

But I was drunk.

"They kept talking, sorry."

"No worries, Pam, Is' and I have been dancing off our dinners, and maybe drinking a little too much. Are they being nice? The guys? They aren't being assholes are they?"

"Nah they're nice, drunk but nice… I think I am also drunk but I don't know how that happened."

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"I mean… they were iced tea surely I should not be drunk. I never get drunken on Adele's!"

She laughed, at first she tried to keep it in but it was no good. She was laughing into her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Aw, honey. Where they iced teas from Long Island by any chance?"

"I think so, why?"

She continued to giggle, her cheeks were turning red, and she just stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me sweetly.

"You're so fucking _cute_ it should be illegal."

I didn't get it, but I was switching to water. Instead I lifted my wife right out of her shoes for a second making her laugh harder.

"You are having the fun of making the fun of me aren't you?" I said faking anger as I set her back down again.

"Maybe I am having the fun of making the fun of you…" she giggled again, yes she was definitely drunk. I enjoyed her a little drunk, she like me, was a lot less nervous this way. It relaxed us both, but too much and we just wanted to go to sleep. This in between buzz was the best though, everything felt playful.

"Have you and Tara made it all up yet?"

She squinted at me.

"Oh, made up? Eh… Not really. I'm not even really sure what the tension is about, not really, and not enough to start some pointless argument at Mary's wedding… you know?"

I nodded.

"That is good, if it is nothing then perhaps nothing will be needed and it will just fade away on it self…"

"I guess…"

We stood sort of swaying in each other arms for a time to the music, not as fast as the couples around us, but enjoying the people watching just she same. Before she turned to face the crowd, her back to me.

"Let's leave…" I offered my mouth close to her ear as we stood at the side of the busy dance floor. U2's With or Without you had just started up, slowing everyone down.

"_Now_?"

"Mm, now. No one will notice if it is now or an hour from now."

"You think?" She asked pushing her backside closer to me; she clearly knew where this was going too.

"Look around, everyone is too wasted with the drunkenness to notice us, Sookie."

She looked at me then, even turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck to do so.

"Well what do you have in mind? I mean, if I'm going to leave this party, you better have a really good reason…"

She had that naughty glint in her eye, one that I was beginning to recognise.

_Bingo_.

Instead of answering her outright, I just took one of her hands from around my neck, led her slowly down my body, until we landed on my crotch.

"I think that's… a big enough reason for some alone time, don't you think?"

She fought the urge to laugh by biting her lip before she tipped herself forward enough to kiss me. We stood there, oblivious to the packed behind us, just kissing, for what felt like forever. Then she quirked her brow at me and stepped away.

"Meet me out front in five, I'm just going to grab my bag."

I smiled.

"I think we're done here for the night." She added before sashaying away her steps almost echoing the sound of sex that we were going to have that night.

Second best wedding night ever! It didn't matter that it wasn't ours this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi lovelies. I'm ill, flu-ful if you will. Eleven days of _utter_ misery, and now light is starting to piss my eyesight off, so I figured I'd post this and then go lie down in a very dark room until it goes away. As you guys know this baby started off as a co-writing project, and has slowly but surely become a not so much with the _co_-writing and just mostly just me trying to find a place for it. Seems like it's just going to be me writing this from here on in, and I hope that that isn't too much of a disappointment for those of you that started this because of Sea. Either way, here's the update after a long absence, and as always I hope you like it and review**

**SPOV:**

Living with another person was never always easy, I liked my space and he liked his as was to be expected from time to time, but I was particularly set in my ways having been so single for so long. It got to the point that even being around Jason and Gran too much set me on edge. A year before during a particularly big storm when they all came to stay with me, my teeth were almost ground down from holding what I really wanted to say in so much! I was great with people, just in rather small doses and at a time of my choosing. And I really wondered why I had remained single for so long.

_Sheesh_.

Being married meant that being with that someone all the time was kind of part of the deal, and majority of that time it was fantastic and I loved being with him. However, there were times when I just wanted to kick back alone, and I knew he did too. It had taken us a little while before we got into a rhythm of sorts. He would go for his run, or work in the garage or the garden and I would catch up online and on some books or with friends on the phone before we would congregate together again for dinner, drinks, or whatever we had planned for our evenings. We had spent days and days just the two of us, and like any normal couple that just was not normal! There needed to be minor periods when we were apart to come back and have something else to talk about, at least that is what I knew from my point of view.

So, when Isabel asked me to go shopping with her, and Jason suggested they go to Gran's and fix her garage doors for her, we both jumped at the chance.

"Come on, flaws. His fine ass has to have some." She said as we took our purchases to the checkout, _Sephora_ and I just got along too well. Oops.

I just laughed.

"I don't like to focus on flaws; it doesn't make for positive energy." I said calmly and she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, white Oprah."

"Excuse you, White Oprah is Lindsay Lohan's mother." I don't know how I knew that. It garnered me another weird look but I just ignored it.

"I'll give you one flaw. He's leaving in a few weeks, that's majorly flawed."

She sighed.

"Yeah Hun, that's got to seriously suck for both of you. Pam knows a lot about things like that, she's hooked a few people up from out of the country, and it's always hell on the couple when that time comes for processing."

I agreed wholeheartedly. While we needed our space, an entire ocean and several countries away was not the kind of space any couple really needed.

"It does suck, I mean we're really just getting to know each other… such a weird thing to say really after we've 'put a ring on it' but it's true. I love him to bits, but the truth is we're just starching the surface."

"Does that scare you?" We took our seats at chipotle, and decided we would just pig out. Shopping did that to a girl. I balanced out my order with a diet coke, as you do.

"Terrifies me, I've gotten so used to him being around, so used to him just being there when I wake up that the idea of him not being there now… it doesn't seem right."

She frowned.

"Any way you could go with him?"

I shook my head mid-bite.

"No, we discussed it and if I did, the business just wouldn't survive, I mean we're hanging in there financially, but realistically, if I left for months, we'd be done."

"Pam says she's calling to see you guys this week, right?"

I nodded.

"I think so, she sent an email… does she ever leave her desk?" I laughed trying to get away from that subject. We still hadn't told Isabel, or anyone really, the full truth of how we met. We weren't sure we wanted to, we weren't sure it was anyone's business.

"No, she doesn't. She's so busy setting herself her people up she forgets she needs to start on herself too."

I nodded. That was true, I knew how getting buried by work, or family or 'other things' got in the way of dating faster than anyone.

"Have you guys had your first fight yet?"

I smiled before taking a sip of my drink. We had, and a few more after that.

"Yeah, it was stupid in the end, but it's a huge adjustment you know?"

"For sure, Sook, you married a dude after mere weeks of knowing him. _Married_. For life. If that doesn't scream adjustment I don't know what else does!" She laughed. "But there aren't any red flags so far right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." She sounded out. "Like worshiping alien gods like Bill, or being overly, overly attached to his family like that one guy, or being weirded out by your virginity like… all of them."

"Well, the virginity thing is no longer an issue…"

She smiled then, she was relieved. Why, I wasn't sure.

"I am glad; the others that acted like it was some problem were total assholes. He was sweet about it?"

"He didn't actually know until after we were married and had been sleeping together fairly often." I cringed.

"Oh Sook."  
"I know, I know. But after, when he got over the shock of not being told, he didn't seem to mind at all that I had zero experience, if anything he said it made us more special because he got to sort of start fresh – literally – with me."

She nodded.

"Good man, I like that twist on things, it's sweet."

"The first fight actually involved Tara if I'm being honest, and I haven't seen her since the wedding a few weeks ago. I don't know what's up with her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's been acting weird lately, and then she tells me at the wedding she expect me to go with them because it's what I usually did, which was a lie, I usually had a date to things… not all the time but more often than not." I spat, a little bitter that she was painting as lonely Betty in this story of hers. "And then some shit about 'forgetting' that I was married. She's hung out with Erik on more than one occasion, so its bullshit and its nonsensical bull at that." I sighed taking a huge bitter bite out of my chipotle.

"Maybe she's jealous."

"But why?"

"Well, you were meant to be the one helping her plan her wedding –"  
"I still am if she wants me to, she has months and months and months ahead of her Isabel."

"I'm just saying, maybe she's jealous that you beat her to the punch, so to speak. That you just up and found yourself this perfect guy –"  
"No one's perfect…"

"From the outside looking in etcetera, you know what I mean. It's like this little fairy-tale you've got going on and there she is, stuck with JB."

"Aw come on, he's not so bad."

"No, he's not, he's great even, but you know Tara. They have been rocky ever since they started dating and that was years ago, this wedding thing seems more like a 'have to do' rather than 'really want to do' for them, since she wants kids. You know 'before it's too late.'" With that she rolled her eyes. "Kids, those two, there's a bad idea if ever there was one."

"I think she'd be a good mom, her mom was the shittiest of them all, so I mean really you can't do much worse."

"I guess, but who's to say she's learned from her time with her crazy mother, I just don't know, she's hot and cold with me so…"

This was true there was always a slight edge to Tara and Isabel's friendship, no one ever really knew why, and if they did, they did not say.

"Either way, I think you should just talk it out with her."

We hadn't really been in contact, no calls, texts, no facebook-ing even and I knew her ass was on there too, she was addicted to instagram-ing everything in her damn store.

"Carpe Diem, Sook." She said as we finished off our incredible and even more incredibly fattening meal. I regretted it instantly.

"I hate that phrase."

"Why?" she laughed.

"It's just annoying, how are you supposed to plan a life or plan anything at all, if you're always carpe-ing the Diem? I mean think about it, if all we did was carpe, we would all be broke, homeless artists or something. I think people need to be a little more '_refrenatis'_ with the carpe."

With that, she burst out laughing as we made our way out of the restaurant and through the mall again.

"Sookie, coming from you of all people that's just a tad _redonk_."

"Why?"

"You out of all of us seized that day, you were unhappy with where your life was going and so you packed your bags and made it change. You have no idea how much I admire that, I'm jealous of it, beyond." She winked. "But I admire it, the courage it took to pull yourself out of that runt, that comfortable safe routine of yours and do something so huge that led to such amazing life changes for you. If anything, you should be the poster child for it."

I smiled then, never having really looked at my actions in such a way before, but the more she spoke the more I realised that she was right. It took serious balls to do what I did, Erik too. If I could find the courage to cross an ocean to meet a stranger and marry him, I could find it to confront my friend on her shit-tastic behaviour. Right?

**EPOV:**

As much as I missed Sweden and my family and friends, Sookie's family and friends really did make a huge effort in order to make me feel welcomed and wanted, and for that, I would be forever grateful. Life wasn't like the American movies really when I got down to it, but it was still full of goodness and nice people. Of course, there were the few bad apples, as Sookie's Gran would say. Like the old men at the grocery store who asked me why a foreigner had married one of 'their local girls' and if I planned to take her back to my country and keep her locked in a basement.

I had no idea where thy got these ideas from, but I would say no, of course not. If anything, she would keep me locked there, willingly. Their faces were pictures, and Sookie's more so but hers more of being mortified than anything else. Either way I rather enjoyed putting their judgmental selves in their place.

"And I said to Maxine Fortenberry, you mind your own business my Sookie will make babies when she is good and ready, of course she wasn't none too pleased with that. You know she had the gall to say that it was a shotgun wedding between y'all. I mean, really." Adele rambled on as Jason and I took our seats after a half a day fixing up her yard and doors, and every other little thing she found for us to do that day.

"Gran you told me you thought the same thing when she came home married, you said you thought –"  
"Yes well never mind that now, Jason." She chided quickly with a sheepish look on her face, as if I wouldn't notice. It was funny because Sookie had said something similar to me in Sweden that everyone in her town would think the only reason she got married so fast and to a 'stranger' was because she was 'knocked up with no plan b'. She was insulted by the imaginary insinuation, but it was funny how her notions of the people and their small minds were accurate.

"We have talked on it a little bit, but it is still very new days you know?" I said hoping they'd understand Sookie and had only known each other since Summer, and while I did love her, I knew and she knew that there needed to be a foundation built first before we added more people to our little family. I hoped to, one day, but as things stood, I was happy being a newly wedded man to a newly wedded wife.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you return honey?" Adele asked pouring me more iced tea; I sniffed this one because after my accidental drunkenness at the wedding I wasn't so sure if I trusted this supposed non-alcoholic drink.

"We have talked of that also, Sookie maintains that I need to use my wood working skills somehow, perhaps finding something within manufacturing here like my Grandfather and I in Sweden, but until the paperwork comes back there are very little steps I can go to take to make things go ahead."

She nodded.

"Yes, it is a shame that isn't it?

"It is but if we want to make things proper and above the board then it has to be done. I do not like the idea at all but after it will make things easier in the longer run of things."

"Well that's smart I think, I knew a guy that came in from Mexico illegally, settled here, had kids the whole nine and then got sick… it was a mess and his whole family suffered, even his kids who were born and raised here. It's just not worth the risk." Jason added, downing his drink and then stood.

"I hate to hit and run, Gran but I got to go get ready for work tonight." He said before looking down at me. "You want a ride back, Erik?"

I did, I had not brought the bike.

We said our goodbye's to Adele and left in Jason's truck, it was coming into fall and yet the Louisiana weather meant it was still balmy and in need of windows the whole way down. It was never like this back home at this time of year.

"Honestly though man, don't go rushin' into having kids just 'cause it's what my Gran wants, she volunteers at the church day care, she has her fill of babies every week but it makes her wish Sookie and I would give her grandbabies. It just ain't happening for me for a long while yet, course I have to be careful, but with Sookie… she was so single for so long it was never really a worry, now though she wants it badly, just don't cave is what I'm sayin'."

"We won't, we have to sort many things before we start to make more people, Jason, it will not be soon I promise."

He nodded.

"Good, I ain't ready to be an uncle yet anyway." He smiled.

I knew I wanted children one day, but it was the truth in that she and were just starting out and barely six months into our relationship, there were many hurdles to overcome before we did any baby making. My stay in the country for one thing!

When I got home, I let Sam out to do his business and got back to the garage to finish off the bed. I had finished the frame weeks before, but then the headboard and base had to match it – it was my own personal preference to have things look streamlined even if it was to be covered with a mattress.

We had picked out the mattress the week before, it was expensive and I insisted on paying for half of it, even if Sookie wanted to pay full. But even thought I didn't have current employment my savings were still there and I had money from fishing sitting for a long time, my life in Sweden was fairly simple with little to no large expenses, it meant that I could use it up until I found something here that would supply me more money.

What that would be or when were questions I had no answer to.

I brought the old bed out into the garage, vacuumed the floor in the bedroom and then brought in the bed before attaching the newly finished headboard to the bracket. I took a second to admire my work, it was beautiful and one of a kind, unlike many of her Ikea reproductions! I did so hope she would love it, I knew she would though as it was personal to us in many ways.

When it was all put together, I set about making it up. Fitted sheets were always a mystery to me, and they never really 'fitted' either, not after a few washes, they all shrunk up and sprung off the bed around each end when you would attempt to fit the _fittedness_ of the fitted sheet. I failed several times before giving up and finding a flat sheet in the linens closet. I picked the white bedding with the tiny yellow flowers along the top with the white pillowcases. She had many crazy coloured bedding sets in that closet but I felt fresher and less manic sleeping in white rather than the purple/pink/blue hybrid mess she once had on.

By the time I was done, I was a sweaty mess, but the room looked so much better now.

"Honey you in?" I heard from the door and then her greeting Sam with her usual Sookie-enthusiasm.

I walked out, without bothering to put a t-shirt on, I had to shower first before I ruined any more clothes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, suddenly nervous that she would hate it.

"I got you some things while I was out, just some new shirts and a few sweaters, there was a sale –"

She stopped to look at me from the couch. "Well hey, what was I thinking with shirts, it only covers all a that up." She grinned before coming over to where I stood to stand on her toes to kiss me. I loved this part of our day.

"That is nice, thank you."  
"Aw, you are welcome. What is with all the –"she indicated to my chest, "you been working out?"

"No, moving things."  
"Oh?" She looked around the living room but saw no change.

"The bed is finished." I said finally, still nervous.

"OH!" Her eyes lit up, "really?! Lemme see! Lemme see!" She said bouncing slightly.

"Okay but if you don't like it –"  
"Oh hush, you know I'll love it!" she said happily, but I was still apprehensive. I walked behind her, putting my hands over her eyes and walking us both, in a rather wonky fashion might I add, to our room. She laughed the whole way there, and of course Sam followed, jumping up on the bed as soon as we walked in.

"_Ta-daa._" I stated taking my hands away.

Her mouth went agape and I assured myself it was for a good reason.

"You like?" I asked trying to gage her reaction.

"Oh, my God, Erik. It is … it is _stunning_. I can't…. the detail on this is amazing!" She got down on her knees to check, and around the frame of the bed was carved, intricately carved, painfully slowly carved. Little images of our life and how we met, our story was on our bed in tiny carved pictures. At first glance it just looked like designs, but when you looked closer you saw that it was us, the story of us, so far anyway.

She went around and around and the more she looked the more emotional, she got. At first it was just 'it's so pretty', then it moved it 'oh God I understand this now!' I knew she got where I was going with it.

"Erik this is outstanding, really." She got up and came to hug me tightly before pulling back. "I think I get it, but… "She offered and then I took her hand and showed her where to start.

It started with the letters, carved in parchment form beside little envelopes with the American stamp, which had taken me ages to get right. Then it moved to the Swedish flag where we met, the boats of Stockholm, the buildings, then home smaller boats, lots of waves, waves were a theme right around the bed-frame and into the headboard, it's what held the story together almost. There was my Grandmother's little house, the stars under which we made love for the first time and then the airplane that brought us to here, the shape of the state of Louisiana. Sookie's little house followed, there was a small dog, the flower she used in our wedding then was engraved at each corner, by the time I was done explaining it to her, she had tears in her eyes as we sat on our bedroom floor.

"That is… THE nicest, sweetest, most amazing thing anyone has ever given me." She sniffled. "Seriously, I don't even know what to say."

"You do not have to say a thing…" I mused as I held her next to me. "Well maybe _one_ thing."

She sniffled again.

"What? Anything."

"That this is better than any or all of the Ikea replicate."

With that, she burst out laughing.

"Any day, any time, a hundred thousand times better." She coked out, still laughing and crying at the same time. "It's so beautiful…" She said as she ran her hand along the side. I pulled us both to our feet.

"Let's test it out?" I offered, because why wouldn't I?

"No really, this is just so beautiful; this needs to be your thing. This is your _thing_… it's just…" She kissed me once, and pulled me back a few steps until her legs hit the side of the bed; she took a seat slowly before pulling me with her.

She whimpered breathlessly against my ear, moving her lips to my temple, turning her head to meet my lips. She pulled my hips closer to her, moving her body with mine before wrapping them around me. Her legs rocked back and forth along my sides; panting quicker, we made quick work of our clothes, throwing them in tiny piles around the room. Soon, her breath hitched higher as she took more of my unyielding length inside her. She slipped her tongue past my lips, not that I would have put up much of a fight to let her inside, in any regard.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as the kiss intensified with each passing second.

My body flushed all over with that all too familiar craving as Sookie's lips worked down my throat. I couldn't help it when I groaned quietly into her kiss when she gripped my hair, giving my dirty blond strands a playful tug in the process.

I smiled down at her, as our bodies worked intertwined with each other, producing such pleasure that it was hard not to feel happiness. Sure sometimes it was awkward, sometimes it was faster than I would like, sometimes she wasn't in the mood, but that was life, nothing was perfect all the time, but for short periods of time like this, it was. It was perfect. Our perfect. I took mental note of her sweet smile, her cute little nose, and her beautiful blue eyes, a shade that almost certainly matched up to my own. "Let me help you out of your bra," I offered, leaning over her, sliding his hands up along her thighs, up her back and unsnapped her underwear before I peeled it off her soft hot skin as gently as I could given our thrusting and constant movement.

She held her breath as my hands ran up her thighs, caressing her as much as I could, feeling every inch of her and encouraging her to feel me, and sometimes, herself. I loved it when she would touch herself, it almost seemed accidental now, but she would touch me where she wanted to be touched but would never say it aloud. I longed for the day to come when she would have the courage sexually to voice her wants and needs to me.

She wrapped her legs around me again, tighter this time as my rhythm grew faster and faster, chasing that feeling for both of us, hoping against hope she was having as good a time as I was, as I always did with her like this. The soft pink, lacy push up bra that once hugged her breasts together was now long forgotten on the floor with the rest of her clothes, all that remained was her underwear and that was already off her legs, hanging just to one ankle as we fucked.

My mouth all but watered as she sketched her fingertips over my chest, grazing my nipple just so each time she would pass, it drove me nuts, in the best possible way. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, and seeing her like this, it wasn't as new as it once was, but it still held some sort of lovely fascination for me, to see her like this, like this because of me.

Only me.

I was the only one who ever got to see her like this, so stunning and powerful and yet she didn't even know it. So beautiful and perfect, but my guess was she would tell me I was crazy if I said those things to her aloud.

Sookie's hands pressed against the mattress as she moved up the bed slightly, I moved with her in sync, and she rolled right over and was suddenly on top. I liked her like this, being able to see her all out there, nowhere to hide. I of course knew she liked it less, still not a hundred per cent in her confidence, but either way she gave it all she had every time, before bashfully twisting us so I was back on top again, or we were side by side but still inside each other so beautifully.

I felt her nails dig into my back and her lips slip through her teeth and I knew she was climbing the wave, as it were, and it made me go harder and slow down as much as I could which at times wasn't all that slow given how badly I just wanted to never stop.

"Erik… God damn please. Erik!"

I was close.. so … so …

_Close_.

So when a knock came to the front door and Sookie lost it and just grabbed me closer to ride out her orgasm silently, I knew mine wasn't going to come… pun intended, how I really wanted it to.

We froze then, the knocking got louder, and I just pulled out of Sookie, more annoyed at myself for not being able to just let it go once I was distracted.

Fuck, I was still hard.

"We can ignore it…" She said as she pulled me closer, but then must have realised.

"Shit it's Pam"

"What, why _now_?"

"To discuss 'things'." She finger quoted before sliding away from me. "Jesus Christ, I'm a mess." She panicked going into the bathroom and I heard water running. I stared at my hard dick with disdain, why wouldn't I just come that little bit quicker this time? I asked myself to no avail.

Sookie came out of the bathroom a few seconds later smelling like soap with her hair scraped back and a tank top and yoga pants on. She changes so fast for this, but when we go out to eat she takes hours.

I did not think I would ever understand.

"Honey… um… you might want to um… handle that." She nodded before whizzing out the bedroom door, shutting it behind her and leaving me to 'handle myself' literally.

I sighed.

I guess it would not be the first time I'd done it. I opted for the shower, no doubt realising I had to talk with Pam too, may as well do it fresh and not smelling like sex.

I had no idea how to handle things with Pam, so instead I handled myself first.

Seemed like the best option.


	18. Chapter 18

**SPOV**:

After about fifteen minutes of pleasantries and tea, we got down to why she was there. She assured me there would be more 'social' calls if we wanted to stay in touch, and I was sure I did. Isabel didn't choose friends without some serious thought and the fact that Pam had lasted as long as she had in her circle said something about her in a great way. The business call was why she was here now, and with a freshly showered Erik finally joining us, we got down to the reasons.

"Breaking it down, Sookie, I owe Erik money, you owe me money."

"No, I told you, I don't want her paying for this …"

Erik interrupted and I knew why, he was being sweet and trying to get me out of 'paying for him' as he saw it. Nevertheless, there was no need.

"Honey, it's fine, really. Look, you may not have fully understood what you were signing up for here, but I did. Pam did her job and deserves to be paid for such."

"Right." Pam agreed because why wouldn't she?

"I still think it is wrong." He stated, sitting back on the couch now, I ignored his pout.

"How much do I owe you, Pam?"

She brought out documents from her spiffy little folder to check.

"I told you that you were getting the friend discount, so all in all six thousand."

Oh.

Okay.

I wondered how much it was without the discount, no wonder Pam lived in Prada.

"Pamela, that is ridiculous –"

"No, Erik, seriously it's fine. I don't mind, wasn't it worth it?"

With that, he visibly relaxed.

"Yes, it was worth so much more that this… but I just think it is like _prostitutional_ services!"

Both Pam and I looked at him then. I had not known he had felt that strongly about it.

"Erik I assure you, at no point in time were you ever being 'pimped' like a hooker, none of my clients were sent to you with the expectation of anything other than what you were willing to do and how far you were willing to go yourself. I am the messenger of sorts, I am no pimp."

I could see how upset it made Pam to be thought of in such a way, I really just wanted this over with.

"I'll pay you, really it's fine." I had known from the start it would be a significant amount of money, I guess that is what a 401k was for right? Paying someone to find you a husband.

"I do owe Erik money too –"

"I do not want it." He butted in before she could finish, clearly still on his 'I'm not a hooker' mood swing. It was sweet, odd that he never fully 'got' what was going on, or maybe he just didn't want to think about it that way. He was a smart man, how he could have missed the signs, I would never know.

"Okay." I began. "How much do you owe Erik?"

Pam looked again.

"Five thousand dollars."

With that, Erik looked at me, and then he sat up.

"Fine. You can take the money owed to me for whatever it is owed … Sookie I didn't marry those other women I promise that."

Was that was what he was worried I would think? I just smiled.

"I know, it's okay, we talked about this, remember?" We had, back in Sweden.

"Yes, I know, but I would just like to reassured you once again that I was not a man hooker for hire!"

Pam sighed.

"I knew it; this is what I get for signing up drunken Swedes. I knew I should have talked it over with him sober, but as soon as I woke up the next morning the person at the desk said you had checked out and were off on a damn boat. How was I to know you didn't know?" She exclaimed in frustration and I cannot say I really blame her.

"Pam, Erik, it is fine really. Erik you do not have to pay for this, I can pay for it, I want to. I signed up for this, it's my thing."

"Yes but now that money comes to me when it could just go back to her and we could both pay extra five hundred dollar and have it all circled off."

Squared away.

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yes. I was not expecting payment, and I do not like ideas of you paying 'for me' in such ways. I do not care what she say, it is hookierish in nature and I am no woman's hooker."

Except for that one time he accidently slept with a hooker. I guess he had a lot of feelings on the issue. Either way I wanted it resolved.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do to get this over with, great. I still do not mind paying the full –"  
"Is that acceptable, Pamela?"

"It's Pam and yes. It's coming from the same place anyway, a thousand cancels out what you owe the company now, and that's it all done and dusted."

This seemed to satisfy him, his face finally fully relaxed.

"Excellent. I hate money discussions."

He really did, even at the store when things are a percentage off the price he will not remind the sales girl, it was odd.

He breathed a sigh of relief when we both gave her cheques for the amount needed to sort things out, and in truth, she breathed a sigh of relief too.

"You guys are my last coupling for a while; I'm taking some personal time from the company."

"Oh, that's nice though, I mean, it'll give you a shot at slowing down. Is' says you work too hard and I really believe her."

"Yes, and with my mother being ill and I just realised I want to make the most of my life and not be so overly committed to my work. I have girls who run it for me when I'm not there to do it myself, and as it stands I've sorted all the couples I had in limbo, you guys were my last. So, a break is just what I want. Just to hang out and breathe."

"Maybe focus on your own life for a changes?" Erik asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. Maybe find myself someone, if hell manages to freeze over." She laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear, but I knew that laugh, I knew that tone. The one where you were so used to lying to yourself and to others with sarcasm to hide how alone you really felt. It was not a fun headspace to be in that is for sure.

"How about we go out for dinner, to celebrate then?" I suggested out of nowhere really.

"Really?" Pam asked but she seemed hopeful.

"Yeah I mean we're one of your successes, right? And it's your last 'case' for a while, I say we all need to just relax and enjoy the moment."

She shrugged with a smile.

"If you'd like, I could eat. Erik?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

I nodded all these of us smiling.

"Great, just let me take a quick shower and get changed and we can hit up my friend Lafayette's place. Well, I say his place; he's the head chef there so it's so of his, but not really." Since the wedding Erik and I had been making more of an effort to stop being the newly wed shut-ins that we'd accidently become, and we'd made it out with friends almost twice a week since then, it had been good for us and for me.

I could not go with the possible stink of sex in the air though, no matter how quickly I had washed my hands and face and spritzed perfume around before I answered the door to Pam, I wasn't gross!

I wanted to make Erik's time here as social as we could make it, it was helping me come out of my homemade shell too, which was such a good thing. I used to be a lot more outgoing than what I had become since I had taken on the business, it was not that I worked twenty-four hours a day or had this super demanding business. But it was just that as my dating options depleted into the weirdoes' that this world had to offer, I found myself caring less and less about getting done up and sitting in a bar with my friends trying to 'bait' men. It wasn't what I wanted, of course it's not knowing what I really wanted that led me to Erik, running away from the norm had led me straight into his arms.

A taxi cab, starter course and three very quickly downed margaritas later, Pam was regaling me with her story of how she met Erik and how exactly she managed to rope him into 'her web' she said as she cackled drunkenly. Apparently, drunkenness was a theme in their odd friendship/working relationship. Erik was drunk and just out of a rather dramatic breakup, fed up finding women on his, and in swooped Pam with her offer. She had really only sent him a few in a few years, because he seemed distant, but I seemed perfect for what was going to be either her final attempt or one of her final attempts.

For my sake, I was glad she gave him another shot.

By the time, Lafayette was finished his shift we were all, for the lack of a better term, a little bit shit-faced. He and Pam became fast friends that night and they both led us down a path of shots and singing!

There was karaoke, and more shots of course and he encouraged it even more when he joined our table. We all were too drunk actually, so drunk that we managed to get Erik to sing. His rendition of Abba's _Waterloo_ is not something I could forget, no matter how much I wanted to!

By the time we crawled into our new and much sturdier bed that night, we were not able for much else other than deep sleep.

By the next Friday, I had successfully finished flowers for a wedding, a christening and a funeral, Jessica and I were both feeling the strain of all three occasions in the one week, new beginnings, and sad endings all around. It might have seemed strange, I knew we were just providing the flowers, but I liked to think we added a little something special to each occasion, even if it was just to prettify the surroundings and cheer everyone up.

I had talked to Jess about the Hoyt situation, and she had, after some coaxing come clean to me that her Hoyt was in fact not the Hoyt we all thought she was dating. I told her that it was wrong, that he was taking advantage of her even if it seemed like he wasn't – he was. He was so much older and he knew how to play women, I hated the idea of her first love and subsequent heartbreak coming from that douchewad.

She promised me she would stay away from him, as long as I did not tell her mother. It wasn't my business to get involved at all, and I knew that. I also knew how much it sucked when other people got up in my business, especially my love life. But, she was still seventeen, so I spent many a day debating with myself if keeping quiet was the best thing for everyone. It was hard to know sometimes.

I had not seen Tara in weeks, and it was getting beyond stupid as far as I was concerned, so after work that Friday, I knew she'd be in the store doing her inventory, and I decided to call around before she shut up shop. Needless to say things were awkward as fuck.

"Hey." I said coming in as she was closing out the register. Looking up she seemed surprised, then possibly a little mad.

"Hi. Remembered the way here then?"

And so it set the tone.

I wasn't here for her shit.

"A little like you forgot the way to my place, or my phone number then? I guess so."

We both stood there, clearly a ton of tension between the two of us, none of it good.

"We need to talk, Tara. You know we do. Or maybe we don't and we let this fester and kill our friendship. I'm here to talk but if we do is up to you."

She sighed, bagging the cash and switching out the lights.

"Come through to the back, I have coffee."

By the time the coffee was brewed neither of us had said a word to each other still.

_Awkward_.

"So," I said taking my seat at the small kitchen table that took up some of Tara's break room.

"So…"

"What's the deal, Tara? Why the personality transplant."

"I don't know what you're –"

"You do, please don't lie, and don't make this out to be all my fault either. Because we know this is something you're taking real issue with and I just don't know what it is to address it."

She was silent.

"Is it Erik? Is that what it is about, you don't approve or something?" I was beginning to see slowly, that other people's approval mattered very little at the end of the day, but I still yearned for it. Human flaws an all that, I guess.

She shrugged.

"No. I approve, I do. He's a great guy from all I've seen and I am happy for you."

"You don't see happy for me… I mean was I not a good friend to you? Have I not supported you through everything? Failed men, failed jobs, and failed women even… I have been there cheering you on and helping you up and celebrating when you needed a friend. I guess I'm just hurt you don't seem to want to reciprocate." I admitted fearlessly even if my hands were shaking under the table.

"I am happy for you, Sook. I guess I'm just not happy for me."

I did not get it.

"Well I mean here you are after having waited for 'the one' for so long, in more ways than one, I mean you never settled for the shit you were offered here and I really admire that. I think I… I think I settled."

"With JB?"

She nodded.

"I mean it was okay, until Erik came along, it was. But then here's this guy, this good looking European guy who sweeps you off your feet and that's amazing really, but then I think, there's JB who's idea of a date was taking us to donate blood because it meant getting tea and cookies for free."

She sighed and I fought the urge to laugh even thought I felt bad. Because seriously, blood donation as a date? Even with the scientologist, it never got to that.

"I've been with this guy six years, Sook and I practically had to force him to ask him to marry me. You meet Erik and within weeks you're not only dating or engaged, but actually fucking married."

I understood then, she was jealous, but she just did not want to be.

"Shit, Tara… I'm sorry things aren't how you want them to be really I am."  
"And it's not something you should be apologizing for either, Sookie, this is my deal my issue and I'm sorry I'm been so off. I've just been so sad… and I feel pathetic for it, but there it is."

"Are you feeling like its settling?"

She frowned.

" A little."

Not good at all.

"Well, my advice would be if that's the thinking it's not meant to happen. You are better than a girl that settles for something she is not a hundred percent happy with, and he's better than the guy the girl settles for. He's someone's idea of perfect, and if that's not you, then that's okay."

We did not say anything for a while then, she was clearly deep in thought and I was deep in her homemade cookie selection.

"I just wanted it to be different, to feel… different."

"I know. I mean with Erik I felt nothing but fear half the time was I doing the right thing, was he, and what were we thinking? Could we possibly be in fact, completely mental? All of those things."

"And now?"

I smiled.

"I still think that from time to time, but the rest of the time I think of how much happier I am when he's around, how much more 'me' I feel, and that outweighs any of the doubt. I mean, I'm sure he has his doubts too, it's been a huge deal for him, moving so far, knowing no one an all."

She nodded.

"But, I think we both know that we're better together than without each other, it's cheesy and I swore I wouldn't become one of those people who gushed over her husband, but it is what it is and while it's very early days I feel like I know his character at this point."

When she was silent, I continued.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do for definite, only you know that. I will say though if JB is the person I think he is, then he's a good enough guy he just might need some romance training. And besides, he can't do things for you if he doesn't know you want them; he's not a mind reader."

"I guess you're right… you are."

"So maybe just talk it out with him? I talk to Erik about everything that's bothering me, and he only has the basic grasp on English at times!" I chuckled.

"Hey, sometimes I think JB has the basic grasp on it too." She laughed too.

Our version of English was special, you could say.

"Talk to him, and if the things that are wrong are deal breakers then you have to break the deal, but don't do anything rash if you can help it, Tara."

She and JB were a good match, but JB being a mamma's boy and having his head up his ass half the time convinced me that they just needed to hit restart on a few aspects of their relationship. Not that I was an experiment at any means, but it was mostly just common sense after all.

**EPOV**:

By the time Halloween rolled around Sookie and I had begun counting down until my departure, not externally but internally I knew with every morning I woke up my time with her was limited until The United States Government told me it was okay to come home to my wife.

It sucked, but it was what it was and we both were trying hard to accept things as they were. We couldn't fight the law, not on this, and it was meant to be mere weeks, but even at that it just seemed too long.

Sookie was a huge fan of Halloween, I personally had never really seen the big deal, but then Sweden wasn't as big on the celebrations as America, and as I found out, they went ALL out for Halloween. Houses were decorated even more so than what I imagined for Christmas, there were ghosts hanging from trees, witches in the front yards, and a pumpkin on just about every flat surface you could think of.

It was… interesting.

The best part of it all though, the candy.

I mean I knew it was for the children, but it didn't mean that some of it couldn't not have also been for me.

Sookie assured me I would get sick, and of course, she was right. By the time we were dressed to go to Isabel's annual Halloween Party, I was suffering from a serious case of gummy tummy.

My wife and debated a lot in the weeks coming up to Halloween if we should go the cheese-tastic route and do 'couple's costumes' or go as something vaguely connected but not so obvious. Apparently, Sookie suffered some anxiety in becoming 'one of those' couples that try too hard and fall flat on their failed faces. She didn't want us to be one of those, so the debate lasted at least two weeks before we went costume shopping.

In the end we decided on something simply obvious, at least Sookie thought so.

I ended up as _Thor_, and she decided she wanted to be _Captain America_. They weren't really a couple, except Sookie said on the internet that everything got coupled up, so we figured why not? That, and it fit us perfectly given our history, and I was also asked 'who said a Captain had to be a man?!'. It was hard to argue with her after she altered the hot-ass costume on herself.

Of course, we barely made it to the party on time, it wasn't really my fault she looked that good in blue white and red spandex, it was not my fault at all!

"You guys, finally!" Pam said as we entered her house, she had invited the entire city it seemed like, her place – her large sprawling, amazingly modern place, was packed to the brim with Batmen and Cat women, Woody's and Bo peeps, there was an endless list of 'slutty' versions of things too which was cool I guess.

"Sorry there was traffic." Sookie lied as she discreetly took my hand off her ass. It made me smile. We had been together now since the end of May when we first met and so much had happened in such a short span of months. But I knew it was all for the betterment of our lives. I hadn't been as happy anywhere but with her, and I hoped the case was reversed also and she felt the same. Sookie was now someone who seemed so much more confident in herself, more self-assured even in the way she walked. I was not so cocky as to think that being with me was the sole reasoning for the change in her, but I liked to think that being secure with us had a positive effect on her inside as well as the smile she wore on the outside. We mingled the party for some time, I met people who worked for Pam who gave me a knowing look as I told them who I was there with, and they congratulated me several times. It was slightly embarrassing but they meant well and it did not seem so false. So, I enjoyed myself. I met up with Lafayette and Isabel as Sookie talked with a tall brutish looking man and a waifish blonde, animated and smiling I was glad to see her coming out of her shell, as Adele had called it.

"Erik you're a big guy, right?" Lafayette asked as I made my way into the kitchen. They had snacks.

"I am told so." I smirked and it made him laugh, before I popped a mini pizza into my mouth.

"Right, well I wanna do a keg stand but no one can manage my fine ass. Be a sweetie and help a brother out?"

"Laf, are you some kid or something… we're adults! Adults don't do keg stands!" His female friend who I didn't know screeched. She had flame red hair and was dressed as a 'naughty' nurse.

Otherwise known as a nurse with her boobs half out.

"This adult wants to. What do you say Thor?"

I laughed and indulged him, we almost ended up flat on our asses a few times and once people saw what was happening, more people wanted in. My arms were killing me.

I had a turn, then held three others, and had another turn. Between that and mixing my drinks, I was getting drunk faster than I had anticipated.

It wasn't until Sookie rounded the corner with a curious look on her face that I stepped away.

"Having fun?" She asked in a tone that implied she knew I was. I just smiled and kissed her.

"A little bits of it, but more of it when you are around like this. I mist placed my hammer." I had, I was a terrible Thor, and he never would lose his hammer without people taking it from him and throwing it to earth to teach him a lesson.

"Yeah, I forgot where I left my shield too; if we're invaded we suck."

"It is fines. I saw a bat man over by the wine if all else goes to fail he can do things with his bat… powers."

She giggled putting her arms around my neck and sliding up closer to me.

"I'm glad we came tonight, even if it was rather hard to get out of the house."

"Something _was_ hard but I do not think it was only the leaving of the house." I answered lowly into her neck as she shivered slightly. Turning Sookie on in public was fast becoming one of my favourite things.

Next to sexing her in public.

"You're a bad man." She said a knowing look on her face as she helped me to another beer, and herself to more wine. "Did you see Pam and Tara? They've been talking all night, I' m glad she came."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Tara and Pam were still talking each other's ears off, lots of laughing, lots of hand gesturing.

"That is nice. I am glad she you and she are more friendly again." I nodded.

"Me too, I mean, I know things with her and JB are kind of screwed right now… but I'm glad we're talking again."

"Screwed?"

She whispered then, not that anyone was going to hear us over the music.

"She's unsure about marrying him; she thinks she's 'settling'. I told her if that's what she thinks then maybe she shouldn't do it. But, they've been together a long time and if what she told me is true, then I think they both need to take a long hard look at where they are going with things."

I nodded.

"Being together long times isn't just the signs that the time together has to go on." My English got shitter the drunker I got, it sucked. It sucked because it had been improving greatly since meeting Sookie and having to use it every day all day.

We continued to enjoy the party that night, I even managed to channel my maturity and hold my wife upside down to the beer keg. She assured me as a Southern girl it was not her first handstand. I was oddly proud; none of the other women were women enough to trust their men not to drop them.

The party was bittersweet for us in some ways, because we knew in two short weeks; our time together – at least for the time being – would be over.

I had to go back to Sweden.

* * *

A/N: Happy chapter 17! (It's totally a thing to be happy about, right?) ;) Either way, thanks muchly for the lovely, lovely reviews last chapter, something is up here and I haven't been able to reply in a few days, so if there was anything pressing maybe try my blog! xox


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Remember this? Yeah, me either. What can I say, my brain can only really work on one story at a time and having three in my lap is just too many and it goes boom. So, some unfortunately get put aside in favour of steaming ahead with others, hopefully you'll forgive me and still love the story for what it is, even if it is really late! Some of this chapter was sitting in a doc for at least four or five months, so chances are some of it belongs to SeaStarr, back when she was a part of this. So credit where it's due because I literally cannot remember who wrote what now it's been so long lol! Regardless, this is over 5k so hopefully that's good enough ;)**

* * *

EPOV:

I paced the living room with the phone practically glued to my ear. "And how is everything there? Are you eating, you're being fed well enough yes?"

My grandmother asked over the phone, as she did every time I called. I did not have time for Skype this time, they spent at least a half an hour each time in awe that they could see Sookie, the house and me. This needed to be a quick and painless phone call. I squeezed the bridge of my nose as she continued to talk as we conversed in Swedish.

"Grandmother, listen. I have to go soon but I wanted to let you know of my timetable. I will be home in three days, I need someone to pick me up from the airport but I can't get in touch with my friends." Chances are they were experiencing cell reception issues again, I knew from my Grandparents that they had fixed majority of the issues around the phone and internet problems the area had been having, but I also knew the town, and how slack the people in charge could be to us out in the wilderness.

"Oh you want us to come get you?"

The idea of having her third degree all the way from Stockholm while jetlagged really was not what I was aiming for.

"Actually, I was talking to Granddad and he said there were some deliveries there around that time, so if he could be there when I land it would be great."

She sighed. Clearly not happy with that part of the conversation.

"Fine, fine I will tell him and it will be fine."

I was glad it would, I would also call them again before I took off to make sure times and everything suited everyone, if not I could have just rented a car, but since I didn't know how long I was going to be home for, I had no idea how long I would be holding onto it for. I had my truck back home; a rent-a-car would just be a waste of money.

"Great, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"Yes, us too. I will have large dinner ready, everyone will be invited for your homecoming from America you know this?"

I knew that. Granddad had keyed me in a few days before when we'd talked that she and mom had actually been planning together, I was as shocked as he was at that reality.

"We just miss you so much but we know it is not forever that you will be here and that is okay too… we know you have a wife now… even if she will not come with you."

"Farmor please…"

"What? I know she has her job and that is fine, but in my day a husband supported his wife and a wife supported her husband."

I was glad we were speaking in Swedish as Sookie was in the kitchen, I just sighed before I continued.

"We explained to you why she couldn't come, we do not know for how long I will be made stay in Sweden while everything get sorted out and Sookie would lose her business if she left it for a long time. I thought you were proud of her for 'sticking to her guns'?" I swear her opinion on my life changed dramatically with each conversation. Grandparents. I swear.

"Well, yes that is also good."

"I'm so confused, look please tell Granddad I called and all that and I'll talk soon, okay?"

"Okay Erik, we love you and we love Sookie too…" She didn't sound all that convincing on the last part but I knew if she liked Sookie now, in time she would adore her as much as I did.

After I hung up I walked to the kitchen, Sookie was doing the dishes from dinner and whisper-singing along to the radio, Sam was curled up on the sofa, even though he knew he shouldn't be there.

She didn't see me watch her for a minute or so, but I was glad. Just seeing her be herself, bopping her head in that dorky way she did to her favourite songs, wriggle her ass and sing out of tune. Eventually she sensed me, and smiled.

"How are they?"

"Good, for the most parts they are fine. It is snowing heavily, of course, so everything is slowing down."  
"I hope your flight lands okay…"

I nodded.

"Yes. Sweden is well used to our weather, hopefully it just stays as it has… and we manage."

"I think everything should be ready by six tomorrow, you're first American Thanksgiving." Then she rolled her eyes, "Even though it's half a week early because of my government's stupid rules when it comes to marrying foreigners."

I was flying out two days before their Thanksgiving, something that deeply upset Sookie when we looked at the dates. She said it was bad enough we would not be together for our first Christmas, but that Thanksgiving was always special to her, this year she had us to be thankful for, and well, it just didn't sit right with her that I was missing it. So I got my first Thanksgiving, but everyone else did as well, very early. I kissed her sweetly then, bringing her in for a hug which she took easily.

"I know, but you really do not need to go to all the extremes of the cooking just for me…"

She looked at me then, repeating what she had said every time we brought this up.

"But it's not just for you, it's for us. Besides, it's our first year married and I want it to be a thing now, that we do."

"Hosting the dinner? Is that stressful with all the cooking, I know my Grandmother says all the cooking is stressful for her at Christmas, even with my mother there – in fact because my mother is there."

That made her chuckled before she leaned up to kiss my chin.

"It is, but I liked to cook that dinner for Gran, Jason, and I, and this year for you too. I even found this Euro-store that's a little ways outside of town… it sells Swedish candy."

My eyes widened with excitement but then I questioned.

"How fars outside of town?"

She looked guilty.

"New Orleans."

My eyes widened again, this time in shock.

"Sookie!"

"Okay, I didn't go there, Pam went and she had told me about it jokingly and well… I made her pick you up a few things. We had coffee yesterday."

"How is she?" I asked as we broke apart and I went to the fridge, suddenly wondering where the candy was but not wanting to be rude and break the conversations.

"She's good actually; apparently she and Tara have been hanging out since Halloween too, I mean that's nice, right? That they're becoming close friends." Sookie said sweetly as she pulled out the bread and peanut butter, this was her nightly ritual, after dinner snack. I wanted the candy!

"It is nice…"

Candy.

"I wonder how close is close for Pam though." I said jokingly but it made Sookie pause.

"Hm. You know, I never even considered that. Tara does have a history with the ladies." She said adding a little accent to the end of her sentence with a smile. "Well, whatever floats her boat, if they are."

Even though she was engaged and unhappy, if being with a woman or more to the point being with Pam was something she wanted, I just hoped her poor chump of a fiancé knew the score of their game before she called time.

Sookie saw me rooting through the fridge and then the cupboards, she just sighed.

"Honey, it's in the bottom drawer."

I didn't fight the urge to grin.

"You're such a good wife… oh my _god_…" It was all my favourites. "A REALLY excellence at wifing!"

She just laughed at me as she took her sandwich to the living room where we scooted Sam off the sofa to take our seats. We had decided on a movie, I got to choose, so it was Sherlock Holmes, Sookie didn't sigh heavily for this one and I think that Robert Downey Jnr and Jude Law helped my case. In fact, I was sure of it.

"You know Sookie…"

"Hmm." She answered tucked under my arm and cuddled close.

"We're not really like a couple you and I …and Sam."

She smiled.

"No?"

"No, we're like a… really small gang. I like you're in my gang."

She chuckled before kissing me once and laying back down, still smiling.

"I like that you're in my gang too, Erik."

I snuggled up with my wife and my candy and even near the end with Sam as he wriggled his way in between us, and enjoyed one of our last peaceful nights together, for a good long while.

**SPOV**:

Thanksgiving dinner was a mess, at least emotionally for me. Erik and I had spent our days hanging out at the shop, and when I wasn't working or he wasn't tinkering in the garage, we were wrapped up in each other – literally. The night with my family just really pushed it home that Erik was leaving and for weeks, possibly months on end and we had no idea when the forms would come through to tell us that his visa and everything had been granted.

It was one big unknown, and I hated the unknown!

But he was a sweetheart about it, even as I was sobbing into my turkey gravy in the kitchen, or wiping my eyes as my Gran told him all kinds of hilariously awkward stories from mine and Jason's childhood. He lapped it up, all the while holding his unstable wife's hand.

"I don't want to go, but once I go, it'll mean I can look forward to coming back," he whispered, kissing me. "And staying, and being here, and being your husband for the rest of our lives."

I found myself scooped up and at face level with him, as he carried us into our room for his last night there. He gently laid me down, and I felt his weight on top of me in the dark. "You'll call me?" I whispered, feeling ridiculously insecure.

"And I'll email you, and I'll think about you, and then I'll be back." He buried his face in my hair. "And I will find a job when I get home."

Home. Here was home. With that simple revelation, I felt much better about him going for a time.

"You don't have to find a job right away."

"For my mental health, I will find a job," he chuckled. "I am not made to be a house-man." He pulled my leg up and hooked it over his hip. "I am missing the creative stimulation."

"I think you're pretty creative," I giggled, tugging his shirt over his head. "But we'll figure something out. I'm sure people would buy your stuff."

"Maybe I'll make flower boxes for you." He propped himself up on his elbows on top of me. "I love you."

It was the first time he'd said it. Two months, a marriage, my virginity, and a move across the ocean, and he'd said it.

I'd known it to be true for a while. We had said it in every roundabout way possible without saying a direct and clear 'I love you'.

"I've loved you for a while," I whispered back. "I don't know how long, or when, but it snuck in, and it's one of my most favourite things. I probably should have said something sooner."

He smiled at that and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Oh, my Sookie," he murmured, his eyes fragile. "You are becoming as sentimental as I am."

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered, cupping his cheek. "Big time."

"Well, we should share an evening to remember then, my wife," he whispered, pulling me on top of him and with one swift movement.

I had the feeling that most men weren't as giving as Erik was, as he proceeded to go down on me, as had become fairly standard procedure when we got naked. I'd been very uncomfortable about sitting on his face the first few times I'd done it, very concerned and self-conscious about what was going on with my parts, but he initiated it, so after some time I assumed he liked it. Maybe not as much as I did, but some at least.

He shoved my hand to my breast, which also seemed to be something he liked quite a lot, me touching myself in some way. I responded by doing what he did and pinched my nipple, which got a groan from him that in turn got one from me. I held onto the headboard he'd recently made me to keep myself from collapsing on his face as my knees grew weak.

Then, something strange happened. Something that wasn't the norm for us. I felt his long fingers inside of me, and then one seemed to trail off and find somewhere new.

Somewhere that no fingers had ever wandered before.

I tried to be cool, and go with it. I did. I tried to remember if I'd had an awkward drunken conversation about men doing this with Tara, or Isabel. I couldn't remember.

What was possibly most or least troubling was that it felt really good, him pressing there. Different good than anything had ever felt before. I tried to keep my wide eyes hidden, and my thoughts away from other things that happened down there.

It was times like this that I felt like I had no business marrying a Swedish sex god. No business at all. I had no idea what was going on. It was all so distracting, and confusing, yet good at the same time.

I did something terrible.

I faked it.

Erik didn't say much after he came, but he never did, and as usual, he pulled me into his arms after he did his bathroom things, which I assumed thoroughly washing his hands, or at least I hoped it did.

What was wrong with me? Obviously women liked this, or I doubted Erik would have taken it on himself to use me as a weird experiment. I was fairly certain from my conversations with his ex-girlfriends that Erik was incredibly knowledgeable in bed. At relationships, maybe not, but in bed, yes.

And it had felt good. In a very unexpected way.

I didn't like feeling out of control. Not one bit.

"Sookie, I must go," Erik whispered, waking me up. "It is almost time for my flight."

My heart sunk a little at the thought of waking up alone in the morning after he left. "Oh. Do you want me to drive you to the airport? I don't mind."

Even though he had talked me out of that idea the night before. He was leaving here at three am, he didn't want me driving back at that hour alone.

"No, we agreed. I will take the taxi cab. It is fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay, you have the Xanax right? For if you get a little...nervous?"

I could see his smile in our dimly lit bedroom.

"I do, thank you for considering my nerves. And thank you for the snacks."

It was my turn to smile then, there may have been some sandwiches and cookies in his carry on, to eat before he checked in. Erik was always hungry.

"I will go, and then I'll be back, and it'll be like I was never away," he murmured, kissing me ever so softly. "And you will be here, and as beautiful as you are now, and the next time, we will go together."

"Say hi to everyone for me," I rasped. "And don't forget you have a wife in America and decide to stay."

He shook his head. "You would not be easily forgotten about."

"I love you, Erik," I said, giving him my best morning smile, as Sam jumped up onto the bed and took Erik's spot.

"I do not like him in the bed, but I love you too, Wife. And I will return not so many weeks with many treats for you."

He kissed me again and I didn't want to stop.

"I love you." He said with a smile and I repeated his words and kissed the life out of him, practically.

I knew my husband was sentimental at heart, just like I was, but I also knew that if I got out of bed and made a huge scene when he left neither of us would really want that, and so I did as he asked and I stayed put. Listening to him pottering around the house, saying goodbye to a curious Sam and telling him to take care of me until he got back. It was sweet, just like he was deep down. Sam came back to me as soon as I heard the front door click shut, with that, he was gone and I shed more than a little tear at the idea of it. In fact, I cried myself back to sleep.

I slept late that morning because I knew Jessica was opening up the shop, and I was busy feeling sorry for myself. However, by eleven, I figured even I was pushing my luck, and tried to pull myself together. Then my thoughts floated back to and were tormented by the ramifications of one little finger in an odd spot.

What did it mean?

Why did I enjoy it?

What did that say about me?

What did it say about me, that I wasn't aware that that was something regular people did?

That night after missing him all day and contemplating our night in bed, I finally got up the courage to ask the one person I knew wouldn't judge me about it. Tara. Over wine. Lots of wine. I started slow.

"We told each other we loved each other the night he left, and then-"

"You got married, and you hadn't said 'I love you' yet?" Tara shook her head. "Honestly, I don't understand you two."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It seemed soon. We didn't say it just for the sake of saying it, and we got married really quickly. "Anyway, so we say it, and then he goes and..." I took a deep breath. "And then he..."

I couldn't say it. I just couldn't.

It was ridiculous that I couldn't, but this wasn't the type of thing that Tara and I talked about, and since I hadn't really had a sex life period three months earlier, I had no idea how deviant his finger had actually been.

Or how deviant it had been that I really liked it. A lot.

"What, Sook. Spit it out? He effed you into the mattress?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did he ask you to call him something else, or suggest you peg-"

I gulped, as I tried to wrap my head around what that might have meant. "_What_?"

Tara shook her head. "You seriously need to buy a book or something. Did he ask you to fuck him?"

"Don't we fuck each other?"

Tara sighed. "If you can't put the pieces together from that, you're hopeless. What happened?"

I swallowed, hard. "We...he...he...his finger, it went into my...my ass." I covered my face with my hands. "And I didn't know what to say, or if it was a mistake, or if this means he wants to have sex like that, because I don't think I do, because, well, you've seen...Can't. Don't think it's a good idea, and I mean, I guess I knew people did that, but I thought it was just in pornos, or with people who were more adventurous than us."

Tara looked at me for a long minute before she burst out laughing. "Oh, Sook. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. It's like someone gave you a Ferrari after a lifetime of driving cheap Fords."

"Shouldn't we have talked about it?"

"You wanted to have that conversation?" She raised her eyebrows. "Like you're at the gynaecologist? Sookie, I'm going to stick my giant Swedish finger-"

"Enough!" I shrieked. "We don't have to talk about it like that."

"Why are you concerned?"

"That's an exit hole. That's just...it's wrong."

"Every hole can be an exit hole." She sipped her wine. "There's very little two people can do together that's wrong. Unless he hurt you, did he hurt you?"

"No... it was just... you know... shocking."

She chuckled again, putting her glass on the table.

"Oh, honey. Hence the name."

I was confused again, and it was probably clear on my face because Tara just shook her head.

"Sookie, I'm going to drop by some...light reading for you while the big, giant Swedish cat is away. The mouse won't play, but she will…observe the rules of the game."

"Tara, metaphors and wine don't mix with me, not when I'm freaking out here!"

"Some sexual tips and tricks that you might wanna look up for your new husband."

"Oh..."

"I mean, he seems like a open-minded liberated kind of mountain man. What did he say when you told him you were a virgin before you let him in?"

I felt the blush flush my cheeks again, my hands went to my face again too.

"Sookie Stackhouse, tell me you've told him?"

"I couldn't, at least not right away!"

"Sookie!"

"I couldn't okay?! I didn't want him to look at me like I was this great, big freak! I mean I told him, eventually, but yeah so we married with half the story untold...as it were." I cringed.

"Hon, I've told you, you ain't no freak. A unicorn about these here parts, sure, but not -"

"Tara, I know you meant well, but really, you've no idea how...hard it was being a virgin. At my age. In this day and age. When everyone everywhere expects, just 'cause you look a certain way, or are cute, that you're just running around dicking everyone with...well, a dick. Not doing that? Made me a freak. The guys I'd date, the ones I told." I grunted. "It was just too humiliating to even consider going there with Erik at first."

"But you went there with him, all the way. In fact you went so far, you got down an aisle with the dude. You don't think he deserved to know?"

"I think he suspected, when we were..." I waved my hands around.

"Having. Sex." She stated.

"Yes."

"You can do it, but you can't say it? Girl, please."

"Anyway, yes. I think he suspected, but he didn't mention it, and it took me a while to work up the courage to tell him."

"You're both so weird." She shook her head. "I mean, maybe he's just what you need then, weird."

"I think so." I smiled.

"How did he take it, I mean, I think he'd be flattered, honestly. Think about it, you've only been with one man, who is now your husband. As much as our parents and grandparents instilled that little detail in us, you were the only one that actually did it. It's sweet, and I think he'd be thrilled to be the Neil Armstrong of men, where you're concerned."

I giggled at her wording, and knew that she was on to something. Erik wasn't like the other guys, after all. I mean sure, we argued about stupid things sometimes, like my driving or his driving or what to buy for dinner, or his over use of all my fancy guest towels. However, on most things we seemed pretty chilled.

And besides as far as in the bedroom was concerned, I was not some frigid, scared virgin girl anymore, I was his wife. His wife that was good at sex, or at least she would be when she practiced some more. I told her of how I told him, leaving his sexual confessions to just him, his previous partners, and me. There were just some things your friends didn't have the right to know.

I busied myself while he was gone; Tara and I had an accidental sleepover. Mostly because she had had too much wine to drive home, and mostly because now I was used to someone else in the house, I felt lonely his first night away. The next morning we silently ate breakfast, leftover Chinese food and coffee, just what our hang over's needed, before I dragged myself into work and she forced herself across town to her job. She worked in retail for Bed, Bath and Beyond, allowing me use of that discount whenever I wanted, too.

A little too often in Erik's opinion.

He would have landed in the afternoon time, American time and I knew he would call so it was just before lunch, and I was alone in the shop having given Jess a much needed day off, when he walked in.

The cringe of my life.

_Bill Compton._

He hadn't changed a bit since I'd last seen him, still with his smarmy face and his smarmy suit, with his smarmy, unnecessary man-bag. Ugh.

"Sookie Stackhouse, fancy running into you here."

I grinned.

"Well not really that bit of a surprise, since I own the place and all. Hi, Bill. What can I do for you?"

"Besides brightening up my day?" He said leering at my breasts.

See cringe.

"Besides … that." I deadpanned.

"Well..." Just as he began, a woman walked into the store, she was smiling happily, so it shocked me when she walked up and took Bill's hand.

"Sookie, this is my fiancée, Lorena. Lorena, Sookie. One of the best florists in the whole state."

She grinned, big and real. This girl was happy.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I wasn't even sure this place was real, but Bill just insisted we come here and see your displays. I was set on one of the bigger companies in the city, but nope, my Billy here just had his heart set on this little independent place in Shreveport, so here we are!"

There they were. Fuck me, she had agreed to marry Bill? I looked into her eyes, and unlike Bill's hers were very much alive and sparkling. Hm. Maybe the Scientologists hadn't got to her yet, I thought.

"You're getting married, Bill?"

"I sure am. Lorena and I met at a meeting a few months back, we hit it off right away, and we've just been like two halves of the same coin ever since."

That didn't even make sense, if they were two halves they'd never actually see each other. Did this mean she was 'one of them'?

"Oh, meeting?"

"A church meeting." He clarified with shifty eyes. Damnit, I read her wrong, she was one of them.

"Ah, well. Praise Zenu and all that, right?" I grinned, as did they. I fought the urge to shudder.

"Well, let me show you folks what I can offer y'all and we can go from there? Okay?"

I put on my best fake smile, my best fake happy voice and I sold the shit out of my wedding portfolio. I fought the urge to gag when they'd coo over the flowers, or the urge to tell her to run for her life or offer her some Dawson's Creek DVDs as a very large hint as to what her future held.

I'd just gone through the pricing, which Bill eagerly agreed to when Erik called. I ignored the call since I was working, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do and Bill noticed.

"Don't ignore your call on our behalf," he said, nuzzling Lorena's neck in a way that made me cringe.

Then I realized. I didn't give a shit that Bill was getting married. Less than a shit. I never would have married Bill, but it still sucked that everyone was beating me to the altar, especially loser assholes like him.

"It's my husband," I said pointedly. "I'll call him back in a bit. He gets the time change mixed up."

Bill stopped nuzzling Lorena long enough to look a little surprised.

"Oh, husband," he nodded. "I didn't realize."

"It's...new. Only a couple of months." I smiled.

"I'm so glad you were able to work through your issues, Sookie," he replied in his condescending tone that made me want to castrate him. "I thought the church could have really helped with that, but I guess you didn't need it after all."

"I don't know how ya'll call yourselves a church," I muttered. "Anyway, yep, happy as a clam."

"We should double date!" Lorena said with a huge grin on her face. "We can talk more about the flowers, and I'll cook my tuna tartar."

Bill smiled brightly. "I like this idea. What do you think, Sookie?"

I resisted the urge to say that I thought they were both on crack.

"Well, Erik's away for a few weeks, and I'm just so busy-"

"When he's back," Lorena said. "We must set up a date. I have your card with your number-"

"I have Sookie's number," Bill interjected. "Okay, so we'll do it. Dinner when Edward-"

"Erik."

"Erik's back in town. Our place."

I was not going to their place for dinner with Erik. There was no way I was subjecting him to them, or risking that his limited English skills would make Scientology sound appealing.

"Okay, well, we'll try to set something up, I guess," I said, eager to get them out of my store. "And we'll be in touch a little closer to the wedding about the flowers."

It took me another ten minutes to hustle them out of the store, and when they were finally gone, I locked up and called it a day, annoyed that my busy day had caused me to miss his call. Erik had left a very long, rambling voicemail about his flight, and I listened enthusiastically when I got home from work. The flights were smooth, the pill had helped and he had waked himself up with his own snoring. His mother was crazy. He missed me. His grandmother made wonderful pies, and was very interested in Sam if we wanted to ship him over. They were having a welcome back dinner for him, it was all very sweet. But listening to his broken English over my voicemail, all excited and happy to be back there it just made me realise that I was home alone and that he was an ocean and countries away from me.

I was more than ready for him to come home already. I missed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**:

Getting off the plane at the airport in Sweden, I had the urge to kiss the ground. I really did not like flying in the planes, I liked it less so with freakish snowstorms and lots of turbulence. I had befriended a woman named Hilda who sat next to me, and on the other side of her was her husband Harold. They had been married over forty years, and I felt like I knew their life story by the time the plane from London landed in Stockholm. I told them of my tale, my new life in America with my new wife and all that we had gone through so far in such a short time. They listened and nodded and 'awed' at appropriate times, they also told me their tales of how hard married life could be sometimes, and that it was okay to feel that it wasn't as easy as everyone pretended it was. But also they spoke of what mattered most is that you stayed true to who you were when you married even if you grow, you must grow together. I knew that Sookie would have liked them, and their story and by the time I landed I found I missed my wife even more than I had anticipated, and I had anticipated to miss her very much.

"ERIK! My lovely grandson!" My grandfather embraced me at the baggage claim of the airport in Sweden, a big smile on his face and a cap on his head. He had grown in a grey beard since I had seen him last, and I found it suited him.

"Your parents and grandmother and I are so pleased you are back." He hugged me again, never one to shy from his emotions. "I am just sorry Sookie was unable to come back with you."

I sighed. Not as sorry as I was that's for sure.

"I know, but you all know the reasons."

"Yes, and valid ones they are too," he stated grabbing one of my bags even though I protested, "no matter what your grandmother says."

"She knows she is just being stubborn, Sookie has a job and a business there, much more than I can say for myself."

"Legally it was not possible, but after you return, I know you will set goals and achieve them." He nodded confidently. It was one thing Carl Nordmon was not short on and that was confidence. He always assured me I got mine from him. We stopped off in Stockholm for some breakfast and a few drinks and a lot of catching up, I texted Sookie to reassure her of my safe landing and that I loved her and missed her already. The time difference meant she was either asleep or should have been at that hour, and calling her would have only made things worse by waking her. We would spend the night in Stockholm, as the drive home was long and we were both not at our best. I could not wait for the time difference to catch up so I could talk with Sookie again.

We set off for home the next day, in the afternoon, after browsing around the city with my grandfather since he rarely got the opportunity to do so now that he had slowed down at work. The hours and hours drive home was split between us, even though he argued with me about being 'well and able' to do it alone as he had driving down. However, even jet lagged I felt too guilty, he was too old and I wanted him to relax. Sookie had called as we were taking off, apparently her workday had been overly busy, and she did not sound too pleased. Nevertheless, she perked right up when she found out that my bumpy flight had landed safe and that Carl was there and on speaker to talk with her as we drove.

"Sookie my darling grand-daughter in law what a pleasure as always." My grandfather charmed over the speaker, and I heard Sookie giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Always a pleasure to talk with you too, Carl. I hope the drive wasn't too sore on you, is Erik taking good care of you now?"

He smiled.

"He is yes, as always with the nagging. I do not know how you can put up with him. No wonders you send him back to us."

She laughed then.

"Now, now, you know you only get him for a little while, right? Until my government sees sense and allows him to come home."

_Home_.

Carl looked at me then and his eyes almost seemed sad.

"I know we'll send him back in one piece I promise."

"That's good to know!" She said, her voice breaking up with the bad connection as we drove deeper north. "Have a safe drive okay, I don't want to distract you anymore… I know what Erik's leadfoot is like now." She laughed making him laugh and making me smile.

"It is not lead."

"Just heavy as hell then?"

"You're not funny." I deadpanned.

"No, I know I'm hilarious you don't need to validate me. But listen, Skype me when you get home too, okay?"

Another home. Had I two homes now, was that even possible?

"I will, we will talk then."  
"Yes, in private and probably without his pants." Grandfather interjected sending Sookie into another fit of laughter because she bid us good bye and we all hung up.

We were both silent in the car for a few minutes after she left us, it was as if Sookie's presence was still in the car causing us both to get lost deep in thought.

"She is a good woman, happy, and you love her a lot." He stated more than asked.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"That is good news, just tell them that and they will worry less for you." I knew who _they_ were, they were my parents. They were always worrying. Even if my father was absent, most of my life he was off working on oil rigs or on trawler boats for months on end, I knew he still worried for me as I worried for him, as we both worried for our mother who in turn worried for us both. But, I didn't want that life for me, for any family I would have. To be an absent father, even just emotionally like him was not what I wanted. I wanted that stupid idealistic white picket fence life, where I kept my wife happy, she made me happy, and one day we had children who would make us happy and who we would keep happy. At least of course, until their teen years when they would hate us regardless of whatever we did… until their twenties when they hopefully rediscovered how amazing we were as parents and we were back to happy again. I would not be absent in any sense. Just this small absence from Sookie now was more than enough!

Driving back into town, it was dark and just after nine pm, I was beyond tired and Carl had snoozed on and off since eight, we were more than glad to be home again. The town looked as familiar as of course it should. The same bars and shops and people and snow, but somehow maybe because I felt different now, it did too. We were both silent as we dragged our tired bones from the truck, into the house where my mother, father, grandmother and friend greeted me. I was dead tired but the happiness I felt in seeing everyone again was something that picked me up more than the three-iced mountain dew's I had that one time at Sookie's gran's house, and then I didn't sleep for two nights! There were so many questions from all directions, from my grandparents to my mother and my father and all my friends as we sat, ate, and caught up on life that had passed in the months since I had gone to America. It was a happy time, but one person was missing and from now on if she was not there she would always be the one person missing from any party. I talked of her in almost every sentence, showed many photos on my phone, and noticed too that my grandparents had our photos up on the wall now with the rest of the family; it made my heart happy to see our wedding photo next to my parent's photo.

"_Do you like it? What's it really like?"_

"_What's she like at home, is she as nice as she was here or is there an inner crazy person. She is beautiful there has to be crazy!"_

"_America laws are weird."_

"_What's the candy like over there… What's the women like over there?"_

"_You look so TAN! Oh, my god!"_

"_Did you bring us presents?"_

My friends, while was sure they meant well, their line of questioning was insane, and I was so overly tired that I couldn't even really remember what I told them.

When I called Sookie again, I was a little drunk and overly tired but so glad to hear her voice yet again, it was now too late to Skype, but the next day we had a date to do just that, and she even insisted I wear no pants. I would definitely wear no pants, if she would wear none too. And by pants I mean the euro version of the term and she would be underwear free for our Skype call, she agreed reluctantly with a giggle before we bid each other goodnight.

I would make sure no one else was home for that.

**SPOV**:

By the end of my first week without Erik I had gotten used to the semi-sleepless nights – apparently now I was just used to him in bed next to me, and used to his slight snore, which I was even surprised I missed too. I had kept myself busy though, work was picking up since the florist that used to nab our business relocated to a more upscale part of the city, and while I hoped to one day be the one relocating, for now I was happy where I was. Jess and I had a frank and rather heated talk about her and Hoyt – again – resulting in a rather silent work place, I had hoped if I talked to her enough about that, she would see sense. But, she was seventeen and in love, what I said didn't matter at all to her then. Tara, Pam, Isobel and I hung out a lot that first week, I think it was rather sweet how worried they seemed for me, with Erik gone, but it really wasn't all that necessary. I mean, sure, I was an emotional mess and our phone bills were probably huge already with all the texting we did throughout the day, and with Skyping at night we saw each other every day but we didn't really 'see' each other.

Erik seemed so happy to be home, but with a healthy side of guilt for my absence, I never wanted him to feel that though. If he was happy to be home, he should revel in that happiness, missing me and being happy to be home did not have to be mutually exclusive. By the third week though, I was feeling the strain a little harder as the world embraced the Christmas build up, and I was alone and depressed while my love was on the other side of the world. I knew Erik was feeling similar, but we hid it well when we talked, we always tried to focus on the positive and tell each other all the stories of our days apart. He had taken up fishing again with his dad, taking the boat out as far as they could for a couple of days, coming back with a lot of fish and crab, making his mother and grandmother busy with fish pies and all manner of fishy meals. The man could chow down on a plate of muscles like no other, that's for sure. So I knew he was enjoying being back in the land of fresh-fresh fish too. He had told me tales of his friends, and how they had been encouraging him to go out with them more than he really wanted to. He said he just wished for the call from me that said his visas were granted and that he could come back. I wished for that too, but for the time being we were making do, like so many other couples throughout the world.

Jonas, and Lucas, Emil, and Emilie, Sara and Rita joined Erik and I for our nightly Skype one night. They were heading to the bar, there was a soccer… _football_ match on and it was their 'thing' now that Erik was home. Nevertheless, they wanted to talk with me – or mores the point to tease Erik and me about our relationship, it was cute but of course, I felt the pangs of jealously, though I didn't let them take me over.

"Sookie you must come back, we had such fun last time and really we will have the fun again!" Rita bellowed, her dark red lips making her perfect teeth appear even whiter than in person, everyone was fighting for camera space to wave and blow kisses at me. Erik just rolled his eyes and looked adorably embarrassed at their behaviour and of course prying questions.

"That is unless he's got you pregnant. That's not why you stayed right?!" Lucas asked nudging Erik like boys did. It was my turn then to roll my eyes.

"Don't worry Lucas, I promise you'll be Erik's first baby mamma…"

My sarcasm caused all the girls to '_oohh'_ at him and laugh; he just stuck his tongue out at me before kissing Erik dramatically on the cheek and raising his beer to me.

"Touché, Mrs Nordmon!"

We bid our goodbye's like a ridiculously cringe-worthy couple, complete with kissy noises just to annoy his friends, he promised to call me before my bedtime, but I knew when he did the broken English he now spoke would be shattered as he'd be drunk as a fool no doubt. I agreed anyway and we signed off, I had arrangements to work on for the next day and busied myself with them for a few hours, before taking Sam out for a lengthy walk that ultimately led me to Tara's place.

I noticed many boxes in her hallway.

"Going somewhere?" I asked when she let me in but she just sighed.

"I'm not, but uh, JB is. We … well we broke up."

"What!? Tara… what the hell? How? When?"

"Like six hours ago, come in. I have wine." She offered as I let Sam off his leash and free to run around her apartment.

Three glasses of wine later I found out that Tara had feelings for Pam, Pam was being an amazing friend but also a flirty mess and she was just confused as to where her life was going, but she ultimately felt that even if it wasn't with Pam, it couldn't be with JB either. She just wanted more out of life. She wanted to see where things went with Pam but wouldn't nor couldn't do that while still in a relationship – so she decided to end it. I was proud of her and Pam really for having the sense to do things above board, JB might not have been what she wanted out of life but that didn't make him a bad guy, it didn't give her a free cheating pass just because she was confused.

That night I had ended up going home a little tipsy, I even got a cab to take me what would have taken me maybe ten minutes to walk, because well, I sort of couldn't walk.

Wine was the devil, what could I say?

The very drunk (on both sides might I add) conversations with my husband that night were ones I never wanted to forget, but we both probably would. We confessed our loneliness at being apart and the worry that the visa might never come through, what the future held for him and me and us together and apart when it did come through and how scary it all was that our lives had changed so much in such a short space of time. He told me how different his town felt to him now, how disconnected he felt from it all, he was sure it was just my absence now that made it so but he was worried that it was more than that. I didn't want him to lose his connection with his home, not ever, so we made a pact that whenever things were getting too much and we needed a vacation, Sweden would be stop one on the map of Sookie and Erik, he seemed to like that idea, the idea of coming back to visit more often. Even though we knew it was expensive, he was sure that once he found his feet in America that he would be able to bring in a decent wage with his trade. I truly hoped that was the case because I knew that Erik was not a man that would allow himself to just sit around all day doing nothing, he wasn't raised or really even built that way.

I knew if he came back and found nothing, he would slowly go insane and our relationship would only suffer because of it. Neither of us wanted that to happen, so we vowed to jump full steam ahead once he was allowed to come back. We mentioned Christmas and how, we had agreed before he left not to 'do' Christmas, because he hoped to be back before then, but my calls to the visa departments bore no fruit as to the status of his applications, so basically we were resigning ourselves to our first Christmas as a couple, apart.

That was not the most fun realisation either of us had ever had, however the Skype sex we had after our conversation was.

Even if I felt vaguely ashamed the next day, I told Tara of course and she cussed me out for being an idiot in thinking such things about myself and that sex, in whatever incarnation with my husband was never something to be ashamed of. The next evening I came home from work to a package on the step, upon opening it I found a note from Tara asking me to some 'light' reading and to open my mind. Six books on sex and a dozen website URL's later, I think it's safe to say my mind wasn't the only thing that was open!

I guess Erik was in for a bit of a surprise or twenty when he got home!

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter20! If so hit the little button and let me know ;) I promise they're together by the next chapter! :D xo


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV:**

I had been back in the shop for a few mornings in a row, helping my father with the orders that needed to be done before Christmas. They had hired a guy from town in my absence, he was a design major at university in Stockholm and on his time out he was using his brain and staying near home to save money – while earning carving and delivering with my family. His name was Adam and he was a chilled out kind of guy, I assumed he was high a lot of the time, but for the most part he stayed out of the way and did his job, I knew why my grandfather had kept him on then. He didn't like useless people under his feet.

"There's this and two stools that match for the Gotland address, she wants it shipped before Christmas."

I nodded knowing with all the extra hands on board we would get it done, no problems.

"Have you talked of children?" My dad asked as we finished varnishing a bench for shipping in a couple of days. "You and Sookie?"

"Some… not a lot but some."

"And?"

I smiled.

"There will be children, one day."

"But just not one day soon?"

"No, not soon I do not think… it would be just too soon we both agreed on that."

He nodded seemingly okay but I knew both he and my mother longed for grandchildren, but I would like at least both my parents to meet my wife before she became the other of their grandchildren. I knew Sookie and I were unconventional in our beginnings, but children would be something we took our time with for sure.

"I'd like you to meet her in person first, it would be nice." They were never really ones for Skype either so she had yet to meet my father. Jonas Nordmon got his stubborn streak from his mother, that's for sure.

"I think I would like to go to there someday soon, to America. See what all your fascination was about, maybe see some sunshine."

The minus twenty degrees Celsius weather outside sure had me missing the balmy Autumn I experienced in Louisiana.

"I would love that, I am sure Sookie would love it too. She seems to like to make big fusses of people with her cooking."

"She a good cook?"

She was at some things, at others not so much. I would never admit that though, particularly not to her. Nevertheless, I was the same, there were things I could cook and others I just couldn't, we would hopefully learn together soon.

"I look well fed do I not?"

He just laughed.

"You know your mother worries…"

"And you?"

He sighed.

"I understand you are a grown man, who has his own life and can take care of himself and his new wife…, but you're still my son and of course I worry too. Less than her because I have a fathers faith in you, I always have… even when you were just a teen and running off to sea like a loon instead of to the cities with the others."

"I'm still not much of a city guy."

"No, I know." He smiled.

"What's it like there? I know your friends asked the other night at the dinner party, but really, do you like it? The people are they nice? Is there potential for work?"

I nodded.

"For the most part the people are welcoming, especially people in Sookie's life, they are good, decent people. But the locals… I think like any locals are weary of strangers moving in… particularly when they're 'foreign' and marrying one of their girls. Sookie is thought highly of in her community, I like that she has a good name for herself, it means we can have a good family name in the future."

Even though the idea of children appealed to me, I knew it was too soon, but it still sat nicely with me that my wife was a respectable woman with respect for not only herself and her family but for everyone she met.

"It is nice you think of such things for children that don't exist yet."

"Well I think of nice things." I said full of sarcasm, it wasn't that I spent a lot of time fixating on what other people thought of me, for the most part I didn't care. However, as my father said I was grown, but growing up was a whole other ballgame, I did not want to make it harder on any kids we had than it would be already.

Growing up sucked.

"You want to go ice fishing tomorrow?"

I did, it was my new favourite thing to do with my dad now. It was weird; somehow, leaving Sweden had brought us closer together, it was as if when I was younger it was as if he didn't know how to relate to me, but now that I was married and grown, he did.

Bizarre.

"I am happy that you're happy… your mother is too, even if she can't say it out loud and to your face like I can. She is… a complicated woman."

"But you love her, right."

"God knows I do, and at times I think only he knows why." He smiled, with that my grandfather came in, announcing that dinner was ready and we had to shut up shop if we wanted to walk back to the house to eat, the snow was starting to drift.

He drove over in the truck but teased us about not giving us a lift home, having to run and jump on the back of the truck in sideways flying snow – never fun. My grandfather had a sick sense of humour!

"I just do not know if I could do it." Elin said as we sat in the bar and had some drinks, and peanuts there was always peanuts. "Being so far… it must be hell."

"It would be less so if people would stop pointing it out…" I sighed and she just grimaced. We were waiting on the crew, there was a friendly game on TV soon and the bar had it on a big screen with two for one deals on drinks – of course we would be there.

"What made her the one? I've always wondered, I mean it didn't work with any of us local girls… and we know you tried just about every one of us." She sassed making me roll my eyes. "And we had fun, we had lots of fun you and I… particularly by the lake that summer…"

I shrugged.

"But you didn't love us… or at least I know for sure you didn't love me. But her, her you fell for right away it seems. At first, I thought it was because she was American and that was your kink…and that it would wear off and you'd eventually come to your senses and come home. But now, well I mean you really love her."

I looked at her strangely then.

"Of course I love her."

"Hey don't shoot me, I just figured that it was… you know a fling with a novelty that would… eventually wear off. But I see now that you're really committed, it's nice."

"You sound a little bitter."

"That you seemed to have met your soul mate who came from another continent and swept you off your feet in a matter of days? You could say I'm a little bitter, but not because I don't have you, because I don't have someone like Sookie to do the sweeping."

I took a long slug of my beer before I continued.

"You're wrong, I did love you… I loved all the women I was with but I just wasn't in love with you… not like I am with her and before I didn't know if there was a difference and I could 'make it' happen if I didn't feel it like I knew I should. Until I met her I was okay with faking it."

"And now not so much?"

"Not so much now, no. I may have only known her some months but what I feel and what I know she feels, it's real. Sure, it's scary and new and there is lots of anxiety and we fight and we argue like normal people, but we love more so it balances out… it's real life and I can't fake real life anymore."

And that's what it was for me, it was about realising, like my father did, that I was a grown up and that I didn't have to fake my happiness anymore, because with her and because of her and the man she made me want to be, I was happy.

I never wanted to lose that.

**SPOV**:

Having had Tara's book package for a few days the night I finally gave in and gave them a whirl was the night my life changed, I saw things in those books that I wasn't even sure a vagina could do never mind do and have it be fun! _365 sex positions_ with a post-it note from Tara about having 'something good in every day…' _The Karma Sutra_ was eye opening to say the least, positions so descriptive I found myself blushing slightly, even though the only soul in the room with me was Sam, and he didn't care what I was reading. Other books included 'how to make love like a porn star' and the title of that alone scared me a little so it went to the bottom of the pile, before that there seemed to be much more helpful titles, like 'The Lazy Girl's Guide to Good Sex' which seemed much more my speed. I did not tell Erik about my night-time reading, but instead listened to his stories over my laptop screen, as he sat on the edge of his bed with his beanie hat still on and wind-blown look on his red cheeks. He was happy to be back home of course, seeing his friends, being with his folks and grandparents but as the days wore on and it got closer and closer to the holidays we were both feeling the pinch of being without the other.

"It is funny, this time last year I did not know of you and now this time this year I feel as if I have to known you all of my life time."

I smiled at his words, because it was only too true.

"So what have you been doing, I miss our nights together." He asked with a dorky smile as he sipped his tea, I knew it was tea because he told me he felt a little girly adding lemon to it but didn't care enough to stop.

I glanced at the pile of books by my bedside table and smiled.

"Oh, you know, just some light reading… dealing with Sam. Dealing with work then just hanging out with the girls for the most part, all very boring really."

I had told him about Bill after the run-in happened, he just rolled his eyes and told me how lucky I was to have had the smarts not to be sucked into that, I agreed with him. I still had to cater their wedding flowers though and that meant seeing him, seeing them. Erik admitted with a devilish smile that he could not wait to meet the man that had talked down to his wife in such a way.

I decided it was not wrong at all by how turned on that little detail made me.

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you! Tara? She dumped JB."

"Really? That's sad."

"I guess, but I mean if she wasn't happy and I'm guessing he wasn't either… but!" I got overly excited as I was sitting crossed legged on my bed, making him laugh. "But guess who she's seeing or sort of seeing or wanting to see…" I made him guess and he shrugged for a second but then his eyes widened.

"Pam!" We said in unison before we laughed.

"Yes!" I admitted. "I swear when she said I was a little shocked, Pam … even when Tara was more into women, she was never her type. Tara was always the Alpha. With Pam…"

"That would be a dynamical change, but is it something you could see happening?"

It was my turn then to shrug.

"I think so. I mean, maybe? I like Pam, she is good people and if she is happy and Tara's happy… I say go for it? I guess you just never know where the tide takes you."

"Nope. For sure. The tide took you all the way from Louisiana to North Sweden, which was very strong tides." He smiled and I agreed. We talked for about a half hour more before we said our goodnights, I was tucked up in bed with Sam by my side – much to Erik's chagrin, but he kissed the screen before I did the same as cheesy as it was we didn't care, and we shut down our virtual conversation for another night.

I went to sleep with all manner of new sexual positions floating around in my brain to try when we got back together and woke up the next morning as I did every morning, obsessively checking the post for his approval so that I could ensure that happened sooner rather than later.

After work I came home, I had noticed a police car outside and ordinarily would have assumed something had gone wrong in the neighbourhood but this was Jason and I knew he had just let himself in, how I didn't know until I got in myself.

Gran was with him.

"Hi everyone." I said coming in, trying to balance my grocery bags in one arm and open the front door with another. Gran had my emergency key, and I had hers, not that she ever really locked her doors mind you.

"Hi darling, have a good day at work? I hope you don't mind us just letting ourselves in?"

I minded a little but I knew the only thing Gran would be looking for was dust and the only thing Jason would be raiding would be my fridge, which was empty so he had a beer in hand instead.

"No, it's fine, what's up?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to check in, see how you were holding up?"

"Gran, no one died, and I just saw you yesterday…" I sassed before putting my bags down on the kitchen counter.

"I know honey, but I worry is all, with Erik gone…"

"I'm fine. I was just doing a little Christmas shopping for everyone; thankfully, I left those bags in the car. You two want to stay for dinner?"

They looked at each other before Jason answered.

"What you making?"

"Well, I was going to just order pizza, but since I have human company, I could make a chilli, I bought some fresh and I have all the things we'd need? Since it is a little chilly out, how bout some in?" I smiled attempting to keep my humour up in front of them, truth was, I was miserable.

They agreed to stay for dinner, and I was glad of the noise about the house again, it was funny going without it for long you'd think I'd just revert back, but after having hurricane Erik around it was just too hard to be in silence now. I was chopping the onions when the conversation drifted back to him again.

"It must be just so hard honey, first Christmas as a married couple and he's not here."

I sighed, trying to keep myself in check.

"No, it's fine, I mean millions of people do it right? Long distance, or those poor military wives they do it all the time… I'm fine, really I'm fine."

"Jason, she's 'fine'." Gran said, complete with finger quote. I just shook it off.

"No, really…" I focused back on my onions then, "if they can do it, we can do it. I mean would it have been nice for him to be here? Of course it would, it would have been great, but he can't be here because the United States Government likes to take it's sweet ass time in processing these things so he has to stay out of the country. And now, because it's the holidays, and everyone is with their husbands and wives and girlfriends and whatnot it's probably going to take weeks more, and into the New Year, and it's not just my first Christmas with him but without him, but my New Year too!" By that point, I had lost my composure, and I was sobbing to myself.

"I'm fine, really, it's the onions."

I lied. I big fat lied.

"We've been Skyping which is nice now that his town has Wi-Fi, it's nice…" I sniffled.

I got a hug from behind from Gran and a pat on the shoulder from Jason, which just made things that much more worse.

"Well, honey, Jason and I might have something to turn that frown upside down."

I wiped my tears with my sleeve because you know, I was classy like that.

"Gran, I really don't think a chocolate milk float is gonna cut it right now."

As was my go-to treat as a kid whenever I was upset, how I did not end up a thousand pounds, I will never know.

"Not that. How about we give you your Christmas present a little early, huh?"

If it was anything like the scarf and gloves like last year, I would really rather not. We lived in Louisiana, when was I ever going to need those?!

I looked at both of them and Jason had an envelope in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Sis."

I was confused, but took it anyway.

My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

"Are you…serious?!"

"We are serious, honey. Happy Christmas." Gran hugged me but I think I was still in shock.

"Wait, no, Gran this is far too expensive. I know it's too expensive I priced every flight I could trying to find one under a grand and they didn't exist."

"Almost two!" Jason piped up.

"This is insane, you guys, seriously?!"

Gran smiled, big and wide, and Jason's stance and face mirrored hers.

"We've seen how miserable you've been without him, and as much as we'll miss you, we know you'll miss him more, so you leave here on the twenty third and come back on the second of January.

There they were two plane tickets. One from here to London with a connection to Sweden, and one return, I could not believe it.

"But it's too much."

"It's not." Gran assured me.

"But, no, it is you can't afford this." I said to her, because I knew her finances, at least a little and the new roof the year before had hit her savings bad.

"I can, besides Jason and I halved them so it really is from both of us."

I started jumping up and down as I realised what was really going to happen!

"Oh my God I'm so excited, this is real, really! I'm so just so!" I said bouncing making them both laugh. "Shit, my onions."

Yeah they were burned.

I didn't care.

"Guys! Seriously! I …"

"Well maybe go tell him?" Gran suggested, scooting in to start chopping some new onions.

"Yes! Yes I'll do that!" I said running out of the kitchen, reaching the living room and changing my mind. "Unless I don't do that."

Jason was now picking at the nachos.

"Why wouldn't you do that? Gran why wouldn't she do that, ain't that what we did this for?"

"Wait no, what if I _don't _tell him… and maybe surprise him instead?!"

They both looked at me as if I was crazy, but I had the idea and I did not want to change it.

Yep. I was going to really make our Christmas and surprise the hell out of him all in one swoop, I could not wait and I would finally get to use all those scarves and glove Gran bought me!

* * *

AN: Sooo yeah, I did promise they'd be together this chapter, but that just didn't come out. Next chapter though, I swear!  
Anyway, if you want early chapters remember to pop over to the blog (address is in the profile) and subscribe / follow me there, or the madness on Tumblr if you're so inclined. I've redone the blog and I'm digging it for now, so if you like it tell me that too! In short let's talk, mostly because there's 666 reviews right now and I'm super-superstitious :S Eeek!


	22. Chapter 22

**SPOV**:

The week before I left for Sweden was the longest of my life, I was so excited even Gran had to tell me to calm down a time or two as I shopped for a new winter boots. Knowing from my conversations with Eric that if I was going there I would be needing them, and as many layers as I could manage before I turned into a big marshmallow. It was so difficult as well, keeping the surprise to myself, every time Erik and I talked on the phone or over the computer, I fought the urge to blurt it out. But, I wanted to surprise my sad puppy of a husband because I would turn that frown upside down and all that good stuff as soon as we saw each other again. I was sure of it. If my night-time reading had taught me anything, it was that I could make my man do anything now, within reason of course.

I had illustrations and everything!

"You should get waxed." Isobel suggested as we took me shopping for reunion supplies – consisted of nice underwear, and a lot of thermal stuff too for actually being there because I was not an idiot, I was a Southern girl and we just did not do well with that climate. I also picked up some nice smelling body lotion, and an inflatable pillow for the plane, big mistake last time without one. But the key things were the pretty underwear. Not that I really thought my husband would care what my underwear looked like after a month of no sex and no me and no sex with me, but I wanted to feel pretty anyway.

"No, I shouldn't. He knows what it's like down there, he hasn't complained so far." I waxed once, nope, never again. Legs sure, who-ha, not natural, no thank you.

"It makes the sex better, I swear, everything is so sensitive!" She exclaimed as we browsed the women's section of Ann Taylor where I was picking up some nice scarves and things for his mom and grandmother. I had already used up my discounts in Coach for them too, so I think for them present wise I was all-good. I had no idea what to get his grandfather, and since I had never met his father, I had even less of an idea of what he might like.

"Of course it makes it better, every damn nerve down there is on edge because you've just ripped it open with scalding hot wax and yanked. Nuh-uh."

She just laughed at me.

"You excited to see him? Almost a month to the day is a long time."

I was excited, I was nervous, excited, a little scared. I was not scared of him but I was a little scared of things being awkward between us maybe, or just not being the same as they had been before. I knew I was worrying for nothing, but still, I worried because it gave me something to do, I guess.

"I am so excited, and I've been schooling myself." I nodded smugly as we left and headed to Starbucks, their caramel hot chocolate had my name on it, even if it wasn't that cold here to justify it. I told her about my educational readings and she then asked to borrow them when I was done, with a giggle and a sip of her cappuccino, I was flying out in a day and the closer it got the more anxious I was, and the harder it was not to tell Erik what was happening.

"Yes, there is a lot of work in the shop so that is good times to keep my mind busy of thoughts, thought of you and not being here and me not being there…" He sighed as we did our nightly chat, him there hours ahead of me, and me this time on the couch with Sam as we chatted via our laptops.

"That's good though that you're keeping busy, I'm busy here too…"

"Yes is your Grandmother's Christmas shopping going well, she told me before she looks forward to that."

"She does, she starts in November she likes it so much and she buys gifts or make 'em for half the damn town." I said rolling my eyes, she really did put herself to too much trouble. Including with spending a pretty penny to send me to Stockholm, but I couldn't tell him that yet.

"I've got you a few things," I began with a smile, "some of which I know you'll love, some fun things too, just silly things."

"I have some presents for you also." He smiled. "One I even made the other day in the shop."

"Oooh, fancy. Can I have a hint?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Aw come on. Is it big or small?" I whined. And he just rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling.

"With me things are always big but this it is… littlier."

"Littlier? That's not a word, Hun." I smiled. He meant littler but I wasn't going to point that out right then.

He waved his hand as if I was talking nonsense.

"Blah blah smaller than large then."

"So, wee?"

He cracked up at that.

"What are you now Irish girl?"

"To be sure to be sure." I said in my worst leprechaun-esq accent, I was ashamed but he still laughed.

"Never say that to an Irish person, it is like singing Abba to a Swede."

"But I've sung Abba at you…" I admitted, again with the shame. He just glared comically before smiling again.

"I KNOW!"

We both cracked up at that.

As we signed off for the night, I couldn't help but feel guilty as I told him a little white lie.

"I'm going out of town for a couple of days –" his face sort of fell then. "It's a work thing, a new supplier up in New Orleans, they want to meet and discuss the figures in person, so I leave tomorrow for the weekend."

"Oh. That's is nice." He sounded sad. "Will it have the Wi-Fi?"

I grinned but stopped myself.

"I'm not sure actually, the place is pretty remote, so that's why I'm saying now, I might not be here when we usually Skype, if the connections are limited."

He frowned but forced himself to seem happy it was too cute.

"Oh, well, then I will see you in a few days then?"

This time I did grin, I couldn't help myself. Because he really would see me in a few days, only it would be in person.

**EPOV**:

I had spent the previous day sanding down the oak for the table top we were working on. My father was constructing the legs, I was sanding, my grandfather, well, he was sitting down occasionally painting something but mostly dispensing advice that no one asked for.

"Americans they like therapy too much, in all the shows it is boring people with note pads making thousands of dollars to listen to other people's problems. Erik, you should do that." He began causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"What?"

"No really, they are like hookers for the feelings when you think about it. You pay this man or woman a lot of money to sit and listen to your problems and then, they tell you what they think of you – probably that you are crazy because hey, you just paid thousands of dollar to talk when talking is free… and then you leave. The prostitutes of the mind!" He chuckled to himself then, spinning in his office chair back to the work at hand.

"Dad do you have whiskey back there by any chance?" My dad asked his dad and of course, the answer was yes. It explained so much.

An hour later of listening to his rambles, this time about our government, the meaning of why snow is white and just why can't we call cauliflower the albino broccoli rant later I offered to take him home in the truck. He never used to drink on the job, but with his arthritis, the way it was now, all he really could manage was painting a few small parts here and there and answering the phones. It was a huge step down and it annoyed him.

"Ack, Erik I'm drunk. That happened accidently." He said as I helped him out of the car.

"It did, and faster this time than usual. You been drinking a lot lately?" I helped him into the house, I would have to go out and shovel the drive again soon, fucking never ending snow.

"Some… a little here and there but not a much."

"Hm. You talking your pills?"

"Ah pills this that and the other you sound like your grandmother."

"We worry is all."  
"I know son, I know." He petted me on the head as we walked inside. Thankfully, my grandmother was out so I was able to get him into bed without her commentary that I was sure in the mood he was in would only make things worse.

"We miss you around here you know? It seems so … lifeless with you gone." He said quietly from his bed where I tucked him in, leaving water next to him, knowing that when he woke for dinner he would be dying of thirst.

Whiskey was an unforgiving mistress.

"I'm here now right?" I said, not really sure of what else to say. I was here now but not for long. I knew my wanting a life somewhere else had hurt my family, but my reasons for that were never because of them. Now I was beginning to see that maybe their feelings should have factored in a little more, the feeling of guilt suddenly hit me like an overwhelming wave that I could not escape. I instantly wanted to see Sookie's face and talk it through with her, hear her words of reassurance. I couldn't because she was sadly out of town. I was glad she was, she was running her business and living her life, and I never wanted her just sitting around waiting for me to call. I knew that wasn't the woman I married but right in that moment I cursed that out of town florist!

Instead, I called my friends, who came over with fast food and beer, and we retreated to my bedroom as we did when we were teenagers. Jonas, Lucas and Emil arrived with burgers and beer and we began our free therapy session, my grandfather would have been proud it was free.

"It is okay to have a life away, Erik most people do." Emil reasoned with me after they listened to my tale of woe.

"I know, I do, but I just feel so guilty."

"It's okay to feel guilty too, people get old and it's hard, but you have life to live too. We all do."

"I just wish there was more I could do for them here, and when I go I feel so disconnected from them and that everything is just pushed pleasantries for the sake of keeping all of us under the fake illusion that everything is okay."

"Have you talked to Sookie about it? What does she say?" Jonas asked.

"I haven't, not yet, and she's not around for a few days she said she was going out of town on business. I did not want to bring it up then."

They nodded.

"I think she would understand greatly, she has a grandparent close by?" Lucas reasoned with a nudge.

"She does, she moved back home to be closer to her, they are very close."

"So then she would understand the guilt, maybe she can give you better talk than us." He carried on with a shrug of sorts, as if it was so easy.

"I think so, maybe. I know you all live near your families as well, but it will not always be the case." It wasn't' going to be because Emilie, Emil's sister had moved to England and came back occasionally when her husband was away in the army, and they visited often. But now Emil had been offered a job in Stockholm and was taking it, and Lucas was considering going back to university, this time perhaps in England too. So everyone was leaving as I would soon be going back to America too, so all my friends and I were scattered to the wind. I knew in my early thirties that this should have been something I was okay with, and was better able to accept perhaps than when I was younger. But the fear was there still and very real in its presence. Things would never be the same again, and even if they were, emails and Skype just wasn't the same as in person. As the month with only seeing Sookie thought a screen had taught me.

That evening was a tense one between my grandparents. My grandmother was scolding him for drinking at all, never mind during the day, at work around work tools. He dismissed her worries as nagging and insisted that he knew what he was doing and he wasn't stupid. I went to bed early after texting Sookie but receiving no reply. I knew she was probably travelling or with other people and she wasn't one to sit on her phone being anti-social to the people she was with. I decided that sleep was the best option before I depressed myself into eating the entire contents of the fridge. It was a close call but thankfully for my waistline, sleep won out.

I was awakened the next morning by my grandfather standing over my bed, his hands on his hips.

"Erik you must get up we have a delivery I need you to make for me."

I groaned.

"What time is it?"

"After six."

"Are you serious? Go back to bed it is still night-time. Look, it is still dark."

"Erik you are in Northern Sweden in winter do you really expect a decent sun rise? I think not. Therefore, it is moot now please get up. I have breakfast."

I groaned again.

"Where is the delivery too and why can't Simon do it?"

"It's two towns over, and he can't because I am asking you. The van is already loaded up."

Two towns over meant it would take me until at least after noon, damn it, I would need breakfast.

"There are things in the shop I need you to move for me before you go too, if that is okay." He asked when I made it sleepily downstairs. Granma was still asleep, and I think after the tense evening the night before, we both wanted her to have a long lie in bed.

I checked my phone and I had a text from Sookie, and it made me smile. Something that caught my granddad's attention.

"Someone is suddenly happy?"

I just smiled.

"Sookie texted me on the phone."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she says she'll see me soon. We'll probably have a laptop date later tonight, I won't text back just yet, and it's the middle of the night there."

He just nodded, turning back to the eggs in the pan with a grin that seemed he was trying to suppress.

"That is good that you will see her soon, I bet it will be nice after a couple of days of not."

"I do not know how people did this before the internet." Then again, I would never have met her at all if not for the internet either, so it was a huge part of our coupledom.

"We survived, we wrote real letters, had real conversations because the wait of weeks at a time to hear back… well it always added to the anticipation of what your beloved had to say."

"Did you and Gran write?"

"We did. Many letters a week at times when I was away."

"And yet now you're not talking to each other, that doesn't seem right."

He just sighed serving my breakfast, despite my insistence that I could and would do it myself.

"Married life is long, Erik. You are at the starting gate, she and I … we've been in this race together a very long time."

"But you're not at the finish line yet and don't you forget it."

I hoped he realised that he wasn't at the finish gate where anything was concerned in life, mostly life itself. But that was another conversation for another time. I had work to do.

Who the fucked expected deliveries on a Sunday anyway?!

**SPOV**:

Getting out of the airport was a shock to the system. The warm welcome to Sweden this time was not so warm at all; in fact, it was so far below zero I questioned people's sanity to live here at this time of year. My baggage and I caught a cab to the train station, where I spent the majority of my day nodding off, reading my sex books shame free – it was Sweden after all, and no one knew me there. As far as they were concerned, I could have been some kind of sex expert brushing up on some light reading.

I rather liked that idea.

I had called Erik's grandfather, knowing that by what Erik told me he slept weird hours and would be up into the middle of the night. It was a risk, getting him on the phone and not Erik or his grandmother, but it had paid off when I told Carl of my plans.

He was giggling like a school boy at the idea of tricking Erik, and me surprising him. He was happy to go along with the rouse.

It took hours on that damn train, and I was starving by the time I arrived two towns over from the town where my love currently slept soundly in his bed. My body clock was messed up, but I knew when the train pulled in and I found myself at a little adorable bed and breakfast, I would be doing the breakfast, and then bed, I knew Erik wouldn't be there until the middle of the day which gave me more than enough time to 'get ready' to see him. Getting ready required eating what Braedeen, the owner of the establishment and grandmother to six don't you know, provided me with a large breakfast my tired, hungry self all but devoured, a bed and a shower after. The room on the other hand was not as welcomed at first.

The bed was on four ropes and …swung. The looked I gave her as she handed me my key made her laugh, and she said something in Swedish I did not understand but patted me on the back. I touched the bed and it rocked.

Holy Jesus.

It was the weirdest sleep I had ever had, but I'll be damned if it wasn't the best sleep. It literally swayed me to sleep. I wondered when I woke, if it was sturdy enough to hold both Erik and I, and what I had planned for us when he got here.

I hoped it did, if it did not we'd land with a bang.

In more ways than one, that's for sure!

**EPOV**:

Damn snow, there was at least four feet of it being cleared off the roads, traffic out of the town was a nightmare, and I knew that the stupid delivery would now not be made until at least one. I couldn't even stop for food because if I wanted to be back home at a decent hour – judging by the roads I might have been safer to stay the night in the other town, but I had a laptop date with my wife and it was much more important than some stupid frame for some demanding woman.

I got a call from my grandfather, reminding me that this woman – Susannah Consort – was staying at the little B&B by the water, he knew the owner apparently a nice woman, gives out amazing dinners. He heavily suggested I eat there. By my third hour in the car, I was not inclined to argue with him on that matter. I had left home at ten, the work in the shop having taken longer than either of us anticipated. Nevertheless, it was now the afternoon and I had pulled up at the address given, unloaded the large wrapped frame from the back of the truck and braced the heavy falling snow to traipse inside.

The cold wind that blew around the corners and up through the streets felt that it could literally cut you in two it was so sharp and intense, and the more I thought about driving straight back home, the less appealing it seemed, especially when I walked into the warm hug that was Braedeen Novak's business. The warm oak wood floors shining, the rich gold of the wallpaper, teamed with the smell of chestnuts and cinnamon it was like the hug I desperately needed.

"Hello, I have a package for a guest I think is staying here?" I said in our native tongue, as I had spoken to everyone since I had arrived. I knew my English would suffer from lack of use, but there was just no need for it without Sookie.

The woman behind the desk nodded and directed me to the third floor of the large town house that was now their bed and breakfast establishment, I had no doubt they also lived her too. From the looks of the place it held at least ten rooms for guests, I wondered if they had fun doing something like this, something that didn't require driving hours at a time in the damn snow so some woman could have a picture frame.

I got to room three hundred and five, and knocked politely and waited. And waited some more.

"Hello?" I said before I knocked again.

When the door opened I was about to speak when all ability to speak just seemed to fail me.

Ms Consort was _my_ consort, my wife.

"Sookie!?"

She stood there, in a simple red dress with her hair in big waves, a massive smile on her beautiful face.

"About time my package arrived, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you!" She played.

I was sure I had lost my voice; all I could do was stare at her, a smile matching hers.

"Well, you gonna come in or you gonna make you drag you in?"

She had surprised me, usually I hated surprises, but this was one I could get used to.

Little did I know that it was the first of many surprises she had for me that afternoon.

The first of many was an understatement.

_Awesome_.

* * *

AN: Happy Easter Weekend to those who celebrate it, and as always I love to hear what you think on the chapters so reviews are appreciated! xo


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey Peeps! New chapter! As always love to hear your thoughts! xox**

**EPOV**:

She was there she was real. We did not say a word once the door closed, words could wait. The look in her eyes, I knew, could not.

I backed her up against the door, my hands in her hair gripping her there as we moved against each other with a need I had never really experienced before. It was as if I couldn't breathe if I didn't touch her right then and there, if anything came between us in that second it would not survive, it was intense to say the least. The desire brewing between us as we kissed, our long separation was making it all seem that much more dramatic in our reunion, it was like she was water and I dying of thirst. I had never felt that before with a woman and it scared me a little; we had only been together such a short time, was that normal?

Normal or not it was what it was and it was what I knew in my heart, and my pants, that she felt too. For what seemed like ages, we didn't come up for air, no words were spoken, nothing was moving in the room except for us together, our hands in each other's hair, grasping at her hips, her arms, anything to just touch her and prove to myself this was real, she was real and she was here.

"I've been doing a lot of reading since you left… a lot of … _educational_ things…" she all but purred as she kissed me again, deep and wet and something I loved more than air in that moment. She teasingly pushed her weight against my chest, staying close making sure our bodies touched. My body twitched under the soft brush of her fingertips over the stubble of my jawline, it was as if she was tracing my face, to make a memory, or maybe to refresh the ones she already had. I had no idea other than even that felt good.

Her eyes found mine, holding them there with a playful glare.

"Being left all alone, with nothing and no one to do, what else was a girl to resort to."

"This reading it was…" I swallowed hard as Sookie inched her warm palm up my thigh even more, keenly aware of my growing response to her subtle fondling. I cleared my throat anxiously, feeling a nervous tickle reside there, as my pants grew tighter against my clothes.

"It was… fun?"

She smiled and her eyes crinkled slightly in the corners as she smiled, as I watched the little self-conscious hair tuck Sookie did sometimes when she was nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous but she seemed like she wanted to impress me. She never had to impress me, she already did that just by being there, being herself.

"Oh, so much fun, I made notes and everything. I think you'll really like it." She whispered as we kissed repeatedly seemingly unable to not.

It all felt too good. The flirting, the kissing, the tongue-in-cheek banter bouncing back and forth between us. It had made me realise just how much I had missed that as much as anything else we had together. The gentle touch of Sookie's fingertips on my neck filled me with an intense heat that spread quickly through my whole body. Her touch was so gentle at first, like I would break to pieces if she held onto me too tightly.

"I have a feeling I might."

"I want to show you things, things you _probably_ already know but now I know them too so we're even in here, you don't have to worry about me being … scared anymore. Scared of things normal people do all the time, we're those normal people now and I want to fuck my husband until he about passes out, and so I will." She nodded confident and strong and oh, so, sexy. The submissive boy I had suddenly become nodded in agreement. I watched quietly when Sookie peeled off her dress, revealing her lace covered breasts peeking out from behind their barely there covering, her underwear matched, a cream lace that looked light against her skin, with a light coco silk in places, it left a little to the imagination but a lot on show, it was new for her, for me. Her soft exposed skin burned hot at the touch, a touch I never wanted to end.

She worked her nimble fingers through the belt on my jeans, snapping it open and yanking it off slowly, never once breaking eye contact with me, she was determined, and so hot right then as she attacked my shirt next, I had lost my coat at the door mid-make out. I had slipped off my boots with my feet and stood now with an exposed chest and my jeans around my ankles. I laid back on the bed as Sookie pushed me down to the soft mattress. The bed moved beneath us and it made us both laugh as she struggled to find her balance at first to straddle me, as I yanked off the remainder of my clothes quickly. I then closed my eyes again, cautiously, opening my mouth, lightly touching the tip of my tongue to hers as we kissed, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer still. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss, slowly wrestling our tongues together. Her whole body was exuding so much warmth.

Leaning down, she pressed her full lips to my neck. She trailed a series of wet kisses along my throat all the way up my jawline. Her left hand cupped my cheek as her right reached down to grab one of my hands. She brought them up to her still-covered breasts; I could feel her warm skin underneath, her pert nipple just aching for me to take it in my mouth. I was sure she was in charge here but I couldn't help myself as I did it making her moan and push against me more, grabbing my hair roughly too. We were both horny as fuck, that much was plain to be seen, it had been a month long absence of something we had gotten very accustomed to. I loved every little moan and whimper that fell from Sookie's sweet lips, I considered it a huge triumph whenever I could drive her crazy to the point of swearing or biting her lips, making her slowly but surely start to lose control. I wrapped my hands around her thighs and roughly tugged her closer to his mouth, making the bed wobble on its ropes; it was distracting but not so much as her. We were gently swaying back and forth now and this was before we even really started. My mind wandered as to what sex would be like in a swinging bed.

I think I was about to find out.

She sighed, trying to focus as I pressed my enthusiastic lips to her neck repeatedly, trailing soft kisses across her skin. "I have missed you, so fucking much…" I murmured as she lowered her hands to grip my hips, firmly squeezing them under her fingertips before moving to my thighs where she ran her hands up and down, softly, sweetly, but with a knowing smile that told me knew how that delicate touch felt to me, and how it went straight to my dick.

"I've missed you too, my husband. I knew I would but I was shocked…So much." She got out between breaths and kisses and the fondling continued and I was almost helpless in her hands by the time she reached for me through my boxer shorts. When she did, I was at her mercy, as always.

Her small nod told me everything. I wasn't going to deny her what she needed. My hands went straight for her hips, pulling a quick groan from her lips as I flipped her back against the mattress. I knew by the tone of things she wanted to be the dominant one, and she would no doubt assert herself again, but for a time at least, we both enjoyed this switch.

It was as if no time had passed at all, as we kissed, touched, and worked each other up into a sexual lather that was bordering on criminal at times. The connection I felt to her had never felt so strong to me before, and perhaps it was the month long absence, perhaps it was all of it, I didn't know, all I knew was it was new even to me. As I slowly dragged my tongue up and down along each of her lips, using my thumbs to part her inner lips as gently as I could, she just closed her eyes and hooked her legs on my shoulders, something months before I would have had to coax her to do, she was shut down tight like a vice before.

"Erik…"

I tasted her once, twice, three times before she yanked me back. She gazed down into me with her icy blue eyes; smiling back at what I was sure was my bright and eager grin. She moaned softly, gripping tighter to my hair the moment I yanked her hard across the bed again, tasting her for all I was worth. A tiny breath left her lips when my fingers pushed her slick folds apart, revealing her in the most intimate way. Her pout parted in a tiny smirk, as I could do nothing only flash a mischievous smile. Her smooth belly sucked in when I started dashing my tongue back and forth over her throbbing clit. I groaned against her when she tugged my hair again, this time pulling my face closer and closer into her slick mound, it seemed as if she was as insatiable as I was now, and it was glorious. Her back curved off the bed, pushing her breasts towards the ceiling as my tongue dived and buried my face between her legs. All either of us could do was moan and whimper, she chanting my name softly in a way that seemed she was not even aware she was speaking.

It was hypnotic.

**SPOV**:

I tilted my head up; accommodating Erik's wandering mouth to my throat as his wet lips kissed down the curve of my neck as we fucked. I bit down on my lip, and then to his lips as I felt his hands move towards her breasts again. I had missed those hands touching her, teasing, caressing, and loving me until I almost could not take it anymore. My hands grabbed to his sides, digging my fingers skin with some force, but not so much to hurt. We had been at it for what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably a more realistic period, but in the space of time we'd been together that day, I had attempted at least four of my new positions, and I wasn't sure which I loved more. How intense these positions made sex for us or the look of sheer shock on Erik's face.

Both, I think I loved both.

I could almost feel the passion growing between us; I seemed to need more of him. My eyes roamed over his chest now beginning to glisten with sweat, and I was sure I was the same. I ran a hand down the front of his torso, licking my lips as my fingers traced over every hard curve.

"God I've missed you." I all but croaked out as we fucked harder and harder, the bed was rocking – literally – this on ropes thing was new and weird but once you got over the seasick feeling, it was actually pretty awesome. It helped my orgasm repeatedly feel that much intense because of the motion and speed.

I wasn't going to give Erik any ideas though because knowing him, we'd have a swinging bed next!

I was nervous at first, of course I was. What if I fell down, or looked stupid or didn't 'do it right'. Not that I assumed there was ever a wrong way to have sex now, but, still the nerves almost took me a couple of times. Thankfully, though, they dissipated as soon as my eyes landed on my husband and his on mine. He was practically salivated when I grabbed him and dragged him inside that hotel room, and as we took each other right then. There was this raw requirement just boiling between us beyond potent. It clouded around us, thickening the air with sheer lust and basic needs, needs we took care of, off and on between naps for most of the evening.

By round three though we were both spent, crumbling into a big old mess of tired bones and sweaty skin, on the floor of the hotel room – the motion of our ocean proving too much for me in the end, needing some solid land to sleep on, Erik smirked at me as we remade our bed on the carpet. I was soon wrapped up in three blankets and my husband's arms – the best feeling ever.

"So this reading then… it is sexy times readings, yes?" He asked in a whisper, though why we were whispering when I was sure the whole floor heard our adventures minutes before, I had no idea.

"It was… a lot of it was just sexy times reading, but some of it was deeper."

"Like anal?"

I burst out laughing, because yes, there was some of that but _that_ wasn't for me.

"Well, yes, but no … I mean like learning to accept your body and your sexuality and the trust you have in your other half… that sort of thing."

He turned to me then, pushing himself up on his side to look at me. He pushed some hair from my face, a very concerned look on his face.

"You were scared?"

"Before? Totally… with you? Not so much."

He smiled.

"I am glad, that would be the last of things I would want. I still do not know why you did not tell me when we met… but I am more understand of it now than I was before. It is okay to be nervous of sex it is a big giant thing…but it is also a good, big, giant thing between people."

I nodded.

"I never want you to do things with me just because you think I want to do them. You know?" He squinted; I knew he was wondering if he made sense. He made total sense.

"I know, and thank you. You're an accepting guy; it's one of the things… one of many things I'm finding out I really love about you."

He grinned.

"Besides my large penis, nice pecks and fantastical hair."

With a chuckle, we resumed our cuddling position.

"Besides that, of course."

We were silent then for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence between us. I liked that even now, in what could be viewed as the very start of our life together we had no issue with silence. Neither one of us was striving to fill every gap in the air I liked that. My gran always said some of her favourite moments with my granddad were when they would just sit in silence with each other, reading or just relaxing. I hoped Erik and I could have that too.

"Sookie, how are you here? We couldn't afford –"

"Adele and Jason, it's their Christmas gift to both of us I think. They gave it to me last week so I could come spend Christmas here with you, otherwise there was just no way – "

He nodded with a smile.

"I will have to make her something pretty, this is the best present I have ever gotten – including my BMX when I was ten."

"I beat the BMX? Damn, that _is_ good." I smirked.

"It was a very good bike…"

"But isn't more fun to ride…me?"

He laughed then, full and hearty and God I missed that too.

Erik's phone beeped then and he reached down for his discarded jeans to dig it out.

"It is from my grandfather."

"Oh?"

He just shook his head with a smirk before he showed me the message, but it was in Swedish so I had to shrug, I understood a few words but not all.

"He says to not hurry back that the customer is always right and I should be thorough…"

With that I had to giggle, his grandfather was a total ham; he was in on my plan so he clearly knew Erik was getting super laid right now. Thorough indeed!

"Well I think he's right, I mean the customer IS always right I know that better than anyone, and I do expect a thorough… _delivery_."

He giggled then, pulling me closer to him.

"I can't believe you're really here, or some of the things we just did up there…But I am so verys glad you are here for our first Christmas."

"Me too, so much. I was _so_ depressed at the idea of spending the holiday by myself when you were here, sort of by yourself too."

"My friends and family they are great peoples but they are not my wife… it is different. It is good that I am with them, but it was also not so good that I was not with you, you know?"

I did know, he was wordy tonight, but I knew.

I also knew I had three more positions I wanted to try before we broke for dinner, mostly for their hilarious names…and the potential orgasm, of course. Therefore, I propositioned my husband once more, much to his delight I knew, particularly when he lifted me up as if I weighted not much at all and practically threw me on the bed. I swear we were secretly attempting to break those ropes it hung from, but instead realised that it was near impossible.

Probably a good thing for our credit cards in the end, but it did not stop us at the time.

Pearly Gates, Teaspoons, and a Sitting Bull position later, we finally grew hungry for something other than each other and broke apart to shower – knowing if we didn't we'd never leave the room, and by nightfall we finally made it to the a tiny family run place for dinner.

We looked like we just spent the entire day fucking, and you know what, I was more than okay with that. I was also more than okay with the knowing looks we got as we exited the B&B, and even as we ordered our meal embracing the cliché of the sexed up couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ew, I'd gone to the dark side, and worse still, I loved it there.


	24. Chapter 24

So, this is super late but I do have a lot of valid reasons. One is I started a new full time job and it's demanding a lot of time as you can imagine and much more energy than I have these days. So writing and blogging and the internetting in general took a backseat for a week or so, I hope you understand! But! There be a chapter of NSGE that won the poll ready and waiting. So, I hope you enjoy and if you do leave a little review as they do work wonders for the inspiration! Have a great weekend guys! xo

* * *

**EPOV**:

We were somewhat ridiculous, in our little haze of happiness, but I didn't care at all how ridiculous we looked, I was happy and that was that. We strolled around the little town, two towns from my town the next morning, opting out of the breakfast part of the bed and breakfast. The looks from the front of house staff were enough to put Sookie off sitting through a meal with the same stares. Instead, we found a tiny but adorable café with a speciality in waffles.

Heaven.

"I really like it here, it gives me a chance to use coats I buy every winter and never use, and it also gave me an excuse to use up the nine million scarves I've been hoarding – gifts from Gran every Christmas."

"Maybe it was just meant to be… that you had to come here… get good use out of them."

She smiled.

"Or just my grandmother's addiction to knitwear… who knows."

"Or that too."

We dug into our breakfast, having worked up a sex mountain sized appetite the night, and early morning before. I was still recovering from my wife's newfound confidence and knowledge in the bedroom. I was more than honoured that she took the bull by the balls, for diving into a topic that I knew she was not very comfortable with. At least, she used to be uncomfortable with it, now though, she was growing in leaps and bounds, and as her one and only, and the man she married, the pride I felt was immense.

"I have presents for your family; I figured I was your present… so I hope that's okay?"

I nodded as I chewed. It was more than okay.

"Of course. You should not have been packing the presents. Postage was fine."

I knew the price of airport baggage that was too heavy.

"Don't be silly, I can't show up for Christmas empty handed that would be rude."

"Have the trust in me, they will not minded empty hands, my grandfather in particulars, he knows how happy you make me…"

"And how happy I was making you yesterday… I cringe at the idea of them knowing what we've been doing all this time."

I rolled my eyes.

"They have made a child, and practiced I am sure for many others… they know all of sex and married and not married as well I am sure. My parents too."

I knew my sentences were coming out more jumbled now; it was funny how just a month of not using my English could set me back to quickly. If I had to stay here without her after she left for much longer, I would have to embrace the cd to help myself again. I wanted to be fluent and proper soon, if I was to find decent employment, I assumed speaking the most common language would be the thing to be able to do.

"We could stay another night, if you liked to."

She shook her head, sipping her coffee.

"I would love to, but its Christmas Eve, and I know what a big deal that is to your family."

She was right and I loved her for it. I wanted my sex desires to win out, but I would probably regret it come Christmas day and the glares appeared from my mother and grandmother.

"Okay, yes."

"You do the tree tonight too, right? That's what you told me?"

We had discussed our families Christmas traditions shortly after we got married; it was one of the many topics that we discussed in bed. In the rare night when we went sexless.

I really liked sex with my wife, what could I say.

"It is and this year you can do it too! And dinner, the dinner is the best."

"I look forward to it… should I cook something."

With that I shook my head, not on her life.

"No. My grandmother, when we have at her house… no one else is allowed inside her kitchen for the cooking time. She is very…" I waved my hand around. "um…"

"Particular?" she tried to help, but no that wasn't it.

"Not, she is … _batshit_ crazy."

She burst out laughing then, throwing her napkin at me as we got up from our table.

"You're terrible, she's just particular about her Christmas, and that's okay."

"Psh… wait until you want water and are no allowed into the kitchen for it."

Her eyebrows widened.

"For serious?"

I nodded.

"One year the up steps bathroom was broken… stairs. _Upstairs_. It was broken and the tiny one across from the kitchen … we were not allowed."

"No way!"

"My father had to pee in the bushes outside." I said with a laugh, though at the time it was not so funny. It was minus thirty.

We checked out of the swinging bed and breakfast, with smiles and hugs from the lady that ran it, telling me she knew my grandparents and that she hoped our time there helped make them some grandbabies. I didn't tell Sookie the last part, because I knew that Christmas with my family would no doubt bring enough talk of babies from them to her. We knew where we stood, that there were solid foundations that we wanted to lay before we actively started 'trying' to get pregnant. That, and the reality of the situation was, yes, we were in love and happy, but it had been less than a year, and as impulsive as we were to marry, making humans was something to take time and consider.

The drive back was a lot more pleasant than the drive there, the snow had even cleared a little, but my Southern Belle being who she was, was still 'fucking freezing in here', and so I was pretty sure I had maxed out my heating system in the delivery truck by the time we got home. It was still so cute seeing Sookie all bundled up and 'Swedified' as she put it, endless photos of us on the drive were taken, and of course, of the scenery too, apparently she found a great roaming app or something that meant she could upload them and make everyone back home jealous of her super white Christmas.

God I had missed her and her Sookeisms, so very much.

By the time we got back, it was dark, or for Sweden at this time of year slightly darker, and we were both pretty tired overall. It had been an eventful few days to say the least. Of course, when we got inside, my whole family were sitting, waiting to greet Sookie, and there was Christmas decorations everywhere.

"Sookie! Look at you so lovely!" My grandmother began, with hugs and offers of tea. My mother was more subdued but still pleasant, and my father, well he seemed rather pleased with Sookie, since it was his first time really meeting her; I thought that was a good sign. He rarely smiled, but in meeting her I could see all his teeth, and the smile even reached his eyes.

"Sookie, I have heard so much…so very much it is so nice to finally meet." He said taking her offer of a hug. Sookie did give great hugs. I think it was her softness, but also her boobs. I hoped my father was not thinking of her boobs, not now.

"You too, it's so nice to finally meet you in person Jonas, the internet is fine, but it's got nothing on the real thing."

Everyone was very excitable as we talked of America, and her flight, her grandmother and brother, our friends, and the dog. My mother was interested in the dog, she had wanted one all her life but my father was allergic, it was a sticking point with her ever since. We had settled down with some snacks and some drinks before dinner, the tree was half decorated – right after the men argued for twenty minutes on how 'straight' it wasn't. Much to Sookie's amusement, I was sure she didn't fully understand our Swedish ranting but it was funny to her none the less. I made a note to give her the weak Glögg after that. My wife was a quick drunk.

"Well since it is Sookie's first Christmas here and first of many married to you my son," My father began, I knew he had one too many, because he was making speeches, he never did that unless on his way to drunk.

Sookie smiled.

"I think she gets to put the first decorations on the tree this year."

She looked to me, unsure, and then to my father again. It was sweet of him to offer this, as it was usually his thing, he had done it since he was a kid in my grandfather's house and tree, and I then did it in ours at our house. Tonight though, it was Sookie's turn, and while my father was a man of few words ordinarily, this was sweet.

"Thank you, Jonas. This is so lovely." He earned another hug and it surprising made my mother smile before she nudged me in the arm from where we sat on the large couch.

"She is lovely I admit."

"Of course she is, but are you sure that isn't just the wine talking." I nodded to her cup as we talked in our native language.

" I have had lots of time to think and see the photos on the face internets, and I see you are happy. You also 'like' too many things, so you know, it's annoying."

I rolled my eyes.

"You were complimenting Sookie." I said, nodding to her as she stood about ten feet away, with my father as he talked her through all the old sentimental decorations. We got a few new ones every year but for the most part my grandparents like to keep traditions alive.

"Yes, is she pregnant?"

"Mother…"

"I only ask because I care and I want grandbabies soon before I die."

"Mom you're not even sixty yet, can we not do this?"

She smiled.

"I want to be young enough to enjoy them okay? You and she are my only hope here, give me a break."

I sighed.

"No, she is not at least she wasn't like time I checked…" that came out wrong, how could one check exactly if his wife was pregnant or not? Make her pee on sticks? "But we are taking things slow."

"You practically raced to the altar, so I am a little surprised."

"Children are a big responsibility and we want to…find our feet first. I need a job, and we may need a bigger home. Things, lots of things have to be considered first!"

She held up her hands then, taking my glass from me. I was on beer. "I was just asking. And your grandparents will ask too you know." With that, she padded off to the kitchen where she would no doubt be kicked out in a few minutes, as dinner was almost done and Gran became more stressed as more food became edible.

"Erik goes set the table please." My grandmother called from the kitchen and I just rolled my eyes playfully at Sookie as she glanced over, clearly engrossed in the stories of my youth my father was no doubt regaling her with. I didn't know if I felt sorry for her or not, my father, when in the mood really could make the most boring story seem amazing. I think it came from spending lots of time at sea, he was a dreamer with nothing to do for hours at a time but tell his stories. I hoped one day I would become that good a storyteller. Probably not though, I thought as a child maybe that's why he was so quiet at times, until he let it all out and then his stories were unstoppable. Maybe he was just keeping them all in to make them great.

I shook my head at myself, maybe Sookie was not the only rapid drunk in the family!

**SPOV**:

The Christmas 'Jolbord' was kind of unreal, there was everything from various types of cooked fish, meatballs, all kinds of cheese which was just amazing in itself, potatoes, cabbages, breads and Swedish Christmas rice pudding – Risgryngrot, to which Erik made sure I knew what a big deal finding the one almond was. It was strange but fascinating all the same, I loved learning about their traditions. Of course, there was turkey and ham, and roast potatoes and mash, all kinds of veg too. When his family went all out, they really went all out. I was stuffed by the time his grandfather was offering me seconds. It was rude to refuse, because there was just so much food to go around. However, I was having a wonderful time; everyone was talking over each other, sometimes in Swedish, sometimes in English, sometimes in both. I heard stories from everyone that night, even Erik's mother

The red tulips, and red and white Amaryllis adorned the table as the newly decorated tree glowed at us from the corner of the living room, the modest dining room held one of the most beautiful and ornate dining tables I think I ever saw in my life. In gaps in the conversation, I found myself looking at the detail under my nose. I found out then that it was a wedding gift from Carl to Greta over sixty-five years before. I was so touched, and more so, when Erik told them of our new bed, and it hit home that while I thought his gift was just to replace our Ikea filled house with something real, it was also his wedding gift to me, even if he did not say as much. I wanted to cry it was so sweet and beyond romantic, in fact I was sure it was the most romantic thing I had ever heard of, never mind received. Even if I had been having my doubts about marrying a man, and a family I barely knew, they would have been resolved right then and there. Things were just right, even if they were new, we had hurdles to over-come, that was life, and I was sure I could handle it with him – with them, if they would handle it with me.

That night, as we both somewhat wobbled our way up the narrow and steep staircase, hand in hand, and climbed into his - now our bed. We had exchanged little gifts that night after dinner too, he bought me a gold necklace with a tiny fish and anchor on it, which I thought was beyond sweet of him, and I gave them the gifts I brought from home. Erik's gift was just me, which was a little presumptuous, but hey, I was a damn good gift and I even beat the BMX so there was that. When we got into bed though he had another gift for me.

We joked that it was his penis, when he said he had such a gift, but it wasn't his penis – as giving as he likes to be with that… it was a ring. A very old ring.

"It is something some Swedes do, on the wedding to the wife." He was a little drunk, which mean whatever English he had grasped was now off running away with his sobriety somewhere in his brain.

"It is a ring to for children, for motherhood. One ring for engagement…" He rubbed my ring finger, "One ring for wedding and husband, and one ring for Children."

I was shocked.

"Erik."

"I know we are waiting for the babies and that is so very okay. We are very new…after all."

I nodded.

"But it is something we do, and should have been done at the wedding but my Grandmother wanted you to have hers, so she had it cleaned… it took a time. Nevertheless, she didn't want to post it in the postage. She fears our postman, she says he steals."

I burst out laughing at that, it was hard not to. He looked so sincere and serious, I loved that his crazy grandmother believed such things, or hey, maybe the postal worker did steal. Who knew really?

"Do you like?"

"I love." I slipped it on my right hand ring finger, I wasn't sure where I was 'meant' to wear it, but he didn't object so it fit perfect and I didn't complain.

"It has survived two wars, one and two, it was my Grandmother's, her mother's and her mother before her, and it has seen many things."

It was a gorgeous antique gold ring, plain but beautiful and looked well placed on my hand.

"Are you sure she doesn't mind?"

"She did not have a daughter to give it to; I know she does not mind." He clarified and kissed me, and I kissed him back with vigour. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me, and it almost made me want to break our pact on trying for kids just to do that ring justice.

But that would be silly, right?

Instead, we made out, heavily for some time that night but both admitted to being too tired and drunk…but mostly tired, to do anything other than that. It was nice to just kiss sometimes; kissing was underrated as a bedtime activity I decided.

The next morning with my body clock well and truly wonky, I woke up early – too early – and everyone else was still asleep. The house was tinged in darkness that unique shade of blue that happened at pre-dawn. I tiptoed downstairs for some water, admiring the Christmas tree we had all helped to decorate the night before, and just enjoying the silence for what it was.

It got me thinking on the amount of changes that I had made in my life in less than a year, as the year before I had woken up on the same day, alone in my house, alone in my thoughts and generally feeling rather sorry for myself. I had geared myself up for Christmas with my grandmother and brother, and still couldn't muster any excitement over the holiday as I lacked anyone to share it with. This year, after all that had happened, I realised how fucked up I was.

How lonely.

I didn't appreciate the people in my life because I had become too preoccupied with what I didn't have rather than what I _did_ have. The pressure from friends, family and society would do that to a single woman in her thirties from time to time and it really, really sucked.

I didn't want to take for granted my family – what I had left of them. Or my friends, and what they meant to me. I really didn't want to take Erik or his – now my – family for granted either. I wanted to make a conscious effort to appreciate it all. I wondered if I could do it, keep that train of thought over time, and not let myself get distracted. However, I wasn't sure if any of us could, in the long run at least. Life took over, we got 'busy' we forget and are forgotten and it's not really anyone's fault, that is what life was. Nevertheless, sometimes, that sucked too.

I took the moment though, just sitting there at six am, cradling my coffee in my hands at the age old table that sat in Erik's kitchen. The wood similar to the larger less used one in the dining room – I knew it too was probably built by Carl's hand and I admired it's simplicity but the beauty that sat beneath, the legs were delicately carved and stunning even after what I wagered were at least forty years of sitting in place.

"You are up early." I heard from behind me and I looked to see Carl.

"My internal clock is a little broken, I guess."

He nodded shuffling over to the coffee pot, in his blue pyjamas and grey dressing gown.

"It might be a little, and by the time you're getting used to here, you'll be there." He frowned.

"That I will be." I said as he took a seat next to me.

"And Erik then soon after." He sounded sad at that prospect.

"You will miss him?"

"Of course, but we are used to his absences. He would go to sea for months at a time, mostly in summer, but this is …different."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said, even though I wasn't really sorry that I would get my husband back. But I was sorry that he had to miss him for that to happen.

"Nonsense, he is happy there, you make him very happiness you know?"

That made me smile.

"I hope I do."

"Oh, you do and he gets to meet new people and hopefully in time get over his fear of people. Too many years at sea I think made him a little…what is the word stikklish?"

"Skittish?"

He nodded.

"Of people, crowds, large cities. He was offered a job, you know. In Stockholm at this mammoth company to design and work with their wood products, big money, big invite."

I didn't know that.

"But he refused, stayed here… we worked on pieces that made a little money… we built his grandmother her downstairs bathroom she had wanted. Then he went to sea again for months. He never spoke of it again."

By this point, I was confused but not all that surprised that Erik had been headhunted by a company.

And suddenly, the penny dropped.

"Carl, was this big…company… was it Ikea?"

He nodded before standing up to go to the cabinet in the kitchen and taking some pills with some water.

"Yes, the people they came after some big hot shot person in the city bought some of our things, sweet talked him for a time and for a time I did think he would go…but he didn't."

I pursed my lips, suddenly fully realising where the hell Erik's hate of Ikea really came from.

Damnit.

"It is a shame; I think it would be nice for the world to see what Erik can think of. He built the town benches you know they put them in the tiny park by the water. They're very pretty."

I sighed. I knew he had talent, hell, I had witnessed it, I slept in it at home for heaven sakes, but I never knew he was offered something that huge and opted to turn it down for whatever his reasons. I figured is family was the biggest factor, and yet he married me on a whim and moved across the world with no prospects. It made no sense, not really.

I hopped back into bed next to my sleeping and a bit of enigma of a husband. He swore he was just a simple man who wanted unassuming things and while that was probably true, I wondered why he chose to be that way. Most people had a certain percentage of ambition in their lives, his seemed to be there but not be there, at least not enough to make choices in a career field but to make plenty when it came to love. It was sort of ridiculously romantic, but also a little scary.

When he opened his eyes, I wished him Merry First Christmas as my husband, the first of many to come and we snuggled for a time, it was just lovely really. But the question was still burning in my head.

"Erik?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you turn down a job with Ikea?"

He was silent as I continued to rest my head on his chest, we weren't looking at each other and for that I was kind of thankful. This was somewhat awkward.

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I… did my grandfather tell you?"

I looked at him then.

"He did, my question is why didn't you?"

"It was nothing I wanted to talk about it happened and that is that, they asked and I said no."

"But why?"

He shrugged.

"Super Mass-produced items are not my idea of good workmanship. They wanted me to design and shape, teach, but then what is the point if machines make everything and there is no personal touching to the work? It was easy money yes, but it was not good. I was needed here more than I needed money and the fancy car and flat with lots of windows."

"I mean I think it's great, you're talented so it's nice that people like that saw it."

"I like that people like you see it, like people in small towns and at home. They see and know the hard work and lasting material they are getting. With Ikea it was all mass…"

"Mass produced crap, I know…" I sighed. "But still."

"Do you want me to have a job like that?"

"With a big company and making lots of money? Would that be so wrong if I did?"

"I didn't think it mattered so much to you."

"It doesn't! I just think hey if it was me and I had the talent to do something like this… I'd take it, life would be easier."

"How? Because of the money?"

"Well, yeah."

He rolled his eyes then, both of us sitting up straight against the headboard then. One that I realised one of the Nordmon men probably built.

Damnit, self.

"Money doesn't make things easier." He protested.

"Oh? Ever been poor? I think the impoverished would really disagree with you there."

He pursed his lips then, clearly angry or pissed or just plain annoyed. It was hard to tell.

"I did not take the job because of reasons."

"Yeah, evil money and mass production." I snapped getting out of bed, his reasons for quitting were probably valid but it was frustrating that he was so static on the subject of what he could do and just how he could make money from it if he applied himself properly.

He got out of bed too, angrily and he stomped over to pull on his underwear and jeans.

"I wish I had known that making lots of the money was such a big idea for you, but I did not think it was. I think you were okay with me being… me and being how I am."

Oh god, this was spiralling to a place of evil.

"I AM. God, Erik I am just asking here, what do you have against … I don't know… doing well for yourself? Is it a working class guilt thing? Because I'm working class, and I don't think I'd feel guilty about applying my talent is all."

"I was needed here more okay? More than their offer."

"Why?"

He did not answer me so I went to him, and I could almost feel the frustration rolling off his body.

"Hey, hey look at me here. I'm not nagging or picking a fight. I do love you for who you are… I'm just curious as to _why_ you are the way you are. I'm not asking you to go apply for some big fancy pants job here… if that's not who you are that's fine too. I just… want to know about you. I'm happy with us the way we are with what we have and where we're going in life… know that." I said placing my hands in his and squeezing to reassure. He had become like a giant scared cat, just backing away with a hiss when he did not like the tone of our bickering, but I could coax him back out slowly.

"Carl took ill, it was his heart." He sighed as we moved to sit at the side of the bed then, him still holding my hand. "He was sick and wouldn't admit. My father came back from the boats and we all took care, there were doctors' fees… and so I sold some of my designs to IKEA… we got some money and added to the house, paid the bills, and in time we got him well enough."

That surprised me.

"I did that for money, I sold pieces that I had dreamed up to them and they created them… for years for millions of people all the same and all without the …work."

I got it then, he had felt like he sold out to them and that is where the bitterness stemmed from. I felt like an asshole.

"Erik…"

"The doors on your kitchen island at home?" He said with a slight shy smile. "Are mine."

"But you hate that island."

"For reasons. Reasons you know now."

I hugged him then.

"You did a good thing, and they were really pretty so you should be proud. Sure they lacked your personal touch, but it still came from somewhere and it helped your family… you sound ashamed and you need never be. It's awesome."

"Not awesome."

"Awesome." I countered with a smile.

"That is only because you have freakish love for that stupid store."

"Alas, this is true. But hey, IKEA paid for the swank bathroom your gran has rocking down stairs, that's something right?"

He smiled then and I was so glad. I didn't like Erik's hurt face.

"For the record again, not egging you on to become some sell out, okay? If that's not something you feel comfortable with that's fine."

He nodded.

"And if Martha Stewart ever calls… I will not urge you to take that job either."

"As her personal florist? For sure, husband. Imagine the work! Psh, so not cut out for that. Small town girl an all."

"I think you are right however. I maybe limited myself out of fear of losing them."

"I get that. I do. I just don't get how you didn't accept that offer but you accepted mine."

He smiled then.

"IKEA doesn't have your breasts."

With that I giggled knowing he was kidding, or at the very least half kidding.

"The IKEA thing was years ago, I was younger then and now… I wanted a life apart from here, from the guilt of leaving. But I love you and I wanted to be with you more than I felt guilty, so it won out."

"You're a good son, and a better grandson, but I agree you need to think of yourself too. You know your grandparents would say the same."

He nodded.

"I still feel guilt. He is not well and she tries to compensate. My parents help a lot but they are not so young anymore and the weather seems to get harsher every winter, and work is heavy and long and I just do not know what to do for them."

"Does he want to retire?"

"I had asked years ago he said flat no. But now, maybe he needs a change for the better?"

"Well what if you asked him? Maybe they could come visit us for a while, when things get settled with us a little better? Maybe in the summer? We could decorate the spare bedroom and they could stay a few weeks, see how things go?"

He looked at me confused then.

"You would want that?"

I shrugged.

"I want them happy, I want you happy."

"And I want you happy; would that be something that would make you happy?"

"I don't know, I like them and I want to help in any way we can, if them having a vacation somewhere warm and sunny does that, then hey."

Besides, I thought, my grandmother was dying to meet Erik's family so it could be a good get together.

He smiled then, kissing me on the cheek.

"I think that is a fantastic idea, Sookie."

"Well, we'll see what they think okay? We won't force them, but it might be nice for them to see where you're living too, make it clear I'm taking good care of their only grandson."

He grinned then.

"And that I take care of you."

There he was again with the equality thing it was mildly hilarious. As if I was going to accuse him of not doing his bit.

I nodded.

"Okay, go shower, I'm going to go down help your grandfather with breakfast, he said something about pancakes."

"Oooh" He said standing up with more of a pep in his step. "Are we okay, Sookie?"

I nodded.

"We can argue and get past it, it's how life works. I just want you to …feel okay with telling me things. I want us to know each other in all the ways there are. Isn't that the point of being married and doing this whole life thing together?"

He took my hands then and gave them a little squeeze before kissing them and letting them go.

"It is and I have to know that and open more to you. I am not so good at opening about all things. But I will try harder."

With that, we were over our little spat, and I tied my dressing gown tight and descended the stairs to help with breakfast. I wanted to wait until the time difference balanced out a little better before I called Gran and Jason; it was weird being away from them at Christmas. It was my first ever away from home, but then this was now my home away from home – at least from what Carl insisted on me calling it, it was. Just like that, I was back to my train of thought on appreciating what I had over what I had not, this year I did not just gain a husband. I gained a mother, a father, a grandmother and a grandfather, as well as a handful of impressively hilarious Swedish friends that I would no doubt be seeing again on my stay. All in all, not a bad year at all. I could only wonder then, how my life would change even more in the coming year.

I was both terrified but utterly excited. I knew whatever it was, with these people by my side there was not much I could not face. I only hoped they, and more importantly he, felt the same way.


End file.
